The Phantom Twins: Season 1
by mikaela2015
Summary: Danny and Dayla are twin brother and sister. One day they had an accident in their parents lab, causing them to become half-ghosts. Now with the help of their friends Sam and Tucker, they battle ghosts and deal with the pressures of high school. The first season of the Phantom Twins begin! (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM)
1. Mystery Meat

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Well this is the first chapter of my brand new story. I know so many people have done this where Danny has a twin sister or brother, but most of them are incomplete. This series I plan on completing. I've also got another Disney movie remake of Danny Phantom coming up; I'm gonna do the Lion King.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. The Only character I own is Dayla Fenton/Phantom. ENJOY!**

 _ **MYSTERY MEAT**_

"So Danny and Dayla, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?" Jack Fenton asked, smiling proudly at the four kids sitting in front of him.

Twin siblings Danny and Dayla Fenton were sitting on their chairs with their friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, while their father Jack Fenton was once again trying to get them into ghost hunting. Danny had black spikey hair and icy blue eyes, he wore a white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle of it, blue jeans and red and white sneakers. Dayla also had black hair but it was longer than her brother's and she had the same blue eyes as Danny as well, she also wore a white t-shirt only she had a green oval in the middle of hers, black jeans and white sneakers.

"Uh actually dad, I…want to be an astronaut" Danny replied and then Dayla replied, "And I want to be an artist dad"

"Sorry Mr Fenton, I was into ghosts but they're so mainstream now. They're like cell phones" Sam said.

"Waste these good looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts?" Tucker asked, gesturing to himself. "Criminal"

Jack then said as he turned around and began messing with some equipment on a lab table, "Well if you do want to hunt ghosts, there a few things you need to learn"

All of the kids sank into their chairs, bored out of their minds. Suddenly, Danny and Dayla got an alarmed look on their face as blue mist came out of their mouths.

"Oh no, this isn't good" Danny muttered as the two looked around the room, only for their attention to go to the Ghost Portal as the doors opened and two ectopusses came out. The two ghosts wrapped their tentacles around Sam and Tucker's mouths before they could scream and pulled them out of their seats. Jack was completely oblivious to what was happening, as he continued, "True I've never seen a ghost. But when I do I'll be prepared and so will you, whether you want to be or not"

The twins then put on a determined look as jumped into their ghost forms and jumped into action.

"It all starts with your equipment" Jack continued speaking holding a soup thermos in his hand, still oblivious to the fight going on. In mere seconds, Sam and Tucker were back in their seats as Jack turned around and gave Sam the thermos while saying, "Sam, Tucker this is the Fenton Thermos, it's supposed to trap ghosts"

Jack then turned back around and said, "But since it doesn't work yet, it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word Fenton in front of it"

Danny and Dayla finished off the octopuses who immediately got scared and flew back inside the portal, the door closing behind them. The twins then turned back into their human selves and before Jack could notice, they both ran back to their seats.

"And that, that is the Fenton Portal, "Jack pointed to the now closed portal. "It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not and someday I'll figure out how that works too"

Jack then turned back to the kids and asked, "Now who wants to hunt some ghosts?"

Sam and Tucker were trembling in their seats, frightened of what they just experienced, Danny and Dayla were panting heavily after the fight that just happened.

"You kids look at ya! You're too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't remember exactly where, but I do remember I wanted a pony, never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horse meat during the war, had a problem with that" Jack said, the kids were now once again getting bored out of their minds as Jack talked about his past.

The next morning was pretty normal, well almost normal. Their mother Maddie Fenton, was tinkering with a new invention using a blow torch, Jazz Fenton the oldest sister of the siblings was reading a psychology book called _Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy_ while glaring at her mother annoyingly and Danny and Dayla were just sitting eating their breakfast cereal.

As Danny ate his cereal, his hand suddenly became invisible and his spoon fell out of his hand just when he was about to take another bite of his cereal. He and his sister both gasped at this and then Danny hid his hand behind his back, hoping that their mother wouldn't notice.

"Okay two more days and it's done" Maddie said happily and then Jack came up and grabbed the invention while exclaiming, "What did you say? It's done? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts"

"It uses what to track what?" Dayla asked worriedly.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder. Two ghosts are near, walk forward" The Fenton Finder said indicating Danny and Dayla.

The two then nervously got out of their seats and began to walk backwards, while their parents walked forwards towards them. The twins were backed into the fridge and their parents stopped as their children gave them weak smiles and the Fenton Finder said, "Ghosts located, thank you for using the Fenton Finder"

"What?" Jack asked while looking at Maddie and then said, "That can't be right"

Suddenly both of them became invisible for a moment and then visible again. They both gave each other a look and then slumped forward in defeat knowing what they had to do.

"Actually," Danny started, causing their parents to look at them. "I need to tell you something"

Dayla grabbed her brothers hand and then said, "We both do"

Jazz closed her book and then said, "That's not all you two need" She then pushed their parents away and continued, "You need guidance and parents who can provide it"

"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only…" Maddie began to say, only to be interrupted by Jazz who said defiantly while pulling her siblings into a protective hug, "Sixteen. Biologically! But psychology I'm an adult and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of these impressionable little children. Come you abused, unwanted wretches. I'll drive you both to school" and then she pulled them both out of the kitchen while still glaring at their parents.

"Huh that's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive them to school" Maddie said curiously.

"That could only mean one thing, that's not our daughter, that's a ghost. Danny, Dayla it's a trap!" Jack exclaimed and began to run after them with Maddie trailing behind.

At Casper High, the four friends walked up the staircase during their period break.

"I think we should tell them" Danny said and then Dayla nodded her head in agreement as she said, "I agree, sure they're ghost hunters but they're our parents first. Maybe they'll understand"

"Parents don't listen," Sam said as they all stopped midway up the stairs and then continued, "Even worse they don't understand. Why can't they accept me for who I am?!"

The other three then looked at each other as they realised Sam was referring to her own parents.

"Uh Sam, we're talking about our powers. Our problems" Danny said.

Sam then calmed down and said while embarrassed, "Oh right me too"

"It's been a month since the accident and we both still barely have any control" Dayla said and then Danny continued, "I know what you mean, if somebody catches us we'll go from geeks to freaks around here"

The two didn't notice that they both became intangible and were beginning to sink into the floor. Tucker then asked while arching an eyebrow at them, "Kinda like what you're both doing now?"

They both looked down gasping as they were nearly halfway through the floor, Tucker and Sam then both grabbed them and pulled them back up. Their lower half of their body's then became tangible again.

"Oh darn it! If our dad could invent something that accidently made us half ghosts, why can't he invent something that turns us back to normal" Danny asked in frustration.

"Because he's a nutcase" Dayla answered in depression. The two became very depressed that they both turned intangible and walked through a vending machine.

As the two became solid again, Sam stopped them and said, "Guys your powers make you unique. Unique is good! That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian"

"Which means what?" Tucker asked and then Dayla answered, "She doesn't eat anything with a face on it"

"Ah who cares about that stuff? Two words: Meat connoisseur" Tucker said and then he sniffed at the air around Danny and Dayla and said, "Last night, you two had Sloppy Joes"

"Impressive," Danny said and then Dayla added, "That's cool"

"Meat heightens the senses and my all meat streak is fourteen years strong" Tucker said with pride.

"And it's about to end, the school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down" Sam said happily.

Tucker suddenly became scared and asked, "Wait. What did you do?"

At lunch time in the cafeteria, there were banners everywhere that said _Ultra-recyclo Vegetarian Week._ All four of them walked along the cafeteria line, each of them getting a turfwhich on their lunch trays.

"What is this?" Danny asked as he looked at his lunch and then Dayla asked, "Grass on a bun?"

Tucker was obviously showing he wasn't so happy about the menu change that he exclaimed at Sam, "What have you done?!"

"Tucker it's time for a change" Sam said as she held up her turfwhich.

The four of them then sat down at their usual table, Danny picked up a spoonful of the turfwhich and wondered whether or not he should eat it. Dayla was thinking the same thing as she thought in her head, _"I'm starting to wish I packed a lunch today"_

"Don't you think this is a little extreme Sam?" Danny asked.

Before she could answer, Mr Lancer who was their teacher and vice-principle of the school placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Ah Ms Manson, the school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcoming experiment to our cafeteria"

Tucker's eyes suddenly became wide and he began to sniff the air around him and said, "Meat. Near"

He then glared at Mr Lancer who gave a nervous smile and said as he pulled out a toothpick, "No, no. the rumours about the new all-steak buffet in the teachers' lounge are completely untrue. Thanks again" and with that he walked away, while Sam continued to smile proudly at her achievement.

Danny and Dayla looked at Mr Lancer and immediately could tell that he was just lying to them. Tucker then glared at Sam and said, "Yeah thanks again for making us eat garbage Sam"

"It's not garbage. Its recyclable organic matter" Sam objected, but then the boys immediately said in unison, "It's garbage"

"Sam I think it's great that you're passionate about something, kind of like how I'm passionate about art. Who knows? Changes can be good" Dayla said.

Sam smiled at Dayla, glad that at least one of her friends is supporting her about what she's trying to do.

Suddenly Danny and Dayla gasped as their ghost senses went off. Danny then said with urgency, "Guys? We've got a problem"

Suddenly a handful of mud hit the back of Danny's head as they heard, "FENTONS!"

"Make that two problems" Dayla said as they both turned around realised who it was.

It was Dash Baxter, one of Casper High's football stars and biggest bully in the school. His main target was always Danny or Dayla, but he mostly physically bullied on Danny. He came up to the four of them holding a plate of mud.

"I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three _mud_ pies! With mud from the ground! All because of your girlfriend!" Dash exclaimed.

"She's not/I'm not his girlfriend!" Danny and Sam both said in unison and the Dash picked Danny up by his shirt.

He brought him up close to his face and yelled, "These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?!"

"Actually its top soil" Sam elaborated.

"Whatever!" Dash said in response and then threw Danny at the table. Dayla then checked on him to make sure he was okay, but then was shoved out of the way by Dash who pushed the plate of mud towards Danny and said, "Eat it. All of it"

"Don't do it bro!" Dayla said, but Danny began to hold a spoonful of the stuff up to his mouth and was preparing to eat it. Suddenly the two gasped as their ghost senses suddenly went off again, they looked at the cafeteria kitchen and noticed what appeared to be some sort of lunch lady type of ghost floating around in there.

"Uh…Uh," Danny muttered and then picked up the plate and shouted, "GARBAGE FIGHT!"

He then threw the plate at Dash's face and then everyone in the cafeteria was throwing their food at each other. It was complete chaos, Sam stood up from her seat and yelled, "It's not garbage! It's…"

She was suddenly pulled down to crawling level by Dayla and then the four of them began heading towards the kitchen. All four of them heard Dash yell, "Your gonna pay for this Fentons!"

More mud then hit him in the face and then Danny muttered, "Oh great, we're still his favourites"

They stood up and entered the kitchen and watched as the ghost held a bowl of salad. She didn't look evil, in fact she looked very kind and sweet.

"Huh shouldn't be so bad. She kinda looks like my grandmother" Tucker said.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny whispered and then Dayla said, "Doesn't look evil to me"

The ghost then turned to them putting the salad down and then asked sweetly, "Hello children can you help me? Today's lunch is meat loaf, but I don't see the meat loaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah, she did" Tucker said while pointing at Sam.

She suddenly flared up in anger and conjured green flames causing all four of them to cringe and gasp in fear as she angrily exclaimed, "YOU CHANGED THE MENU? THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!"

"Get behind us!" Danny yelled and then Sam and Tucker immediately got behind the twins.

"Wow I feel safe" Sam muttered sarcastically.

"We're going ghost!" The twins shouted in unison while raising their arms in the air. A blue aura surrounded the two of them and the split into rings. The rings travelled up their bodies vertically changing them into their ghost forms.

Danny's clothing changed to a black and white jumpsuit, while his hair became snow white and his eyes became green. Dayla's clothing also changed to a jumpsuit similar to her brothers, only her one had a bit of a skirt at the pants part of it (THERE STILL WERE PANTS PART TO IT), her hair also turned snow white and her eyes became green as well.

The twins then flew up to Lunch Lady with determination, but then Danny said unsure of what to do, "I command you to…go away!"

"Oh really! Our first actual battle and you say that?" Dayla said annoyingly.

Lunch Lady's hand started to glow and then suddenly, the dishes flew straight at the twins. They both closed their eyes and made themselves intangible, causing the dishes to harmlessly fly through their bodies. They became solid again and then smiled at each other.

The Lunch Lady then sent more dishes, this time aiming at Sam and Tucker. Danny grabbed the dishes that were about to hit Sam, while Dayla grabbed the dishes that were about to hit Tucker. The both of them then stacked the dishes neatly on the counter.

"Oh well, if this super hero doesn't work out, we can have an exciting career as busboys" Danny dryly said.

"Uh Danny no time to be discussing about future careers" Dayla said as she gestured to the ovens that suddenly came to life and began sprouting out green fire.

"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!" Lunch Lady shouted and then she went all sweet and kind again as she asked Sam and Tucker while holding a piece of cake, "Anybody want cake?"

Sam and Tucker then nodded their heads with shock, but then Lunch Lady became angry again and screamed, "TOO BAD! CHILDREN WHO CHANGE MY MENU DO NOT GET DESSERT!"

She disappeared by phasing through the ceiling, the ovens then fired green fire at Sam and Tucker but they managed to dodge out of the way in time. The ovens then then leaped at the two of them, but Danny and Dayla grabbed their friends and phased them through the walls and then they all tumbled to the ground.

"Hey! It worked!" Danny exclaimed happily and then Dayla added while giving her brother a high-five, "All right! Twin power!"

"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?!" Sam shouted in anger.

A loud crash was heard and they all looked around for the cause of the noise. The hallway's lights suddenly went out and the ground began to shake violently, school supplies then began to sly out of the lockers in the hallway and began to surround Lunch Lady.

Tucker then began to sniff the air as he smelled a very familiar smell, he looked up and noticed all different types of meat heading towards the ghost.

"But where did it come from?" Tucker asked and then glared in realisation. "Lancer!"

In a matter of seconds, the ghost was completely covered with meat and then she turned into a huge meat monster and towered over them.

"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" Lunch Lady screamed as she pointed her finger at Sam.

She then asked her sweetly while holding up a cookie, "Cookie?"

Sam shaked her head fearfully and the ghost screamed, "THEN PERISH!"

Danny stood in front of Sam defensively and shouted, "Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!"

Danny then raised his fist at the ghost, but then suddenly a blue light appeared at his hand and before he knew it, he has reverted back to his human half.

"Danny!" Dayla shouted as she face palmed herself at her brother's mistake. Danny then said in embarrassment, "Whoops! I didn't mean to do that"

The ghost then grabs Danny and Dayla in both hands and shoves them into Tucker, sending all three of them against the lockers and causing Dayla to accidently revert back to her human half. Lunch Lady then grabbed Sam in her meaty grasp and flew off down the hallway.

"Come on guys! Change back we gotta go!' Tucker said and the three were about to head off to rescue Sam, but was stopped as two hands grabbed all three of them and then pulled them to their feet.

"You three aren't going anywhere" Mr Lancer said with irritation.

"Told ya you'd pay Fentons!" Dash said as he smirked at their misfortune.

All Danny and Dayla knew was, they were in deep trouble!

Danny, Dayla and Tucker sat in chairs in front of Mr Lancer's desk in his office, Dash stood at the back wall giving a look of pleasure and satisfaction. Mr Lancer went through his filing cabinet and pulled out three files, he picked up the first one that had Tucker's name on it.

"Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room" Mr Lancer said, reading the file out loud. Tucker gave a smile about that last comment, it's not really something he should be proud of.

Mr Lancer then picked up another file, only this one had Dayla's name on it and read, "Dayla Fenton. Straight A student, great art student, but no severe mischief before today"

He put down her file and then opened the last one with Danny's name on it and read, "Danny Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but like your sister no severe mischief before today either"

He then placed all three files down on his desk and yelled, "So children tell me…WHY DID THE THREE OF YOU, CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA?!" causing all three of them to cringe in fear.

"Dash started it!" Danny said defensively. "He threw…"

However he didn't get a chance to finish when Mr Lancer cut in and said, "Four touchdowns in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn. You three however are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return, Mr Baxter watch the door" and with the two left, with Dash giving a triumphant look towards them before shutting the door.

"Okay that is juts absolute favouritism!" Dayla exclaimed annoyed.

"We better find Sam, for some reason I feel like I got her kidnapped" Tucker said and then Danny glared at his friend and sarcastically asked, "Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu, how about that?"

Tucker then sniffed the air and said, "That steak is still in the building. Two hundred yards, tops"

Dayla then walked over to the monitor screens and looked around, she then stopped and noticed something in one of the schools storage rooms and said to the boys, "Guys check it out, there's a meat trail in Storage Room 5"

The twins then transformed back into their ghost forms, grabbed Tucker and flew intangibly through the floor below them with Tucker yelling, "WOAH!"

Mr Lancer then opened to the door to his office holding three brooms and said, "Children your punishment will be…" but then stopped when he noticed that they weren't even there anymore.

"WORSE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!" Mr Lancer then exclaimed, he was really angry now!

The three of them arrived at the storage room, Tucker then became really happy as he saw all these boxes full of different types of meat.

"Sweet mother of mutton! I'd dreamed of it but…I never thought I'd live to see it!" Tucker exclaimed as he hugged one of the boxes.

Danny and Dayla gave Tucker a strange look and then Danny asked, "How is it that we have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?"

"It's a very strange world we live in brother" Dayla then said.

The three of them then heard an evil cackle going on around the corner, they quietly looked from behind the boxes and saw the Lunch Lady ghost in front of Sam who was stuck inside a large pile of meat.

"My dear child, meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and makes them smile. Why won't you eat it?" Lunch Lady asked sweetly as she held out a chicken drumstick out to Sam.

Sam then said in irritation, "We don't need meat. That's fact!"

Lunch Lady then exclaimed in anger, "SILENCE! You need discipline, manners, respect! Ya know where that comes from? MEAT!" She then once again asked sweetly while holding a chicken and a fish, "Chicken or fish?"

"Okay here's the plan, Dayla and I will take care of the ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat" Danny whispered and then Tucker pulled out a knife and fork and says, "Waaay ahead of you"

"Okay, where did you pull out that knife and fork?" Dayla asked, Tucker simply gave a shrug and then she and Danny both sprang into action.

The two of them punched the ghost so hard, that she crashed into the wall. After falling down to the floor, she gave the twins a glare indicating she was really getting mad. Meanwhile Tucker began cutting up the meat and said, "I'll have you free in no time Sam!"

"You've got to be kidding me" Sam said with disbelief.

Danny then prepared to kick Lunch Lady, unfortunately she managed to grab his foot and dangle him upside down and then exclaimed, "Don't you see? This is why you need meat! Your skin and bone!"

She then threw Danny at the wall, he thought quickly and made his body intangible, causing half of him to go through the wall. Dayla then tried to attack while the ghost was distracted, but unfortunately Lunch Lady saw her coming and grabbed her by the arm. She then tossed her away towards Danny, who caught her before she could hit the wall.

Lunch Lady then summoned some shish kabobs and sent the sharp ends at them, they quickly managed to split their bodies in half and then smiled again at their achievement. But there smiles were short lived when the ghost summoned most of the meat from the boxes around them and freeing Sam from her meaty prison, the Lunch Lady became a bigger and more terrifying meat monster. She launched her hand and grabbed Danny and Dayla in a tight grip.

Tucker then exclaimed while holding up his knife and fork, "Help's on the way buddies!"

Lunch Lady then sent the two of them flying, they yelled as this happened, before they could the wall they turned intangible and flew right through it. The ghost then turned on Sam and Tucker and gave a terrifying roar at them. Sam and Tucker then began to run for their lives and headed towards the exit, but the door was now blocked as Lunch Lady sent a large pile of meat, barricading the exit.

Danny and Dayla phased back into the room and noticed their friends still being chased around by Lunch Lady, without hesitation the two flew towards them. Danny grabbed Sam and Dayla grabbed Tucker, they headed straight for the wall and turned them all intangible, harmlessly passing through the wall and Lunch Lady hit the wall, sending meat flying everywhere.

All four of them continued to fly through the air outside, Sam could notice the tired looks on the twin's faces as she said, "Gee guys. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls. You two must be exhausted"

"What? Of course not!" Danny said and then Dayla said, "What would give that idea?" and then suddenly the both of them passed out from exhaustion and fell to the ground. They then both reverted back to their human selves.

At the Fenton home, Jazz entered the house but then found it strange that it was really quiet and the lights were out.

"Mum? Dad?" Jazz asked wondering where her parents were, but suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown at her and before she knew it, she was completely surrounded by smoke and her parents began to attack her.

"NOW MADDIE! GET HER! I'M MOVING IN!" Jack yelled.

When the smoke cleared, Jazz stood there really annoyed as a vacuum cleaner was attached to her hair and her parents were holding her by her feet. Both her parents just let go of her and backed away, Jazz then walked away in a huff and muttered, "This is all going in the memoir"

The front door opened again and standing there was Sam holding an unconscious Danny and Tucker holding an unconscious Dayla.

Tucker then nervously said to the curious parents, "Hey Mr and Mrs Fenton, what a school day! Poor Danny and Dayla nodded off" They then both began to carry the twins up the stairs. "We thought we'd just tuck them into bed without any further interaction whatsoever"

"Don't get up, we know where to go" Sam then added as they disappeared upstairs.

Jack then scrunched his eyes in thought and then Maddie said with a sigh, "Jack, Danny and Dayla are not ghosts"

"Your right" Jack said and then he looked at Jazz with determination. "Jazz is"

Danny woke up slowly and then Dayla did as well, they were both on Danny's bed in his room. Danny then yelped as he asked, "Ah! W-W-What's going on?"

"You both passed out, we took you two home. You both been asleep for four days" Tucker said and then Danny and Dayla exclaimed in unison while sitting up, "FOUR DAYS?!"

Tucker then laughed a little bit and said with a smile, "Nah. It's only been a couple of hours"

"Knock it off Tucker! This is the second time today, your carelessness almost got them killed" Sam said in anger.

"Me? I almost got them killed?! The only reason this happened is because _you_ had to be unique. You had to take the meat away and I'm gonna get it back!" Tucker exclaimed as he left the room in frustration. Sam then retorted back angrily, "You want to change that menu back? YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!" and with that she also left while slamming the door.

"I have a really bad feeling about this Danny" Dayla said she sat up more.

Danny then said with a sigh, "Ah well…I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow"

They then both looked at each other and smiled. Danny then said, "This kind of reminds me when we were six"

"Yeah. Whenever I had nightmares, I would always come to you" Dayla said as she smiled at the memory. Danny then added, "I guess it's a twin thing"

Dayla then returned to her own room and the two managed to get a good night's sleep for the rest of the night.

The next day, Danny and Dayla arrived at school and were completely shocked by what they saw.

Danny then said, "Or not, maybe it will be worse" and then Dayla added, "Tell me about it"

There were two different types of protests going on. On one side of the yard was a large protest about meat being led by Tucker and on the other side was a protest about vegies being led by Sam. The two protesters came up to their friends and stood on opposites sides of them.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Dayla asked in disbelief.

"Meat eater's guys. Always ready to fight and our high-protein diets give us the energy to do it quickly" Tucker said while glaring at Sam. Sam then glared at Tucker back and said, "Ultra-recyclo vegetarians are always ready to protest and because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster"

"Don't you think this is a little extreame?" Danny asked.

"No choice guys, you're either with me!" Tucker said and then Sam continued, "Or you're against him!" The two then got right up in the twins faces and asked, "So whose side are you two on?"

"Can't there be a neutral side?" Dayla asked with hope.

A large gush of wind suddenly came and the sky turned grey. They could all hear evil laughter in the air as Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off. A meat truck was suddenly hit and all the meat gathered around and created the same meat monster from the day before. The Lunch Lady was back, angrier than ever as she screamed, "IT'S LUNCHTIME!"

All the protestors began to ran away from the scene, Tucker then yelled out, "Meat why have you betrayed me?!"

Danny then quickly told them, "Guys time to make up. NOW!"

Sam and Tucker then hugged each other while covering the twins as they transformed into their ghost forms. Danny and Dayla Phantom then flew up in the air to fight the ghost. Meanwhile, Jazz was talking to a guy named Spike who is a Goth, unaware of everything that was going on behind her.

"Spike you have to open up to your parents. Be true to yourself and them. Tell them how you feel, I mean it's not like they're going to attack you or anything" Jazz said and then suddenly she screamed as she was trapped in a ghost net and dragged towards her parents.

"I got her and the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!" Jack exclaimed as he finished reeling his daughter in.

"I don't understand, if Jazz is a ghost why doesn't she just phase through the net?" Maddie asked looking sceptical.

"Because I'm not a ghost!" Jazz exclaimed as she tore off the net and then continued, "You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke and worse! I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Jack then aimed the Fenton Thermos at Jazz and yelled, "Eat hot Fenton Thermos Ghost Gal!" but it didn't work and then Jazz glared at her parents in anger and then Jack said while shaking the thermos, "Darn thing still doesn't work"

Back at the battle, the ghost roared as it tried to hit Danny and Dayla with its large fists, the twins however continued to dodge the attacks and then they both kicked its back, sending it flying to the ground.

Tucker then said to Sam, "They really are getting better"

Danny smiled at his sister and then was suddenly punched him in the face, sending him up higher in the air. Sam then exclaimed, "I sure hope he can take a punch"

Danny phased through an airplane as an attendant was giving a customer a glass of water while saying, "Here's your water sir"

The two then became shocked as they watched Danny go through the roof of the plane and then back down, while grabbing the glass of water and said, "Thanks!"

Danny splashed the water in his face and charged at the ghost. Meanwhile the ghost managed to grab Dayla and began to squeeze her tightly, she screamed in pain and then suddenly Danny slammed into the ghost, causing it to let her go and meat to go everywhere.

A large crater was in the middle and Danny was pulling his sister out, who stood up weakly from being almost squashed to death. Lunch Lady then floated towards the twins and asked with concern, "Oh dear what a mess! Are you two okay?"

"Yeah I think so. How about you Dayla?" Danny asked as his sister stood up properly and answered "I'll live"

Lunch Lady first smile, but then went back to being evil as she exclaimed, "TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU TWO BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!"

Five small piles of meat suddenly reverted into mini monsters and surrounded the twins, Danny kicked three of them which destroyed them and Dayla kicked the others destroying them as well. When they though it was over, the piles of meat suddenly reverted back together again.

"Wasn't expecting that!" Danny exclaimed and then suddenly they both reverted back to their human forms. Dayla then exclaimed, "Didn't expect that either!"

The meat monsters then grabbed the two of them and flew them up in the air, they then dangled them in the air by their feet. Suddenly something hit Danny in the face, it was the Fenton Thermos!

"The Fenton Thermos! But how are we gonna get it to work?" Danny exclaimed and then suddenly the monsters let go of them and allowed them to fall to the ground.

As they plummeted to the ground, the twins concentrated hard and before they hit the ground, they transformed back into their ghost forms and went intangibly into the ground while shouting in unison to Jack, "THANKS FOR THE THERMOS!"

The two then phased back through the ground, Danny holding the Fenton Thermos in his hand. Lunch Lady then screamed out, "No! Soups not on today's menu!"

"We're changing the menu, permanently!" Danny yelled out and then said, "Dayla place your hand on the thermos and send your energy to it"

"Okay Danny, I hope your right!" Dayla exclaimed and then suddenly a blue light came out of the thermos and trapped the Lunch Lady in it, the ghost screamed as she was sucked inside. Danny and Dayla smiled as they turned back into their human forms and capped the lid on the thermos.

The two then walked over and helped their friends up from the ground as Sam asked, "What happened? Where's the ghost?"

Danny then said as he presented the thermos, "Our parents have their moments"

They then saw their parents walking towards them with the Fenton Finder in their hands, Danny quickly hid the thermos behind his back as the machine said, "Ghosts directly ahead, you would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghosts directly ahead"

The twins gave their parents weak smiles and then Dayla said quickly, "Oh sorry dad, you just missed them"

Jack then yelled, "We got runners!" and then he and Maddie ran off and then Jazz said with irritation before walking off herself, "Great back to square one"

"So you two aren't gonna tell them?" Tucker asked.

"Nah. I think we finally figured out what these powers are for" Danny said as he placed an arm around Dayla who then added, "They make us…"

She was suddenly interrupted as she felt then hand of a very angry Mr Lancer on her shoulder as he said, "In a world of trouble"

It was now night time and the four of them were cleaning up the mess, under the supervision of Mr Lancer.

He held up a mega-phone and yelled, "Manson! Pick up that T-bone!"

Sam looked at the meat in disgust and asked, 'With my hands?"

"Foley! Pick up that turfwhich!" Mr Lancer yelled again.

"With my hands?" Tucker also asked in disgust as he looked at the turfwhich.

Mr Lancer then took a bite out of chicken drumstick and walked away smiling. Danny and Dayla were sweeping their own individual piles of meat towards the large rubbish bin, Dash snickered and laughed at their misfortune. Danny and Dayla then placed their hands on the bin and turned it intangible, causing all the meat to fall on Dash.

"Fentons! A little help?" Dash exclaimed as he struggled in the pile of meat.

"Whatever you say Dash" Danny said and then Dayla added, "Whatever you say" and then both their eyes flashed green.

 _ **THE END**_


	2. Parental Bonding

_**PARENTAL BONDING**_

It was a quiet Monday afternoon at the Fenton Works, well quiet as it can be for the moment. Danny and Dayla were starting to get full in control of their powers, Danny still struggled a little bit but luckily he always had Dayla right there to help him out.

Down in the basement, Jack Fenton was sitting on a chair in front of the ghost portal completely decked out in fishing gear. He even had a couple of soft drinks on top of his hat and he drinking them through a couple of straws in front of his mouth. Jack then cast what seemed to be a fishing line into the portal, Danny and Dayla came down to the basement and looked at the dad curiously. They both dropped their bags and walked over to him.

"Hey dad. What are you doing?" Danny asked, Jack then said, "Danny keep it down! You'll scare away the ghosts!"

He then pointed at the fishing rod he had in his hand and said while reeling the line in, "It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher! I'm fishing for ghosts"

"Check out this line. It's coated with a unique ecto resin that ghosts can't break" Jack said with pride as he showed his children the fishing line.

"Looks cool! Have you caught any yet?" Dayla asked while nodding her head.

Jack smiled and said, "Not yet, but I will. Now quiet, don't wanna spook 'em"

He then cast the line into the portal again, suddenly Jack's stomach began to rumble very loudly and then he said while placing the pole into Danny's hands, "Woah that soda runs through you like Sherman through Georgia! Here hang onto this, I'll be right back right after I use the Fenton Urinal"

"When's he ever gonna learn that he and soda's don't mix?" Dayla wondered, while smirking at her father's awkwardness.

Suddenly the line began to spin on the rod really fast, it stopped after a second, Danny and Dayla gasped as their ghost senses went off. Danny then tried to pull on the line, but found it to be difficult even though his sister joined in to try and help. The line suddenly became loose and out came a large blue dragon ghost, with a golden amulet wound its neck, it gave a wicked grin at the two and then roared in anger.

"I WANT TO GO!" It shouted, causing the twins to begin to run away in fright. They didn't get far when the dragon scooped them both up with its claw and shouted, "I HAVE TO GO!"

"You'll have to stand in line behind our dad" Danny retorted to it and then Dayla added as they both transformed into their ghost forms, "In the meantime…"

The two then phased out of the dragon's clutches, it was first surprised by the twins but then got angry again and began to swipe at them with its claws. The two of them dodged its attack from different directions, it then fired a green flame at Danny who managed to move out of the way in time. The twins then paired up and gave the dragon a really powerful kick to its chest, causing it fly back from the force, Danny and Dayla however didn't notice the amulet fall off its neck and land in Danny's school bag.

When the dragon landed it looked less angry and slowly transformed into a woman, which looked like she was from the dark ages. She had a blue dress on and her hair was tied back in a long braid, the two looked shocked at the sudden transformation, the woman then cried out, "All I wanted was to go to the Prince's costume ball and my horrid mummy won't let me!" and with that, she was sucked back into the portal.

Danny and Dayla then landed back on the ground. Danny then said, "If that dragon's suits her idea of a costume, I'm on mummy's side"

"I don't know Danny, she sort of reminded me of a mediaeval version of Cinderella" Dayla said and then the two transformed back into their human selves.

"Phew! That's a relief" Danny sighed out.

"I'll tell you what a relief is!" Jack exclaimed as he returned with two new soft drinks in his hand. He then had a look of realization on him, he tossed the drinks into Dayla's hands and ran off exclaiming, "Darn! I almost forgot"

The twins then gave each other a weird look, as they heard the sound of the toilet being flushed. Their dad was one weird guy, but they loved him anyway.

The next day at lunch time, banners and posters were hanging up everywhere around the buildings of Casper High indicating about the school's big dance happening on Friday night. Tucker stood outside by the doors leading to the outdoor lunch area, asking each girl that came out hoping to get a date for the dance.

However he had no luck as every girl said no, they even rejected him before he even asked! Tucker then walked over to the picnic table where his other friends were sitting at eating their lunch and sat down in defeat.

"Strike three Tuck?" Danny asked him and then Tucker grumbled out, "Try strike three thousand"

"I don't see what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special" Sam said and then Dayla said, "I know what you mean. Although no guy has asked me, I'm still going anyway just for fun and to be social"

Sam smiled at her friend, but they then noticed the boys giving off really wide smiles at something. Sam then asked in annoyance, "What?"

"Paulina" Danny and Tucker both said dreamily in unison. The other two then looked at who they were talking about. Paulina was the most popular girl in school and to every single boy, the prettiest girl ever. She was Spanish, wore a pink top and ¾ pants, she walked over to a tree and sat down to eat her lunch.

Sam and Dayla didn't like her one bit, especially Dayla because there were times that Paulina was really mean to her. Just like how Dash always seemed to target Danny mostly, Paulina always targeted her by calling her names like art freak, loser, ugly, etc. She never told Danny, her parents or her friends.

"Paulina" Danny and Tucker repeated dreamily as they sat back down in their seats.

"Oh please Paulina? Girls like her are a dime a dozen!" Sam said while frowning her eyes at the girl.

Danny and Tucker then started going through their pockets, pulling out some coins as Danny asked, "How much change you got?"

Dayla then chuckled a little bit and said, "Very funny. Remember you can't judge a book by its cover"

"Dayla has a point, looks can be deceiving" Sam added while agreeing with what Dayla just said.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Go on Danny! Go to that library and check out that book" Tucker said encouragingly.

"I can't, I get weak kneed when I try to talk to cute girls" Danny said looking down. Sam then got offended and asked, "Oh and you have absolutely no problems talking to me?"

Danny then fell silent as he didn't know how to reply to that question. Sam then stood Danny up and pushed him towards Paulina while saying, "Go give your weak knees some exercise"

Danny then walked over and tried to introduce himself to Paulina, but then became the laughing stock of the school when his pants became intangible and fell down, revealing his boxer shorts. Sam, Dayla and Tucker looked on his shock while Paulina merely laughed and said, "A gentlemen usually tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality"

Sam then frowned and then walked over to Danny placing a hand on his shoulder and said, "Kudos Danny. You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool!"

Dayla laughed quietly at this, this is what she liked about Sam, she wasn't afraid to stand up to people like Paulina.

Paulina then got mad and asked, "Oh no! You did not just call me shallow did you?"

"If you mean that girls like me and Dayla could stand in a puddle full of you and not get our feet wet? Then yeah!" Sam answered.

"Shallow? I am not shallow!" Paulina retorted back, Sam merely shrugged and pulled Danny away back to their table.

" _On the other hand, I'm not so deep that I couldn't pull away a boy from a Goth geek! And I will!"_ Paulina said in her head, while showing a determined look on her face.

Later after art class, Dayla ran into Paulina and accidently dropped her sketchbook. Paulina snatched it away from the ground and opened it, she then gave put on a smile and ripped out her latest drawings and threw her book on the ground.

"See you later art freak!" Paulina said while laughing and walking away. Dayla picked up her book, trying her best not to cry but she couldn't take it anymore. After putting everything back in her locker, she went into the girls bathroom and began to cry not caring if she was going to be late for her last class.

She then heard the someone knock on the door to the stall she was in, she remained quiet at first but then heard, "Dayla open up. It's Sam"

Dayla quickly dried her eyes and opened the door to see Sam standing there.

"Are you okay Dayla?" Sam asked. Dayla then put on a fake smile and said, "Oh yeah totally fine. Everything's great"

Sam then sighed and said, "Look Dayla I know about Paulina picking on you. I've known about it for a while. Why didn't you say anything?"

Dayla then looked down sadly and said, "I wanted to Sam, I really did. But I figured out there was nothing anyone could do about it. Maybe she's right, maybe all I am is some stupid art freak. Maybe I am ugly and a loser"

"Dayla let me tell you something right now as your best friend. You are not a freak! You are not ugly and you are definitely not a loser! A real loser is someone who gives up before he or she even tries and you are certainly one who never gives up on anything. That's the first thing you told me when I decided to go Goth. You are the most beautiful person I know, what makes someone beautiful is being who they truly are. I can tell you for a fact that your artwork is amazing and that is what makes you beautiful and unique and who else can say that they get to fight ghost's every day?" Sam said while grabbing her shoulders.

"Really?" Dayla asked. Sam then nodded her head and continued, "Who cares about what Paulina said? Paulina wouldn't know anything because she's not your best friend and she wouldn't know what she's talking about. The next time Paulina says something, stand up to her! Let her know who the better person is! You don't have to fight her anything but say something"

Dayla then began to cry again, but this time Sam pulled her into a hug and allowed her friend to cry on her shoulder.

Dayla finished crying, took a deep breath and said while smiling, "Thanks Sam. You're the best"

"No problem Dayla. But I think maybe you should tell Danny" Sam suggested.

"I will if it gets worse, I promise" Dayla said. Sam nodded at that and then the two left for their last class of the day.

The next day, Danny and Tucker were hanging out by his locker. Tucker smiled as he said, "Thanks to you, I know the quickest way to a woman's heart. Clean boxers!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Man I blew it yesterday. Paulina probably won't even look at me now"

"You-hoo! Danny!" Paulina called looking at the two boys.

"Or not! Hey Tuck…" Danny said while smiling and gesturing to his friend to leave. Tucker then nodded and quickly left, leaving Danny with Paulina.

"Hi you. I just wanted to…" Paulina began to say, but was cut off when Dash suddenly shoved Danny in his locker and shut the door while saying, "Meet me? Who doesn't?

"Dash Baxter" Dash said introducing himself. Danny then came out of his locker while remaining invisible, he placed his hands on Dash but then suddenly he fell inside Dash's body. The next thing he knew, he saw himself as Dash.

"In Dash's body?" Danny asked as he looked at himself.

"Exucse me?" Pauling asked completely confused.

"Oh right of course" Danny said, but then smiled as he got an idea. "I'm also the president of the Casper High geek club and I have every toe nail I've ever clipped! Wanna see them?"

"No" Paulina answered completely grossed out. Danny then continued, "Oh and you should get to know Danny Fenton. He doesn't scrub his mum's feet every night like I do"

"Eww! Get lost loser!" Paulina exclaimed even more grossed out than before. With his plan complete, Danny phased out of Dash and went back to his locker.

After Dash left, Paulina opened the locker and let Danny out, only for him to fall out and land on the ground. His backpack opened up and the amulet that fell in during the fight with the dragon ghost fell out.

"We have to stop meeting like this" Paulina said kneeling down to him, she then noticed the amulet picked it up and asked, "Oh my gosh! What's that?"

"That? It's uh…Do you like it?" Danny asked.

"It's beautiful!" Paulina exclaimed as the two stood up from the ground. Danny then continued, "Hey that's great! Because I got it for you! In case I got the nerve to ask you to the dance and you said yes, I thought I would wanna give you something and that's what it would've been. It's for you"

His pants were about to fall down again, until he grabbed them and said, "Whether you go with me or not"

"Well you are kind of cute and you have great taste in underwear. I'd love to go with you" Paulina said as she puts it on, earning a smile from Danny. As she walked away, her eyes flashed a different colour for a second and then went back to normal.

"What am I doing? That thing doesn't belong to me, it could be my mum's or one of my sister's. But I'll worry about that later, because she said yes! Whoo-hoo!" Danny cheered, but then stopped as his pants fell down.

He then cringed at the shadow of Mr Lancer who said, "Pantless again Mr Fenton? Third time this week, I've caught you…how do you kids say it?" He asked and then pulled out a book that was titled, _How To Sound Hip for the Unhip_ and continued while handing Danny a piece of paper, "Dropping trou. I think it's time I saw your father for a parent teacher conference"

"Oh man. My dad?" Danny muttered quietly and then was given a belt by Mr Lancer who said, "Until then here. It'll help you keep your pants up and out of trouble with the man"

When Danny got home, he quickly went down to the lab to tell his dad about the conference, but Jack was a little bit mad about not catching any ghosts during the day that he wanted to take his anger out on the first sign of bad news. When Danny thought it was going to be a problem, he decided to overshadow Jack and go to the parent teacher conference as him instead, at first it was a good idea, but then Mr Lancer asked Jack to chaperone the school dance on Friday and unfortunately he couldn't say no to it.

On Thursday afternoon, the four of them were at the mall getting stuff for the dance on Friday. The school had given students the day off to get ready and that. Dayla had to pick up her dress and that, while Danny picked up his suit for it. Tucker even though he still didn't have a date, he still picked up a suit for the dance in case something happened at the last minute.

The four of them were then eating in the cafeteria.

"So your dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Sam asked and then Danny answered, "Yes but he doesn't know he's going to chaperone, because he doesn't remember that I made him say yes"

"So let me get this straight, we can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?" Dayla asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Danny answered and then Dayla said smiling, "Awesome! You got to let me practice that on you when we get home"

Tucker then asked the twins while smiling, "Hey Danny, Dayla if you two could just control a girl for just two minutes…"

"Forget it Tuck. You can get your own date to the dance, like I did" Danny answered realising what his friend was asking him to do.

"Does he have to take off his pants and act like a dweeb or will either one do?" Sam asked.

"Hey Sam you sure you don't want to come to the dance?" Dayla asked. Sam then answered, "Honestly Dayla I'm glad I'm not going to the dance. It saves me the embarrassment of wearing this lame dress my parents bought me"

"So no-ones asked you huh?" Tucker asked. Sam then got annoyed and retorted, "Maybe if I was pretty like Paulina!"

"Why are you so down on her? So she's pretty it's not a crime" Danny said.

"Looks can be deceiving Danny and believe me if you ask Dayla, you would know" Sam said.

Danny then gave a look of confusion and asked, "What do you mean? Dayla what's going on?"

But before Dayla could answer people began to run around the mall screaming in fright, the twin's ghost senses went off and realised that there was a ghost terrorising somewhere. The two then stood up and transformed into their ghost forms and flew around to find the ghost.

When they finally found it, they saw that it was the same dragon ghost from before in the lab.

"Say haven't we met somewhere?" Danny asked the ghost, the dragon however just got angry and fired some fire at him. Danny dodged out of the way and then Dayla said, "Let's try this again. Hi we're Danny and Dayla Phantom and you are?"

The dragon however just hit them both with its tail, knocking them into a café. Danny then said as they stood up, "Testy, got it"

They flew back up to it and dodged its fire again, they both rammed into its stomach but was suddenly grabbed and slammed into the ground. It then roared out, "MUST HAVE TEE!"

"Tea? Great idea right Danny?" Dayla asked Danny. Danny then answered back, "Yep after all, coffee can make you a bit jittery. Or better yet…"

The two then phased through the floor, leaving the dragon confused by their disappearance. The two then came out of the ground and shouted in unison, "HAVE SOME PUNCH!

The two then sent a powerful punch to its face, sending it away and disappearing out of sight. Danny and Dayla then went back to Sam and Tucker when they couldn't see any sign of the dragon.

"Are you two okay?" Sam asked.

"We're okay" Dayla answered and then Danny said, "But that's the second time we fought that dragon, we need to investigate. How are you guys?"

"Great. If you don't count me still being dateless for the dance" Tucker then pulled out his PDA and continued, "Sasha? No. Denise? No. I've hit every girl in school except…Valerie"

Valerie then walked up to the group and said to Tucker, "Yeah hi. The answer is no, unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless"

Kwan then ran up to them all excited and exclaimed, "You'll never guess what happened! Donna said she'd go to the dance with me so you're dateless!"

"You're on" Valerie said and then walked away leaving a happy Tucker as he exclaimed, "I'll take it. Some may call it the rebound, but I call it a yes. I got a date! Whoo-hoo! And the pants are still on"

Friday finally came and everyone was getting ready for the dance. Danny and Dayla were in the kitchen with Jazz and their parents, during the afternoon, Maddie was putting on a tie on Jack although the two were just going in their jumpsuits.

"I still don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing" Jack complained and then Maddie said, "Because it's the twin's first dance Jack. If we're gonna chaperone this thing, we have to make sure we don't embarrass them"

"I think it's great when you guys do anything, that doesn't have to do with your sick obsession with ghosts" Jazz said happily and with relief.

"Funny, I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance. It's all a vague blur" Jack said.

Danny then was drinking a glass of water when Jazz said, "By the way Danny and Dayla just so you both know, I'm on to your little secrets"

Danny then spat out his water in shock and asked, "Wha-What secret?"

"The clumsiness, the nervousness. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before, you both have a girlfriend and a boyfriend!"

"It's a lie! We're not ghosts!" The twins both said in unison, but then sighed in relief, realising Jazz was talking about something else.

"Paulina's not my girlfriend. She's just going to the dance with me" Danny clarified and then Dayla added, "Yeah and I don't even have a boyfriend, I'm just going to the dance to have fun"

"That's great! I can meet this Paulina and talk to her about ghosts!" Jack exclaimed.

"You better let her know that your family is insane now Danny. If you marry her and she find out later, that's entrapment" Jazz said.

Dayla sighed and said, "We both better go and get ready. Come on Danny" and with that, they both began to go upstairs to their rooms. Danny then said to Dayla, "Okay so I'm gonna have to dance with Paulina and keep my dad from embarrassing me. I can handle that" but then he put an unsure look on his face.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll be there to help you out. I practiced overshadowing and I've got it down pat" Dayla said, reassuringly which earned her a smile from her brother and then they went into their separate rooms to get ready.

Later on Danny, Dayla and Tucker were standing in front of a webcam talking to Sam. Danny was wearing a navy blue dress suit, along with a blue tie and black dress shoes, Dayla was wearing a dark blue sleeveless gown, her hair was tied up in a bun with a part of her hair tied up in a braid and had dark blue flats on and Tucker was wearing a similar suit to Danny's, only his was a dark green, had black dress shoes and still wore his red beret.

"Tie straight, shirt tucked in, and unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked neatly away just in case" Danny said as he placed the Fenton Fisher inside his jacket pocket.

"How are you going with the dragon research Sam?" Dayla asked. Sam then answered while typing on the keyboard, "I've definitely found something. Here I'm sending you the link"

The link opened up a page that showed the image of the same dragon they saw today, Danny then gasped as he recognised the amulet on its neck.

He clicked on the info button and read out loud, "Medieval ghostly legend, held that the cursed Amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into dragon for, under states of extreme emotional distress or anger" He then zoomed in on the image of the amulet and said in exclaimed, "That's the amulet I gave to Paulina! It must've accidently fallen into my backpack. Wait, you mean I'm going on a date with a dragon?"

"Like Dayla and I said, looks are deceiving. I'm sure you guys will have a wonderful evening" Sam said smiling and then logged off.

"She really wants to go to the dance" Danny said and then Dayla said with a groan, "Oh now you boys get it!"

"Dayla has a point, we're her best friends. We should've known" Danny said.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well there's nothing we can do about it now right?"

The twins got an idea and then looked at Tucker with their eyes glowing green and a wide smile on their face. Tucker then realised why they were looking at him like that for and exclaimed, "No way. Forget it. Absolutely not! No!"

Ten minutes late Tucker knocked on the door to Sam's house, Sam opened the door and was shocked to see Tucker standing there so she asked, "Tucker? What are you doing here? Where's Valerie?"

"She kind of cancelled on me" Dayla said through a now overshadowed Tucker's mouth, Sam was completely oblivious that it was Dayla controlling him. Tucker (Dayla) then asked, "Do you think we could go together as friends?"

Sam smiled at this and said, "Okay, but only because you got stood up. I'll go change into that dumb dress I wasn't gonna wear" and with that she ran off back inside.

Dayla then came out of Tucker and said before flying off, "See you at the dance Tuck!"

"That is so unfair! And as soon as Sam comes back, I'm gonna…" Tucker began to say. But when he turned back around, he stopped as he saw Sam in this really cool purple and black formal dress and her hair was done up that she had two spikey pony tails coming out and with that, he smiled instead of complaining.

"Come on we're gonna be late!" Sam exclaimed and then began to drag Tucker in tow to the school.

The dance was being held in the school gym, lights could be seen, loud music could be heard and students were dancing everywhere. Mr Lancer walked around the gym, still trying to sound cool by reading out the book he was carrying.

Danny and Paulina were over by the punch table, Danny grabbed two glasses of punch and gave one to Paulina and then asked, "Paulina? I was thinking, that amulet?"

Paulina then said while smiling, "Isn't it fabulous? I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me"

"Yeah well, a-about that. You see I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place because…" Danny said, trying to come up with a reason for the amulet and then said as he noticed Sam, "It belongs to Sam"

Paulina then got a little bit mad, a dragon tongue came out of her mouth and she drank the punch in two seconds, she then growled as she broke the glass by crushing it with her hand.

"But I wanna make it up to you. I'll get you something else, something more special" Danny said trying to reason with her, he then turned and panicked as he noticed Mr Lancer talking to Jack and then quickly said while walking away, "Like punch! I'm gonna get you some special punch!"

Danny then snuck behind his dad and then overshadowed him, he then said, "Yes Danny! What a fine boy he is! As his father, I get that all the time"

"Jack you sound kind of strange" Maddie said curiously.

"Oh it must've been something I ate. Hey how about I get us some punch?" Jack (Danny) said and with that he walked towards, Dayla, Tucker and Sam while exclaiming, "Excuse me! Excuse me! Adult coming through! I shave every day!"

"Hey guys! We got trouble!" Danny exclaimed as the other three just looked on in shock. Tucker then quickly said, "We had nothing to do with it Mr Fenton, it was all Danny and Dayla's idea!"

"Tucker it's me! It's Danny. Sam and Dayla, you two try to help me find Paulina. Tucker, you keep an eye on my dad. If he starts talking to anyone page me or Dayla" Danny said as he handed them walkie-talkies, he then walked away and then Sam commented, "This dance gets better and better with every passing minute"

"I'm never forgetting this dance" Dayla said and then she and Sam went off to find Paulina.

The two girls then saw Paulina walking towards the girls bathroom, Sam said into the walkie-talkie, "Danny we've got her"

"Stay on her. I'm on my way and girls don't make her angry" Danny said and then he phased out of Jack and invisibly flew off, leaving a confused Jack behind.

Sam stopped Dayla for a second and said, "Dayla you don't have to go in there, I can if you want me to"

"No Sam, I'm coming in. I'll be alright, who knows maybe she isn't so bad anymore" Dayla said with a smile. Sam smiled back at her friend and then went into the bathroom.

"Hey Paulina, nice dress" Sam commented to her.

"Yes and it goes so nicely with your amulet. Don't you think?" Paulina asked with a sly smile.

"My amulet? That's not mine…right listen, my grandma gave me that amulet and…" Sam began to say, going along with Paulina just said but was cut off when Paulina said, "Forget it sweetie! I'm not giving up this trinket or your little boyfriend Danny"

"Her boyfriend?" Dayla asked and then both she and Sam laughed at this before Sam said, "And they say pretty girls can't be funny! Danny is not my boyfriend"

"He's not?" Paulina asked arching an eyebrow.

"He's my best friend. The same with Tucker and Dayla. Maybe that's why I was so hard on you, I didn't mean to call you shallow" Sam apologized to Paulina and then Dayla added, "Yeah maybe you're not so bad after all"

"What a bummer! I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you! Here take your crummy amulet!" Paulina said while placing the amulet on Sam, she then picked up her glass of punch and said, "Here's something to go with your dress art freak!" and with that she threw the punch all over the front of Dayla's dress.

"I'm going back inside to dump your dorky friend!" Paulina said as she began to leave, Sam then got really angry and said as she transformed into a dragon, "SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!"

Dayla stood there in shock, while Paulin fainted at the sight. Sam then grabbed Paulina and blasted a huge hole in the roof, Danny juts ran in as Dragon Sam flew off with her. Danny and Dayla transformed into their ghost forms and flew off after her, Danny then kicked the dragon to the ground and said, "Take it easy Paulina! You don't want to hurt Sam!"

"Uh Danny? I hate to tell you this but that dragon isn't Paulina!" Dayla exclaimed while pointing to them. Danny then looked and noticed Paulina in the dragon's claw and asked, "Paulina? Sam?"

Dragon Sam then rose up and shouted, "SHALLOW GIRL!"

Danny then nodded and said, "Yep that's Sam"

Dragon Sam then roared some fire at them, they went intangible and then Dayla exclaimed as they became tangible again, "Woah Sam! Two words: breathe mints"

Danny then flew over and grabbed Paulina out of her claw, she roared in anger and then hit the both of them with her towards the bleachers, Danny turned intangible and they both went right through the bleachers. Dash was standing there with some random girl and was completely shocked as Danny landed on the ground with Paulina.

Dragon Sam then lifted the bleachers off the ground and threw them away roaring, which caused Dash and the other girl to run off in fright. Dayla then grabbed Dragon Sam by the tail and tossed her away while exclaiming, "Sorry about this Sam!"

Danny and Dayla's walkie-talkies went off and Tucker said, "Guys, Lancer's getting close to your dad"

"I'll take care of it Danny, you wait here with Paulina" Dayla said and then flew off back inside the gym. She remained invisible and heard Jack ask with a little anger, "Hey! Who are you and why are you talking to my wife?"

"Jack this is Mr Lancer, from the parent teacher conference" Maddie said, curious as to what may be going on with her husband.

Dayla then acted quickly and overshadowed Jack and said, "Right of course. Sorry about that, it's just in this light, I thought it was George Clooney! Doesn't he look sharp mum…I mean Maddie?"

"Well thank you" Mr Lancer said smiling.

"Would you please excuse me? I would like to dance with my wife" Jack (Dayla) said and then dragged Maddie to the middle of the dance floor.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Maddie sighed happily as they both danced.

"Absolutely! Hey how about you tell me all about it?' Dayla asked and then she phased out of Jack, leaving him a bit baffled and confused, but then smiled as he heard the crowd cheering for them and he exclaimed, "Thank you all! On behalf of me! Jack Fenton!"

Dayla arrived just in time, as Dragon Sam returned and Danny flew along with her to fight. More flames were thrown and the two dodged each assault. Danny then quickly whispered an idea to Dayla on what to do, with a smile she nodded and got ready. She turned invisible and flew behind Dragon Sam, while Danny floated in front of her.

"I hate to say this, but you throw fire like a girl!" Danny exclaimed which made Dragon Sam even angrier.

Dayla then turned visible and pulled out the Fenton Fisher and began wrapping the line around Dragon Sam while exclaiming, "The Fenton Fisher! It can capture ghosts and dragon ghosts! Way to go dad!"

Danny then helped Dayla tighten the line around Dragon Sam, with her wings now tied down she fell to the ground with large thud. Danny and Dayla then flew down and pulled off the amulet around her neck, Sam was then transformed back to normal and then the twins turned back to their human selves and then kneeled down to help Sam.

"Sam are you alright?" Danny asked as Sam got up.

"Wow, did I have fun at the dance?" Sam asked and then Dayla answered, "Well let's just say you had a roaring time!"

Sam smiled at that and the three fully stood up, Danny then noticed the punch stain all over Dayla's dress and asked, "Hey sis what happened to you?"

Dayla looked down and gave Sam a look that asked if they could be alone for a minute, Sam then said before leaving, "I'll meet you two back inside"

"What's going on?" Danny asked and then Dayla said, "It was Paulina. There's something I need to tell you, something I haven't even told our parents or even our friends. Sam found out on her own but I think it's time you knew. Ever since we started this year, Paulina has always targeted me for bullying. At first it began with simple name calling but then it got worse, she started calling me stuff like art freak, ugly, loser and that. Almost every time I come out of art class or run into her, it's the same thing! She even tears my sketchbook sometimes and I can't take it anymore!"

Tears then began to pour out of Dayla's eyes, Danny then pulled her into a comforting embrace and asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was going to, but then you and Paulina were going to the dance together and I thought that maybe she was changing. I guess I was wrong" Dayla answered as she cried into Danny's shoulder.

"Then I guess I was wrong too, if I had known Paulina was treating you this way I would never had taken her to the dance. I'm sorry Dayla. What kind of brother am I?" Danny said and then became sad himself.

Dayla then wiped her eyes and gave her brother a smile as she said, "Don't worry about it Danny. I should've said something in the first place. You are a good brother"

Danny smiled at that and then said, "Hey Dayla let me try something" and then he placed his hand on Dayla's dress and made the stain intangible, it then fell off and the dress was as good as new. Dayla smiled and then hugged Danny again. Danny then decided to call off his crush on Paulina, not only for his sister, but because he realised what kind of girl Paulina really is.

They both went back inside and a lot of the other students were leaving as the dance was nearly over.

"Dude, sorry your date didn't pan out. Where is Paulina anyway?" Tucker asked.

"Who cares? Look, the DJ is still playing and I think there's still time for one last dance" Sam said while smiling at Danny.

"Sure I'd love to. Hold this please Tuck" Danny said while giving the amulet to Tucker and then the two went to dance.

As they were dancing Sam asked, "Promise me you'll keep your pants up"

"I'll do my best" Danny replied.

Tucker eye's widened in realisation and said, "I'm dateless again! What does a guy have to do to get hooked up around here?"

"Come on Tuck, I'll dance with you" Dayla said, Tucker then smiled at his best friend and the two began to dance along with Sam and Danny. All in all, they had a great time and this was definitely one dance the four were never going to forget!

 _ **THE END**_

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 _ **Sam's pep talk to Dayla is something similar I once said to a friend of mine in high school when she was getting bullied and she once said the same to me when I was being put down.**_

 _ **I'm glad I got to add this to my story.**_


	3. Two Of A Kind

_**TWO OF A KIND**_

It seemed to be a quiet evening at the docks of Amity Park, but soon the silence was broken inside one of the warehouses by the sounds of a fight going on. Suddenly a pudgy looking ghost came flying through the walls and landed hard against some boxes, Danny and Dayla then phased into the warehouse in their ghost forms. This ghost was wearing some workman's overalls, a beanie and gloves, he didn't exactly look that threatening, more like annoying.

The ghost got back up and exclaimed, "BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers, cardboard and squared!"

"Yeah, can we get this over with?" Danny asked looking board and then Dayla added looking the same, "We kind of got a test to study for"

Box Ghost then smiled evilly and exclaimed, "Study? There will be no time to study when you find yourselves crushed beneath the forgotten possessions of…" He then lifted some boxes up using his powers quickly read a tag on a box and continued, "Elliot Kravitts of Arlington Heights, Illinois!"

He continued to grin as he sent, the boxes towards them. Danny and Dayla merely turned intangible and allowed the boxes to go through them.

Danny then sighed and said, "We don't have time for this! Hey Tucker let's go!"

Sam and Tucker then bust the door open and ran in, Sam was holding a biology textbook and Tucker was holding the Fenton Thermos. Tucker then opened the lid of the thermos and exclaimed, "Good night everybody!"

He pushed the button, Dayla threw Box Ghost into the line of and with that it sucked the frightened Box Ghost in, he then put the lid on and said, "Perimeter secure"

"Perimeter secure? What are you a navy seal?" Sam asked annoyed.

Danny then landed and said, "Seals, aquatic mammals that bark. They're canines right?"

"Wrong! That's zero for twenty one. Dayla?" Sam asked as she looked through the textbook.

"Seals are sea-mammals and semi-aquatic, they have a torpedo shaped body which helps them to catch prey like fish and squid and to also avoid other predators such as sharks and killer whales" Dayla said as she landed down as well.

"Correct, that's twenty one out of twenty one" Sam said as she then closed the book. Tucker then said as he spun the thermos on his finger, "I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's an F for Danny and an A for Dayla"

"Come on guys! If you're gonna be superhero sidekicks, your both gonna have to be a little more focused. Sam you're supposed to be helping me study for the test tomorrow, since Dayla's going to pass and Tucker you're meant to be helping us catch all these ghosts, so I have time to study!" Danny said.

"What? They're all right here" Tucker said as he once again spun the thermos on his finger. But then it accidently fell off his finger and hit the ground. The force of the drop accidently activated the release button on the device and allowed all the ghosts they caught that night to escape.

"HA-HA! I am the Box Ghost! You cannot hold me, within the confines of a cylindrical container!" Box Ghost exclaimed and then flew off.

Tucker then pulled out his PDA and said, "That's weird, according to my schedule you two should be done catching ghost by now"

This earned him a glare from Sam, Danny and Dayla, while he merely gave them all a weak smile in return. The twins were unaware that at that moment, they were both being watched.

"Hmmm…Half-human, half-ghosts. Two of a kind. They'll make fine additions to my collection" Said a robotic looking ghost with a flaming Mohawk for hair as he looked at the two with interest, his name was Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Behind him was a cage, full of captured ghosts.

Box Ghost appeared and was about to touch the box until Skulker said without even looking at him, "Touch the box and your pelt will hang over my fireplace"

Box Ghost then got a little frightened and quickly said before leaving, "BEWARE!"

Skulker then looked annoyed, but then continued to observe Danny and Dayla through his binoculars.

The next day during breakfast, Jazz came in holding a magazine excitedly and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! They said yes!"

Maddie, Jack, Dayla and Danny then stopped what they were doing and looked at Jazz. Danny then asked sarcastically, "Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a conceited snob?"

"No! Genius Magazine said yes, they got my letter and they want to put mum on the cover" Jazz exclaimed and then screamed in excitement.

"Genius Magazine?" Maddie asked and then Jack snatched the magazine out of Jazz's hand and asked, "Genius Magazine? Is it the swimsuit issue?"

"Uh dad, genius magazine is for women geniuses, by women geniuses and about women geniuses!" Jazz said with a groan.

"So it is the swimsuit issue" Danny said, but then asked grossed out, "Oh gross! Mum's gonna be in the swimsuit issue?"

Dayla face palmed herself and said with a groan, "Uh men"

"It's the not the swimsuit issue! But it's the perfect magazine to show that I have normal parents, instead of a couple of ghost hunting freaks" Jazz said.

"They're not ghost hunting freaks" Dayla said.

"Hey kids, speaking of ghost hunting check out the latest in ghost hunting technology!" Jack said as he pulled a device away from Maddie and then continued, "The Ghost Gabber! Genius Magazine has to be interested in this. It takes the mysterious sounds a ghost makes and translates them into words you and I use everyday"

Jack then held the device in front of Danny and said, "Here try it"

Danny got a little nervous and simply said, "Boo"

"I am a ghost, fear me" The device said, Danny then looked up at his parents who gave him weird looks, Dayla then came to the rescue and exclaim, "We'd better get to school!"

"We'd better get to school, fear me" The device repeated, the twins then gave their parents weak smiles and ran out the front door.

Later that day in the library, Dayla was happy that she received an A on her test, while Danny looked down at his test paper and exclaimed, "I got a D? All this ghost hunting is taking away my study time!"

"How is it that you get A's Dayla?" Danny asked as he put down his test paper, Dayla then shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I don't know, maybe I inherited my brains from mum, so everything just comes easy to me"

"I can't get a D in biology, our parents will kill me!" Danny exclaimed.

"Not of you pull your grade up, by doing an extra credit biology assignment on this magnificent creature" Sam said as she showed an image of a gorilla with a purple backside.

"A purple back gorilla?" Danny asked as they looked at the image.

"Yep extremely rare. Only two left, both male after this they're gone forever. Which is why you are going to prove he's deserves to be set free" Sam said.

"And I'm going to do the assignment as well, so when I'm done whatever credit I get for the assignment will go towards grade and boost it even more" Dayla added.

"I appreciate the help guys, but I don't think I have time for extra credit. Or Sam's agendas" Danny said.

"Actually you do, you just need to learn how to manage it better. I've decided to become yours and Dayla's time manager. It's the least I can do, after Sam made me let all those ghosts out" Tucker said as he pulled out his PDA.

Sam and Dayla glared at Tucker as Dayla said, " _Sam_ made you let out all those ghosts? If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one holding the Fenton Thermos"

"Okay it was my fault. Anyway it'll be my job to keep track of your schedules so you can do your schoolwork and catch all those ghosts that got out. I even scheduled remember: not to let Tucker handle the thermos" Tucker said as he typed away on his PDA.

"I suppose we could have a trial period" Danny sighed out and then Tucker said, "I've scheduled some zoo time, so we can check out that gorilla. Let's go!"

The four of them left the library and headed to the Amity Park Zoo, unaware that someone had been listening in the whole time. Skulker phased through the walls and looked at the computer they were just using.

"Hmmm, so this is your pray ghost children" Skulker said smirking as he looked at the image of the gorilla.

A nerd by the name of Mikey then walked up and asked which earned him an angry glare from Skulker, "Excuse me sir? Are you finished with the computer?"

Skulker merely pointed his arms at Mikey and stuck him to the wall upside down in a web of sticky ectoplasm, he was also blindfolded by ectoplasm as well, he screamed in fright.

"You thought you could sneak up on me?! Skulker?! Ghost Zone's greatest predator?!" Skulker asked angrily, which only earned him a scream from Mikey again.

"Quiet! You're in a library" Skulker whispered and then fired another shot of ectoplasm on Mikey's mouth, cutting off his screaming. With that, Skulker left in a flash.

Dash and another football player came walking in the door and smiled as they saw Mikey on the wall.

"Woah! You do that?" Dash asked the other player, who shook his head and answered with a smile, "Nope. But I can always stop and appreciate high quality bullying"

The ectoplasm then disappeared, allowing a screaming Mikey to fall to the ground. It was late in the evening at the zoo, the four teens were in the observation deck watching Sampson the purple back gorilla.

"There he is, Sampson. So gifted, so majestic" Sam said as she watched the gorilla through the binoculars, the gorilla stopped moving for a moment and then began scratching his butt.

"Sam, we've been watching the gorilla scratching his butt for…how long?" Danny asked a tired looking Tucker.

Tucker looked at his watch and then yawned out, "Six hours" Danny himself then yawned and said, "Time flies when you're majestically scratching your butt"

"It's only a matter of time before you two find out something about Sampson, no one has ever learned. You two should go try and communicate with him" Sam said, but when she turned around she saw on the ground fast asleep.

"Uh wonderful! Tucker you're the time manager can you…" Dayla began to ask, but then Tucker himself was on the ground asleep as well. He yawned but then the two fell into a hug with each other.

"I'll do it, you wanna come Dayla?" Sam asked, Dayla then shook her head and said, "I'll wait with the boys, Sam"

"Okay, but first…" Sam said with a smile, she then pulled out a Polaroid camera and took a picture of Danny and Tucker. Dayla couldn't help but laugh at this, Sam then gave wry chuckle as she looked at the picture and said, "Boys hugging makes every year book funny. Don't worry Dayla, I'll make sure to give you a copy"

"I am so never letting Danny live this down!" Dayla exclaimed while in another laughing fit.

With that Sam left the observation deck, leaving Dayla behind. It wasn't long until she too felt tired and then fell asleep alongside Danny and Tucker. Ten minutes later, Skulker came crashing through the window of the observation deck, after fighting with Sampson and landed hard on the floor. Although making a loud noise, it wasn't enough to wake the three sleeping teens, Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off but it didn't cause them to wake up, just to shover from the sudden coldness.

Skulker stood back up and looked at the sleeping hybrids, Sam walked through the door and noticed him and Skulker noticed her as well.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sam was about to wake them up, but was cut off when Skulker sent sticky ectoplasm over her mouth.

Skulker looked at his arm device and noticed it was now damaged from fighting with the gorilla as it fizzled for a second, he then smiled at the hybrids and said, "Now for the ghost children"

He was about to grab them, but then was knocked into the wall by an angry Sampson. The gorilla smashed his head against the table and then was thrown off by Skulker, he quickly recovered and charged at the hunter. Skulker quickly made himself intangible and phased out of the room, Sampson then banged against the wall and kept on growling.

Danny, Dayla and Tucker then woke up screaming from the noise, Tucker and Danny then screamed as they noticed they were hugging each other and then all three of them screamed as they turned around and noticed Sampson banging on the wall.

"Gorilla loose!" Tucker exclaimed.

"We got him! We're going ghost!" Danny and Dayla yelled in unison and then transformed into their ghost forms. The two then flew up to Sampson and grabbed him by each of his arms, they both phased him through the wall and began flying back to the cage.

"I don't know how you got out, but you're going back" Danny said and then they phased him through the cage, gently placed him on the ground and flew out the door. Dayla then pressed the close button on the panel and the door to the cage closed, Sam and Tucker then came outside.

"Hey guys, I meant to tell you. There was a…" Sam began to say, only to be cut off by Danny who asked while glaring at her, "I wonder who let the gorilla go? Sam?"

"Yeah! Wait till we tell everybody at school, you let out a four hundred pound gorilla" Tucker said, thinking that Sam was definitely going to be in some troubled.

Sam then arched an eyebrow at the boys and then pulled out the photo she took of them hugging each other in their sleep. Dayla then smiled as she said, "I don't think you two want to do that. Unless you want this picture to somehow end up in the school's yearbook"

Danny and Tucker were then silent and then Danny said, "Or we could just keep it our little secret"

"Yeah we have no proof she did it you know" Tucker said. Sam and Dayla then high fived for Sam's little victory.

The next morning, the four walked through the front door and noticed Maddie, Jack and Jazz in the living room with Connie a reporter from Genius Magazine.

Maddie frowned at the way her youngest children looked all tired and said, "Kids look at you both! I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research"

"Mum come on! We're just a bunch of kids, in the zoo at night, alone" Danny said with a tired voice as his smile dropped.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Connie just stared at them in silence until Dayla said, "We'll be in our rooms" and with that, the four of them departed upstairs.

They all reached Danny's room as Tucker said looking at his PDA, "Here you go guys, home in time for some well-deserved rest" The PDA then began to beep and Tucker said, "But keep it quick because you two only have thirteen minutes"

Suddenly both their ghost senses went off and whatever sent them off was coming from Danny's room. They opened the door to see Skulker standing there smiling as he said, "Hello, ghost-children"

Danny and Dayla stood there in shock, but then Skulker shot at them trapping them both in a net and pulled them into Danny's room, locking the door before Sam and Tucker could help.

"DANNY/DAYLA!" Tucker and Sam yelled in unison.

Danny and Dayla sat there in the net, in fear of the ghost standing over them.

"The human ghost children in their natural habitat" Skulker said, his grin ever wider.

"Who are you?" They both asked in unison.

Skulker then said while showing a small cage filled with ghosts in the palm of his hand, "I am Skulker, a collector of things rare and unique and you two ghost children are that and more"

He then laughed evilly and stood on a model of rocket, instantly breaking it. Danny then got a little bit angry as he exclaimed, "Hey my rocket! I built that!"

"Do you know how long that took?" Dayla then exclaimed.

"Pity though, I hoped you two would put up more of a fight" Skulker said, giving them a look of disappointment.

"Oh don't worry" Danny said and then they both turned into their ghost forms and phased out of the net as Dayla exclaimed, "We will!"

Danny then charged forward and punched Skulker in the face, the force of it sending him slamming against the wall. Skulker then smiled as he gave them a predatory growl and began to fight back against them.

Sam and Tucker were pulling against the door trying to open it as Sam exclaimed, "That's the ghost from the zoo!"

"The twins?" Tucker asked in confusion, Sam then clarified, "No the other guy!"

More noises could be heard in the room, Sam and Tucker then both stopped pulling against the door when they heard Jazz yell, "Hello! What's going on up there?"

The two then ran downstairs to keep the others distracted from the fight going on in Danny's room.

"You know Connie, ghost hunting is the only thing my parents do. It's more of a side interest, what they're really into is…" Jazz began to say, but then was cut off by the loud noises coming from upstairs.

Jack stood up and then screamed in panic, "GHOST! GHOST! GHOST!"

"Kid's get down! There's a ghost in the house!" Maddie yelled to Sam and Tucker.

"Actually there's three…I mean too much homework to be done for there to be a ghost here" Tucker quickly said as he and Sam gave them weak smiles. Tucker then walked into the kitchen while saying, "I'll get some snacks"

"Yeah Danny and Dayla are upstairs" Sam said and then cringed as another loud bang was heard. She quickly said, "Uh, lifting weights?"

"They don't have exercise equipment up there" Maddie said, unsure of what was going on.

"MY COMPUTER!" Danny screamed as more noises were heard and then Dayla exclaimed, "Wait a minute! That's Jazz's"

"That's why their using Danny's computer" Sam then said, still giving them all a weak smile.

Tucker then watched as both Danny and Dayla came crashing through the kitchen floor, leaving a hole in the roof and breaking the dinner table. Skulker then came down and said, "Come ghost-kids! Time to see your new home!"

He then grabbed them both and phased them through the floor and slammed them against the lab floor. Tucker then glanced nervously as Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam and Connie came running into the kitchen, they looked at the broken table and Tucker quickly did a karate pose and yelled, "HI-YA!"

"What's going on?" Connie asked and then suddenly they all heard more noises, this time coming from the lab.

"Sounds like rats in the lab!" Tucker quickly said.

"Ghost rats, I knew it!" Jack exclaimed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't worry! We'll get rid of them for you" Sam said as she and Tucker then headed towards the lab.

Skulker held Danny and Dayla by their throats in his hand, the two were kicking their legs in an effort to try and kick Skulker but it was no use.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Bringing you two back to my world, where I can put you both on display" Skulker answered with a wide smile at his soon to be victory.

"WHAT!" Dayla exclaimed.

Skulker ignored her and then pushed a button on his wrist which turned on the ghost portal and then exclaimed as he began to walk towards it, "HA! At last! Time to put you two in your cages!"

"NOO!" Danny and Dayla both screamed and just they were about to enter the portal, Sam blocked their path.

"No is right guys! Cages are wrong! How do you think Sampson feels about being in a cage?" Sam said while glaring at Skulker who said, "But…" Sam then exclaimed cutting him off, "He's a beautiful animal and deserves to roam free!" Skulker then said, "I…" Sam then cut him off again exclaiming, "Should be ashamed!"

Skulker merely gave her a look of annoyance, but during his distraction Danny and Dayla both managed to kick him hard enough to let them ago. As Skulker landed on the ground, Tucker was accidently knocked over by him, dropping his PDA on the floor.

Skulker then noticed the hand-held device and picked it up with wonder as he said, "That technology, so sleek, so advanced"

He then cringed at his damaged wrist device and then got an idea. He ripped off the broken one and replaced it with the PDA, which immediately fused with his robotic body.

"Hey I got three more payments on that!" Tucker yelled angrily, Skulker merely ignored that and swatted him away.

"Marvellous" Skulker said as he smiled at his new piece of technology.

Danny and Dayla then charged at him, But Skulker held his arm out and shot out a ray which hit them both dead on, they hit the wall with now handcuffs attached to their wrists and ankles and then slid down the floor with a thud.

"Way to go Tucker! Your PDA just made the bad guy even more bad!" Sam angrily shouted, Tucker shrugged his shoulders and asked, "How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost compatible?"

"Say goodbye to this world children!" Skulker said and was about to grab them both again, when suddenly he heard a ringing coming from the device. He looked at it in confusion and read the message out loud, "Fly to library, and get a book on eating habits of the purple-back gorilla?"

His jet wings came out and suddenly he automatically began to fly out of the lab shouting, "STOP! THE HUNT IS NOT OVER!"

He quickly turned intangible and flew straight out of the house. With Skulker now gone, the cuffs on Danny and Dayla then disappeared, Sam ran over and helped them both off the ground.

"What happened?" Sam asked confused about what just happened with Skulker.

"Who cares? At least we both got a minute to relax and figure this thing out" Dayla said.

"Danny! Dayla! Where are you? Someone here wants to meet you" They both heard Maddie yell out.

They both then gasped and then shouted in unison, "MY/HIS ROOM!" and with that, they both quickly phased back into Danny's now destroyed room and then transformed into their human selves.

Maddie and Connie opened the door, Maddie then said, "Kids this is Connie, from Genius Magazine"

"Don't you people ever knock?!" Danny yelled as both he and Dayla slammed the door in their faces.

"Okay Jazz is going to kill us for that" Dayla whispered.

"I'm gonna kill them for that" Jazz muttered bitterly.

"Broody, messy, reclusive. Now those are the signs of true geniuses'. Uh if only the other one was a woman!" Connie said.

Before they left for school that morning, Connie had asked Dayla is she could be interviewed but she told her that she didn't want to unless Danny was included as well. So Connie left and told them that she would talk to her editor about it, the four of them arrived in front of the school, and the twins looked around to see if Skulker was around.

"Any sign of him?" Danny asked nervously looking around.

Tucker looked down at a brand new PDA and answered, "Nope. He hasn't bothered you two for thirty-eight minutes, maybe he's hunting somebody else now"

"How many of those things do you have?" Sam asked.

"Just two. Good thing I beamed both your info's here and backed it up, global thinking guys. The signs of a quality time manager" Tucker said with pride, his PDA beeped and then he pushed Danny and Dayla in the door and said, "Come on, you're both late"

As soon as they were inside, Skulker appeared and whispered, "Soon ghost-kids. Soon" and then he disappeared from sight.

First class of the day had finished. Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker went to their lockers to get ready for their next class. The hall was pretty empty, as soon as Danny and Dayla opened their locker, the two of them were suddenly tied up blow glowing chains that sprung from their lockers.

"DANNY/DAYLA!" Sam and Tucker screamed in unison.

Skulker then appeared in front of them, once again smiling in victory as he pointed his gun at them and exclaimed, "I have you now children!"

Danny and Dayla panicked at the sight, until suddenly they heard a beeping noise coming from his wrist. Skulker's smile dropped as he once again looked at the PDA in confusion and read out loud, "Go to the news stand and purchase magazines with articles about purple-back gorillas?"

Skulker's jets sprung out again and in two seconds he was flying out of the school, the chains disappeared off of Danny and Dayla who then rubbed their arms from the tightness of them.

Tucker looked at his PDA and said, "Hmmm, I have the same thing on mine"

"I think we should skip that one" Dayla said and then Danny agreed adding, "Definitely"

The four of them were sitting on the bleachers at the school's football ground, Danny and Dayla weren't exactly in the hungry mood, due to that were panicking about the eventful return of Skulker anytime.

"Guys, please eat something" Sam persisted, noticing their worried faces.

"We can't eat now, he could be anywhere" Danny said while looking around.

Tucker swallowed the rest of his sandwich and then noticed the carton of milk that belonged to Danny. He shrugged his shoulders and picked it up while saying, "Well this food was scheduled to be eaten"

But as soon as he opened the carton, two blue lights came out and attached themselves to Danny and Dayla's necks, the screamed in surprise and panic.

"DANNY/DAYLA!" Tucker and Sam yelled in fright.

Skulker appeared again and exclaimed, "Now once again. I Skulker shall…" but was cut off when the PDA beeped again, he looked at it and read out loud, "Visit the gorilla display at the Museum of Natural History?"

His jets came out and once again in two seconds, he was gone. The glowing lights disappeared as soon as Skulker was gone.

"Well at least he's regular" Sam said, still wondering what could've happened.

Suddenly a thought came to the twins as Dayla said, "Yeah it's almost like he's on a schedule"

"I think you're on to something Dayla. Hey Tucker, what's the next thing we have scheduled?" Danny asked.

Tucker looked at his PDA and said, "Gym, why?

The twins then shared a smile and had a feeling of what was going on. Later on in the boys locker room, Tucker and Danny were about to get changed out of their sport uniforms. Danny was about to open his locker but then stopped and smiled.

He turned around and asked Dash, "Hey Dash, I'm too weak and defenceless to open my locker. Can you open it for me?"

"Out of my way loser!" Dash exclaimed as he pushed Danny to the side and began to open the locker, as soon as he opened it, he was trapped against the wall in a large amount of sticky ectoplasm, he also became blindfolded in the process.

Skulker once again appeared, looked at Dash and simply said while looking down at his wrist device, "Hmmm, my sensors indicate you're an average human. Destined for an average life after high school"

Dash began to scream at Danny in anger, but only mumbling could be heard. Skulker turned around and saw his real prize standing there, he got an ecto ray ready in his hand and exclaimed, "I shall…" but was once again cut off by the beeping of the PDA, he looked at it and read out loud, "Take photos of gorilla?"

He slumped in defeat and annoyance as once again he was automatically flown out the room by his jets.

"Why is he going there?" Tucker asked.

"I'll tell you once we meet up with the girls outside" Danny said and the two got changed and then went outside the locker rooms to meet with Sam and Dayla.

 _ **IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM AT THE SAME TIME…**_

Dayla was about to open her gym locker, and then she remembered there may be a trap already set up for her by Skulker. She then saw Paulina looking at herself in a mirror and asked, "Hey Paulina, do you mind opening my locker for me?"

Paulin glared and said as she walked over, "What? Are you too much of a freak to open it by yourself?"

She opened the locker and the same thing that happened to Dash, just happened to Paulina. She was trapped by sticky ectoplasm. She screamed in fright and struggled inside. Sam and Dayla laughed at her misfortune and then Sam took a picture of that moment with her phone.

The girls came out, the boys told them what happened and then Dayla told them what happened to Paulina, which they all laughed at.

"Okay so what's going on?" Sam asked.

"When Skulker put Tucker's PDA to his technology, he became bound to our schedule. He has to go wherever Dayla and I were going to go next" Danny explained.

"Which means it's time for the hunter to become the hunted. Let's head for the zoo, we're going to do something a little ahead of schedule" Dayla said smiling as a plan formed in her head and then the four of them left.

Later that evening, Skulker was hiding in the tree of Sampson's exhibit. He looked around, but there was no sign of Danny and Dayla anywhere, just the Sampson scratching his butt as usual.

"Where are they? According to this infernal device, which I cannot reprogram! The ghost-kids were supposed to be here an hour ago" Skulker said in anger. He floated down to Sampson and exclaimed in anger, "You were supposed to be the bait, you stupid animal!"

The gorilla turned around, only to reveal that it was Sam and Tucker in a gorilla costume. Sam then yelled out as they threw the costume off, "Sampson's not stupid!

"He's also not here. Can I take a message?" Tucker asked smiling as he pulled out his PDA.

"You two?! You'll pay for this!" Skulker yelled and then prepared a whole bunch of guns and missiles on his suit, ready to fire at them.

"Oh I don't think so" Tucker said and then pressed the screen on his PDA sending something to Skulker.

The PDA on Skulker's wrist beeped again, he looked at it and read out loud, "Time for push up? What?"

Suddenly the guns and missiles disappeared and he was suddenly forced to the ground, doing push ups.

"Stop! I can't stop!" Skulker screamed, Danny and Dayla then appeared in their ghost forms and exclaimed in unison, "We can help with that!"

Danny punched him a few times and then Dayla kicked him in a couple of times, the two then charged at him for a combined assault, but he dodged out of the way and aimed a missile at the both of them, but he was stopped as Tucker sent another command to Skulker. The missile launcher disappeared and a polisher came out and began roughly polishing Skulker's armour.

"Stop fooling around Tucker!" Sam yelled.

"Power him down already. Now!" Dayla then yelled out.

"Relax you two, everything is totally under…" Tucker began to say, showing off his PDA but was cut off when Skulker shot an arrow and destroyed it. He then exclaimed, "Oh man! I had four more payments on this one!"

"Tucker, your fired" Danny and Dayla said in unison.

Skulker then got really angry and said to Danny and Dayla, "Very well, I planned on simply capturing you two and letting you both live the rest of your lives in a cage. But now I will rest your pelts at the foot of my bed!"

"Okay, that's just gross!" Sam exclaimed in disgust.

"Well ghost-kids, any last words?" Skulker asked, glaring at the both of them in fury.

"Just this" Danny said. Dayla and Danny then patted their heads, did a hand motion with their hands and eyes and then beat their chests like gorillas.

"What are you two doing?" Skulker asked in confusion.

The both of them then began to scratch their butts and said in unison, "Calling a friend"

Suddenly the real Sampson came out roaring, catching Skulker completely by surprise and began to attack him. Tucker and Sam smiled in wonder and then Sam asked, "You two learned his language?"

"Well sure. All he does is this" Danny said as he once again scratched his butt.

The four watched Sampson attack Skulker, both cheering and also cringing as he ripped his arm right off and threw it near them. Tucker looked at the arm and said, "But I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high tech battle suit"

Sampson continued to roar and scream as he ripped Skulker's suit apart and throw the debris everywhere, Danny and Dayla dodged a few pieces that came flying towards them and the answer to Tucker's question came as Danny caught Skulker's head.

They saw little green legs kicking out and a small voice yelling, "Let me go! I am the Skulker! The Skulker! Do you hear me? Fear me!"

Dayla then pulled the legs and out came a tiny little green ghost, everyone then stood there in shock. That was the ghost that caused them all this trouble?

"I am the greatest hunter in all of Ghost World! You will all fear me!" Skulker exclaimed.

Danny simply smiled and said to Tucker, "Thermos please?"

Tucker pulled out the thermos, pushed the button and then Dayla dropped Skulker into the capturing light. Skulker screamed out that this wasn't the last time they would see him and then Tucker shut the lid on the thermos completing the capture. Danny and Dayla then transformed back into their human selves and high fived each other.

"Let's go home" Dayla said.

"But you both didn't get anything to use on your reports, Danny your still gonna get a D" Sam said.

"Oh that's okay, we stopped the bad guy and saved the gorilla. If that's all we got done, then that's all…" Danny began to say as he bent down to pick up the broken PDA, but when Sampson walked up to them, Danny took a look at him and then gasped as he discovered something and exclaimed, "OH MY GOSH!"

Two days later, a copy of Genius Magazine was being read out in Mr Lancer's class. Danny and Dayla smiled at their discovery. The cover had a picture of Danny and Dayla, along with Maddie and the gorilla that had a headline saying, _He is a she!_ "

Mr Lancer read the article out loud to the class, "Brooding geniuses Danny and Dayla Fenton did what no other researcher dared to do. They got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to discover that Sampson was actually a Delilah!" Mr Lancer was in amazement and then asked the twins, "Nobody at that zoo bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?"

"That's weird huh? Maybe they were respecting her privacy" Danny answered.

"Well Mr Fenton, I have to admit I am impressed. You wanted to get your grade up so badly, that you and your sister nearly got mowed by a gorilla. So your new grade combined with your sister's extra credit, B+" Mr Lancer said as he gave Danny his test paper.

Danny smiled at it and then the bell rang, everyone left except for Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker.

"Congrats on the B+ Danny" Sam said.

Danny smiled and then said, "I couldn't have done it without you and Dayla" He then looked at his sister and was about to say thank you, but then noticed she was a little frustrated.

"Dayla what's wrong?" Danny asked, Dayla then exclaimed, "Thanks to Skulker, his traps ruined one of my pieces of artwork I was working on that I kept in my locker. Ugh! I wish I had something I could take my anger out on!"

The four of them then gasped when they heard, "I am the Box Ghost! And once I empty you of your useless papers, your marvellous squareness shall be mine!"

Dayla then smiled as they turned around and saw the Box Ghost floating there. She had found her punching bag, she then said as she turned into her ghost form, "Hello misplaced aggression!"

"He's all yours Dayla" Danny said also smiling, Tucker then smiled as he looked at his PDA and told her, "You've got five minutes"

"Which is four more than I'll need!" Dayla exclaimed and then attacked poor Box Ghost who has been currently introduced to a new meaning of pain.

 _ **THE END**_


	4. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

_**ATTACK OF THE KILLER GARAGE SALE**_

It was Monday afternoon at Fenton Works, Jazz was in the kitchen giving a tutoring session to Dash Baxter although he was hardly concentrating on what Jazz was saying, he was too busy crushing on her.

"Dash you have to focus! I'm doing a thesis on tutoring the un-tutorable and your disproving my thesis that no-one's un-tutorable" Jazz said while frowning in annoyance.

"You know you're beautiful when you use whatever that word is" Dash said dreamingly.

Danny walked in the kitchen while taking a sip from a glass filled with soft drink.

"Hey Jazz" Danny said and his eyes went wide when they saw Dash sitting at the table.

"Dash? What are you doing here?" Danny asked as he placed his glass on the table.

Dayla then walked in and was also shocked to see Dash there as well, suddenly Danny's arm went intangible and fell through the table. As he fell through, he accidently knocked over the books that were stacked there and caused one of them to land on Dash's head.

"Watch it Fentonowski!" Dash threatened. Danny started to back away in fear, Dayla then came to the rescue and grabbed her brother's arm and exclaimed, "What's that dad? You want me and Danny? We'll be right down!" and then she dragged Danny downstairs to the lab.

"Now that those dorks are out of the way, you're coming to my party Saturday right? It'll be a chance for you to see me in my rightful setting, King of Casper High" Dash asked as he handed Jazz an invitation to his party.

"And a great place to work on my thesis on, the effects of being mean to my siblings and then asking me out" Jazz said, she then looked at the invite and suddenly an idea came to her head. She smiled and then said, "I'll go, on one condition"

As the twins entered the lab Danny said, "Thanks for the save Dayla"

"No problem. That's what twin sisters are for" Dayla said with a smile.

"Hey kids! Check out my latest invention in ghost grabbing technology, the Ghost Weasel!" Jack exclaimed as he showed off a device that kind of looked like mini vacuum.

"It collects any ghost energy and shoots it into the Ghost Zone" Jack explained further.

"Does it work?" Danny asked and then Jack answered, "Why wouldn't it? Only one way to find out"

Jack smiled as he flicked the switch to suck mode, the machine whirled to life and began to suck a lot of papers and Jack had pointed it everywhere losing control of it. Suddenly a Fenton Thermos was pulled by the force of the suction and it then blocked it.

Jack then tried to pull it out, but when he couldn't he shoved it in Danny's hand left the lab while exclaiming, "I better get the Fenton Unlodger!"

"Um couldn't he have just thrown it into reverse mode?" Dayla asked and then she pushed the button that said reverse.

The thermos then shot out like a bullet and hit the button that opens the Fenton Portal, the doors opened and suddenly a green skinned ghost, with crazy wild hair and a lab coat came out laughing evilly. Danny and Dayla stood there in shock as the ghost floated there, this can't be good.

"Children! You have freed me! Technus, ghost master of science and electrical technology!" The ghost exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny exclaimed and then he and Dayla turned into their ghost forms and floated in the air, ready to fight this new enemy. Danny then continued, "You're not going to use the technology in this lab to take over the world!"

"What?" Technus asked, he then looked at his surroundings and then smiled as he said, "That's a great idea! Have you ever considered tutoring?"

"Danny a word of advice? When you're about to fight a bad guy, _don't_ give him ideas!" Dayla exclaimed. She then tried charging at Technus, but suddenly he summoned a lightning rod and zapped her before she could even hit him. The force of the electrical current sent her flying backwards.

Danny caught her before she hit the wall and quickly asked, "Dayla are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Dayla said as she straightened back up.

Danny then noticed the Fenton Weasel, picked it up and turned it back on. He pointed it at Technus and sucked him in, more stuff came flying in and Danny lost control of it. It suddenly began to shake and rattle and suddenly, BOOM! Ectoplasm flew everywhere and the Fenton Weasel was officially now broken.

"Whoops!" Danny exclaimed and then Dayla said, "Well at least the ghost is gone"

"Kids, I'm coming back! And I can't wait to see the lab looking exactly as I left it!" Jack yelled out as he came down the stairs.

Danny and Dayla then phased out of the lab in a panic to avoid getting in trouble, Jack came down and looked at all the mess around, but instead of shouting in anger, he smiled and said, "Yep perfect'"

The next afternoon Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker were at a fast food restaurant called Nasty Burger, it was one of their usual after school hangouts where they could eat and relax. They were currently discussing what they were going to do on the weekend.

"So Saturday night plans? I say we hit the amusement park. I hear the new rollercoaster has a free fall, that'll take three years off your life expectancy" Sam suggested.

"No way! It cost forty bucks just to get in there, not to mention food and stuff" Tucker said.

"Hey if you're tapped out, I could lend you the cash" Sam said.

"Lend means repay and repay is out of my reach. Right Danny?" Tucker said to Danny, when he didn't get an answer he tried again, "Danny?"

All three of them then noticed why he wasn't paying attention, he was too busy looking at Dash handing out invites to his party on Saturday and as usual, they weren't invited to it. The party was only given out to the popular kids mostly.

"Great! It's the hottest party of the school year and almost everyone else is going and I'm not again" Danny groaned as he turned his attention back to the others.

"At least you no longer want to go, just because of Paulina" Dayla said.

"I just don't understand what you saw in her" Sam said, glaring at Paulina.

"That was before I found out how she was treating Dayla" Danny said.

"Hey why don't we get invited to the really cool parties? We've style, charm, good looks, at least I do anyway" Tucker said.

"Dream on! On the social circuit, we're as invisible as Danny and Dayla are in ghost mode. Not that'll it matter five years from now, but we'll have each other right?" Sam said.

"Exactly, Sam does make a point" Dayla said.

Suddenly, Dash slammed two invitations in Danny and Dayla's faces and then said, "Here! Your sister made me invite you two" He then looked at Sam and Tucker and said in bitterness, "Just you two! Show up, shut it, go home and nobody gets hurt"

He then left, Dayla simply ripped her invite in half and said, "Not going"

Danny smiled at his invite and then he started being noticed by the popular kids, they greeted him as they walked by, even Paulina talked to him!

"I'm invited! I've arrived!" Danny yelled happily as he continued to look at his invite.

"Swell, send us a postcard from Popularity Ville" Sam said sarcastically.

"I will!" Danny exclaimed and then left the restaurant in excitement, leaving the three of them for popularity.

Thursday arrived and Danny was definitely different. Ever since he got the invite to the party, he often ignored Dayla, Sam and Tucker to hang out with the popular kids.

"Seriously Danny, ever since you got that invitation your all about the in-crowd" Tucker said as the four them walked towards the school.

"Come on Tuck, that's ridiculous" Danny said and then he exclaimed as he saw Kwan, "Kwan! Looking good!"

Kwan then shouted back, "Fentonmeister! Whoo-hoo!"

"He's right Danny, it's like…" Dayla began to say but was cut off when Dash called Danny over and then she finished with a sigh as he ran over, "We're not even here"

After Dash left, Danny was looking worried as he looked at on outfit in a magazine Dash gave him. Apparently the sweats that were on it, is the outfit all the boys were going to be wearing to the party.

"Oh man, this must cost a fortune. Where am I going to get the money by Saturday?" Danny asked.

"You know, I almost hate to offer…" Sam began to say, but then was cut off when a girl shouted out for Danny to listen to her CD. Danny was once again gone in a flash.

"Okay this is getting really annoying!" Sam said frowning. Dayla had to agree with Sam, she was seeing Danny as a different person and not the brother she always knew, it was kind of sad for her.

Later that afternoon Dayla was sitting in the kitchen along with her parents and Jazz. Dayla was drawing in her sketch book, Jazz was reading a book, Maddie was testing out a new invention and Jack watched on in anticipation. Maddie pushed a button and the machine whirled to life, suddenly it began to shake and growling could be heard inside, it caused everyone to gaze up in alarm.

"Mum what are you making?" Jazz asked. Maddie smiled and answered, "Hot dogs"

"We invented a way to cook them ten times faster than a microwave" Jack explained. Maddie then lifted the lid and at first it seemed like there were perfectly cooked hot dogs, until they came to life with razor sharp teeth and tried to get out to attack. Maddie quickly closed the lid.

"Great, you figured out how to put the Frank back in Frankenstein" Jazz said frowning at her parents.

Danny then walked into the kitchen and asked Jack, "Hey dad, can you spare me some cash? I need to buy some clothes for Saturday"

"Danny, Danny, Danny. You know as inventors your mother and I have plenty of money" Jack began and then Maddie continued, "But as parents we understand, that you should understand the value of money. You want money, you got to earn it"

"You mean get a job?" Danny asked.

"That or sell something, like your old comic books or some other old junk you don't need" Jack said.

"Uh speaking of which, that junk from the Ghost Weasel explosion needs to go in the shed" Maddie said as she gestured to the two boxes filled with the results from the explosion and then she continued, " _If_ there's room, that old barn hasn't been cleaned out in years"

Jack then hugged one of the boxes and exclaimed, "This is not junk! Every single item in these items is of vital importance to me"

Maddie then pulled out one of the pieces and asked, "Do you even know what this is?"

Jack examined it and then grabbed it back while answering, "Not a clue, but I know it's important so it's off to the shed"

He then passed one of the boxes to Danny, while he grabbed the other one. They placed the boxes in the shed and Jack then said before leaving, "You know maybe I should get rid some of this junk. Ah well that's a job for another day"

Before Danny left, he looked at the stuff in the shed and then an idea came to mind. His parents said he should sell something, so why not the stuff in the shed?

"Saturday's another day" Danny whispered and then he turned off the light and left the shed, unaware that the goo on the boxes began to glow an ominous glow. That can't be good!

On Saturday afternoon, Danny was holding a garage sale selling the junk from the shed. Dayla, Tucker and Sam were there helping him out.

"It's a perfectly good vacuum motor Mr Lancer. Only used once, ten bucks" Danny said as he held out the motor to Mr Lancer, he then examined it and smiled as he said while giving Danny the money, "Looks to be in fine shape, this should fix my hair hornet very nicely"

"Hair hornet? The crazy vacuum cleaner slash hair clipper they sell on TV? Don't you need hair for that?" Tucker asked in a joking matter, referring to Mr Lancer's baldness.

Mr Lancer gave him a glare and said, "Good one Mr Foley, I'll remember that on Monday when I'm grading tests"

"Tucker just because we're not in school right now, does not mean you can say that to a teacher" Dayla groaned out as she gave Danny some money she got from a customer.

Sam then gave Danny some money she got from a customer and said, "Just sold a toaster. You know I'm surprised your dad's letting you sell off all his stuff, he's such a pack-rat"

"Yeah well he's been planning on getting rid of this junk for a long time, he won't even miss it. I hope" Danny said. He then counted the money he got from the sale and said, "I'm still twenty bucks short on what I need for those sweats"

"You're still welcome to hang with us tonight. Mega movie marathon at Sam's place" Dayla said with hope.

"Your place Sam? Wow, you've never invited us to your place before, apart from Dayla anyway" Danny said with a bit of surprise.

"That's because we're usually fighting ghosts with you two. I figured it's time…" Sam said but was cut off when Dash yelled, "Hey Fentina!"

Danny immediately ran over and then Sam finished with a sigh, "For you to totally ignore me for about the billionth time this week"

"Jazz is giving me so much extra schoolwork that my computer's overloaded. Got anything that'll make it work?" Dash asked with a glare.

"Sure do. This motherboard and this Portals XL operating system will make it work like it's brand new" Danny explained as he handed Dash the two items. He then continued while giving him a computer disc, "Twenty bucks takes it all and I'll even throw in this upgrade disc"

"Done. See you tonight and just because I can't believe I'm saying this, I will say it again. See you tonight" He then gave Danny the money and walked off.

"Twenty bucks! I'm in! Oh man, I better get to the mall before the shops close" Danny said, he then ran over and said to the others, "You guys don't mind cleaning up for me do ya? Great! See ya!" and then he ran off to the mall.

"So now we're his clean-up crew too?" Sam bitterly asked, but then noticed that Tucker ran off shouting, "See you tonight!"

"Don't worry Sam, at least I'm here to help and there are some other advantages to having ghost powers" Dayla said as she turned into her ghost half, Sam smiled and in no time at all everything was packed up and they were off to Sam's house to get ready for their movie night. Before they left, Dayla pulled out her phone and sent Danny a text message, hoping that he would read it while he was at the party.

It was six-thirty when Tucker arrived, he rang the doorbell and Dayla opened the door and let him in while saying, "Hey Tucker, Sam's just ordered pizza"

"I sure hope they hustle, I'm starved" Tucker said, suddenly the doorbell rang. Sam opened it to reveal Nate a pizza delivery guy.

"Here's your pizza Sam" Nate said.

"Thanks Nate" Sam said and gave him ten dollars as a tip.

"Ten bucks! Thanks Sam" Nate said with a smile and then left.

Sam closed the door as Tucker asked, "You tipped the guy a ten-spot?"

"Whoops! I thought it was a one. Come on, we're watching movies downstairs" Sam said and then headed downstairs with Dayla.

Tucker followed them downstairs, he was shocked to see a very large theatre room with a popcorn machine and everything.

"This is your downstairs?" Tucker asked with amazement, Dayla chuckled at his shock.

"What? Too much?" Sam asked as she put the pizza's down on the bench.

Tucker nodded his head and then walked around smiling at everything in awe, Sam then said, "I know I should've told you and Danny this a long time ago, but my family's kind of filthy rich. Weird huh?"

"Woah time out! You're loaded? And Dayla did you already know about this?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I was the first one she told and I promised to keep it a secret for her. Since no offence there are times when boys are terrible at keeping secrets" Dayla answered first and then Sam answered, "My great-grandfather Izzy was an inventor, he invented that machine that twirls cellophane around deli toothpicks"

"You're the deli toothpick cellophane twirling heiress? No way!" Tucker said in amazement as he sat down on one of the theatre chairs.

"Look if this is too much for you, we can do something else" Sam suggested.

"Are you kidding?!" Tucker exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Danny was riding home from the mall on his electric scooter with the sweats in his arms. He looked down at the clothes and smiled as he exclaimed, "Popularity here I come!"

Suddenly his ghost sense went off and he stopped when a hair hornet machine ripped off his helmet. It then turned around and charged at Danny, he managed to dodge out the way while dropping the clothes on the ground, it then wrapped its electrical cord around his waist and lifted him up into the air. It then tried to charge at him, but he caught its cord by his feet and then it extended its blades and tried again. He narrowly dodged each strike it threw at him.

"Hey I just my hair the way I like it! On my head!" Danny exclaimed, it then held him to the ground and suddenly became a giant single blade, ready to chop him up. He then shouted, "And I'm way too young to shave!"

The blade prepared to come down, but just at the last minute Danny went into ghost mode and slipped out of the rope just as it was about to cut him in half. He shouted as he floated in the air, "Okay it's a haircut! Not a head cut!"

He then charged at it, it went back to being a normal shaver and he punched it to the ground. It turned around and then changed into a giant pair of scissors, it then charged at him with the intention of cutting him in half, but Danny _managed_ to dodge it by splitting himself in half. He then grabbed onto the electrical cord and held onto it as it went through some nearby buildings, Danny then pulled it to a stop and spun it in a circle a few times before throwing it away. He then looked down and noticed a truck coming down the road, it was about to run over his party clothes! He quickly flew down and grabbed them just before the truck reached them.

He changed back into human form and glanced down at the piece of cord that the hair hornet left behind, he then picked up his helmet and scooter and continued on his way home.

" _I know I should be concerned and I will be, right after the party"_ Danny said in his head.

Meanwhile back at Sam's house, Tucker continually asked Sam questions about Sam's wealth. It was starting to get annoying.

"Tucker are we watching movies or not?" Sam asked with annoyance.

"Okay, okay. Just a few more questions. Could you buy a plane?" Tucker said.

"Yep" Sam answered.

"A yacht?" Tucker then asked.

"Yep" Sam answered.

"A bowling alley?" Tucker asked.

"Nope" Sam answered, she then pushed a button on a remote which opened the walls behind them to reveal a bowling alley. Tucker looked on in shock as Sam said, "There's no place to put a second one"

Sam's grandmother then came in on her mobility scooter and threw a bowling ball in the lane, Dayla clapped as she bowled a strike and shouted, "Nice strike Grandma Manson!"

"Thanks dearie! Woopie! Bubie's hot tonight!" Grandma Manson shouted in excitement, Sam then closed the walls.

Tucker then sniffed the air and said, "That's weird. Because you don't smell stinking rich"

Sam scoffed in annoyance and said as she sat down, "Will you knock it off? That's the whole reason I didn't tell anybody else"

"But I don't get it. With all this money, why do you hang out with us and Danny? If flash a little bit of this bling, bling you'd be Miss Popularity" Tucker said.

"I don't need popularity Tucker, especially if I have to buy it" Sam said.

"You should tell that to Danny, he's the one who kind of needs that lesson right now" Dayla said with a bit of sadness.

"I know, I mean can you believe people actually spent good money on all that old junk from your parents shed?" Tucker asked.

Sam gave a small smile as she pulled out a glowing remote, "Well I did snag this cool remote for three bucks and he did give Dash a pretty good deal on the computer stuff"

"True. But I still miss Danny hanging out with us" Dayla said with a sigh, they both gave a sympathetic look and then started the movie.

Meanwhile back at the Fenton's home, Jazz walked to the fridge to get something to eat, but when she opened the fridge she screamed as she saw the monstrous hot dogs in there and then she slammed it close.

"Great, left overs" Jazz said bitterly as she frowned about her parents.

She then saw Danny slide in showing off his outfit to her while asking, "Well is the bomb? Is it fresh? Is it stupid with an o-o?"

"Oh it's stupid, I'll give you that" Jazz said, disliking what her brother was wearing.

"You'll change your tune when you see me at the party. When are you changing?" Danny asked.

"Not changing, not going" Jazz simply answered. Danny then exclaimed, "What?! You're the only reason Dash invited me!"

"Not caring" Jazz said and then she jumped when she heard Jack yell, "CODE YED!"

"And not staying" Jazz said and then left the kitchen.

Jack then ran in the kitchen in a panic exclaiming, "Somebody raided the junk shed while we were away!" He then grabbed Danny by the arms and asked, "Danny did you see anything?"

"Uh no, no. Not a thing but…" Danny lied while getting out of Jack's grip and then continued before leaving the kitchen, "We should compare notes once we get home from the party. Bye!"

On the way to Dash's house, Danny pulled out his phone to check the time when he saw a message notification from Dayla. He opened it up and read, "Hey Danny, hope you have a good time at the party tonight. I just hope you still remember who your real friends are. Dayla"

He then put his phone away and continued on the way to Dash's house, his mind thinking about his sister's message. He finally arrived and rang the doorbell. Feeling excited about his opportunity to become popular, but when Dash opened the door he noticed he wasn't wearing sweats like Danny, but he was wearing Danny's usual everyday outfit.

"Eh Dash?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Oh right, you're not really part of my posse so you didn't get the email. You see after buying that computer stuff, I didn't have enough money to buy the sweat suit so I changed the dress code to loser style" Dash explained and gestured to everyone else.

Everyone was wearing clothing the same as what Sam, Danny, Dayla and Tucker usually wear every day.

"Oh swell" Danny said unenthusiastically as he entered the room, Paulina then walked up to him wearing Goth clothing like Sam and said cheerfully, "You like it? It's so horrible it's cool!"

She then looked at him disgust at his outfit and asked rudely, "Ugh! Who dressed you? Your mum?"

But before Danny could answer, she walked away from him and joined the other guests. Danny then sighed as he began to realise that maybe coming to this party wasn't the best idea, unaware that something ghostly was happening upstairs in Dash's bedroom.

It turns out Technus survived the explosion and was spread into every bit of technology that was in the shred, he then shouted evilly as a robotic version of his face, appeared on Dash's computer screen, "Yes! It is time! Calling all mechanized spirits, come to me my minions! It is time to fulfil my destiny!"

The computer then floated ad began to glow an ominous green, Technus then sent an electrical current all through town, taking control of all the technological junk that Danny sold in the garage sale. Back at Sam's place, the three were watching a kung-fu film but then the same scene kept on repeating from some reason.

"Tucker if your gonna watch a part all over again, could please tell me first?" Sam asked in annoyance.

"Me? Your then one messing with the remote" Tucker said. All three of them then became shocked as the remote floated and glowed.

"Okay Sam, do all your remotes do that?" Dayla asked. Sam then shook her head and answered, "No, well my toaster does but it's from Denmark. The stuff Danny was selling must've been contaminated with ghost stuff!"

The remote zapped the popcorn machine, causing it to explode popcorn everywhere and then it zapped the soft drink machine making the soft drink come out like a fountain. The remote then flew out the house intangibly, the three of them ran outside and watched in panic as different types of technology flew through the air.

"Looks bad, probably a job for both the Phantom Twins" Tucker said, Sam then said, "Probably and if I wasn't so mad at him, I'd probably care that it's going to interrupt his big jock party"

All three of them smiled at that part, Dayla then turned into her ghost form and then they headed off, following the technology to wherever it was going. Meanwhile back at the party, Danny had tried socialising with the popular kids, but nothing worked due to that they kept on ignoring him.

He slumped in defeat and then began walking upstairs while saying, "What am I doing? These people aren't my friends, even though they all look like them. Man I wish Dayla, Tucker and Sam were here. It's lonely being popular, Dayla was right"

He then sighed and then gasped as his ghost sense went off, right in front of Dash's room. He opened the door and then gasped in fright to see a lot of technology fusing together and creating a large black and green robot.

"I am Technus! Master of all things mechanical and once I complete my construction, you will all succumb to my awesome pow…" Technus began to announce but was interrupted when he began to malfunction and glitch.

"What is wrong with me?!" Technus yelled.

Dash then noticed the upgrade disc he sold to Dash and realised that he hadn't upgraded the software on his computer yet, which is causing Technus to glitch.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting that upgrade disc and making yourself more powerful" Danny exclaimed as transformed into his ghost form.

"What? Another great idea! Forget tutoring, you should be a teacher!" Technus said as he smiled at the fact, the young halfa had just helped him again with his schemes.

Danny then charged to grab the upgrade disc, but a toaster came out of Tehcnus's shoulder and blasted a ghost ray at him, hitting him dead on and stopping him from grabbing it. The force of the blast forced Danny back, he quickly turned intangible and flew right into Dash's closet where he was surrounded by football jackets and hundreds of cute little purple and pink teddy bears.

He flew out of the closet and stomped on Technus before he could grab the disc, which caused Dash's bed to break in half, Danny was suddenly karate chopped by him and hit the wall causing the pictures that hung there to fall off.

"You are a formidable opponent, but a little wet behind the ears. Perhaps you could use a little drying up" Technus said, a claw then came out of his chest where a dryer had fused to him.

The claw grabbed Danny and pulled him in, shutting the door and trapping him inside. The dryer then began to spin him around and then he was flung out, hitting Dash's desk and destroying it. He groaned in pain and then charged at Technus again, sending him to the wall. As Technus stood up, Danny watched as the upgrade disc was inserted into himself and the download was complete making him more powerful than ever, but that doesn't mean Danny was going to give up. He grabbed Technus and shoved him out of the house intangibly, thinking it was better to take the fight outside.

Dayla, Sam and Tucker arrived at an alleyway that was nearby Dash's house, where the more technology was heading too. Tucker ran up and shouted, "Guys I got the Fenton Thermos!"

"Everything is gravitating here at Dash's house" Sam said.

Dayla then said as she smiled, "Which means whatever fun Danny's having, will be coming to an end soon"

They then heard a huge noise and then suddenly Danny came yelling while flying backwards and hitting the wall. He looked at them wearily and said, "Hi guys, glad you could make it" and then he fell to the ground unconscious.

They turned around and their eyes widened to see a giant Technus coming out of the alleyway. Technus then screamed out, "I am Technus! Master of technology and destroyer of worlds! Behold my awesome electronic fury! Who's your daddy?!"

Danny then woke up, growled in frustration and then charged at the powerful ghost, only to be knocked backwards a bit, he then tried kicking him but it didn't work and then he tried throwing a bunch of mini punches, but Technus simply wacked him straight to the ground. Sam, Tucker and Dayla looked down at him in shock.

"Guys help!" Danny pleaded and then he charged at Technus again.

Sam, Tucker and Dayla then turned their backs on him and ignored his pleas, that's sort of what you get for ignoring your friends for the past week.

"Come on guys!" Danny again pleaded as he was hit to the ground again, he then charged again only to be hit back down. He then exclaimed, "Guys come on! Seriously!" But nothing worked, they continued to ignore him.

He then flew up and dodged more of Technus's attacks and said, "I'm sorry I chose hanging with the popular kids over you guys! Dayla you were right! It was stupid and shallow and I'll never do it again!" He was then punched back to the ground.

All three of them gave each other satisfactory smiles, showing Danny that they forgave him and then Sam asked, "How can we be of assistance?"

"He's running an old version of Portals XL" Danny explained as he stood up.

Sam scoffed and said, "That piece of vapourware! It's the worst software ever"

Tucker then looked up at Technus and then said, "You and Dayla keep him busy, I think I know a way to beat him"

"That we can do" Dayla said and then she and her brother flew up to Technus.

"Get back you hunk of my dad's junk!" Danny screamed at the ghost.

"Could mere junk do this?" Technus exclaimed and then pulled out a remote. He pointed it at the two and pushed the button, Danny was suddenly in a cowboy outfit and Dayla was in a karate uniform, he pushed the button again and this time Danny was a female game show host and Dayla was a knight, Technus then pushed the button one more time and this Danny was some guy from Star Trek and Dayla looked like Indiana Jones.

"Give me that!" Dayla shouted annoyed and then she snatched the remote away, she clicked the button and turned her and Danny back to normal.

Two claws then grabbed them both and held them against the brick wall of a building.

"Tucker any time!" Danny shouted, they both then heard Tucker shout, "I'm tyring! I'm trying!"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked with worry.

"I'm trying to bypass the program on my PDA, but I can't! He must've upgraded" Tucker said, while typing away at his PDA. Technus continued to slam Danny and Dayla against the wall back and forth repeatedly.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"We need the latest version of Portals XL. But where are we going to get it at this time of night?" Tucker said, Sam smiled and then pulled out her phone while saying, "Leave it to me"

She then dialled a number and made a phone call and in two seconds, a delivery woman named Tracy came on a motor scooter and gave her the latest version of Portals XL while saying, "Here you go Sam"

"Thanks Tracy" Sam said as she gave her some money.

Tucker then got everything ready on his PDA, while Sam walked up to Technus and asked, "Excuse me? I'm Sam, I don't believe I caught your name. Perhaps you should scream it really loud and shout out your motives"

"Hello. I am Technus! Manipulator of machines! Lord of all gadgetry! Wizard of integrated circuitry!" Technus shouted, he was falling into Sam's trap. While he was distracted Sam plugged in a lead to his robotic body while asking, "Go on isn't there more you like to tell me?"

"Oh yes! I am also master of all…" Technus began to say, until he started to glitch and malfunction again.

"What's happening?" Danny asked.

The lead ran all the way to Tucker's PDA and he began to start a shutdown on Technus's body while explaining, "Portals XL is happening! Everybody knows that every new version of Portals XL, has a gigantic hole in its security system"

"What?! No!" Technus screamed as he continued to glitch. The claws let go of Danny and Dayla, Danny then grabbed the claw and shouted, "Process this!"

He then shoved the claw inside the disc insert hole, which caused an error in his system and then Technus screamed, "WAIT! THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!"

He then completely shut down and lost all of his power. Tucker then pulled out the Fenton Thermos and tossed it to Dayla, she opened the lid, pushed the button and pointed the capture device at Technus, who screamed as he was sucked from the robotic body and into the thermos and then Dayla closed the lid.

With Technus now gone, the robot fell apart and became the junk from Jack's shed once again. Danny and Dayla flew down to their friends, Sam then said with a smile, "Nice going Tuck"

"Don't thank me, thank lousy software" Tucker as he held up the upgrade disc in his hand.

It was now Monday at Casper High and Danny was back to hanging out with Dayla, Sam and Tucker, he had definitely learned his lesson the hard way and he was just glad to be with his real friends. As for the other three, they were just glad to have him back and no longer ignoring them for the popular kids.

"So what's the damage from this weekend? Did you get in trouble for taking your folks stuff?" Tucker asked Danny as they walked down the hallway.

"Not really. Dayla and I hauled it all back to the shed yesterday while they were out, our dad's checking every piece for government surveillance devices" Danny said.

"He's even training those hot-dogs to be security guards. I'm never seen him so paranoid like that, it was kind of funny to watch" Dayla said with a laugh.

"Sounds like you got off pretty easy" Sam said.

"Well I do have to return those stupid sweats, so I can refund everybody's money" Danny said and then he looked down and continued, "And I still feel terrible about the way I treated you guys, of all people I should know how it feels to be invisible"

"It's okay Danny, you now have definitely made up for it. I'm just glad to have the old Danny back" Dayla said as she patted his shoulder. Danny smiled at his sister for that, she always knew how to make him feel better when he's down.

"So would you say you learned a lesson from all this?" Sam asked as she leaned against her locker.

Danny smiled as he gestures them all to look at Dash, who was still wearing the clothes he wore to the party. Dash opened his locker and suddenly all the teddy bears that were in his closet, came out of his locker and landed on the ground.

"FENTON!' Dash shouted in anger.

"Yep. That one person's trash, is another person's revenge" Danny answered and then they all laughed at the prank he pulled on Dash.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS**_

 **Danny gets a new locker; number 724 after his old one gets destroyed by Box Ghost, but this locker has an old spooky legend behind it. Plus Danny decided to give Dash a little payback for bullying him, but will Danny become a bully himself? Can his sister Dayla and his two friends Sam and Tucker stop him?**

 **Find out on The Phantom Twins in: Splitting Images.**


	5. Splitting Images

It was Monday at Casper High and Sam was once again fighting for a cause. Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker were walking down the hallway towards the assembly room, carrying a box each that said Save The Frogs.

"So why exactly are we breaking our backs here Sam?" Danny asked.

"Frogs rights! We have to stop dissecting frogs in our school's biology labs and at today's assembly, I'm going to demonstrate a humane alternative" Sam answered and showed them the top of the box she was carrying.

Tucker read the writing aloud, "I can't believe it's not a frog cadaver?"

Sam then put her box down, opened it and smiled as she pulled out a mechanical frog that was oozing green slime from its body and said, "Please remove my detachable three-chambered heart"

Dayla looked at it and said, "Well I guess that's one way to learn"

Suddenly both their ghost senses went off and one of the boxes began to glow, the box slammed open causing Sam to throw the robotic frog in fright and get stuck on Tucker's head. The light show stopped and who came out of the box? None other than the Box Ghost.

"Oh great! Him again" Danny groaned.

"I am the Box Ghost! And I will have my corrugated cardboard vengeance!" Box Ghost yelled out.

Danny and Dayla transformed into their ghost forms, Box Ghost began to take control of three of the boxes they were carrying and Sam had finally managed to pull the frog off Tucker's head, leaving Tucker covered in a bit of slime.

"Oh gross!" Tucker exclaimed in disgust.

"You guys get to the assembly, we'll get this moron sealed up tight" Dayla said and with that, Tucker and Sam left for the assembly room.

The Box Ghost smiled evilly as he opened the box filled with dissection scalpels, the scalpels came out and he aimed them towards the twins, they then came flying towards and the two quickly turned intangible and allowed them to go right through them and hit the lockers.

"Huh. Maybe Sam has a point" Danny said. Dayla nodded in agreement with him and said, "No doubt about that"

Box Ghost then slammed into them, not only damaging the lockers but also sending them both through the walls until they landed backstage at the assembly room and then they both accidently turned back into their human forms. They stood back up and once again came face to face with Box Ghost who floated in.

"Tremble before the might of the Box Ghost as you are devoured by…" He paused for a second to look at the box he was controlling and then continued, "uh, oh yeah. Costumes and props from the Broadway classic, My Fair Lady!"

He sent the contents from the box straight at them and before the two of them knew it, they were hit and buried underneath the costumes. Box Ghost then gave an evil laugh and shouted, "BEWARE!" and then left the school.

Sam came onto the stage and up to the podium to do her presentation. She then announced, "Fellow students, something sick and disgusting is taking place right here in our school and I'm about to show you what it is"

The curtains opened behind her, but when the students looked up, they didn't look at the Save The Frogs Poster, and instead they were laughing at something. Sam became confused but when she turned around she saw why, Danny was in a pink dress and bonnet that came with a wig and Dayla was in a tux and top hat. The two of them glared at the crowd with embarrassment.

"Who-hoo! Take it off!" Tucker screamed out and then said seriously, "Seriously take it off, it's weird"

The next day everyone was still laughing about what happened to Danny and Dayla the other day, as they walked through the hallways students snickered loud enough for them to hear. Sam on the other hand was a little bit angry that her presentation wasn't a success because of what happened.

"Thanks to both of your little dress up parade, my save the frogs presentation was a total bust!" Sam exclaimed in anger and frustration.

"We're really sorry Sam" Dayla apologized, she really didn't expect any of that to happen.

"And speaking of bust, did you see Danny in that bra? Puce is not your colour pal" Tucker said to Danny.

The four of them then came up to now Danny's broken locker as he said, "Yeah and because that idiot Box Ghost trashed my locker, I've been assigned a new one"

"Which one did they give you?" Dayla asked.

Danny held up the paper that had his new locker number on and read, "Locker seven twenty-four"

Sam and Tucker gasped in fright about this and then Tucker pointed to where Danny's new locker is, the two turned around to see a bit of a rusty-looking old locker. The two were confused about Tucker and Sam's reaction to this locker as they walked over to it.

"Guys what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something really scary that we don't see every day" Danny said.

"Hello? Locker seven twenty-four! How do you both not know the legend of locker seven twenty-four?" Tucker asked in amazement.

Danny opened the locker and looked inside, there were a few cobwebs inside and it was a bit dusty, another item it had in it was a medium sized circular mirror on the back wall of it.

"What's the big deal with this locker?" Dayla asked.

Suddenly Dash slammed the wig and bonnet that Danny had on yesterday on Danny's head and said, "You left something behind Fenton"

Dash and his fellow jocks laughed at him, while Danny glared at them at their joke. Dash then said, "Let's see if it fits in your new locker, with you inside!"

He then picked up Danny, shoved him in his locker and locked it. He and the other jocks then left, laughing at Danny's misfortune. Tucker then opened the locker and then Danny fell out with a glare on his face.

"I was gonna tell you the locker was cursed, but I think you figured that out" Tucker said.

Danny then decided enough was enough and said, "I'll show you a curse! Cover me guys" and then he transformed into his ghost half, flew over and overshadowed Dash, he then forced him to his face against the lockers two timed and then dunked him in the janitors mop bucket.

He flew out with a satisfactory smile and turned back into his human half, he walked back over to the others and then he and Tucker gave each other a high five for what he just did, while Sam and Dayla glared at Danny not finding it funny at all.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed in annoyance.

"Relax Sam. It's about time you he used that Phantom advantage for some ghostly get back. Hey Dayla, maybe you can use it too for Paulina" Tucker suggested.

"I'll stick up to Paulina in my own way" Dayla said. They all then left, but didn't hear a voice yelling out, "Bullies. Bullies!" from the locker.

The next morning Danny and Dayla entered the kitchen for breakfast, Maddie was working on what looked like a pair of mechanical gloves, Jazz was reading a book as usual and Jack was eating his breakfast.

"So Danny, what's this I hear about you getting a new locker?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Oh um… he, he… No big deal really. Nothing for you and mum to get obsessive about" Danny answered, trying to avoid that there was a spooky legend behind his new locker.

"Why? Is it haunted?" Jack asked with even more suspicion. Obviously his parents heard about the locker before.

"Don't worry son, you'll barely even notice us when we're staking out that locker, during normal school hours" Maddie said as she continued to work on the gloves.

Jazz then said as she stood up and hugged her siblings protectively, "What? No! Danny and Dayla are in the very critical stage in the development of their peer groups" She let go of them and then continued, "Danny's already considered a clumsy nerd and Dayla's already considered a freak, the last thing they need is you two confirming it"

"Nice defence Jazz, total confidence builder" Dayla muttered to her older sister.

Jack then grabbed the gloves off Maddie and put them on as he said, "And the best part is, thanks to the new ghost gloves when that ghost comes out of that locker, I can spare with it mono-o-ghosto"

He then punched one of the pipes in the kitchen completely destroying it and then it caused more of them to come crashing down to the floor.

"Don't worry guys. Maybe girls and boys will talk to you two in college" Jazz said as she left the kitchen.

At school, Danny was still a bit annoyed at what Jazz said to them this morning while he was at his locker. He then looked over his shoulder and noticed a couple of jocks bullying a member of the school's music orchestra, he glared at them and then slammed his locker shut before leaving.

"Bullies!" The voice from the locker said and then it began to glow green.

Dayla watched as one of the jocks began to run down the hallway to catch the band member's hat, only to be stopped as Danny's locker opened slamming into his face. She then looked over and saw Paulina and Kwan picking on a computer nerd, suddenly a trophy fell on Kwan's head and he fell backwards hitting a fire extinguisher, which then went off and covered Paulina with foam.

Dayla laughed at this, but was suddenly grabbed by her shoulders, by a jock named Dylan who yelled, "What do you think you're laughing at freak?"

"Hey let go of me!" Dayla demanded, she dropped her books in an attempt to break free but nothing worked.

Dylan then raised his arm to punch her, but was stopped when Danny's locker opened and slammed closed hard on his hand, forcing him to let go of her and run away screaming in pain. Dayla then picked up her stuff and looked around for whoever helped her.

When she didn't see anyone she said, "Whoever did that, thank you" and then she went to her own locker. She didn't hear the voice from Danny's locker yell out, "Your welcome!"

It was now lunch time in the cafeteria. Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker then overheard the jocks and Paulina talk about what happened in the hallway. When Kwan mentioned that he thinks the school is haunted, Sam immediately assumed it was Danny.

"Apparently someone's been busy" Sam said looking at Danny, who was smirking at them.

"It wasn't me I swear!" Danny exclaimed, he then turned invisible and overshadowed Dash, he then made Dash throw his lunch all over Paulina. He returned back to the table, leaving a confused Dash behind and said, "Now that was me"

"Danny I don't think you should be using like this" Sam lectured and then Dayla added, "I kind of have to agree with Sam here, sure there are times I want to use them to get back at Paulina. But that would make me just like her"

Sam then gasped as she saw Mr Lancer walking down the hallway and said before leaving, 'I'll be right back"

"Don't listen to her guys. It's about time somebody, stuck a blow for Sidney Pointdexter" Tucker said.

"Sidney who?" Danny asked in confusion.

Tucker then pulled out his PDA and showed it to the two and answered, "Sidney Poindexter. Locker 724 was originally owned by a poindexter in the fifty's. Poindexter was the victim of more cruel pranks, than anyone in the history of Casper High School, apparently picking on him was a graduation requirement. He got stuffed into his locker so many times, it's believed his spirit still inhabits it to this very day"

"Poor Poindexter, I feel sorry for him" Dayla commented.

Sam then returned with a box that had air holes on it and you could hear the croaking of frogs coming from it.

"Sam what are you doing?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Certainly not trying to smuggle frogs out of the bio labs, while Lancer's not looking" Sam lied giving them all a nervous smile.

Suddenly some pieces of meat hit Danny on the side of the face and stuck there, he turned to the side to see it was Dash was the culprit. He flashed his eyes green and growled at him after wiping off the meat, Dayla then put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Easy Danny, take it easy"

Danny took a deep breath and began to say as he turned around, "You're right Dayla, I…" but was cut off when more food was thrown at his face, he then just gave a look of annoyance as Dash left the cafeteria yelling, "Enjoy your sandwich neighbour!"

Danny then stood up, wiped the food off and shouted, "That's it!"

Tucker then had a thought and voiced out, "I wonder how Dash would feel having a frog in his throat"

"Or twelve in his pants" Danny said while looking at the box full of frogs.

Sam then grabbed the box and held it protectively and exclaimed, "Oh no! You're not going to exploit innocent amphibians, for some juvenile revenge scheme!"

A few minutes later, Danny stood in the hallway invisible with the frogs in his hands. He found Dash and began to put his plan into action, first he gave him a major wedgie and pulled his underwear over his head and then he emptied the entire box of frogs into his pants. Dash then screamed in pain and ran out of the hallway. Danny laughed at this and then Dayla came in front of him glaring.

"Danny stop this! You've had your fun now cut it out" Dayla said.

"Oh come on Dayla! I'm just having a bit of fun" Danny said. Dayla then shook her head and said, "Fun? Danny don't you realise your becoming the bully yourself?"

"Bully? I'm just standing up for myself! Maybe you should do the same" Danny yelled.

"Ugh! You know what Danny? Fine!" Dayla shouted in anger and then left the scene.

Danny then continued to laugh at what he just pulled on Danny, suddenly his locker began to glow green again and out of the locker came Sidney Poindexter.

"Hey I'm free! Finally the doorways been opened!" Poindexter exclaimed excitedly. He then heard Danny laughing and glared at him, thinking that he was being a bully.

Danny continued to laugh until he heard, "You think that's funny buster?"

He stopped and looked to see the nerdy looking teen floating right in front of him. In confusion he asked, "You can see me?"

"Yeah that's right bub! Now leave that poor kid alone!" Poindexter demanded.

"What?" Danny asked, but then laughed when he realised what he was talking about. He then continued, "Oh man! Man do you ever have it backwards!"

"Don't hand me that jazz Clyde! You're the bully from where I'm standing" Poindexter said.

"Uh floating" Danny corrected. He looked down at himself and then corrected himself, "Oh yeah floating.

He then raised his glowing hands above his head and sneered, "Let's see how you like getting bullied"

Some of the lockers than began to glow green, suddenly all the stuff from the lockers and headed towards Danny. In the cafeteria, everyone was suddenly being attacked by their lunches and Mr Lancer was in the biology lab looking for the frogs when suddenly all the beakers and test tubes exploded in tiny little pieces.

"Great Gatsby!" Mr Lancer exclaimed completely shocked and frightened of what just happened.

Outside the front doors of the school, Jack and Maddie were about to enter the school until Jazz blocked the doorway and exclaimed, "How many times do I have to tell you? There's nothing weird going on in this school!"

Suddenly students started running out through the front doors, screaming in fright and then Jack and Maddie ran inside to investigate, completely ignoring what Jazz just said, who then face palmed herself.

Meanwhile, Danny was busy facing Poindexter becoming intangible and allowing the stuff he was sending at him run right through him harmlessly. Danny then said trying to reason with him, "Look, you don't understand!"

"I understand a bully when I see one!" Poindexter exclaimed and then sent a ghost ray with his eyes which hit Danny right on and sent him flying through the classrooms and into the next school hallway.

He landed on the ground with a thud, he definitely wishes he had Dayla there helping him. He then jumped back up and flew back to the other hallway. Sam was picking up the frogs and putting them back into the box, she then gasped as she saw Danny and Poindexter on either side of her.

"Put an egg in your shoe and beat it bully!" Poindexter exclaimed, glaring at Danny. He then continued while gesturing to Tucker who walked in, "I'm Sidney Poindexter and whenever there is a single nerd in need, I shall be there!"

Tucker glared at him in annoyance and asked, "Hey! Who you calling a nerd?"

Danny then charged at him, however Poindexter turned intangible and allowed Danny to pass through him, causing him to accidently run into Tucker and hit the lockers. Poindexter smiled at his continuous victory.

"That's the guy who used to have your locker! In your face Mr Sceptic!" Tucker exclaimed.

"In his face? Swell idea!" Poindexter agreed with Tucker at the idea, he then pulled out an old style fountain pen and squirted the ink right in Danny's face!

Poindexter then laughed at him, while he was distracted Danny managed to grab onto to him and phase him through the floor into the boiler room and slam him against the ground. Danny got up on his knees weakly and accidently transformed into his human half.

Poindexter gasped at this and exclaimed, "Holly socks! You're one of the halfa's!"

"The what-a?" Danny asked with confusion as they both stood up.

"The halfa's! Everybody in the Ghost Zone talks about you and your twin sister, you two are half kids and half ghosts. The halfa's, you two have all our powers on the human plane and…" He stopped and then glared in realization and said, "And you're using your powers for evil!"

"No! Look just listen, I took over Dash's because…" Danny began to explain, but was cut off when Poindexter said, "Hey wait, you can take over a person's body? Jeeper's creepers! I would flip if I had your powers"

He then thought of something and turned intangible, he then went inside Danny's body and then Danny began to shiver from the sudden invasion as he asked, "Hey what are you doing?!"

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine bully!" Poindexter yelled from inside his body.

Danny then began to convulse, trying to fight for control of his body. He tried with all his might but he failed, suddenly he felt himself being pulled out of his body and dragged away from the boiler room.

Danny (Poindexter) then said as he finished taking control, "You might use your powers to pick on innocent kids, but I sure as sugar won't"

The real Danny was dragged through the mirror in his locker and suddenly found himself in a black and white 50's world. A jock came by his locker and said to him, "Hey Poindexter!"

Danny then looked in the mirror behind him, he screamed as he saw that it wasn't his reflection, it was him as Poindexter. Oh man is he in trouble! Back on the other side, Jack and Maddie along with Mr Lancer came running down the hallway towards Sam and Tucker.

"Is it true? Did you kids just witness a ghost attack?" Maddie asked as all three of them stood in front of the two teens.

"Fear not young ones, these gloves were made for grabbing!" Jack exclaimed as he showed off the ghost gloves.

Danny (Poindexter) then phased through the floor behind them, Tucker gasped worried that someone might see him and he ran over and stood in front of him as he became tangible.

"Nog ghosts here Mr and Mrs F" Tucker said giving them all a nervous smile.

Mr Lancer then glared at Sam and said, "Only a girl trying to create a diversion for her own needs"

"Uh right, no ghosts here" Sam lied and then the Fenton's and Mr Lancer ran off away from them. Dayla then came in and looked at them in confusion and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, you just missed a ghost fight and your parents almost caught Danny's intangible act a second ago" Tucker answered.

"I missed a ghost fight? Oh man I'm sorry Danny, I would've helped you if I wasn't so angry at you" Dayla said apologetically.

Danny (Poindexter) looked at her in confusion and then thought as he smiled, " _This must be his twin sister, poor girl I guess she has been a victim of her brother's bullying as well. Well don't worry, I'll be a better brother than he was_ "

"No problemo sis and hey you were right about what we talked about" Danny (Poindexter) said as he walked over and hugged her.

"Okay, as long as you learned your lesson. Hey by the way what's up with your voice?" Dayla asked as she noticed his voice was a bit higher than usual.

"Oh it's probably just puberty" Danny (Poindexter) answered, but smiled as he knew the real reason why.

Meanwhile back on the other side of the mirror, Poindexter (Danny) was not having such a good time. So far he had been tripped over, been giving a major wedgie and been hit in the nose. He tried to exit the school, but found it was floating in the middle of nowhere and there was no other out.

Back on the other side Dayla, Sam and Tucker continued to notice Danny acting really weird. He was saying phrases and words that existed way before their time and he seemed to be really cheerful than usual.

"By the way what happened to Poindexter?" Tucker asked.

"Oh that square? He flew the coop permanent like" Danny (Poindexter) answered. He then noticed Dash banging on the vending machine, trying to make the soft drink he put money in for to come out and walked right over and said, "Hey let me help you out there pal"

He phased his hand into the vending machine and tampered with, a few seconds later Dash's soft drink came out. He drank it all and said, "Thanks Fenton"

"Eh no problemo" Danny (Poindexter) said with satisfaction.

"Are you going through puberty? You know I'm a little short on quarters, think you could get me a few more for me and my pals?" Dash asked.

"He, he. You betcha" Danny (Poindexter) answered and then placed his hand inside the machine again, in just five seconds more soft drinks came out.

"Danny that's stealing" Dayla said. Danny merely shook it off and said, "Well I'm that poor kid has lost his fair share of quarters to the viscous bullies in this school. It's time somebody evened the score"

He then started tossing the soft drinks to Dash's friends and exclaimed, "Hey everybody! Egg creams on me!"

"I don't know what the heck an egg cream is but thanks" Kwan said happily.

Back on the other side of the mirror, the real Danny managed to open the locker and was able to see that the fake Danny was becoming really popular with the other kids. He then saw Sam, Tucker and Dayla walk past and tried calling out to them, but they didn't hear him. Fake Danny then got invited to play football with the other jocks and he happily agreed, on the way to the football field he noticed this old locker opened and realized that the real Danny was trying to get out, he ran over and slammed the locker closed. The real Danny was pushed back by the force and was suddenly punched by one of the jock.

Back on the other side of the world, Danny (Poindexter) was gaining popularity very quickly with the jocks, as he won the football game they were playing. The real Danny attempted to send a message to Tucker, Sam and Dayla by using his powers to write a message in the ground telling them to open his locker, however it was ruined as thanks to his parents stepping all over it.

"There's a ghost here I can feel it in my boots! And I'm not leaving this campus till I grab some ghosts" Jack said. Maddie's tracker suddenly went off and pointed at Danny, "Ghost? That can't be right. Hmmm looks like we'll be stacking out the school all night"

"In that case I need to use the little ghost hunter's room" Jack said and then he gave the Ghost Gloves to Tucker to hold on to.

"I have to go to the art room guys, I'll see you later" Dayla said and then left for the art room.

"Danny seems a little off Sam, have you noticed?" Tucker asked.

Sam nodded, but then smiled as she saw an opportunity available. She walked over and tried to get Kwan to wear one, at first he was unsure about it but as soon as Danny (Poindexter) put one on, all of them wanted one. Sam and Tucker then left to get more out of her locker, along their way they screamed and stopped as Danny's locker opened by itself.

"Sam! Tucker! In here!" Poindexter (Danny) yelled out through the mirror.

Tucker and Sam saw Poindexter in the mirror and Sam asked, "Poindexter?"

"No it's me Danny! Poindexter took over my body and sent me to this bizarre spirit world" Poindexter (Danny) said.

Tucker and Sam then furrowed their eyebrows in disbelief and then Sam said, "Prove it"

"In second grade Tucker threw up in your lunchbox, but he told you Ricky Marsh did it" Poindexter (Danny) said. Sam gasped at that and shouted in anger at Tucker who smiled nervously, "It was you? I kicked him off the monkey bars for that!"

The both of them gasped in realisation and asked, "Danny?"

Suddenly Dayla noticed them and asked, "What's going on guys?"

"Dayla! Thank goodness, Danny's in the mirror!" Tucker exclaimed. Dayla then gasped and said, "WHAT?!'

Sam then explained everything that the real Danny just explained to them. She looked at the mirror and looked into Poindexter (Danny), somehow she knew who he was and didn't need proof of it. She then asked, "Danny are you okay? Can you get out?"

Danny then tried to get out, but found he couldn't as he answered, "The mirror acts as like some kind of portal, but I can't phase through it" He then sighed and looked down and said, "It serves me right. I'm only in here because I was acting like a bully and now that I'm in here, I'm going to be bullied for the rest of eternity!"

"You might not be able to get out, but that doesn't mean that Poindexter can't get back in" Sam said and smiled as an idea came to her head.

Danny then thought of something and said, "I know how to get him back in here. Here's what you need to do"

A few minutes later, Sam came running down the hallway with Danny (Poindexter) in tow shouting, "Quick Danny! There's a bully shoving a poor defenceless nerd inside his own locker!"

They then stopped in front of his locker as Danny (Poindexter) shouted, "Tucker! I'll save you!"

He then transformed into Danny Phantom and looked around, he then said in confusion, "Hey there's no nerd getting shoved inside his locker"

The three of them merely smiled and then Tucker walked up to him and pulled his hands out to reveal him wearing the Ghost Gloves, he grabbed him and then shoved him inside the mirror, Dayla then transformed herself and went inside the mirror to help her brother.

"You've had your fun, now I want my body and my life back!" Poindexter (Danny) demanded.

Danny (Poindexter) then stood up and said, "Forget you bully! You're not going anywhere!"

He then tried to punch Danny but missed, he then tried again and again. Dayla merely sat back and watched, if Danny needed her she'll help him. The bell rang and suddenly the students came out to watch the fight.

"Hold still!" Danny (Poindexter) shouted in frustration.

"Hey check out Poindexter standing up to that weird ghost boy bully!" One of the jocks exclaimed.

Poindexter (Danny) then shouted in frustration, "I'm not a bully!"

While he was distracted, Danny (Poindexter) managed to punch him and caused him to hit the lockers. He then walked over to the locker and said, 'Now if you don't mind I'm gonna live it up some more in your body!"

Dayla then decided enough was enough, she ran over to the locker and grabbed the mirror, and she held it up high as if she was going to break it. The fake Danny then gasped in fright as she said, "That's enough! Give back my brother's body right now, or I'll smash this mirror and trap us all in here!"

"Dayla please! I was only trying to stop your brother from being a bully, he was the one picking on that jock boy Dash!" Poindexter pleaded.

"What?" Dayla asked and then she laughed out loud and then stopped to continues, "Oh man have you got it wrong. Danny is not the bully, the truth is Dash was the one bullying him. Danny was merely trying to give him some payback, but he got a little carried away"

"Oh really? Well I feel dumb! Why didn't you say something?" Danny (Poindexter) asked the real Danny.

"I did!" The real Danny exclaimed in frustration. The fake one merely shrugged and then gave Danny back his body. The two then left the mirror and went back to their world.

Suddenly all the jocks and popular kids in Poindexter's world wanted to hang out with him and he became popular very quickly. Danny and Dayla fell out right on top of Mr Lancer as he was walking by and made him drop the box filled with frogs.

"No! Come back!" Mr Lancer shouted as he chased after the frogs.

Sam then put on a fake look of shock and said sarcastically, "Oh dear whatever will we do" and then she smiled as she said, "Good one Danny"

Danny looked down as Tucker asked suspiciously, "How do we know you're really Danny?"

"Because I used my powers for the wrong reason and became exactly the kind of person I hate. It got me into a load of trouble and I'm not gonna do that again" Danny answered and then Dayla pulled out the mirror.

"Now that's the Danny I remember" Sam said with a smile.

"What are you doing with that sis?" Danny asked. Dayla then answered, "I'm gonna take this where Poindexter won't bother you again"

Suddenly Mr Lancer showed up with all the other students wearing Sam's badges, glaring at Danny. He was pretty angry at Danny for the escaped frogs, but he was willing to overlook it and gave all the credit about student activism to Dash, leaving a frustrated Sam. Mr Lancer told Danny, he was going to assign him a new locker.

After all that went down, Dayla went to her locker and placed the mirror inside, she then asked, "Poindexter are you there?"

Poindexter then appeared and said, "Hey there Dayla. Hey this isn't locker 724"

"I've placed you in my locker. I don't think you're really a bad ghost, just someone who misunderstood something. So I'm giving you a second chance by placing you in mine and in return, there are some kids who get bullied here, you can help them out but nothing too drastic and we can be friends if you want to" Dayla said.

Poindexter smiled and exclaimed happily, "Whoo-hoo! Thanks Day, I won't let you down! Oh and thank your brother for me, thanks to you and him I'm now more popular over here"

He then disappeared and Dayla smiled as she closed her locker and went home for the day. The next day, Danny was at his new locker by the band room.

"Hanging with band geeks Fenton?" Kwan asked giving him a cruel smirk. Dash then added, "No amount of free soda's gonna fix that" and then they both left.

Dayla, Sam and Tucker then came up and stood by his locker as he sighed out, "My fifteen minutes of popularity is up and I wasn't even here for it"

"I wouldn't worry about it Danny. You're better as yourself anyway" Dayla said, which earned her a smile from him.

"Yeah and it wasn't a total lost, looks like this baby's gonna get some use after all" Sam said as she looked down at the mechanical frog.

Suddenly Box Ghost came flying in and grabbed the frog out of her hand. He then floated in front of them and shouted, "HA HA! I am no longer the Box Ghost, I am now the Mechanical Frog Ghost!"

The frog suddenly frizzled, which caused him to drop the frog in fright and land right on top of Tucker's head. Box Ghost then said, "I uh changed my mind! I am once again the Box Ghost, who will have nothing to do with mechanical amphibians! Beware!" and then he disappeared from the school.

"Now there's a guy who knows exactly who he is" Danny said and then Dayla agreed saying, "No doubt about that"

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS**_

 **Danny and Dayla receive a new ghost power, but will it help them defeat the wishing ghost Desiree? And Tucker is now half-ghost? Will they figure out what to do before it's too late for their friend?**

 **Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: What You Want**


	6. What You Want

_**WHAT YOU WANT**_

It was at Amity Park's local market on a Saturday. Danny, Dayla and Tucker were looking at some of the stalls, Danny noticed a packet of three sets of wheels for skateboards.

"Two for each of us?" Danny suggested, Tucker nodded in agreement and said, "Sounds fair"

Each of them then handed an equal share of money to pay for the wheels, they then walked over to a stall called Madam Babazita's Mystical Oddities. All three of them noticed all different kinds of items that looked like something out of an Arabian Nights story, Tucker picked up a bottle unimpressed by it as Madam Babazita told them it was a genie in a bottle.

"A genie in a bottle? I don't think so, thanks anyway" Tucker said and then they walked away to look at the other stalls.

On the other side of the market, a little girl with her mother walked past a woman selling fairy floss **(A/N I know in America its called cotton candy, but in Australia we call it fairy floss),** the little girl then began asking, "Please mummy! Can I have some cotton candy? Please, please, please?!"

The mother then shook her head and answered, "I think you've had enough sugar for today"

But the little girl continued to cry and throw tantrums as they walked past Babazita's stall, her balloon caught on the bottle that Tucker was looking at before and caused it to fall to the ground as it pulled on it. The bottle smashed and suddenly a green skinned ghost, with long black hair and wearing a blue Arabian harem's outfit floated in the sky, her name is Desiree the wishing ghost.

"And your heart's desire is my command" Desiree said smiling and then flew off.

Danny, Dayla and Tucker continued to walk through the market, until they stopped when Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off, they turned around and watched as Desiree appeared before the fairy floss stall and cast her spell. Suddenly fairy floss began to sprout out of the machine and created a massive wave all over the market, everyone began to scream and panic as they were covered in the pink sugary treat, the little girl was definitely happy until she got covered in it as well.

After making sure nobody was looking Danny and Dayla shouted in unison, "We're going ghost!" and then transformed into their ghost forms.

They flew up towards Desiree, leaving poor Tucker to be smothered in another wave of fairy floss. They flew up and floated in front of Desiree ready to fight.

"I am Desiree, what is your wish?" Desiree asked placing her hands together.

"None of your business candy pants!" Dayla snapped back.

"Surely there must be something you desire" Desiree said, ignoring her outburst and then reached out her hand to touch her.

Danny then allowed his brotherly protective instincts to kick in, flew in front of Dayla and shouted, "Hey get away from her!"

Suddenly a green light appeared in Danny's hand, he then aimed it at Desiree and fired a ghost ray, and the blast sent her flying away.

"What was that?" Dayla asked completely amazed, Danny was confused as well as he looked at his hand which was still glowing.

"What's going on? I think this is a new ghost power" Danny answered.

"Let me try" Dayla said, she concentrated on her hand and suddenly a green glow came as well, she then raised her hand to the sky and blasted a ghost ray.

"WOW!" They both said in unison.

"That was slammin'!" They both heard Tucker exclaim, they then flew down to him as he continued, "Whatever that was. You two got another power?"

"I guess" Danny answered.

"That's the cool thing about your powers, there's no down side. Give me five!" Tucker said as he held out both his hands to give them a high five.

Danny and Dayla then did, but they accidently blasted Tucker away with their new power causing him to land upside down in a mountain of fairy floss. They gasped at what just happened and hoped that their friend was alright.

"I'm okay!" Tucker yelled out.

It was Saturday night and it was one of Casper High's annual football game. Dayla, Tucker and a very sick Sam were sitting on the bleachers watching the game, Sam was wrapped up tightly in a blanket and sneezing constantly. Apparently there was a bug going around and it looks like Sam caught it.

"I'm sick as a dog and I hate sports. Why am I here?" Sam asked in a nasally voice.

"Because Danny's here and he's got the best seat in the house" Tucker answered, Dayla then said, "Apparently Tucker convinced him to fill in for the school mascot"

Dayla then pointed at Danny right now who was in the mascot costume, waving his arms up and down as the announcer yelled out, "And now everybody here they are! Your very own Casper High Ravens!"

Suddenly Danny was stomped on by the entire football team as they came running out, causing Dayla, Tucker and Sam to cringe at the sight.

Danny lifted his head and muttered bitterly, "Fill in for the mascot, it'll be fun. You'll meet cheerleaders" and then he was stomped on by another team member of the football team.

The game started and so far Casper High was losing, it seemed every time Dash got a hold on the ball the opposing team always managed to tackle him down and stopped him from getting a single touchdown for his team.

"This is pathetic, our teams fading fast" Tucker said in boredom.

Sam then sneezed again and stood up to leave as she said, "Me too. I'm out of here"

"Want me to walk you home Sam?" Dayla asked concerned for her friend.

"No thanks Dayla, I don't want you catching what I got" Sam said and then left for home.

Back in the game, the team huddled to discuss strategies. Dash himself was getting really mad that the team was losing the game, he said, "I wish I could turn into the kind of monster, who could crush these guys single handed"

As soon as he said that wish, Desiree appeared and cast her spell on him. He suddenly became angrier, muskily than normal, he became larger in height and suddenly had green skinned, he became a monster version of himself. Danny and Dayla gasped as their ghost senses went off and they noticed what Dash had become, they then looked up and saw Desiree flying away from the scene.

The game then started again and suddenly Dash threw the ball right over the field at a fast pace, he ran over to it and then caught it, he then slammed into the ground not only causing a crack in the earth, but earning the team a touchdown.

Danny ran over to Dayla and Tucker. Tucker then said, "Can you believe this? Dash is a beast!"

"And getting beastier. I think he's running on ghost power, we're gonna need your help Tuck" Danny said.

"To kick some ghost bootie?" Tucker asked in excitement.

"Sort of" Danny answered as his eyes flashed green.

"I'm in" A determined Tucker said.

Before the next run off began, Danny and Dayla flew invisibly up to Dash. They both could feel the immense ghost energy coming from him, making them cringe at it. Danny then put his hand inside of him and pulled out Monster Dash from him, Dayla then opened the lid of the Fenton Thermos and sucked it in, they flew off leaving Dash who reverted back to normal and once again got tackled down by the opposing team and officially losing the game.

Unfortunately because the team lost the game, the guy in the mascot suit usually takes the beating for it. Which was bad news for Tucker since he filled in for Danny who was filling in for the guy who usually wears the mascot suit.

"Man every time those two go ghost, I get the short end of the stick" Tucker groaned as he was hanging upside down by the goal post. The other jocks then came up to him and made him their personal piñata, poor Tucker!

Danny and Dayla flew back home and phased into the lab, as they stood in front of the ghost portal they noticed some sort of Native American tent and some sort of giant glowing dream catcher. Ignoring it for now, Danny emptied the thermos into the portal. They then flew off, but they accidently went through the dream catcher and suddenly they dropped down as they felt all their powers leaving their body and left them on the ground in their human halves. They looked up and saw their ghost halves floating in the air and then their ghost halves flew back into their bodies as they heard sneezing coming from the tent.

"Is somebody out there?" A sick looking Jack asked as he opened the tent and then came out. A sick looking Maddie also came out as well.

"Are we interrupting something? That I hope were not?" Dayla asked as she and Danny stood up from the ground.

"Your father and I are purifying ourselves of negative ghost energy" Maddie answered after sniffling a bit.

Jack sneezed and then explained, "We're trying to ritually expel ourselves of any viral ghosts in our systems with the Fenton Ghost Catcher. It's like an Indian dream catcher, except it expunges ghosts and not dreams you see"

"You might just have a cold you know, it doesn't have to be a ghost cold" Danny suggested.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other, they then gave him a glare and then left as Jack muttered, "I remember when I was that naïve"

Danny and Dayla stared at the large dream catcher, Dayla then placed her hand inside to see what would happen and then suddenly her ghost hand started floating out of her own, she gasped at that and then pulled her hand out and held it.

"This one actually work. A little too well, we are filing this under must avoid. Agreed?" Danny asked.

"Agreed" Dayla answered.

The next day Danny, Dayla and Tucker were at the mall planning on seeing a movie. Dayla then pulled out her phone and called Sam to see how she was doing, poor Sam she was so sick and all cooped up in her house.

"I feel like I'm gonna die. I hate being sick" Sam said over the phone, she then sneezed.

"Hang in there Sam. We're gonna come visit you when we're done at the mall, you want us to bring you anything?" Dayla asked.

Sam sneezed again and then answered before hanging up, "No please don't bother. My folks are taking pretty good care of me"

"She's gotta be sick if she's missing Dead Teacher 4" Danny said as they walked to the ticket stand.

"This time it's personal" Tucker added.

A few minutes later, all three of them saw everyone crowding over some sort of cute, short, anime version of Paulina. Everyone was gushing all over her and the more crowds that cheered, the bigger she became.

"Okay I know she's popular at school, but this is ridiculous" Dayla said.

"Tucker we…" Danny was about to say, when he was cut off by Tucker as he sighed, handed them the thermos and said, "Do what you gotta do, I'll get us seats"

Danny and Dayla then transformed into their ghost halves and invisibly flew Paulina into the basement. Meanwhile Tucker was sitting in a movie theatre annoyed and watching an entirely different film.

"Man I cover for them, my movie gets sold out and now I gotta watch this now. I'm tired of being left out all the time, man I wish I had ghost powers too" Tucker exclaimed loudly.

Desiree then appeared in the theatre, giving Tucker a bit of a fright and then she said as she cast her spell on him, "Your heart's desire is my command"

She flew off, leaving a confused Tucker and then suddenly he became intangible and phased through his seat! He smiled as he realized that his wish was granted and man was he going to enjoy this. Back in the basement Danny and Dayla placed down Paulina who smiled widely and said, "Hi I'm Paulina! I'm adorable, I'm small, I'm big headed and I make goodness!"

"Bye, bye kitty!" Danny exclaimed and then blasted a ray at her head, which cause her to scream for a second and suddenly the ghost energy was pushed harmlessly out of her.

"Cool it worked, I can't wait to tell Tucker" Danny said smiling at his achievement.

Dayla then opened the thermos and sucked up the energy, they then left a confused, now normal Paulina in the basement. They both transformed back into their human selves and entered the theatre room, they looked around everywhere but couldn't find him.

"I guess he took off Danny, let's head home" Dayla said and they both left the theatre, unaware that Tucker had just flew in and pulled some pranks on a few of the audience in the cinema.

Danny and Dayla went outside and suddenly their ghost senses went off, they both looked up to see Desiree flying off again.

"Geeze lady! Don't you ever take a break?" Danny said with annoyance.

"Ah Danny, are cars meant to fly?" Dayla asked as she pointed up to the now flying car in the sky.

"Nope, come on!" Danny answered and then they both went behind the ticket booth to transform. Once they did that, they flew after the flying car.

Once they reached it, the driver named Billy was panicking and screaming as he continued to fly.

"Hey slow down Jeff Gordon! You're going over the speed limit and the height limit!" Danny exclaimed to Billy, he just screamed even louder once he saw the two ghost twins and sped off.

Suddenly Tucker came up to them and told them, "Don't sweat this one guys, I'm on it" and then he flew off at top speed after the car.

Danny and Dayla then stopped in their tracks after realising who that was and exclaimed, "Tucker?!"

Tucker phased through the car and sat down in the passenger seat, he said to Billy with a smile, "Chill dude! Tucker Phantom is on the case"

"Tucker Phantom?" Danny asked as he and Dayla phased through the car and sat down in the back seat and then continued, "Okay ignoring the total originality of that, how did you get ghost powers anyway?"

"Who knows? And more importantly who cares! And now if you'll excuse me, I have some heroic exploits to attend to" Tucker said as he grabbed the wheel to the car.

Danny panicked and then grabbed the wheel also and then Dayla exclaimed, "Guys! We're too young to drive!"

The two began to fight over the steering wheel, flipping the car round in a full circle as Danny exclaimed, "Tucker let go of the wheel! This is serious!"

Suddenly Billy and Tucker began to scream as they headed right towards a building, Danny and Dayla then combined their powers to make the entire car and all of them intangible, allowing the car to pass harmlessly through the building. After making the car tangible, Tucker looked back out the window and then gave Danny and Dayla a glare.

"Oh sure phase the car though the building. You two had to save the day didn't you?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

"Ah yeah! Because a car smashing through the 28th floor of anything is bad!" Dayla exclaimed, not liking Tucker's attitude towards them.

"You two are just jealous because there's somebody else to grab the spotlight now" Tucker retorted back.

"Yo! Hallucinations, focus!" Billy yelled out, trying to get their attention.

"When have we ever grabbed the spotlight?" Danny asked.

"How about right now for instance?!" Tucker asked back, really getting annoyed and angry.

Suddenly Billy screamed as they crashed right into a grain silo of a farm, forcing all the grain in it to fall out. Billy first popped out of it and laughed as a chicken sat on his head and then Danny, Dayla and Tucker phased out of the hay.

"Tucker please, you're our best friend. We're just concerned about you" Dayla said, trying to reason with him.

"Well don't! This town's big enough for more than two ghost kids" Tucker snapped at them and began to float away from them.

"Tuck wait!" Danny shouted to stop him, but Tucker ignored him and then flew off at a really fast speed, faster than those two could fly.

"Woah! We can't fly that fast, is he getting more powerful?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but this has brought out a side of Tucker that I don't like at all. We better keep a close eye on him" Dayla said, suddenly she sneezed.

"Are you okay Day?" Danny asked.

"I think I might be catching the bug that's going round" Dayla answered.

The next day at Casper High, Mr Lancer walked over to the drinking fountain to get some water. Suddenly the water went out of control and sprayed all over him, causing his shirt to become soaking wet.

"Moby Dick!" Mr Lancer exclaimed as he wiped off the water on his face.

Suddenly his belt came undone by itself and fell to the ground, he bent down to pick it up only to be sprayed by the drinking fountain again and then his tie became undone by itself.

"Guliver's Travels! I'm losing my mind!" Mr Lancer exclaimed, suddenly his pants fell down to reveal him wearing pink and white boxer shorts. He then exclaimed as students laughed at him, "And my pants!"

It turned out it was Tucker who did that, as Danny and Dayla watched him phased through a wall and turn tangible. He then laughed at Mr Lancer, the two of frowned at him for his prank.

Danny sniffled and asked, "Nice trick. Do you do kid's parties?"

"Dude relax, I'm just having fun" Tucker said smiling, his smile dropped as he looked at them and noticed the bags under their eyes. He then asked, "Are you two okay?"

"I think we're catching Sam's cold, but that's not important right now. Tucker look…" Dayla began to say, but was cut off when Tucker said, "No need. You two can keep that superhero jazz to yourselves, I'm in this for the kicks"

"I was afraid of that. I hate to do this to you pal, but I need to see what's going on inside of you and there's only one way to do that" Danny said and then flew inside Tucker, in an attempt to overshadow him.

Tucker gasped at the sudden invasion, but then his eyes turned red scaring Dayla for a second and then he forced Danny right out of him, sending him straight into the janitor's closet. Dayla ran over and opened the door to see if Danny was okay, Tucker then came up to them and glared in full on anger.

"Don't ever do that again! Get it?!" Tucker yelled out at Danny.

"Got it" Danny answered in fright, Tucker then left in a huff.

"Okay he is really starting to scare me. Danny are you okay?" Dayla asked as she helped her brother up.

"I'm fine, thanks. Your right, he's starting to scare me too" Danny answered in agreement to her statement.

Throughout the day, Tucker pulled all different kinds of pranks and tricks on most of the students. At the end of the day, Tucker flew outside and overshadowed Paulina, Dayla decided to remain invisible and allow Danny to handle this one. She watched as Paulina kept switching to Tucker's voice and then to Danny's voice, it was kind of funny to watch.

Tucker then shouted, "Babazita's genie gave me these powers and I'll use them how I want!"

"Then maybe we need to have a chat to this Babazita" Danny said as he came out and flew off with Dayla behind him.

"Fine! But we're not friends anymore you two!" Tucker exclaimed angrily and then came out of Paulina.

Paulina looked baffled and confused, all the students looked at her weirdly and then she shouted quickly, "And I never was friends with you!"

That was their first argument between them and it really began to scare them, so they went to Babazita back at the market to find out more about Desiree. Babazita explained to them that Desiree was a harem girl that had been promised her heart's desires by the Sultan, she even had her own kingdom, but that all ended when she had been banished by the Sultan's wife out of jealousy. She died of a broken heart, after that her spirit roamed the world granting people's wishes, but at a great personal cost due to that she always had to watch men fall in love with women. Danny and Dayla then returned home to figure out what to do, the next day they went to a wishing fountain as part of Danny's idea.

Dayla sniffled a bit and said, "Okay so what are we doing here?"

"Simple if your trying snag a wishing ghost, then what better place than a wishing well" Danny said as he tossed a quarter in the water.

They waited for a second for something to happen, but nothing did. Danny then frowned that it didn't work and then sneezed, but just as they were leaving a man came up and said out loud as he tossed a quarter in the water, "I wish I had a million bucks"

A green mist came out of the water and then the voice of Desiree said, "So it is desired, so shall it be"

Danny and Dayla transformed into their ghost halves and sprang into action, Danny grabbed the man from the mist and said, "Oh no you don't!"

"Young intruders, you dare to interfere with my spellbinding?!" Desiree asked with fury as she appeared in front of them.

The man got scared and ran off screaming, "Money isn't everything!"

"Listen Desiree, I want you to take away Tucker's ghost powers now" Dayla said.

"I can't do that. By noon tomorrow, your friend's fate will be sealed! HA, HA, HA! Soon his jealousy will transform him forever into the most powerful ghost boy in the world!" Desiree exclaimed.

"Tuck? He's not that jealous, is he?" Danny asked.

"More than you know. Tomorrow his jealousy and frustration will turn to rage and rebellion, he will be complete" Desiree answered and then began to fly off, only to be stopped by Danny as he grabbed onto her spectral tail.

"You change him back!" Danny demanded.

"You dare lay a hand on me?! No man may lay a hand on me unless I wish it!" Desiree yelled in fury and anger as she turned to face them.

Desiree wiggled out of his grip and avoided a punch from Danny, she then transformed her hand into a lasso and grabbed him by the waist smashing him into a park bench. Desiree then charged at him, but Dayla stood in front of him in a protective stance.

"GET BACK!" Dayla yelled and then fired a ghost ray, which hit her dead on and sent her hitting the ground.

They both then landed in front of her, Desiree sat up and then held them down with her giant hand. The two tried struggling out of it, but found themselves unable to.

"Can't break free! Can't go intangible and escape!" Danny yelled as they struggled, he then noticed the thermos near them and got an idea.

"You two can't do anything unless I wish it!" Desiree exclaiming.

"Or I do!" Danny exclaimed and grabbed the thermos, he opened the lid and pointed it at her while saying, "I wish you would disappear inside this thermos!"

"What?! No! I must obey!" Desiree exclaimed in defeat, the light from the thermos then engulfed her and as she was sucked in she screamed, "You two will pay for this!"

Danny then closed the lid and said, "If I weren't a C student, I would've thought of that five days ago. Now what are we gonna do about Tuck?"

Dayla allowed the question to ponder and then smiled as she thought of an idea. She then said, "I have an idea that just might work, here's what we do…"

The next day, Danny was at the school while Dayla waited for them back at the lab. It was quarter to noon and there was no sign of Tucker and he had to hurry up or they'll be too late. He suddenly stopped as his ghost sense went off in front of the School Records department.

"Should've guessed" Danny said drawly as he realized that Tucker was in there.

When he opened phases through the door in his ghost form, he frowned as he saw Tucker at the computer changing his grades to all A's.

"Tucker your changing your grades? That's cheating!" Danny exclaimed.

Tucker turned around smiling as he said, "I like to think of it as academic enrichment. Want me to change yours?"

"No way! Tucker you're in real danger…" Danny began to say, but stopped when Tucker suddenly stood up and growled at him, his skin became green and he suddenly grew sharp teeth and claws.

"Take it easy Tuck, we're friends remember?" Danny said as he attempted to calm him down, but it wasn't working when Tucker angrily said, "We're only friends on your terms, but now I make the rules around here! And my first rule is, no more Danny or Dayla Phantom!"

Tucker then breathed out some sort of ghost ray out of his mouth, sending Danny flying out the room. Danny turned intangible and phased through the walls and then rammed right into a chalkboard of a classroom, he fell to the floor and then held his head from the pain.

"He's getting more malevolent, more ghost like" Danny said.

Tucker then phased in and took a fighting stance, Danny then stood up and said, "Tucker, listen to me! There's isn't much time!"

"You got that right! Your time is up and then it will be for Dayla!" Tucker exclaimed and then fired a ghost ray at him.

Danny flew out of the way and then flew all around the room, avoiding his blasts and then he got behind him and flicked off his beret. That made Tucker even angrier and fired again, hitting the beakers and chemistry sets in the room as Danny avoided them, Tucker then picked up his hat and placed it back on, but while he was distracted doing that, Danny picked up the skeleton and threw it at him and then Tucker quickly turned intangible, allowing it to go through him.

"HA! Is that the best you can do?!" Tucker exclaimed.

" _I better speed things up and get him to follow me. And I know just what could work"_ Danny said in his hand.

He came out from behind the desk and said, "Catch me if you can Sucker Phantom!" and then he waved goodbye as he phased through the floor.

"That's Tucker Phantom! Tucker!" Tucker said angrily and followed him, he found himself in the girls locker room.

Tucker then smiled and said, "So this is what it's like in the girl's locker room" and then suddenly Danny covered his eyes with a bra and dragged him out of there, phasing them both into the basketball court.

Danny then dunked him through the hoop and watched him slam to the ground. Danny then exclaimed, "HA! You got no game!"

Tucker stood up growling more and suddenly he became bigger in size, his eyes became a pupil-less red and let out a huge powerful roar in rage and fury. Danny then flew out of the school and headed towards Fenton Works, with Tucker following him behind. He turned invisible leaving a confused Tucker, Tucker's ghost sense then went off as he looked around.

Danny then appeared behind him and said, "What's the matter? Can't catch what you can't see?!"

Tucker then tried to grab him, but Danny disappeared again and continued on to Fenton Works. He finally arrived and noticed that Tucker was not behind him.

"Where is he? He has to have followed me, it's almost noon" Danny said and then suddenly Tucker appeared in front of him and grabbed him. He then phased the both of them into Fenton Works and straight into the lab.

"No! Don't throw me into the Ghost Zone! Please!" Danny exclaimed sarcastically and pretended to panic.

"I wasn't going to, but that is a great idea!" Tucker exclaimed.

Dayla then snuck up behind Tucker invisible and prepared her hands and whispered, "I'm only gonna have one shot of this"

Danny suddenly cringed and then sneezed right onto Tucker, causing him to let him go in disgust.

"Hey! Cover your mouth!" Tucker exclaimed.

Dayla then punched him into the Fenton Ghost Catcher and allowed the device to separate Tucker from the ghost energy, changing him back to normal. Tucker landed on the ground and then looked up wearily, he gasped as he saw the floating monster before him.

"Is that me?" Tucker asked terrified.

Danny then sucked the energy into the thermos and answered while sniffling, "No it's not you Tuck, not anymore"

Tucker then walked up to them in guilt and said, "Oh man! Guys I'm sorry, I…I couldn't control myself"

Dayla sniffled a little bit and said with a smile, "Tuck don't worry about it, you were under the genie's spell and you broke it"

"Yeah but none of that would've happened, if I wasn't jealous" Tucker said.

"Or if we had been less of a show off around you. Are we still friends?" Danny asked holding his hand out.

Tucker gladly shook it and high fived Dayla as he answered, "The best"

All three of them then walked out of the lab, with smiles on their faces. Jack and Maddie opened up the tent and looked out to see what was all the noise they heard, they looked around but couldn't find anything, so they shrugged it off and went back inside the tent.

Next Saturday at Tucker's house, poor Danny and Tucker we're so sick from the cold going around. Dayla became sick as well but, surprisingly she got over it quickly leaving her and Sam to look after Tucker and Danny.

The boys we're covered in lots of blankets and tissues, they both then sneezed very loudly. Sam and Dayla came in the living room with two steaming bowls of broth.

"Geeze! Do you guys have to share everything?" Sam asked.

Danny sniffled a bit and then said, "Believe me Sam, you don't know the half of it" and then he and Tucker smiled at each other.

"What exactly happen during the week while I was sick?" Sam asked.

"Sam have I got a story to tell you" Dayla said smiling.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Some ghosts tried to waste Danny and Dayla's dad, now there off to their parent's college reunion in Wisconsin that's being hosted by their old friend Vlad Masters. But there is more to this man than meets the eye? And who's this new ghost Vlad Plasmius?**

 **Find out next time on the Phantom Twins in: Bitter Reunions**


	7. Bitter Reunions

It was a quiet Thursday night in Amity Park, Danny and Dayla were driving down the streets on their electric scooters and they had smiles on their faces as they came up towards their home.

"Well this was a quiet night. No ghosts at all" Dayla said with a smile.

"Yep and we finally have one day when we get home on time, without any ghostly tours making us miss our ten o'clock curfew" Danny said as he looked at his watch that showed the time was 9:50 pm.

Suddenly they stopped as their ghost senses went off, so much for that. Dayla then gestured towards the sky where three ghost vultures wearing red fez's each, they flew into three houses and then came out after scaring the people inside and then continued on.

"So much for no ghosts. Let's go!" Dayla said and they hid behind a few cars to transform, once they did they flew off after the birds.

They caught up with them and then Danny asked, "You fella's look lost. Um any chance of you staying that way?"

"Mind your own business, fancy pants ghost kids!" One of the vultures snapped at them.

The vultures then flew down and phased into a moving bus, Danny and Dayla then followed them and phased into the bus as well looking at them in confusion.

"Hey we've circling in this town for hours! We've could've been halfway to Florida by now, ask for directions" said the vulture with the sunglasses in frustration.

The first one then snapped, "I know where I'm going!"

The third one then said while gesturing to Danny and Dayla, "You so do not. Ask them!"

"Ask us what?" Dayla asked completely confused about what's going on.

All of them then phased out of the bus and floated in the air, the first vulture groaned and then said as he floated towards them, "We're on a search and destroy mission"

He then pulled out what looked like a ripped out picture and asked, "Can you help us find and peck to death this guy here?"

But when they looked at the picture, they were shocked to see it was their dad Jack Fenton! These vultures were sent by someone to destroy their own father.

"DAD?!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed in unison.

The third vulture then got excited and said, "Ah you see I told you they'd know where he is"

Danny and Dayla then lit up their hands and fired a combined ghost ray at the vultures, the vultures gasped and then moved out of the. They then became really angry and prepared to attack them now.

"Nice try kiddies! Get them boys!" The first vulture ordered and all three vultures then began to fly around them in circles at top speed.

"Give it your best shot guys, we're wizzes at dodgeball" Danny exclaimed confidently.

The birds then stopped and then charged right at them, Danny and Dayla then flew up completely dodging their attack and caused them to collide into each other.

Dayla smiled and said, "Well technically its dodge-beak, but who cares?"

The vultures recovered quickly and flew after them, Danny and Dayla turned their legs into spectral tails and began to fly away from them. They lead them towards the town hall, they both gasped as they noticed the time on the huge clock showing that it was nearly ten o'clock, looks like they might not make it home in time after all.

"Oh man! It's almost ten!" Danny exclaimed.

The twins led them in circles around the clock and then turned invisible making them think they lost them, they then phased into the tower and snuck up behind them gaining the element of surprise. Danny blasted one of them away while Dayla grabbed one of them by their legs and held on tightly.

"HEY!" The vulture exclaimed.

"You know that old saying about a bird in a hand?" Dayla asked and then spun the vulture around and around hitting the other vulture and then let go yelling, "Well neither do I! And do go messing up any windshields on your way out of town!"

As the vultures flew away, they were unaware that they dropped the picture of Jack Fenton. Danny caught the picture and examined it in confusion and said, "I wonder why those ghosts were trying to waste dad"

"I don't know" Dayla said looking confused as Danny is, they both suddenly cringed as they heard the clock chiming. They were officially past their curfew, again!

They then flew home and transformed into their human selves, as soon as they opened the door Jack and Maddie were standing there frowning at them with their arms crossed.

"You two are late again. That's the 10th time in three weeks" Jack said.

"Oh poop" Danny and Dayla said in unison, but then frowned when suddenly the same vultures dropped bird poo on their heads.

After cleaning up, the two sat in the living room with the rest of the family. Jazz was sitting on the lounge chair reading a book as usual, Danny and Dayla sat on the couch, Maddie stood in front of them and Jack was behind a huge machine tinkering away.

"Kids this is becoming a problem. You two are constantly late coming home…" Maddie began. Jack then poked his head out and continued, "You're shirking from your chores"

Maddie then said, "Danny your grades are slipping". Jack poked his head out again and repeated, "You're shirking from your chores"

"You already said chores" Dayla said.

"I know but when you two don't do them, I get stuck with them" Jack complained.

"Look we're both just under a lot of pressure, you guys have no idea what it's like to be a kid today" Danny said.

Maddie frowned at that comment and said, "Oh come on! That's the oldest excuse in the book, there's nothing you two are going through that your father and I didn't go through when we were your age"

Dayla rested her arm on the armrest of the couch and then accidently nearly went through it as her arm went intangible, luckily Maddie didn't notice and then Dayla said, "I beg to differ Mum"

Jazz then closed her book and said, "The reason that Danny and Dayla don't think you two can't relate to them, is that you never take the time to tell them about your childhood"

"Jazz!" Danny said to try and get her to stop.

"Have you ever told them about how you met? Your first date?..." Jazz started asking.

"Jazz!" Dayla then tried.

"Where you went to college?" Jazz finished, which made Jack thought of something.

Jack then smiled and said, "You know Jasmine that's a great idea"

"It is?" Jazz asked.

"What is?" Maddie then asked, not understanding what Jack meant.

Jack then pulled out an invite and pulled Maddie in close as he answered, "This is! You three can come with your mother and me to our college reunion"

"We can?" Danny asked unsurely.

"Wisconsin?" Jazz asked realising she made a mistake.

"Sure my old pal Vlad is throwing a huge shindig there. We'll take the RV so the whole family can go together, you can learn more about your mother's and my college days and while we drive I can blabber on about ghosts!" Jack said with excitement.

The machine Jack was working on whirled to life and suddenly sprayed ectoplasmic goo out of its nozzle and all over Jazz. Jazz frowned at her dad.

Jack then laughed and exclaimed, "It works! I can't wait to blather on about that too!"

The next day, the Fenton's were on the road to Wisconsin. They were driving in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, also known as the RV. It was a large sort of truck like vehicle with two large wheels up the front, four small wheels on each side, three headlights on top, two headlights on the front of it and it had the Fenton Works logo on the side of it.

"How does this happen? You two goof up and I have to spend four days jammed in the Fenton Ghost RV!" Jazz complained.

"That's the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle folks! Every button in this baby is a ghost's worst nightmare" Jack said proudly while driving. Maddie was looking down at a map.

"You can't blame us Jazz, you're the one who suggested we learn about Mum and Dad in the first place. The next time we tell you to be quiet, listen to us" Dayla defended.

Danny then sighed reached over to push a button as he said, "I need some air"

Jazz then exclaimed, "Don't push any buttons!"

But it was too late, as soon as Danny pushed the button five different types of ray guns popped out of the RV. One fired a blast and burned a hole in a tree, another one fired and froze a bird that was flying frozen solid, another one fired and blasted another driver's phone to bits and the last one blasted ectoplasmic goo all over Jazz.

Jazz frowned and said to Danny, "I'll get you for this"

Later that night, they stopped at a truck stop just near Wisconsin to sleep. They all slept in sleeping bags at the back of the RV.

"Get some rest everybody, I want the entire Fenton clan bright eyed and bushy tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow" Jack said holding on to his teddy bear.

"Wait, wait. Masters? As in Vlad Masters who was named Affluence Magazine's billionaire of the year?" Jazz asked.

"That's the guy. In college he was my best friend, we were very popular guys. Roommates, lab partners and we did everything together, until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right into Vlad's eyes" Jack answered.

"What happened to him?" Dayla asked.

"Vlad, your mother and I were testing out a prototype of the ghost portal, Vlad was in front of it when I activated it. There was suddenly a huge explosion of light and it hit Vlad dead on, he was hospitalised with a horrible case of ecto-acne. It devastated him and killed his social life, we haven't spoken since that day. But the good news is after all these years, I think he's finally forgiven me" Jack answered.

The next day they finally arrived at the home of Vlad Masters and man was his house huge! Vlad lived in a castle mansion just outside Wisconsin, the RV pulled up at the front of the house and when they came out of the vehicle, standing there to greet them was Vlad Masters himself who smiled at his visitors. Vlad wore a black business suit with a red tie, his long grey hair was tied up in a pony-tail and he had a small beard on his chin. They all then smiled back, walked up the stairs and stood in front of him.

"Jack and Maddie you've never looked lovelier my dear. Please come on in" Vlad said as he gestured for Maddie and the children to walk in.

"Vladdie my man! It's good to see…" Jack began to say, but was cut off when Vlad slammed the door shut just as he was about to walk in.

They all looked around and everywhere there was football merchandise decorated. Vlad was a huge fan of the Packers football team.

Jazz was a little unimpressed and said, "What's with the green and gold? You're a billionaire, surely you could afford an interior designer"

"Jazz hello? Football helmets, jerseys, cheese heads. He's a Packers fanatic" Danny said. Dayla then added, "A lot of people do this for the team they love"

Vlad then ruffled Dayla and Danny's hair and said, "Oh fanatic is such a negative word, but yes"

"I don't understand you have billions of dollars! Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" Jazz asked.

Vlad then answered with frustration, "Because the Packers are owned by the City of Greenbay and they won't sell them to me!"

He then looked at Maddie and regained his poster and then smiled at her romantically as he continued, "One of two things my wealth has not as of yet, been able to acquire"

Maddie in return gave him a weak smile. Danny and Dayla noticed Vlad's look, Dayla then whispered to Jazz, "Is he hitting on mum?"

Jazz just ignored it and answered, "As long as he's got working toilets and mum says no, who cares?"

"I better let Jack in" Maddie said and then walked to the front door quickly.

The kids continued to look around the front part of the mansion, Dayla noticed a beautiful picture of the night sky. Vlad noticed this and walked up to her saying, "I see you have taken an interest in this picture"

Dayla smiled at him and said, "Yes it's so beautiful and you can tell the artist really worked hard detailing the moon reflecting off the water"

Vlad then heard Danny say while looking at a signed football, "Cool!"

Vlad picked up the football and said, "Indeed. This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitchkie himself. It's my prized possession"

"HEADS UP V-MAN!" Jack exclaimed and before Vlad knew it, he was tackled to the ground by the large man.

Jack stood and said as he held the ball, "Ha! I see you still got the old moves"

Vlad then stood up and snatched the football off him, he then placed it down and said to him angrily, "I never had any old moves! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!"

The whole family then gave him strange looks at his reaction, Vlad then cooled down and said calmly, "Yes well it gave me a chance to chart out a course for my life didn't it? Helped me make some decisions that made me very wealthy, very quickly and it never would've happened without you Jack"

Jack then smiled proudly at himself, Maddie then said nervously, "Uh yeah, maybe we should go"

Vlad then said as he placed his arm around Jack's shoulder in a brotherly manner, "No you should stay with me. That's the whole reason I'm holding the reunion here in my castle, previously home by the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King. Just so I can reconnect with you Jack, I insist you stay"

"I don't know, we do have a pretty cool RV" Jack said smiling at his friend as he thought about it.

"Let's stay here" Jazz said in a fake sneeze. Danny then said sarcastically, "Smooth"

Vlad then knew what would get Jack to say and said with a smile, "You know Jack, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls"

Jack then immediately ran out the door and exclaimed, "I'll get the bags!"

Vlad then smiled evilly quickly and then turned around to Maddie. He asked, "By the way are these your lovely children?"

"Yes this is our eldest Jasmine but we call her Jazz and the other two are our twins Danny and Dayla" Maddie answered smiling at her children.

"It's very lovely to meet you three" Vlad shaking each of their hands.

Later that night, everyone was asleep in their bedrooms. Jack then woke up and began to walk tiredly to the bathroom unaware that the three ghost vultures from before began to follow him down the hallway. In Danny and Dayla's rooms, the two tossed and turned in their beds and suddenly woke up when their ghost senses went off.

"Oh great just what we need, a working vacation" Danny said sarcastically.

He then transformed into his ghost half and met Dayla out in the hallway, the two then saw the ghost vultures about to attack their dad, so Dayla went intangible under the floor beneath them and phased her dad through the floor.

"Hey! What gives?" The first vulture exclaimed in confusion. Danny and Dayla then appeared behind them.

"Hi guys, remember us?" Danny asked and then Dayla added, "Because we definitely remember you"

The vultures looked at them and then screamed in fright and then they flew away, leaving Danny and Dayla confused.

"Okay that was almost too easy" Danny said.

"Something's not right here" Dayla then said.

The two then gasped as they heard a voice behind them saying, "Ah bright children"

They turned around to see a ghost floating behind them, his face looked sort of like a vampire, his skin was green, his hair was black and so was his small beard on his chin, he was wearing a white suit with black boots and gloves, his eyes were a pupil-less red and he wore a long white cape on his back.

"Oh whatever! We were aiming for the birds but you'll do" Danny said with confidence.

"Go get him Danny!" Dayla cheered.

Danny then tried to throw a punch at him, but the ghost caught his wrist and threw him into the wall, causing Danny to hit his head on impact, he then slid down the wall and land on a small table holding his head in pain.

"Woah he's fast! I better not fool around" Dayla whispered and then charged right at him, but the ghost was so quick he grabbed her by the throat and held her up.

Dayla clawed at his hands to try and get him to let go, he then threw her hard on the ground. Danny recovered and flew down to help Dayla up.

"My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you two will do. Danny and Dayla Phantom right?" The ghost asked smirking.

"You know us?" Danny and Dayla asked in unison.

"Of course I know you!" The ghost exclaimed and then phased through the wall behind him.

Danny and Dayla then followed him, phasing into what they could guess was Vlad's library where the ghost was waiting for them.

"You two are the ghost children who uses their powers for good! How quaint!" The ghost said, he then got right up into their faces smirking and asked, "Aren't you two gonna try and shove me into your ridiculous thermos?"

They both suddenly felt scared by this ghost's presence that they back away from him a bit.

Danny then stuttered, "We…We don't want to fight you"

The ghost then said, "No, no you don't"

He then fired a ectoblast at Danny and hit him straight on sending him into one of the book shelves, Dayla then got really angry and fired her own blast at the ghost while screaming, "Get away from us!"

But the ghost merely shielded her blast while saying, "Ah an ectoplasmic energy blast"

Danny then joined his sister and together they fired ecto blast at him, but each time he managed to shield them off. He yawned in boredom and said, "So year one"

The two stopped and then the ghost asked, "Tell me children can you two do this yet?"

Suddenly the ghost duplicated himself three times and now there were four of them, they flew back a bit in shock.

"No we can't!" Danny answered.

"How the heck are you doing all this?!" Dayla asked still shocked.

All four of them then answered as they lit up their hands with energy, "Years of practice, which you two unfortunately have no time for"

All four of them then fired a combined ectoblast which hit them dead on, Danny and Dayla screamed in pain and then fell to the ground. They were feeling very weak, this ghost was just too strong. The duplicates then disappeared leaving the real one in front of them, the twins stood up and stood their ground. Five seconds later, Danny and Dayla came flying out of the room falling to the floor, their costumes were ripped and torn from the fight, too weak to stay awake the two fell unconscious with a groan of pain.

The ghost then phased out of the room and stood before the fallen kids, suddenly there was a flash of light and Danny and Dayla were transformed back into their human selves.

The ghost eyes widened and said, "The ghost twins are Jack's kids?"

A black ring then appeared and transformed him into Vlad Masters! Vlad smiled at this and said, "Well what do you know? Looks like I'm not the only one"

Danny tossed and turned and screamed, "No! Get away!"

He sat up ripping the blanket off his head and found he was no longer in the hallway but in his bed. He then asked in confusion, "Where am I? What happened?"

He then heard Vlad say as he came in smiling widely, "I was going to ask you the same question young man"

Danny then quickly said, "I must've been worn out from the long car trip, I'll be okay in the morning. I'm sorry for the scare"

"Oh what's a little scare between friends son hmmm? Sleep tight Little Badger" Vlad said and then left the room closing the door as Danny laid back down to sleep.

Vlad then went to Dayla's room and heard her scream, "NO! STOP IT!"

Dayla bolted up in her bed and looked around and asked, "What happened? Was it all just a dream?"

Vlad then walked in and asked, "Are you alright my dear?"

Dayla let out a deep breath and answered, "Uh I'm okay Mr Masters, just had a bad dream that's all. Sorry if I woke you up"

"Oh don't worry about it, I was awake anyway. Well goodnight Little Wolf" Vlad said and then left her room shutting the door.

He then whispered, "Yes sleep tight you two. Hehehe!"

The next night, people were pouring in for the college reunion. Danny was wearing his suit and Dayla was wearing a dark blue dress that went down to her knees and blue flats, they walked into a screening room and noticed Jazz sitting there watching the film that was playing.

"Jazz aren't you coming to the reunion?" Dayla asked.

"What and watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new wave music? Pass. Did you know the Packers won the very first Super Bowl?" Jazz answered while looking back at the screen.

"Whatever" Danny said and then they left the room.

Maddie, Jack and the twins entered the party room. Their parents were wearing their usual hazmat suits, the only thing different was that Jack slapped on a tie, they looked around and then Jack got excited as she saw an Asian woman he recognised from college.

"Hey Harry!" Jack exclaimed.

Harriet then spat out the food she was chewing on and muttered in disgust, "Ugh! I know that voice anywhere"

She then walked over to them and said, "Jack, Maddie how nice"

"Danny, Dayla meet Harriet Chin. She's a big shot reporter for the Milwaukee Journal now, but back in my college days she was just Harry! Harry Chin! HA! Get it?" Jack said laughing at his own joke.

"I'm really sorry Harriet" Maddie said embarrassed.

"Sweetie you married him, you should be" Harriet said and then they gave each other a smile.

The music then changed and the Jack dragged Maddie to the dance floor in excitement as he exclaimed, "Hey my song! Come on let's pogo!"

"Okay I'm officially mortified" Danny said. Harriet then asked, "What took so long?"

About an hour later, Danny and Dayla sat at one of the tables completely bored out of their minds, maybe coming to the reunion wasn't the best idea. They both then looked up as they both felt a Vlad's hand on their shoulders.

"Well kids you two are looking much better. I was wondering if you both could do me a huge favour" Vlad said.

"Oh sure Mr Masters, but call us Danny and Dayla. It's kids what our dad calls us" Danny said.

"Yes of course. Now could you two go to my lab, second door to the right upstairs? There's a couple of presents for your father that I'd like you to bring down" Vlad asked with a slight chuckle.

"Sure thing" They both said in unison and then left the room.

Vlad then looked over at Maddie and sighed, he then muttered with a grin, "Ah Maddie, that lab accident cost me my youthful chance at you. But that's all about to change"

Danny and Dayla found the lab and entered it, but they when they looked around there wasn't any presents at all.

"I don't see any presents" Danny said.

Dayla then picked up a frame and looked at the photo, there was Vlad and Maddie but on the right side corner of the picture it was ripped. Then Dayla thought of something and said, "Hey Danny do you still have that picture from the vultures?"

"Yeah, here it is" Danny answered and pulled it out, Dayla then took it off him and both their eyes widened when it matched the rip, it was their dad!

"Oh no! No way!" Danny exclaimed.

Suddenly their ghost senses went off, they both transformed and looked around but they were then grabbed by some tentacles and lifted off the ground. It was ecto-pusses!

"Let go!" Dayla demanded as she kicked the ecto-puse holding Danny and then grabbed her one and slammed it into the floor.

Danny then landed next to her and exclaimed, "Those ghosts! They were two of the first ghosts we fought!"

"And they're not alone pups!" They heard a voice say and suddenly they were trapped in a net and electrocuted for a second as they hit the wall.

They looked and gasped in fright as the ghost in front of them was none other than Skulker! They then ripped up the net and kicked him back with combine attack, sending him crashing into a tank and onto the floor.

"How'd you get back in your ecto-skeleton?" Danny asked and then Dayla added, "What are you doing here?"

"All excellent questions. CATCH!" Skulker said as he a small cube at them and then suddenly it trapped them both in a larger glowing cube.

They both then tried to phase out but couldn't, they also felt a bit weaker like it was draining them of their energy.

"We can't phase out of this! It's disrupting our powers!" Dayla exclaimed as she struggled.

"And that's not all it does" Skulker said with a wide grin and then pushed a button on his wrist.

Danny and Dayla suddenly screamed in pain as waves of electricity coursed through them, once it was over they felt very weak that they transformed back into their human selves. Their heads then fell forward, Skulker picked their heads back up by their hair with one hand and with the other one pulled out a glowing green blade right under their necks.

"Uh…Uh the glowing blade is new" Danny said nervously.

Skulker then perked up and said, "You like it? I've had some upgrades!"

He then placed the blade right under their necks and was about to slice them when he was stopped by Vlad who shouted, "ENOUGH!"

"I didn't free you to kill the children Skulker! Your work is done" Vlad finished.

Skulker looked at the kids, pouted a bit and then retracted the blade. He then said, "Yes well…" He was suddenly interrupted by the PDA that's still attached to his wrist and read aloud, "I've got to go to the library and check out a book on a gorilla. AGAIN!"

Skulker pouted as his jet wings came out and forced him to fly right out of the room. Dayla and Danny then looked at Vlad in confusion.

"Skulker? The ecto-pusses? I don't understand" Dayla said.

Vlad walked around in front of them and said with a grin, "Of course not. You two are what fourteen? Too young to drive and not in college yet. I sent those ghosts and others to test your father's skills, imagine my surprise when I find you two! The second and third ghost hybrid his foolishness created"

"Wait second? Third?" Danny asked.

Vlad smiled as black rings appeared and transformed him into the same ghost that attacked them last night!

"YOU! We're going ghost!" Danny exclaimed, but found they couldn't go ghost.

Dayla then tried, "Going ghost!" but nothing happened.

"Why can't we go ghost?" Danny asked.

"You two have a battle cries hilarious!" Vlad said with amusement and then tapped the box as he continued, "I on the other hand have this. A spectral energy neutraliser, designed by Skulker and paid for by me. As long as you two are in that box, you're both human as your idiot father!"

"Let us out right now!" They both demanded in unison.

"Why? So you two can go back stumbling through your adolescence desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers by the way that I've had four twenty years" Vlad said and then demonstrated some of his powers before them.

"I have experience my children and the money and power obtained from using those experiences for personal gain. I could train you both and teach you everything I know. All you two would have to do is renounce your idiot father" Vlad said frowning at the thought of Jack.

"Dude you are one seriously crazed-up fruitloop!" Danny exclaimed.

"There is no way that is ever going to happen!" Dayla then said, both of them frowning at him.

Vlad simply smiled and said, "Yes well once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you both feel"

He then laughed evilly and transported away in a cloud of smoke, Danny and Dayla then worried about their dad and struggled to try and get out of the box. Five minutes later they had no luck, but that didn't mean it was gonna stop them from trying.

They both then stopped as a ghost in a kings outfit and a cheese for a crown appeared before them and said, "Well gosh and golly! It looks like you could use a spec of help there don't ya know"

"Hey you're the dairy king! Oh great what are you gonna do? Suffocate us with limburger? Strangle us with swiss?" Danny asked.

They both then shut their eyes and cringed as the king brought down his sceptre, thinking he was going to attack them, but instead pushed the release button on the cube and it shrunk down and let them free.

"Or you could let us go. Thank you but why?" Dayla asked with confusion.

"Well not all ghosts are evil right? Some of us just want to be left alone don't ya know" The Dairy King answered.

"Hey will you help us fight Plasmius?" Danny asked.

"I'm the Dairy King kiddo! Kings don't fight, they send other to fight for them. That's royalty 101 don't ya know! Try the guda its dairy fresh!" The Dairy King exclaimed and then happily floated out of the room.

They both then heard their mum yell, "JACK!"

"DAD!" They both yelled in unison and then transformed back into their ghost forms and phased out the room at top speed to fight Vlad and rescue their dad.

In the party room, Jack (Vlad) continued to destroy everything and float around. He then exclaimed as he slapped a person, "If you live to tell the tale, remember that big fat Jack Fenton did this to you!"

"Guess again cheese head!" Vlad heard Danny and Dayla call out, he suddenly was pushed right out Jack's body by them and was phased into another room by them as well.

Jack was dropped to the ground, he then frowned and exclaimed, "NOBODY USES JACK FENTON AS A HUMAN MEAT PUPPET!"

In the other room, Vlad stood tall and began to fight Danny and Dayla. Danny tried throwing a punch at him, but missed as Vlad dodged it and kicked him back, Dayla then tried a sneak attack from behind, but Vlad caught her and flung her over his shoulder into Danny.

"Kids stop! Think of all the things I could show you, the doors I could open for you both. You the Phantom Twins and I Vlad Plasmius! Together we could rule" Vlad offered them once again.

"Forget it pal!" Danny exclaimed. Dayla then added, "Your money can't buy our mum, it can't buy the Packers and it won't buy us!"

The two then both combined an ecto-blast and threw it at Vlad, but Vlad caught it in his hand and threw it back to them. The two then held each other's hand and combined their powers to create a large dome shield around them and blocked the attack.

"We know who you are, we'll tell our father. We'll tell everyone" Danny said as they dropped the shield around them.

"And so will I. Honestly if you two expose me, you expose yourselves" Vlad retorted back.

All three of them then heard the honk of the RV and moved out of the way as the vehicle came crashing into the room, Jack tried to run over Vlad but missed as he flew out of the way.

"Mind if I cut in?" Vlad asked as he phased his hands in the truck and pulled Maddie out.

"LET GO OF ME!" Maddie demanded as he flew her into the air.

"Never again woman" Vlad said.

Jack ran out of the car to try and rescue Maddie, Danny and Dayla then turned invisible and phased into the RV. Dayla stood behind Danny as he sat down at the steering wheel and started fiddling with the gear stick.

"Oh great it's a stick" Danny groaned.

Harriet got excited as she watched the gear stick move by itself and said, "And I wasn't going to come to this thing!"

Danny then began to drive the RV around and pulled up in front of Vlad who was holding Maddie by her leg in the air, he then activated the ray guns and aimed them at Vlad, he first fired an energy beam but Vlad swatted it away laughing, Danny then tried a lighting ray but Vlad just allowed it to go through intangibly and then he finally tried ectoplasmic goo which hit Vlad dead on and forced to accidently drop Maddie. Dayla then flew out and overshadowed Jack, and then caught Maddie before she hit the ground.

Maddie smiled proudly at Jack (Dayla) and said, "Jack you did it!"

"It was nothing mum…I mean Maddie! You make sure Harriet's okay while I finish this" Jack (Dayla) said as she put her down and then ran over to Plasmius who was on the ground wiping the goo off.

She picked him up by the collar and said with a grin, "How's it going V-man?"

"Oh Dayla you overshadowed Jack! Oh I'm so scared! What's next a card trick?" Vlad asked sarcastically.

She then pulled him in close and said, "Listen to me, I swear I will walk out of my dad right now and expose us both unless you agree to a truce"

"You're bluffing!" Vlad exclaimed shocked.

"No I'm not. My parents will accept me no matter what and even if they find out about Danny I know they'll accept him too, but if I expose you well what would my mum think of you" Dayla added with a smirk.

Vlad's eyes widened as he realised she wasn't bluffing. She then put him down and continued, "You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life, unless you call a truce"

Vlad smiled and said, "Using your opponent's weakness against him, I am teaching you something after all. Very well truce, eventually you two will join me by choice. You two and your mother but for now…"

He cleared his throat and then took the air announcing dramatically, "Curse you Jack Fenton! Your world renowned expertise in all things ghostly has defeated me. Until next time kids!"

He then faked a cry of pain and faded away, Dayla then came out of Jack's body and high fived her brother invisibly.

"Jack you beat that ghost all the way to Kenosha!" Maddie exclaimed proudly.

"I did? Oh shucks I'm just doing my job" Jack smiled proudly earning a hug from Maddie. Danny and Dayla then came up to them in their human forms.

Harriet then said with excitement, "And mine! Jack for all those years I thought you were a crackpot, I sort of apologised. Ghosts! This story will make your career and mine!"

Later that night the Fenton's were on their way back home, Danny and Dayla sat in the front passenger seats and Jack drove the RV while Maddie and Jazz slept in the back.

"I can't believe they fired Harriet" Danny said.

"Of course they fired her, she tried to sell some crackpot story about ghosts" Jazz said and then turned around to go to sleep.

"I can't believe Harry blames me and Vlad was so mad he didn't even say goodbye. And we were such chums in college" Jack said sadly.

"Oh who cares who you were when you were younger? It's who you grew into that makes you who you are" Dayla said.

"You think?" Jack asked starting to feel a bit better.

"Hey if you can cause that much damage in college and still turned out to be this cool ghost butt kicking adult, well maybe there's hope for us yet" Danny added.

Jack smiled at his kids and placed his hand on their shoulders and said, "Oh thanks kids"

He then frowned and added, "But your curfew is still ten"

"Oh come on!" Danny and Dayla both groaned in unison.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS**

 **Are Jack and Maddie getting a divorce? Danny and Dayla enter the Ghost Zone for the first time to retrieve an important present, but suddenly their both arrested by a new ghost named Walker! Will they get out of jail? Can they help save their parents' marriage?**

 **Find out next time on the Phantom Twins in: Prisoners of Love**


	8. Prisoners of Love

_**PRISONERS OF LOVE**_

It was a Saturday evening, Danny and Dayla were in the living room doing homework for school.

"Hey Dayla, do you know anything about question 7?" Danny asked.

Dayla sighed and answered, "I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm stuck on it also, maybe dad will know let's ask him"

Danny picked up the textbook and the two then headed downstairs to the lab, where they found their father working on some sort of floating vehicle in the middle of the room. Jack Fenton had been spending a few weeks down in the lab working on this thing, his children had barely seen him come up at all except for meal times or when he feels like eating fudge.

"Hey Dad can we ask you a question?" Danny asked.

"About the Spectre Speeder? Sure!" Jack answered enthusiastically and then dragged them both into the vehicle.

Jack showed them all the buttons and gadgetry as he said, "This little baby has state of the art spirit plain exploration technology and it has a super-size cup holder"

Maddie then came in the lab and called, "Jack dear"

Jack walked out of the vehicle and stood in front of Maddie and then she asked, "It's getting awfully late, is there something you've forgotten today?"

Jack cringed his eyebrows in confusion as he tried to remember whatever Maddie was talking about. Maddie then gestured to the calendar as she asked again, "Something significant having to do with today's date, May 9th?"

"9th….9th….9th?...Nope still not catching your drift" Jack answered while scratching his head.

"Our _anniversary_ dear? Oh I guess that means it just slipped your mind" Maddie said and then she got really angry and exclaimed, "For the 18th year in a row!"

She slammed her hand on the Spectre Speeder's rockets and caused the vehicle to turn on, Danny and Dayla were still inside when the gear stick went to drive mode and the vehicle began flying towards the ghost portal. The portal opened and the two screamed as they found themselves now in the Ghost Zone, after they both stopped screaming Dayla looked around her in complete amazement while Danny was a bit freaked out.

"This is the Ghost Zone? Cool!" Dayla exclaimed.

"Cool? I think it's creepy" Danny said.

Danny then freaked out as they were suddenly face to face with huge ghost wearing a white business suit and a black hat, his face was full on white and he was not looking happy as Danny made the Spectre Speeder stop with the controls.

"Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle, that's against the rules" The ghost said.

"Really? Sound like a dumb rule to me" Dayla said and Danny then shushed her and said, "Uh sorry we didn't know, we're from out of town"

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it punks, if I ever see your faces around here again we're gonna have a problem and I'd be careful about that attitude missy" Walker warned.

"Yes sir" Danny replied and then put the Spectre Speeder in reverse and flew back into the lab, where Jack and Maddie were still arguing.

"Get this straight Jack Fenton, there are some things more important than hunting ghosts!" Maddie said as she slammed her hand on the Spectre Speeder again and then left the lab in a huff.

Dayla and Danny came out of the vehicle and man was Danny shaking as they stood beside Jack. Jack then noticed and said, "I know, I'm just as freaked out by your mother's reaction as you two are.

The next morning, a taxi came to the front of the house and honked its horn. Maddie then came out of the house with a suitcase behind her and Jack being dragged along with it, she was still mad at him for forgetting their anniversary.

"Maddie please don't go! I just have a little more work to do on the Spectre Speeder and then I'm done" Jack begged as Maddie pulled her suitcase out of Jack's hand.

"We discussed this Jack remember. Visiting my sister, the divorce" Maddie said as she got in the taxi. She then rolled down the window and said with a frown, "There's a casserole in the freezer right next to the ectoplasmic residue samples"

Jack then chased after the taxi as it drove down the street shouting, "WAIT! HOW DO I KNOW WHICH IS WHICH?!"

Danny and Dayla then came out in shock of what they just heard and then Danny asked Jazz as she walked down the steps, "Jazz did you just hear that?"

"Hear what? Mum yelling at dad? Relax she'll get over it" Jazz answered.

"Yeah but I never heard her so mad and now even I'm starting to get worried" Dayla said.

"Of course she's mad and if I'm right, dad will once again do nothing to apologise to her" Jazz said.

Jack then came out of the house with a suitcase and said as another taxi pulled up, "That's where you're wrong Jasmine, I have been a little preoccupied with ghosts lately. So I'm travelling to your Aunt Alisha's in Spitoon Arkansas to apologise and give your mother the best anniversary gift ever"

He then threw his suitcase in the car, but it accidently hit the driver which made him drive off without Jack. Jack then shouted as he ran after the taxi, "Wish me luck! OH AND CALL ME IF YOU SEE A GHOST!"

"Jazz are mum and dad gonna split up?" Danny asked.

Jazz suddenly went wide eyed and said in shock, "I was wrong? He's going to apologise? I was wong?"

Jazz then spent the next twenty minutes in the kitchen stressing out over all her personal diaries and observations she had collected about her parents over the years.

"I don't understand. Every piece of evidence I have indicates dad, would never be self-aware enough to realize he made a mistake. If I'm wrong about this, what else could I have been wrong about?" said a panicking Jazz.

Jazz then frowned as she heard the sound of Danny and Dayla cleaning up the house, she became irritated by all the nose they were making while she was trying to panic and figure out what she could've been wrong about.

"Guys keep it down would ya!" Jazz yelled out.

Danny and Dayla were in their ghost forms in the air, Danny was getting rid of the dusts and cobwebs on the roof and walls with the vacuum and Dayla was dusting off the high shelves on the other side.

"Hey! We're trying to make the place spotless, so mum will have a clean house to come home to" Danny said as they both came back down to the ground and transformed back into their human forms just as Jazz came running in.

"Well I need to concentrate! I'll be at the library" Jazz said and then left.

"She really needs to get a hold of herself" Dayla muttered.

They both then transformed back into their ghost forms and phased into the lab, once they got in there they saw that it was a huge mess! There were tools, papers, books, beakers and rubbish everywhere.

"This place is a mess! If mum finds the lab like this she'll be even angrier at dad" Danny said.

"Well we better get started" Dayla said sighing.

Danny then sighed and zapped at a pile of rubbish, surprisingly it landed right into the bin. Danny and Dayla then smiled at this, Dayla then gave it a try zapping at another pile of rubbish and smiled even more when it also landed in the bin. The two then began to zapping everywhere, which caused books to be stacked neatly on the tables, boxes and files placed neatly on the shelves and beakers as well as other scientific materials being placed back on the lab desks.

They continued to zap, but then they both gasped when Danny accidently zapped a present into the opened portal, the card fell off onto the lab floor as the present went through the gateway. They stood in front of the portal, Dayla picked up the card and read out, "Let this gift repair the bridge to our love. Happy anniversary, Jack"

"Oh no!" Danny exclaimed.

The next day at school, Danny and Dayla told Sam and Tucker what happened the other day as they walked through the hallways of Casper High. The two of them were really starting to worry about that their parents could be getting a divorce now that the present that Jack was going to give to Maddie was now floating somewhere in the Ghost Zone.

"You should've seen them fighting, our folks never fight. Well they fight ghosts, but that's different" Danny said.

"Guys relax, nobody gets divorced over not getting a gift" Sam assured them.

"But it's the thing our dad's going to use to apologise and now it's floating somewhere in the Ghost Zone. Our parents are right on the brink! I'm telling you anything could set them over the edge" Dayla said.

"I think you guys are fine, I mean it's not like your mum said the word divorce. If she actually said the word, then you would have to worry" Tucker said trying to calm them down.

Danny then stopped in his tracks and exclaimed panicking, "Oh man! She did! She said the word!"

"Come to think of it, I heard her mention it too!" Dayla said panicking as well.

Sam frowned at Tucker and said, "Tucker! Say something to calm them down"

"Well uh…Did she say it twice?" Tucker asked.

"That settles it. We're both going into the Ghost Zone and getting that present back" Danny said with determination.

"WOOHOO! ROAD TRIP!" Dayla yelled out in excitement.

They all looked at her with blank expressions and then she said, "Uh I mean let's get that present back!"

All four of them went to the lab and got ready, Danny and Dayla were in their ghost forms with headsets that had two way radios and cameras attached. Sam then opened the portal showing the mass green entry.

Danny sighed, "A part of me so doesn't want to do this"

"You two go in, get the present and get out. It'll be fine" Sam said.

"Besides with this mini web cam, I'll be with you two every step of the way" Tucker said as he showed them the screen on his PDA. He then said, "But first…"

He then started playing the game Space Invaders on the handheld device, earning him unsure looks form the others.

"You'll monitor the webcam?" Danny and Dayla asked Sam in unison.

"I'll monitor the webcam" Sam answered.

Danny and Dayla then flew through the portal and into the Ghost Zone, as they flew in they could see many purple doors floating around.

"Wow! This place is amazing" Sam said in awe through the radio.

"That's what I said" Dayla agreed.

"No it's not, it's creepy! And it goes on forever! Where do we even start to look?" Danny asked.

"Let's try one of these doors" Dayla suggested.

Danny then picked the door in front of them and opened it, inside was a child in the middle of the room looking at a static TV, they flew in and shut the door behind them.

"Uh hi" Danny said nervously.

"Can you help us? We're looking for a present about this big, have you by chance seen it around?" Dayla asked showing the size with her hands.

The child's head then turned fully around in a 360 degree turn and growled in anger, it then turned into a giant purple monster as it roared, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Danny and Dayla both said in fear and then quickly flew out of the room, slamming the door closed.

"Oh man! Every one of these doors goes into a ghost's lair?" Dayla asked.

"Great! We're never gonna get that present and that means our parents will split up. This is mostly my fault" Danny said looking down.

They landed on the ground in front of some graves, Dayla was about to say something to Danny when suddenly the graves started to shake and skeletons just popped out the ground screeching at them. They both yelled in fright and immediately took off to get away from the skeletons.

"Relax guys. We all just have to stay focused. Right Tucker?" Sam asked Tucker but then turned around to see Tucker playing in the Spectre Speeder.

"I can't believe they didn't want to take the Spectre Speeder. This thing rocks!" Tucker said as he checked out the buttons.

"They can cover more ground on their own" Sam said as she walked inside the vehicle.

"But it's got a cup holder! Hey I wonder what this button does" Tucker said as he pushed a button that had a picture of a ghost on it.

"Real world items detected" A robotic voice said as a holographic scanner appeared.

"Cool it's a scanner" Tucker said in awe. They both then smiled when Sam clarified, "Real world items?" which could mean a way to find the present.

Danny and Dayla continued to fly through the Ghost Zone when they heard Tucker say on the radio, "Guys I think we can guide you to the present"

"There's a doorway coming up on your left, take it" Sam instructed.

They both then went through the door and found millions of real world items such as toasters, socks, balls, instruments and other stuff.

"Huh so this is where all that stuff ends up" Danny said.

Both their eyes widened when they heard a familiar voice shout, "YES!"

Box Ghost then appeared in front of them and exclaimed, "It all ends up in the possession of the Box Ghost!"

They both sighed in annoyance and then Danny asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I am the Box Ghost! Where do you think we go, when you two release us from you round cylindrical trap?" The Box Ghost answered.

"You mean the Fenton Thermos?" Dayla asked.

Box Ghost remained silent for a second and then exclaimed with a grin, "I am the Box Ghost and beware for I am merely one of your foes who reside in this realm! In fact you might say, we're a package deal!"

He then laughed evilly, earning him a groan of annoyance from them.

"Look we're busy looking for something important. We don't have time for your box puns" Danny said.

Suddenly the sounds of sirens could be heard everywhere, Box Ghost then got really scared and exclaimed, "FLEE! Or else you'll be sealed and shipped to your doom!"

Box Ghost then tried to run away, but was suddenly hit by a green beam and then handcuffs appeared on his wrists.

"What's going on?" They both asked in unison.

Suddenly they were both hit by the same beams and before they knew it, they too had handcuffs of their wrists. The same ghosts they saw on Saturday then came up to them, snatched the headsets off them and said as he looked at a rule book, "Possession of unauthorized recording equipment. That's against the rules or at least it is now"

"Wait! This is all a big misunderstanding" Danny said.

"There might be chaos everywhere else in this Ghost Zone, but there'll be order in my prison. You two should've headed my warning punks, now we have a problem" The ghost said.

Police ghosts then put all three of them in the back of a prison van and sped off through the Ghost Zone.

"Great our folks are splitting up, our sister's a basket case and we're going to ghost jail" Danny said.

"This could be one of the worst days of our life" Dayla said.

They both felt the van stop and then the police ghosts opened the door to reveal the front of the prison yard, both their eyes widened in shock as they saw Skulker, Desiree and other ghosts they have fought in the last few months and man! They were not happy to see them.

"Well if it isn't the young whelps who helped get us locked up in this stinking place! Welcome home" Skulker said with a grin while cracking his knuckles.

"I stand corrected, this is the worst day of our life" Dayla said.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Box Ghost shouted.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Danny and Dayla both shouted in unison.

Back at the lab, Sam and Tucker began to worry when they lost communication with Danny and Dayla.

"Guys! Guys! Talk to me!" Tucker yelled out into the radio.

"It's no use, they can't hear us" Sam said.

Tucker then buckled up and said, "Then we'll just have to go in after them"

"What are you nuts?" Sam exclaimed.

They then heard Jazz yell out upstairs, "Danny, Dayla are you two down there? Sam? Tucker? Anyone? Well I was hoping that someone could go over every excruciating detail of my personal diaries, to look for miniscule errors"

Sam then buckled in and said, "You drive"

Tucker pushed the steering wheel forward and then they were in the Ghost Zone, just as Jazz came in the lab.

"That's funny, I thought I heard someone down here. Oh no! I was wrong again!" Jazz exclaimed.

Back at Walker's prison, Danny and Dayla were handcuffed into two chairs and wore black and white prison clothes. Walker paced in front of them reading out their crimes from his little green rule book.

"Trespassing, loitering, and creating a disturbance and possession of real world contraband" Walker read out.

The present then floated past them and they both attempted to grab it, but they couldn't thanks to the handcuffs on their wrists and ankles.

"Excuse me sir, but…." Danny began to say, but he was cut off when Walker grabbed him by the front of his uniform and said, "The name's Walker son, know it, fear it, obey it"

He then lifted Danny in the air and continued, "I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and if necessary your executioner"

"Um you said executioner three times" Dayla said.

He then dropped Danny back in his seat and said, "I like that part of the job"

They both smiled at the present, Danny then began to move his chair towards it as he said, "Well you see Mr Walker, the truth is that we're actually trying to remove the contraband"

"So if we could just grab it and go we promise we won't do it again" Dayla said as Danny attempted to grab it.

Walker then pulled his chair back and said, "I'd like to let you go kids, but I can't. That'd be against the rules, but seeing how this is a first offence I'm willing to be lenient"

He closed his rule book and exclaimed, "One thousand years!"

They both opened their mouths in shock and then Dayla yelled in anger, "That is outrageous! One thousand years for that? That is just ridiculous! I bet you only make up these rules, just to find an excuse to lock someone up you jerk!"

Walker walked up to her in silence and then pulled a remote out of his jacket pocket, he pushed it and suddenly Dayla screamed in pain as the handcuffs began to electrocute her.

"DAYLA!" Danny screamed.

Walker let go of the button and the electric current stopped, Dayla then panted as she went limp and then a couple of police ghosts released them from their chairs and took them to their cells. Once they were in, Danny immediately checked on Dayla who was lying on the ground weakly.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked. Dayla sat up and then pulled her brother into a tight hug, letting tears of pain to fall down.

"It'll be okay Dayla, we'll get out of here. This is my fault, if only I hadn't caused that present to fall into the portal none of this would've happened" Danny said as he rubbed her back.

Dayla then looked at him and said, "It's not your fault, we're both just trying to save our parents' marriage"

Danny smiled at his sister and continued to comfort her. About twenty minutes later, a couple of Walker's men opened the cell and lead them to the cafeteria.

"Chow time! Move it out" The guard said as he shoved them through.

They both walked around and then stopped dead in their tracks as Skulker, Desiree and Technus glared at them.

They both chuckled nervously and then Danny said, "Wow! Pretty much everyone who hates us all at one table. Just like high school"

All of them then stood up and began advancing on the two, they both walked backwards as Dayla said, "Sorry we can't stay and catch up on old times"

They both bumped into a table behind them and turned around to see Lunch Lady asking sweetly, "Can I get you two anything dearies?"

"Coffee, pudding, an extra helping of doom!" Lunch Lady screamed turning into evil mode.

They both screamed and then flew off as Lunch Lady chased them around the cafeteria, they both then bumped into Skulker, who pushed them into another prisoner, who then shoved them into Technus who grabbed Dayla by the arm and then slapped Danny into Lunch Lady who held him still with her serving spoon.

Skulker slammed his fist into his hand and said, "Payback time ghost children! And we'll start with your brother girlie!"

They all began to advance on Danny, Dayla wriggled out of Technus's hold and stood in front of Danny defiantly and said, "WAIT! We're not the enemy here. Yeah sure we sent you all back to the Ghost Zone but we're not the ones who locked you up here"

They all stood in silence for a second and the Box Lunch exclaimed, "It is true! They did not package us in this box of iron! I am the…."

He was interrupted as Skulker punched him, who then said, "Go on"

"If we work together we can all bust out of here and then you can always kick our butts later" Danny said.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friends, for now" Skulker said and then he nodded at Lunch Lady who then let Danny drop to the ground.

Danny sat up and said, "Okay here's what we do…."

Meanwhile Tucker and Sam were still driving around the Ghost Zone looking for Danny and Dayla. As they drove, Tucker messes around with some of the buttons trying to use the scanner to find them.

"Face it Tucker we're lost" Sam said.

"If I can just recalibrate the scanner we should be able to find them" Tucker said.

Sam then noticed a ghost in medieval clothing and said, "You put way too much faith into technology, let's just ask that girl for directions"

The girl stopped as Sam knocked on the window and said, "Hello there"

But just when she was about to ask for directions, the girls transformed into a terrifying dragon and roared at them, "I WANT TO GO TO THE BALL!"

"Drive Tucker! Drive" Sam yelled. Tucker then thrust the controls forward and flew the vehicle at top speed with the dragon chasing after them.

Back at the prison, the prisoners were putting their plan into action. As they cheered for a fight going on, suddenly Danny and Dayla came flying out of the circle and slamming into a table as they landed on the ground.

"Oh our ghost legs" They both groaned in unison.

Skulker came out of the crowd and smirked as he said, "My prey ceases to amuse me"

"Another two for the infirmary" A guard said to a fellow guard and they both came towards them.

Danny then grabbed the one next to him and slammed him into the wall, while Dayla punched the other one. The guards dropped their batons which Danny and Dayla both grabbed.

"NOW!" They both yelled as Danny threw his one to Skulker.

"ATTACK!" Skulker exclaimed and then all the prisoners broke into a riot and attacked the guards.

Dayla zapped a couple of guards with her baton and then slammed some more into the wall, Danny punched three guards in the face knocking them out, causing them to be handcuffed, Skulker slammed a guard into the ground and then fired his baton handcuffing the guards on the decks. Technus threw a coupled of guards at the cafeteria and then Desiree dumped a couple of pots filled with food on top of their heads.

Danny dodges a blast coming from a guard and flipped over tables, he then landed right behind Skulker as they were both surrounded by guards, they both gave each other a thumbs up and then charged right at them. Danny punched and kicked his guards, while Skulker slammed a couple of guard's heads together and then threw one over his shoulder.

Dayla handcuffed some more guards and then joined up with Danny, they both turned around to see the riot squad facing them with shields, all of them then fired their batons at some prisoners and handcuffed them.

Lunch Lady then flew up in front of them with a tray of apples and asked sweetly, "Can I offer you gentlemen some apples?"

They all then shook their heads no, Lunch Lady then got angry and screamed, "Then dine on my fury!"

She conjured up a giant chicken drumstick and attacked them with it, the guards came flying out in fear as she knocked a hole in the doorway with the piece of chicken. All the prisoners came out, Skulker and Dayla then fired their batons at the guards who were watching the door and handcuffed them. They all then rang towards the door to freedom, Danny and Dayla however were beginning to run in the opposite direction.

They both stopped when they heard Skulker yell, "You're going the wrong way!"

"Yes dearies, you're both supposed to riot with the guard here and FACE YOUR DOOM OUT THERE! Pie?" Lunch Lady offered as she held up some pie.

"No thanks. We both have some unfinished business with the warden" Danny said.

Lunch Lady simply shrugged and said, "Okay" she then flew out.

"Good luck children, I look forward to hunting you two on the other side" Skulker said.

"Thanks I think" Danny and Dayla both said in unison and then ripped out of their prison uniforms showing their hazmat suits and flew off to face Walker.

Just a few miles from the prison, Sam and Tucker were still trying to get away from the dragon.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Sam asked gripping onto the seat.

"I'm trying! We're also looking for Danny and Dayla too you know" Tucker answered.

The scanner then popped up and said, "Real world item detected"

Tucker smiled and steered the Spectre Speeder in the direction the scanner was pointing, the dragon followed pursuit and soon they found themselves heading towards the prison, but they were heading right at the gates at a very fast speed.

"Tucker! Look out!" Sam screamed.

The Spectre Speeder however phased right through the gates, the dragon however just slammed right into the gates.

"File that one under, 'Would've been nice to know we could do that trick in the first place" Tucker said as he continued to drive through the prison.

In Walker's office, Walker slammed his hand down on his desk and yelled through the radio, "Guards! What's going on down there? Somebody answer me!"

Danny and Dayla then kicked the door open. Dayla then said, "How about saying please? Saying please is a rule"

"It is?" Walker asked as he stood up and began to look through his rule book.

Dayla then slammed his finger in the book and tackled him to the ground as Danny said, "It is now"

"Grab the present Danny!" Dayla yelled as she struggled to hold down Walker.

Danny flew up and was about to grab the present, until he was stopped by a smirking Walker who grabbed onto his ankle and slammed him into the ground and held him down by his foot, he held Dayla up by her suit.

"Now let me acquaint you two with a few rules. Rule one: you cross me, you pay the consequences. Rule two: just because you're both ghosts, doesn't mean I can't crush you two within an inch of your afterlives. Rule three: show some respect for your superior's missy. Rule four…" Walker began to exclaim but was interrupted when Sam and Tucker phased into the room in the Spectre Speeder.

"Tucker! Sam! How'd you get in here?" Danny asked.

"Check it out, real world stuff just phases through everything here" Tucker answered.

"In the Ghost Zone, we're the ghosts" Sam added.

"We're the ghosts? So instead of fighting like a ghost, we need to start fighting like a kid" Dayla realized with a smile and then turned human completely phasing out of Walker's grip.

Danny did the same thing and he phased off of Walker's grip as well, Walker went wide eyed in shock as Danny stood up and walked right through him towards the present.

"We'll take this" Danny said as he grabbed the present, he then high fived Dayla and they both headed towards the Spectre Speeder.

"Why can't I touch you?" Walker asked in frustration as he tried to grab them.

"Forget it Walker this is the Ghost Zone, we're not just ghosts we're also human" Danny said and then Dayla added, "That means your rules don't apply"

They both grabbed climbed into the Spectre Speeder and drove out of the prison as Walker yelled, "NOOOO!"

Meanwhile in Spitoon, Maddie was sitting on the porch of her sister's house drinking a cup of tea. She stopped and went wide eyed as she heard Jack say as he held out a small bouquet of purple flowers, "Why hey there pretty young thing"

She looked him over and saw he was wearing a pair of overalls over his jumpsuit and his hair was combed up in a ball shape.

"Jack Fenton what on earth are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"Why sweet talking you, proving I can step away from work and focus on our relationship" Jack answered.

He then pulled out some cards and read out, "You've got a smile that shine like swamp gas in the moonlight"

He was about to try again, but he shook his head and said, "Oh this is stupid"

"What's stupid Jack? Anything besides ghosts?" Maddie asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

Jack put his hair back to normal and answered, "No but pretending to be something that I'm not is. Maddie you know I can be a fool and you know that I can forget things, but the one thing you know more than anything, even though that ghosts exist and your sister is a bitter old bat, is that I love you baby"

Maddie blushed as she smiled at him and said, "Oh Jack"

"And I wanted to give you…" Jack began to say but then he remembered that he left the present at home.

He face palmed himself and groaned, "Oh crud"

"You forgot the present didn't you?" Maddie asked.

Her sister Alisha then came out and exclaimed, "Told ya he was a fool!"

Maddie looked back at Jack as he began to stutter, but they looked up as Danny and Dayla shouted in unison, "No he didn't!"

Danny, Dayla and Jazz parachuted down with the present in hand, they walked over and Danny handed the present to Jack as he said, "He kept it at home so mosquitos get it"

"Yeah and he asked us to come and surprise you with it" Dayla added.

Jack then whispered to them, "Good job, you're both getting a raise in your allowances for this"

"We have an allowance?" They both asked in confusion.

Jack handed the present to Maddie and said, "Happy anniversary baby! And I'm sorry I'll try to be better about things in the future"

Maddie smiled and the two shared an embrace, Danny and Dayla high fived each other for their success. Dayla then asked, "So you guys aren't getting a divorce?"

"Divorce? Who said anything about us getting a divorce?" Maddie asked in confusion.

"But we heard you mention it to dad before you left" Danny said completely confused as well.

Suddenly the horn of a truck honked and drove out of the bushes with seven guys in it, Maddie and Jack then yelled out, "SURPRISE!"

Alisha turned around and saw a banner come out saying A Decade of Divorce. Alisha cried tears of joy and said, "A party for the tenth anniversary of my divorce! You remembered!"

"Of course! I even convinced your ex-husband to come" Maddie said as she gestured towards a water dunking game, with her ex-husband Johnathan being the one they have to dump in the water.

One of the guys threw his meat at the target and hit it dead on, which cause Johnathan to fall into the water. Music began to play and Alisha danced with all the guys.

"Well aren't you going to open the present?" Jack asked.

Maddie then ripped off all the ribbon and wrapping paper, but when she opened the box the Box Ghost came out and exclaimed, "I am the Box Ghost!"

"They weren't ever going to get a divorce, it was all a huge misunderstanding" Danny said to Dayla and Jazz as she looked through her diary.

"Yeah but dad doesn't apologise, dad doesn't understand what a goof he can be. These are constant" Jazz said as she closed her diary.

Box Ghost then came up to them and yelled out, "BEWARE!" and then continued to fly away from Jack and Maddie who yelled out, "GHOST!"

Jazz gave a satisfactory smile and said, "Ah sweet normalcy, I'll take being right and embarrassed than being wrong anytime"

"You guys want some rhubarb pie?" Jazz offered as she held out a pie.

"Love some" Danny and Dayla answered in unison.

One of the men named Jeff came up to them and said as he winked his eye, "I'd stay away from that if I was you"

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME OF THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Jazz is worried about Danny and Dayla. Mr Lancer forces the two of them to see the guidance counsellor Penelope Spectra, but why are suddenly almost all the students miserable? Is there a ghost involved? Can Jazz help bring her siblings out of their misery?**

 **Find out next time on the Phantom Twins in: My Sibling's Keeper**


	9. My Sibling's Keeper

_**MY SIBLINGS KEEPER**_

It was a Monday morning at Casper High, it was going to be a really important week for the school for it was celebrating Spirit Week. Out the front of the school a large banner hung above the door that read, _Spirit Week Centennial: 100 years of Casper Spirit!"_

"CASPER HIGH SPIRIT!" Mr Lancer exclaimed happily as he jumped up and down on a small trampoline. He then fell off and landed on the ground with thud, Jazz was watching and looked at him strangely.

"Ah Spirit Week! I love it so. The pomp, the circumstance and most importantly the spirit sparklers" Mr Lancer said and then showed a photograph to Jazz, the photograph showed a younger looking Lancer as a cheerleader.

"Jasmine did you know that I was a cheerleader when I went to school here?" Mr Lancer asked.

"Really? Weird, no clue. Look can I talk to you Mr Lancer? About Danny and Dayla?" Jazz asked.

"Sure" Mr Lancer answered and the two began to walk back into the school.

Meanwhile Danny and Dayla were walking down the hallway, but just as they came to the school councillors office their ghost senses went off and that could only mean one thing, there was ghost in that office. They looked around to make sure nobody was watching and then jumped into separate lockers and transformed, they then phased into the office and found some sort of large green glob ghost. Danny and the ghost then began to punch each other, Danny had managed to block off each of its blows, he jumped back and then Dayla tried to karate chop it, but her hand went straight through the ghost and then it growled in anger at them.

Back with Mr Lancer and Jazz they were heading down the hall straight to the office Danny and Dayla were in.

"So what's on your mind?" Mr Lancer asked.

"Danny and Dayla have been acting really strange lately, like they're not themselves anymore" Jazz answered, she was really worried about them.

"I know, I too have noticed it. Have you thought about talking to them about it?" Mr Lancer asked.

"Well I would but they're just going to think I'm being bossy and if they don't get some help or at least talk to someone, all that frustration they're both repressing could come out the wrong way" Jazz answered as they came closer to the office.

Back in the office, the ghost threw a chair at Danny which broke upon impact. He then charged up a ghost ray and fired it at the ghost, however the ghost kept dodging it which resulted in some of the items in the office getting destroyed, Dayla then tried but the same thing happened and this time there were scorch marks now on the walls. The ghost landed on the top of the book shelf, roared in anger and then flew off.

Danny and Dayla then returned back into their human forms, the door opened to reveal Mr Lancer and Jazz standing there. Mr Lancer frowned as he noticed the damaged room meaning that Danny and Dayla are officially in trouble.

" _Good one Fenton! You let him get away you idiot!"_ Danny exclaimed in his head.

" _Not only did we lose the ghost but now we're in trouble! Great job!"_ Dayla then exclaimed in her head.

Ten minutes later Mr Lancer, Jazz, Danny and Dayla were in the damaged office with a woman with pointy red hair, she was wearing a red business suit and purple sunglasses. Her name was Penelope Spectra, the schools new student counsellor.

"Is it always so cold in here?" Jazz asked as she rubbed her arms trying to get warm from the full coldness of the room.

"Of course! I find that cold temperatures in the room keep the mind icy sharp and don't you worry about this mess of an office, stuff happens! Right Jasmine?" Spectra asked cheerfully as she sat down at her desk.

"It's Jazz, my friends call me Jazz" Jazz corrected.

"Yeah well your brother calls you fink!" Danny said while glaring at her. Dayla then crossed her arms and added, "And your sister calls you snitch!"

"I'm just trying to help you two. Come on we used to talk all the time" Jazz said.

"Yeah when we were eight and you weren't a fink and a snitch!" Danny retorted back.

"That's enough out of you two, get to class while Ms Spectra and I decide what your punishment is" Mr Lancer said.

Danny and Dayla gave their sister one last glare and walked out the office. Jazz looked down and sighed as they walked off.

"Unlike their brother, Jazz and Dayla are two of Casper High's best and brightest students, although I'm surprised that Dayla did this. Anyway Jazz will be giving the keynote pep speech at our centennial Spirit-A-Thon on Wednesday" Mr Lancer said praising Jazz.

Spectra then exclaimed, "Right on! That's why I'm here. To pump up the pep one student at a time"

She showed picture of herself with students, although they didn't exactly look happy in fact they looked downright miserable.

"Jazz Dr Spectra is a highly respected motivational speaker and teen therapist. She's agreed to pump up the volume on that old Casper High spirit this week" Mr Lancer explained.

A short man in a suit then walked in holding something, he had grey hair and a moustache. Spectra then said, "This is my assistant Bertrand"

Jazz smiled and waved hello, however Bertrand just glared at her and remained silent and then Jazz stopped and just gave him a weird look.

"Jazz we're gonna have a super week! Wait till you see what we have planned for the Spirit-a-thon. Show her Bertrand" Spectra said and then Bertrand lifted up the picture that showed dominos spelling the words Casper Spirit. Spectra then continued, "Right after your speech, we'll set off this domino chain that says Casper Spirit. The dominos represent how each person spirit effects the next person they touch! Slamming huh?"

"If by slamming you mean weird? Then yes" Jazz answered.

"And the spirit sparklers go off afterwards right?" Mr Lancer asked in concern.

Spectra smiled and answered while pulling out some sparklers, "Oh you bet they do! After all what's Spirit Week without spirit sparklers.

"You know you're a little over peppy but, my siblings might benefit from talking to you. But they're so mad right now, they'd never listen to me"

"Yes well they'll listen to me" Mr Lancer clarified.

Danny and Dayla sat outside the office now waiting for their turn to talk to Spectra, they were officially even madder at Jazz for getting Mr Lancer to make this their punishment for what happened this morning. The door opened and Paulina along with Spectra came out.

"So you're saying my popularity is like, completely dependent on my beauty?" Paulina asked.

"I'm not saying its fair sweetie, but if you feel you need something like a lot of make-up I say go for it. You're the only you you've got. Danny, Dayla come on in" Paulina said in her usually peppy voice.

Danny and Dayla then followed her into the office, the door closed and left a now miserable looking Paulina outside. They both sat down on the chairs in front of her desk and began to rub their arms due to how cold it was in the room. It was so cold that they could see their own breath!

"I can't believe our stupid sister convinced Lancer to make this our punishment" Danny muttered bitterly.

"Hey Miss can you please turn up the heat in here? We can see our own breath" Dayla said.

"Wow you two do complain a lot. Hmmm well your sister did say that Danny can be a bit of a baby and Dayla can be somewhat of an art freak" Spectra said.

"What?!" They both asked in shock.

Spectra then continued, "Sweeties, it's not your faults she thinks your both losers"

"Wait! Jazz called us losers too?" Danny asked, both of them then started to feel angrier at Jazz.

"Hey those are her issues" Spectra said, she then got up and stood behind them and continued, "I'm not saying your losers, I think your both great kids"

She then placed her hands on both their shoulders and they suddenly felt themselves being drained and felt now completely miserable as they looked down.

"Then why do we both feel so miserable?" Dayla asked.

Spectra then kneeled in front of them and said, "You know what I think, you two might be a mess. But mess is just the beginning of message!"

She placed her hands on their shoulders again and once again they began to feel even more miserable. She then exclaimed encouragingly, "Now go out there and be a better you!"

They both stood up and walked towards the door, but they both then accidently walked right into the wall. They corrected themselves and exited the office. Ten minutes later, the bell rang for the end of the day, everyone was getting ready to go home, they were walking down the hallway with Sam and Tucker who could both see that they were looking down.

"Guys you okay?" Tucker asked.

"We're fine. I can't believe our sister told that shrink that we're losers" Danny answered.

"Are you sure Jazz said that? That doesn't sound like Jazz to me" Sam said.

All four of them then stopped as Jazz walked up to them and asked, "Hey you guys. What doesn't sound like Jazz to you?"

Danny and Dayla remained silent and gave her a glare. Jazz then asked, "Still mad?"

"Wow you are the smart one!" Dayla exclaimed sarcastically and continued to glare at her with Danny.

"Danny, Dayla I know your angry but I'm worried about you both. Ever since the accident…" Jazz began to say but Danny cut her off and said, "Jazz I know you think you're helping and I'm sure when we're older we'll appreciate it, but right now we don't"

"You both have to talk to somebody guys. You two barely have any friends besides Sam and Tucker and neither have any extracurricular activities" Jazz said, which earned her glares now from Sam and Tucker.

"Unless you count the ghosts" Tucker whispered to Sam who then whispered back, "Shut it!"

"Well maybe this is just us now! Not everyone can be pumped up full of spirit all the time like you are!" Dayla snapped at her.

They both suddenly gasped when their ghost senses went off, they looked around and couldn't see anything and then they began to shiver like it was suddenly really cold.

Jazz then asked while placing a hand each on their shoulders, "Danny, Dayla are you two okay? You're both shivering"

They broke out of their shivering and both shouted as they ran off, "Leave us alone!"

"It's worse than I thought" Jazz said. A kid suddenly came up screaming, "A FREAKISHLEY LARGE HORNET! AGHHHH!"

He then jumped into a locker and locked himself in, Jazz then gasped in shock as a giant green hornet appeared in the hallway scaring off the students. The hornet then faced her and came flying towards her, too scared to run away she screamed in fright and then hornet held onto her with its two front legs, she then cringed in disgust as the giant insect began to lick her face with its long black tongue.

Danny and Dayla then appeared in their ghost forms, they both charged at it with a kick while turning intangible and yelled in unison, "BACK OFF GHOST BUG!"

Jazz watched as they kicked it and phased it through the wall, leaving her in complete shock and amazement. She then said, "That was a ghost? That was three ghost?"

Danny and Dayla knocked the bug outside, it flew up and parked itself into a tree. They both turned tangible and then Danny exclaimed, "Did someone call for a couple of exterminators?"

"My! You both are clever aren't you? Swat this kiddies!" The hornet retorted back and then charged right at them with its stinger.

Dayla managed to charge out of the way, but Danny tried to turn intangible but unfortunately it didn't work and it earned him a scratch on his arm from the stinger, he yelped in pain and fell to the ground holding his arm. While Dayla's back was turned, the wasp charged again, Dayla turned around and tried turning intangible but like Danny for some reason it didn't work and she ended up getting scratched on her shoulder, she then fell to the ground next to Danny holding her shoulder in pain.

"Dayla are you okay?" Danny asked. Dayla nodded and then said, "That's weird, I should've gone intangible. I'm such an idiot!"

"Me too! I don't think we're getting better at this, we're getting worse" Danny said.

They both then looked up and saw the wasp charging at them again, both of them then combined their powers and knocked him back with a shield, once they dropped the shield Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and Dayla prepared an ecto-ray, but when they stood up the ghost was gone.

"Great another bad guy gets away" Danny said looking down, they both flew up in the air and Dayla then said, "Maybe Jazz was right, maybe we are losers"

"Let's just go home, before we mess something else up" Danny said and then they flew off, unaware that Jazz saw them fly away.

"Ghosts? Wait until I tell Danny and Dayla" Jazz said out loud with excitement.

Later that evening Danny and Dayla were sitting at the table in the kitchen with Jazz, she told them about the ghosts she saw and when she asked if they saw anything, they both shook their heads no.

"What do you mean neither of you saw a ghost?" Jazz asked.

"It didn't look like a ghost to us, it just looked like a big bug. So we ran like _losers_ " Danny answered and they both then glared at her.

"I was right, you two aren't going to listen to me are you?" Jazz asked and then they both answered in unison while smirking, "Nope"

"Well you two don't leave me any choice. Mum! Dad! Can I talk to you about Danny and Dayla?!" Jazz yelled out.

Both their smirks dropped and before they knew it, Maddie and Jack appeared in the kitchen. Jack was holding in his hand what looked like a new invention.

"Is there something wrong with Danny and Dayla?" Maddie asked.

"Is there a ghost involved?" Jack then asked.

Maddie then came up to them and asked in concern, "Is there something you two want to talk about?" Jack then added, "That involves ghost?"

Danny didn't know how to answer and then Dayla smiled as she answered, "Actually yes there is. Jazz thought she saw a ghost today. Tell them Jazz"

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked in shock and then both she and Jack turned their attention to Jazz now.

"It would've been a good chance to try out the Portable Fenton Ghost Peeler. It peels ghost apart atom by atom" Jack said gesturing to his invention.

He then pushed the button and suddenly, he was covered in a full body metal suit, he smiled as the suit had been completed, but suddenly he lost balance and fell forward completely destroying the kitchen table.

"Well enjoy your chat" Danny said and then he and Dayla left the kitchen, Jazz groaned in annoyance that now she was gonna have to deal with their parents.

The next day, Jazz decided to talk to Sam and Tucker about Danny and Dayla, she had a feeling that they knew something she didn't.

"Don't you think they've been acting weird? I mean haven't you guys noticed how gloomy and negative they've been lately?" Jazz asked.

"Uh Jazz, we're Danny and Dayla's friends. That means we keep their secrets from you" Tucker answered.

Jazz then reached into her purse and pulled out a $20 note and handed it to Tucker, who smiled at the gesture and began to say, "Although…"

He was cut off when Sam grabbed the note and handed it back to Jazz, despite his disappointed look on his face. She then said, "We all got our problems Jazz. I know you're worried but Danny and Dayla are okay, they keep some things to themselves but it's not like their doing anything criminal"

As they continued to talk, Dayla came out of the art room with a new picture in her hand and she suddenly felt something trip her over, which caused her to fall face forward right into Mr Lancer. Because her painting was still wet, it smudged all over Mr Lancer's shirt and he gave her a glare.

"Mr Lancer I am so sorry, it was an accident I swear!" Dayla exclaimed.

Mr Lancer was about to say something, when they suddenly heard the fire alarm ring. They all turned around and saw Danny's bag strap was attached to the fire alarm switch, suddenly water was sprayed everywhere and caused everyone to get wet. A few minutes later, everyone was glaring at Danny who was standing with Mr Lancer along with Dayla and he was not happy.

"I'm willing to overlook Dayla's incident because it was accident but you are going to see Ms Spectra again and Danny I'm giving you a month's detention for the stunt you pulled" Mr Lancer said

"A month's detention? But I didn't do anything!" Danny tried to explain.

"I believe my brother here Mr Lancer, Danny would never do something like this" Dayla added.

Spectra then came up and said, "Hey Mr Lancer it was an accident, but we're gonna take those accidents and make them acci-don't's and learn from it so it never happens again. So instead of a month's detention, let him have another session with me"

"But…" Danny began to protest, but Mr Lancer cut him off and said, "No buts! You both could learn a little more about school spirit from Ms Spectra here"

Spectra smiled with pride, Mr Lancer then continued, "When I was at school I got the same advice and look how I turned out"

All three of them then gave him a weird look, during lunch time Spectra had dressed Dayla in a weird frilly dress that looked like it had splattered all over it and around her shoulder was a sash that said Casper Spirit. Danny was dressed in a diaper, a black top hat and also a sash that said Casper Spirit, they were both glaring in embarrassment.

"This is supposed to help us how?" Danny asked in annoyance.

"We're gonna help you overcome your fears of being called an art freak and a baby" Spectra answered.

They both sat down in the chairs and Dayla said, "We're not afraid of that. I'm afraid of being called a loser"

"Same here" Danny added.

"Ah and there is the problem, you both care too much about what other people think" Spectra said.

Suddenly Dash and two other members of the football team came in with banner and boxers, they all gaped at Danny and Dayla and then Dash started teasing with a grin, "Hey guys check it out! It's the Casper High Spirit baby and freak!"

They all began to laugh at them, making Danny and Dayla feel worse as they hung their heads down low. Spectra placed her hands on their shoulders and began smirking an evil grin at them. After school Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker were hanging out at the mall, Sam and Tucker both got ice cream but Danny and Dayla wasn't hungry. They both were still angry, embarrassed and miserable about what happened at school.

"Man it was brutal making you guys wear those stupid costumes, I could hardly watch. But I did get some good digital pics though" Tucker said as he pulled out his PDA, to show them a picture he got of some of the students laughing at them.

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?" Danny asked angrily and then Dayla added, "You're kind of meant to be the supportive friend here"

"Guys come on. You know he's kidding" Sam said.

They both sighed and then Danny said, "Yeah I know"

"Sorry Tuck. We've both just been feeling so depressed and angry all time" Dayla said.

"I know. That shrink was supposed to be helping us, but ever since we started talking to her we've been feeling worse" Danny added.

Jazz then came up and asked, "Hey Danny. Hey Dayla. How's it going?"

"Like you care! Just leave us alone Jazz" Danny said.

Suddenly both their ghost senses went off and they looked around to see the same ghost they fought in Spectra's office was floating right behind Paulina as she continuously covered herself with make-up.

"Gotta keep Jazz busy" Dayla whispered quietly.

Danny then quickly placed Jazz in his seat and yelled, "Yeah well if your gonna take her side, then you hang with her too!"

Dayla caught on and yelled as she stood up, "It's official Jazz! You have taken our friends!"

They both then began running out through the employee's only door, Jazz then stood up and chased after them. Sam and Tucker finally caught on and then Sam dropped her ice-cream as they chased after them as well, but headed in an opposite direction.

Jazz went headed towards the exit doors and said in her head, " _They went this way, I'm sure I can head them off"_

Her eyes widened as she stayed hidden behind the door as soon as she saw Danny and Dayla standing in the alleyway, they both looked around to make sure no-one was looking and transformed into their ghost forms, Jazz gasped and her eyes widened in shock as she watched them then fly off and then Sam and Tucker just ran in.

"Danny?! Dayla?!" Jazz exclaimed.

Sam and Tucker then turned around and both their eyes widened when they saw Jaz standing there.

"Did you see that? Tell I didn't see what I just saw" Jazz asked.

"It's not what you think Jazz" Tucker said nervously, but before he could say anymore Sam grabbed his ice-cream and shoved it in his mouth.

"Of course it's not. Ghosts aren't real, Jazz you sound just like your father" Sam said remaining calm.

Jazz then thought about all that's been happening in the last few days and what Sam and Tucker said to her during the day at school, her eyes widened in realisation that this was what they must've been talking about.

"Oh of course. HA! HA! My parents are such loons, it's rubbing off. I better go, need to work on my speech for tomorrow" Jazz lied and then ran off. Sam and Tucker then sighed in relief.

Danny and Dayla flew into the mall invisible, the ghost then roared scaring off Paulina and everyone else away. Danny then charged at the ghost and kicked it into a stand that sold sunglasses, it recovered quickly and growled at them both as Dayla landed beside Danny.

"I know you need your make-up, but your just gonna have to wait your turn" Danny said.

The ghost then slapped Danny back and then blasted Dayla with an ecto-ray, which caused her to crash right into Danny, the ghost fired again but Danny and Dayla dodged the blast and allowed it to destroy a book stand.

Sam and Tucker arrived as more people ran out of the mall, screaming in fright and watched as Danny and Dayla continue dodging the ghost's ecto-blasts. The ghost then flew up and punched them both into another stall.

"You're both not very good at this are you?" The ghost asked with boredom.

"Yeah! Well maybe we don't need to be to beat you!" Dayla exclaimed defiantly.

The ghost then duplicated and both of them transformed into a couple of lions, both lions then pounced on them. Danny and Dayla tried flying back, but one of them managed to bite Danny and rip a part of his costume and Dayla earned a couple of claw marks on her arm as their both backed into the wall.

As the lions come up close to them, they both turned around to Sam and Tucker as he exclaimed, "Hey get away from them!"

The lions then came up to them and growled right in their faces, Tucker then became scared as he said nervously, "Or don't. Seriously it's opened for discussion"

"NO!" Danny yelled and then they both yelled in unison as they charged, "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Danny and Dayla both tackled a lion each, the two lions then pinned them both to the ground and watched them struggle in their grips.

"Oh look what we have here" The first lion said and then the second one continued, "The little loser ghosts, have a few baby helpers"

After that remarked, Danny and Dayla both snapped at the lions, "DO NOT CALL US LOSERS!"

They both kicked the lions off them, which caused them both to collide with a fridge. Danny and Dayla then combined each other's ecto-blast to form one huge one and both of them then threw it at the two lions, both the lions dodged out of the way. The blast was so powerful, it completely destroyed the whole refrigerator.

The lions smirked, the duplicate then disappeared and then it transformed back to its original form and said, "Well that's enough damage for one afternoon. TA!"

The ghost then phased out of the mall, Danny and Dayla landed next to Sam and Tucker more down than before as they all looked around the damaged shopping centre. They were all unaware that Jazz watched the whole thing from the outside window.

"I sure hope the mall's insured" Tucker said as rubbed his neck.

"Great! He got away again" Dayla said and then Danny added, "Another ringing endorsement for the town's screw-ups"

Before Sam and Tucker could say anything, they both flew off and headed for home. Later that night, Danny and Dayla were in the kitchen just staring at their dinner, they were so miserable that they couldn't even eat, Jazz came in and just stared at them. Danny and Dayla looked up to notice, but Jazz didn't stop staring.

"What?" Dayla asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Nothing" Jazz simply answered. She then walked up to them and examined them both, suddenly she just pinched Danny on the arm.

"What?" Danny asked while rubbing his arm.

"Nothing. So um listen, I know I've been kind of hard on you both, but you know I think you two are great right?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah right. That's not we hear" Danny answered bitterly.

"Well you both heard wrong. Look I know that you two think I'm pushy and a know it all, I know you both think I can be a jerk sometimes…" Jazz said and then paused as she noticed them both smirk for her to continue.

"You know you two can stop me at any time" Jazz said and then they both answered in unison, "I know"

Their smirks dropped as Jazz continued, "All I'm saying is I'm your sister and I care about two and even though you don't think I'll understand, you both can talk to me about anything"

Danny and Dayla then both looked down ashamed, they were about to say something when they heard an explosion coming from the living room. They all ran to the counter to see what happened, they saw a now completely destroyed television and Jack and Maddie standing there with the Fenton Peeler.

"I'm just saying if we could find that ghost at Jazz's school, we could've peeled that ghost like an onion" Jack said.

"Well we can't completely vaporise it. Don't you want to at least examine the remains?" Maddie asked.

Danny and Dawn then cringed in fear and walked away from the counter, Dayla then said, "I don't really feel like talking about it"

"Same here Jazz" Danny then said.

"Yeah I'd imagine not" Jazz said and gave them both smiles.

She then walked up to them and kissed them both on the back of their heads, she then left the kitchen. Danny and Dayla gave her a smile, but then both went wide eyed and exclaimed, "OH GROSS!"

The next day Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker were at the lockers. Something was definitely different about the school, it now seemed that all the students were all miserable. Even the popular kids were down with misery.

"Is it me? Or is this the worst Spirit Week in the history of Casper High Spirit Weeks?" Sam asked as she gestured to everyone around them.

"And to make it worse, we're all going to have to sit through Jazz's idiotic speech when she tries to put the 'I' back in spirit! Or some other nonsense" Danny said, they all then noticed Jazz walking down the hall looking very happy. Danny then asked, "What the heck is she so happy about?"

"I guess she's just full of school spirit" Dayla said.

"I have no clue. I'm usually the sour one here, but compared to everyone else I'm the Goth bird of happiness" Sam said with a smile.

"Me too! And we're the only ones who haven't had a session with Dr Spectra" Tucker then said smiling as well.

Danny's and Dayla's eyes widened. Danny then said as he grabbed Tucker's PDA, "Tuck let us see something"

Danny pulled up the image of him and Dayla in the costumes, Tucker then said in embarrassment, "I was gonna delete that"

"Glad you didn't. Take a look at this, Dayla and I kept thinking we were seeing our breaths, that is was cold. But what if that's our ghost senses?" Danny said while looking at the picture closely.

"And come to think of it, everyone started to feel miserable as soon as Spectra started talking to them. So what if Spectra is somehow making people more miserable? What if she's a ghost?" Dayla asked.

"Only one way to find out" Sam said.

A few minutes later, Sam and Tucker came out of Spectra's office looking really depressed.

"I hate my life" Tucker said and then Sam said, "I hate your life more"

Spectra then exclaimed, "Bye-bye! And remember there's only an 'I' in misery if you spell it that way!"

She then shut the door, unaware that an invisible Danny and Dayla phased into her office. They noticed she had wrinkles on her face but as soon as she inhaled the green mist surrounding her, the wrinkles disappeared.

She sighed in satisfaction and sat leaned on her desk. She then said, "Man that's good! I'm gonna miss these kids, their a waterfall of misery"

Suddenly the green ghost that Danny and Dayla had been fighting recently had appeared in the room.

"There you are. Did you hook up the device?" Spectra asked.

"Of course and when the spirit sparklers vaporize the only chipper kid left in the entire school, there'll be enough misery and anguish in that room to keep us looking young forever!" The ghost answered, it transformed to reveal that all along it was her assistant Bertrand.

The bell suddenly rang and Spectra then said, "Well there's the bell. Let's go hear a speech and bum so more kids out"

They both then disappeared out of the room, leaving Danny and Dayla alone in the room. Jazz was in danger! Spectra and Bertrand walked down the halls, Bertrand was in his human disguise.

"After we destroy everything, you up for a cappuccino?" Bertrand asked.

"Oh that's a marvellous idea" Spectra answered, but then suddenly Bertrand was blasted away by two ecto-blasts.

She turned around to see Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms, floating in front of them and giving them both glares. Danny had a Fenton Thermos strapped to his back, ready to use when the time was right.

"We figured out finally. You feed on misery don't you?" Danny asked.

Spectra then pretended to be innocent and asked, "I'm sorry. Can I help you two?"

"No I'm sure you can't. You can't help anyone except yourself" Dayla answered, which earned her a smirk from Spectra.

She charged at them to try and grab them both, but they flew out of the way and floated behind her. Spectra turned around and continued to smirk, Bertrand stood up and got ready to fight when ready. Dayla turned around to face Bertrand, while Danny faced Spectra.

"You find that one thing a kid is most afraid of. Their future, their looks, their confidence and you pick at it and pick at it while your snippy little ghost assistant feeds on it!" Danny exclaimed.

"HEY!" Bertrand exclaimed offended by his remark.

Spectra clapped at them and said, "Very good you two" her eyes then turned a pupil-less red and then she continued, "But I'm afraid you both missed a few details"

She suddenly was surrounded by a cloud of mist and then she transformed into her true form, some sort of black shadow like ghost. She grinned at them with a wide grin and charged at them both, they both screamed in fright and then Danny was suddenly tackled by Bertrand in his lion form, who then phased him out of the building. Spectra grabbed onto Dayla in a tight hold and phased her out the building as well.

Meanwhile in the assembly hall, Jazz had finished her speech but still no-one was full of spirit. Mr Lancer tried to get them to cheer, but it was no use as they all remained quiet and miserable so with a frown on his face, he started the domino chain. Back outside Danny was pinned against the tree by Bertrand, Spectra kept her hold on Dayla and continued to drain her misery and made her watch Danny and Bertrand. Dayla looked down and gasped, feeling really scared for Danny and felt herself getting weaker and weaker from Spectra's hold, she tried with all her might to escape but it was no use.

"You two thought you were going to stop us! YOU! You're both just frightened little kids!" Bertrand exclaimed.

He then raised his paw and was about to strike at Danny, but he managed to make himself intangible and phase through the tree just as his claw came down which caused him to instead scratch the tree. He looked around to find the boy, but Danny then came out of the ground and gave him a hard punch, sending him flying away. Spectra then grabbed him in a headlock and flew them both over to one of the windows at the gymnasium, Danny immediately felt her powers draining his misery.

"LET US GO!" Danny and Dayla demanded in unison.

"Why would I do that? Both your doubts and misery, it's delicious!" Spectra exclaimed, they all looked through the window and watched the dominos continue to fall as she continued, "And the best part is as soon as that silly speech is over and that last domino falls and the sparklers vaporize the speaker, we'll leave you both here to take the blame! And by the time I'm done with you two, you both will be convinced that it entirely both your faults!"

"Man I am so tired of you dumping on us…" Danny began and then Dayla continued, "And I am so tired of dumping on ourselves"

They both then looked at Jazz and Dayla said, "But Jazz never did that, even when we were mad at her"

They both then exclaimed in unison, "And we won't let her DOWN!"

They both suddenly felt stronger and managed to blast Spectra off them, they both then faced her as she flew back. She then called, "Bertrand, SICK THEM!"

Bertrand came back in his lion form, he then jumped up and transformed again but this time into a ninja. Danny and Dayla both gave him looks that said 'Really?' as he landed on the tree branch. He pulled out a nunchaku and did some fancy moves with it.

"We so don't have time for this" Danny said and then opened the thermos and pointed it at him.

With one final scream, Bertrand was sucked into the thermos and Danny capped the lid back on, he then turned around and smirked at Spectra while shaking it.

Spectra then charged at them in anger and yelled, "YOUR BOTH THROUGH!"

They both dodged out of the way and then Dayla grabbed her by her spectral tail and exclaimed, "And you're done telling us what to do!"

She pulled her back and threw her straight into a rubbish bin, they both smiled but then gasped and exclaimed, "JAZZ!"

They both turned invisible and intangible and flew right into the gymnasium and grabbed her out of the way just as the spirit sparklers blasted at the stage, destroying the podium. They both phased her into the storage room and put her down as they turned visible and tangible, she looked at them in shock that they had just saved her from being killed by the sparklers and they both gave her a smile.

They both were suddenly grabbed by Spectra and pinned to the wall in another part of the storage room, Danny pulled out the thermos to suck her in but she swatted it away and began to work her magic.

"Look at you two! What are you both anyway? Ghosts trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little kids with creepy little powers?" Spectra asked evilly, unaware that Jazz was watching and glared at her angrily at what she was trying to do.

"Both! Uh neither! We don't know!" They both answered unsurely, as they both felt her powers working.

"You're both freaks! Not ghosts! Not kids! Who cares for a couple of things like you?!" Spectra exclaimed as she dropped them and floated in front of them.

They all then heard Jazz say, "Excuse me? I don't know these kids, but I hope it's okay if they get a second opinion"

They all watched as she pulled out the Fenton Peeler and push the button, in a matter of seconds she was dressed up in a metal battle suit just like Jack was, only hers wasn't as big.

"This is weird!" Jazz exclaimed as it finished.

She then pointed the gun part and blasted it at Spectra, who then screamed in pain as she felt herself peeling away. Danny and Dayla cringed as she became older and older, until all that was left was a wrinkled old lady in front of them.

"Talk about having nothing within" Danny and Dayla both said in unison.

Spectra looked at herself and screamed in defeat, she then screamed out, "NOO! I AM NOTHING WITHOUT MY YOUTH!"

Dayla then opened the cap of the thermos and sucked her in, she then put the lid on and Danny and Dayla both felt all the misery they were feeling over the past few days disappear. Jazz deactivated the suit and it went back to being the hand held device.

"Hey it worked! But it's still weird" Jazz said and then walked up to Danny and Dayla.

They both cringed in fright and stuttered a little bit, Jazz smiled at them and then realised what they were afraid of.

"AGHHH! GHOSTS!" Jazz faked screamed and the faked running off in fright, she then stopped at the door and added, "You both better go"

She then left and hid behind the door, she watched them sigh in relief and then fly off. She smiled and said, "They can tell me when they're both ready"

Mr Lancer then came running in the room in excitement and said, "Miss Fenton, your needed"

Both of them then walked back into the gymnasium and heard all the students cheering out her name, "JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ!"

"Hey she's okay!" Tucker exclaimed in excitement.

"Everyone's mood has lifted as though some gloomy malevolence has been shooed away! Your disappearing act worked marvellously, they've got their spirit back" Mr Lancer said.

Jazz looked up and saw Danny and Dayla sitting next to Sam and Tucker, the both smiled at their older sister and waved to her. She waved at them back and said, "They're not the only ones Mr Lancer. They're not the only ones"

Later that night, Jazz watched from her window as Danny and Dayla flew in the air with blissful looks on their faces. After all the drama that happened in the past couple of days, they were finally feeling like their old selves. Jazz continued to watch and gave them both smiles, she was so proud of who they are and she would continue to do that and help them the best way she can.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS**

 **Have Danny and Dayla got a new pet? A ghost dog named Cujo keeps following them around but is also looking for something, which causes a disaster to one of the A-listers Valerie Gray! Plus is there a new ghost hunter in town? What is the dog looking for?**

 **Find out next time on The Phantom Twins: Shades of Gray**


	10. Shades of Gray

_**SHADES OF GRAY**_

For most students it was just another normal day at Casper High, well that is if you're not Danny or Dayla Fenton. Everything seemed quiet until, Danny burst through the doors screaming in fright and then bolted in a run, behind him was Dash Baxter who screamed in anger and then continued to chase after him down the halls while holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Moving! Gotta keep moving!" Danny panted out as he ran.

"That's it Fenton! Run! But I'm taking this D we got on our spelling test out of your hide!" Dash shouted.

"Every time he fails, he comes after me!" Danny exclaimed. Dash roared out in anger again.

Meanwhile in another part of the school, Dayla just came out of the art room and then bumped into Valerie Gray accidently, which caused her to drop her sketchbook and pencils on the ground.

"Oh man! Sorry about that I didn't see you" Dayla apologised as she bent down to pick up her stuff.

Valerie then noticed the open sketchbook and couldn't help but gaze at them, she bent down and picked it up and looked through it.

"Did you draw these?" Valerie asked.

Dayla was shocked at first, because Valerie didn't really speak to her due that she was part of the popular kids of the school. She answered as she stood up, "Uh yeah I did"

Valerie handed her sketchbook back and said with a smile, "I think they're good"

Dayla looked at her and gave her a smile, sure Valerie was part of the popular kids but she could see there was something different about her. She wasn't fully like Paulina. Speaking of Paulina, she while holding a coffee and Kwan then came up to them.

"Hey Valerie. Like I so much love that top" Paulina complimented on Valerie's new purple t-shirt.

"Isn't it sweet? Five hundred and seventy-nine dollars and worth every one of my dad's pennies" Valerie said.

"That is a nice top, I saw something similar at another store. I think the one there though was only twenty-nine dollars" Dayla said.

Paulina snickered and exclaimed, "Yeah because that's where ugly art freaks like you shop!"

Both of them then laughed at her, Dayla grit her teeth and looked down. Valerie on the other hand just remained silent, suddenly they all stopped as they saw Danny coming round the corner, he looked back for a second but then gasped as he realised he was about to collide with Paulina.

He pressed tried to stop himself, but it was too late as he bumped into Paulina and made her spill her coffee, Valerie braced herself for impact and hoped the coffee wouldn't get on her shirt, but when she didn't feel anything on her, she opened her eyes to reveal Dayla had taken the hit.

"Are you okay?" Dayla asked.

Valerie just nodded her head, she was shocked that Dayla would do that for her and they weren't even friends, they then both heard a squeal from Paulina.

"Those freaks have caused a coffee stain on my shoes! Kwan hurt the freaks for me!" Paulina demanded at the tall jock.

"Hey accidents happen" Kwan said as he first shrugged it off. Paulina then grabbed him by the collar and growled at him.

"Alright!" Kwan said changing his mind.

Danny then grabbed Dayla and the two began to run as now Kwan chased after them. They ran down the hallway and then gasped as they also saw Dash coming down from the other end.

"Wait a minute! We have ghost powers!" Danny exclaimed. They both then smirked as their eyes glowed green, they stopped near an empty corridor and quickly turned invisible and intangible and then phased through floor, which caused Dash and Kwan to collide into each other.

Danny and Dayla phased out of the school and into the parking lot, they both then sighed a breath of relief.

"Man that was close!" Danny exclaimed. Dayla then asked, "Let me guess, Dash failed another test?"

"Yep. By the way what's the story with you and Valerie?" Danny asked.

"Well she liked my artwork, Paulina showed up and….." Dayla started but then stopped as she looked down.

"Okay what did she say this time?" Danny asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

She sighed and then answered, "Valerie had a new top, I said it was nice and told her about a store that sells a top that looked like hers and then Paulina said that's because it's where ugly art freaks like me shop. I am so sick of this!"

Danny was about to say something when suddenly both their ghost senses went off, they turned around to see a cute little green ghost puppy with a black collar walk up to them, panting happily. They both smiled, Dayla patted the little dog and then allowed Danny to pick him up and then he licked Danny's face, and Danny chuckled and then placed him down.

"It's like Dash, but with better breath" Danny said. Dayla then added, "Now this we can handle"

Both their smiles dropped when suddenly, he transformed into a giant angry ghost dog. It looked down on them and growled right in their faces.

"Or not" They both said in unison.

Later in the afternoon, Valerie was at Axion Labs with her dad. Her dad Damon Gray was in charge of the R&D Division at the facility, he was showing his boss Johnathan Axion the new foolproof security system he developed for the lab.

"Well done Damon. You can feel free to bill me the remainder of your fee, it's a good thing to know that those smelly security dogs are now a thing of the past" Johnathan said.

They all froze as the ground rumbled and they heard loud barking coming from outside the metal doors, the doors suddenly busted open and then Danny and Dayla Phantom came crashing to the floor right, they landed in front of the shocked faces of Valerie, Damon and Johnathan.

"What are you two?" Valerie asked.

They all then turned around to see the giant drooling dog glaring at them, he then shook its head and then its saliva started flying all over the place, Valerie then got covered in the gooey saliva and it ruined her brand new top.

"I'll tell you what we're not, coated in dog saliva" Danny said.

Valerie then screamed in fright, the dog then began to run and it would've knocked them all down if Danny and Dayla hadn't shoved them out of the way.

"Bad dog! Get back here!" Dayla shouted as she and Danny flew after it.

The dog turned intangible and then phased through the lab doors, Danny and Dayla did the same and continued to chase after it as it destroyed the lab as he ran. Danny and Dayla then grabbed onto its collar in an effort to slow him down, but it didn't work since it just dragged them along with him.

"COME ON! SLOW DOWN!" Danny shouted.

Valerie, Damon and Johnathan then entered the lab with two security guards, they then began to fire ray guns at the dog but nothing was stopping this dog, which just ended up causing more damage to the lab.

"Stand back everybody! The state of the art security system can stop anything!" Damon exclaimed as he pushed an on button.

Alarms rang and suddenly some sort of disco ball shaped laser gun came out of the roof and began to fire everywhere, the dog then turned all three of them intangible, a net then shot out but they all just phased right through it, which then ended up trapping the others in it and then fled the lab. The laser ball then fell from the roof and smashed on the ground.

"Except a couple of pasty-faced teenagers and their dog" Johnathan said angrily as they were squashed up in the net.

"I'm fired aren't I?" Damon asked. Johnathan then answered, "You're not just fired. You're ruined"

Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker had heard what happened to Valerie, Danny and Dayla felt guilty knowing it was their fault for what happened with that dog. They all stopped at Valerie's house to see a moving truck in front of their house, because Damon lost his job they have to move houses and sell some of their stuff.

"Woah! Talk about rock bottom, they're selling everything they own in a yard sale" Sam said.

"I feel bad, if we could've stopped that ghost dog none of this would've happened" Danny said as they took off their helmets from riding their electric scooters.

"Same here" Dayla said.

"She's having a rough week" Tucker said, he then smiled as he continued, "Which means I can catch her on the rebound. Sweet!"

Valerie came out carrying a box full of her clothes, Tucker then came over and helped her as he said, "Hey Val, heard about what happened"

Valerie glared at him and said, "Oh great! Words already oozed down to the bottom of the social grapevine"

"Hey come on! I know your upset, but he just wants to help. We all do" Danny said. Sam then muttered while frowning, "I don't"

"Well most of us do. More than three-fourths" Tucker said.

"Thanks. But I'll pass" Valerie said to Tucker. She then said to Dayla, "By the way Dayla, I never thanked you for back at school when you saved my shirt. So thanks"

Dayla smiled and said, "Your welcome"

Suddenly Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off. Danny quickly said, "I'm gonna have to pass too"

Dayla then said, "I have to go as well, but call me if you change your mind about us helping you"

They both then headed back to their scooters and rode off. Sam, Tucker and Valerie then heard the ground shake and crack underneath them, the dog then sprung up from the ground and completely destroyed a cabinet that had Valerie's clothes in it. Valerie growled at her now ruined wardrobe, Dayla and Danny then reappeared in ghost form behind it and watched as it began to sniff the ground.

"How'd he get out of the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked. The dog turned around and growled at them, but they then scratched underneath its chin, the dog calmed down and panted happily as it transformed back into its puppy form.

"Well I gotta admit, ghost dogs are a lot more entertaining than regular dogs" Dayla said and then Danny added, "You can say that again" as they stepped down onto the ground, their eyes widened when they suddenly felt they stepped in invisible dog poop.

"Oh great! Invisible dog doo" Danny muttered.

Valerie then stomped towards them and shouted in anger, "Whatever you two are, get out of here! The two of you and your stupid dog have done enough!"

The dog then barked and grabbed onto Dayla's leg and dragged her around, she yelled as she dragged back and forth everywhere.

"Hey let go of me!" Dayla shouted as they entered the moving van, with Danny chasing after them.

The doors shut on them, they all watched as they heard shouting and movement going on in the van, as they continued to move they created dents in the van, they managed to grab the dog and then phased out invisibly.

Damon opened the van door to reveal that they destroyed everything as he asked, "What's going on here?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" Valerie said glaring at the mess.

Danny and Dayla went back home and flew into the lab, Dayla opened the lab while Danny held the dog.

"Okay Cujo in you go!" Danny exclaimed as he tossed the happy little puppy back into the Ghost Zone and then Dayla shut the portal doors.

She then laughed as noticed Danny had saliva all over his gloves. Danny then exclaimed in disgust, "BLEUGH! That's it, I'm getting a hamster"

They then exited the lab, unaware that Cujo had phased out of the portal and flew out of the lab. The next day during lunch Paulina, Dash and Kwan were talking about the Dumpty Humpty concert that they were going to on Saturday.

Kwan then asked Valerie as she came over, "Hey Valerie we're down for the concert right?"

"Sorry guys. I had to sell my ticket online to pay for the moving truck, things are a little tight right now you know?" Valerie said as she gestured to her bagged lunch.

They all shook their head and answered, "No/No/Not really"

Valerie was about to sit down, when Dash stopped her and said, "And speaking of tight…"

He gestured to where Sam was sitting with Danny and Tucker as she shook her head in embarrassment, as the two boy's shoved food into their mouths. Dayla watched what was happening as she walked in with her lunch, she was just shocked at what were meant to be Valerie's friends were doing to her.

"I get it" Valerie said. Paulina then asked, "Hey Valerie did you at least sell your tickets to somebody cool? We don't want to have to sit next to any losers at the concert"

Valerie then looked down and sat down at a table alone, Dayla then got really angry as she sat down with the others.

"I can't believe they did that!" Dayla exclaimed.

"I know brutal" Tucker said.

"I can't believe Valerie just got scorched by her friends" Danny said.

"Maybe she needs better friends" Sam suggested as glared at Dash, Kwan and Paulina.

"My thoughts exactly" Tucker said and then he ran straight over to Valerie's table.

"What do you want?" Valerie asked with annoyance, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me…uh us for lunch since you're…." Tucker began to ask, but then stopped when suddenly Cujo appeared at the window in his giant form and began to face through.

"I'm already aware of my sudden outcast status, but thanks for reminding me. Now can you please leave me alone? I want to enjoy my bag lunch in peace!" Valerie exclaimed.

Suddenly her lunch was grabbed and ripped up by Cujo, she screamed in fright and watched as the ghost began to destroy the cafeteria. Students started running out of there screaming while Danny, Sam and Dayla watched Cujo continue running around the room.

"You're both not much of dog catchers" Sam said.

"Yeah no kidding! Who let the dogs in?" Danny joked and then Dayla said, "WOOF! WOOF!"

Sam however just stared at the two of them, not really getting the joke. Danny then said, "See the song is Who Let the Dogs Out but I said Who Let the Dogs In"

Sam still stared at them and then they both said while disappearing, "We'll be right back"

"Bring some new jokes" Sam yelled out.

The schools Lunch Lady tried throwing food at the dog, but it just made him angrier and she screamed as Cujo picked her up with his mouth and held her in the air, the dog then turned to see Danny and Dayla floating in front of him.

"Nice pooch. Easy that lady isn't edible" Dayla said and then Danny added, "And neither is anything she cooks"

Cujo dropped the lunch lady and panted happily, it then jumped right at them. They both said in unison as they were phased through the walls by the dog, "And neither are we!"

The lunch lady glared at what they said and picked up that still had lunch on it. She then asked, "Oh it's still good! Who wants seconds?"

Tucker then said nervously to Valerie, "Ghosts. What are you gonna do?"

"Ghosts? Oh my gosh! Ghosts!" Valerie exclaimed as she finally realised what attacked the cafeteria.

Later that day Danny, Dayla and Sam were in the park trying to figure out what to do about Cujo. Danny and Dayla were in their ghost forms and Sam was holding a book in her hands.

"I'm telling you Sam this is one bad dog! No matter how many times we toss him into the Ghost Zone, he digs his way out through the Fenton Portal and comes back to us!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well you two are the only other ghosts in the area, so train him! Ghost dog or not, he's still a dog. I think. Good luck you two" Sam said as she began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Dayla asked.

"Hello? I can't be seen hanging out with a couple of ghost kids! Here use this book" Sam said as she tossed the book to Dayla and then walked off.

Dayla opened the book to the first chapter and began to read aloud, "A dog's hearing is much more acute than a human's. Hey Danny try and call Cujo"

Danny then let out a whistle and suddenly they could see Cujo in his puppy form, running to them. Dayla then read the next part of the book, "Hand signals along with vocal commands, can be a powerful combination"

Danny then put his hand out and commanded, "STOP!"

Cujo then stopped right at them.

"Okay that's weird, this dog is already trained" Danny said. Cujo then jumped on them both, which made them roll down the hill with Cujo on top of them.

"Sort of. You sure can't keep him?" Dayla chuckled out.

Sam watched them through her binoculars and said, "A pair of twins and their dog. Somehow it's not supposed to be this freaky"

Her eyes then widened as a missile went right past her and headed towards Danny, Dayla and Cujo. They all saw the missile coming, so Dayla quickly grabbed Cujo and all three of them just barely jumped out of the way, as the missile hit the ground and exploded.

"Stay boy" Dayla commanded the dog as she and Danny then left to investigate.

They looked where the missile hit and exclaimed in unison, "What the heck was that?!"

They then heard the nose of jets and looked up to see a feminine figure in a full red suit, with a mask covering her face. She hovered down on the hover board and nearly lost balance on it, but she quickly straightened up and aimed another missile at them.

The missile fired and Danny and Dayla just dodged it in time again, they then began to fly all over the park dodging the missiles coming from this new attacker, the hunter then pushed her foot down on a button and suddenly laser beams started firing at Danny and Dayla, they both quickly made a sharp turn and flew off in the other direction.

The huntress then turned her board around, but nearly lost her balance again and continued to chase after them. Danny and Dayla then turned intangible and phased right through a tree, she tried to fly up above but she fell off the board and then the board flew down and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" The hunter yelled out.

Danny and Dayla stopped to face her, the hunter then stopped and threw some disk like saws at them, however her aim was off and one got stuck in a tree, the other two hit a rock and the final one landed in a bird bath.

"Nice aim! First day with the new weapons?" Danny asked and then Dayla said, "You should've practiced before coming out"

But then suddenly the two saw disks hit their arms and gave them a cut each. They both yelled out, "OW! That hurt!"

"Wait a minute that hurt!" Danny exclaimed with realisation.

"Oh don't worry ghost kids, it won't hurt long. Because you two are going down!" The hunter says to them as she points her gun right at them.

She then fired the gun, but before it could hit them Cujo ran up in his monster dog form grabbed them both with his mouth and began to run. The hunter then began to chase them after them again and fired her gun at them, Cujo dodged her blasts and continued to run. The hunter then hit a tree and fell off her board, Cujo then let Danny and Dayla go as they stopped at the bushes where Sam was hiding.

"Who is that? That's an awesome outfit!" Sam asked.

"Don't know! Don't care!" Danny answered.

Dayla then threw a small ecto-ball and shouted, "Fetch boy!"

Cujo barked and chased after the ecto ball. They all then heard the jets roaring from the board, the hunter was on her way!

"Oh man! She's coming! Girls hide!" Danny said. Dayla quickly hid in a tree, but Sam exclaimed, "No time!"

She then shoved Danny in the bushes, the hunter then came up and exclaimed as she pointed her gun, "No escaping me now ghost kids!"

She then stopped when she saw Sam and Danny in his human form on the ground and they were kissing. Dayla stared at them in shock as she remained hidden in the tree, Sam then yelled out, "Do you mind!"

"Ugh! Gross! Loser love! I always knew you two geeks would end up together" The hunter said and then flew off.

"That sounded like Valerie" Sam said, she then looked at Danny who was smiling about the kiss.

Dayla hopped out of the tree in her human form and just looked at them with a grin.

"Danny? You didn't think that was a real kiss, did you?" Sam asked nervously.

Danny then nervously asked, "No! Why did you?"

Dayla then just fell to the ground laughing and exclaimed, "I am never gonna let you two live this down!"

Sam and Danny just glared at Dayla and waited for her to finish. She stood up and continued to laugh. They both then asked with annoyance, "Are you done?"

"No" Dayla answered and then finished her laughing fit and then said, "Okay now I'm done. I agree with Sam though, that was definitely Valerie in there. But where the heck did she get those weapons from?"

The next day, they all told Tucker what happened as they walked through the hallways. He then asked, "Wait! You guys kissed?"

"No it was a fake-out make-out!" Sam and Danny.

Tucker then asked, "But that still has the words make and out in it right? Maybe I should try that on…"

He was cut off when they all turned at the corner and Tucker accidently knocked the books she was carrying out of her hands and exclaimed, "Valerie!"

He bent down to help pick up the books and asked the others, "Okay guys see ya!"

They all then left. As Tucker gave Valerie back her books, he noticed they well about ghost hunting and then he asked, "When did you get so interested in ghosts?"

"When they ruined my life" Valerie answered bitterly.

"I actually know a thing or two about ghosts" Tucker said proudly.

"Please I'm broke, I'm not stupid" Valerie said as she began to walk away.

Tucker followed her and said, "Seriously! Did you know that Danny and Dayla's parents are professional ghost hunters?"

Valerie stopped and then said, "No I didn't know that. Hey Tucker do you want to carry my books for me?"

Tucker smiled, unaware that Danny, Sam and Dayla heard the whole thing as they walked off. Danny then muttered, "Great our best friend has a crush on a ghost hunter"

"That's life. Well your lives anyway" Sam said.

After class Dayla came out of her art class and then started heading to her locker, she was suddenly stopped by Paulina who grabbed her book and then ripped in half while laughing. Dayla growled as Paulina said, "WHOOPS! So sorry freak!"

Valerie was coming round the corner but then she stopped and watched as Dayla shouted, "You know what Paulina? ENOUGH! I am sick of you calling me a freak all the time! You're just a shallow, hollow girl! And you know what else? Valerie deserves friends who are a whole lot better than you, because at least she doesn't treat people like this every day! Sure there were times that she was rude, but she is a whole lot better than you! So I suggest you stop Paulina, because I am no longer gonna take you calling me a freak anymore!"

Paulina stood there in shock, Dayla had never stood up to her like that. Dayla then picked up her book and walked off in a huff. Valerie just stood there in shock as well, Dayla stood up for her and they weren't even friends at all, she then smiled and walked away.

Dayla didn't know that Sam was also watching as she came out of class and smiled that Dayla finally stood up for herself. Later on Danny, Sam and Dayla were sitting on the bleachers watching the basketball game going on.

"Danny will you relax?" Sam said to Danny who was still a little bit jumpy.

"How can I relax? That stupid dog could turn up at any minute and not to mention, we have no idea how Valerie became a ghost hunter" Danny said.

"I have a feeling that someone provided those weapons for her" Dayla said.

Tucker and Valerie then came up and then Tucker asked, "Hey guys! Can we join you?

Sam and Danny immediately answered, "No!"

Valerie gave Tucker a sad look and then Tucker said as they sat down, "Of course we can"

Valerie sat next to Danny and said, "So Tucker tells me that your parents hunt ghosts"

"Did he now? What else did he tell you?" Danny asked while giving Tucker a glare, while he returned a weak smile.

Valerie then turned her attention to Dayla and said, "By the way thanks Dayla"

"For what?" Dayla asked in confusion. Valerie then answered, "For sticking up for me to Paulina. I actually heard everything you said"

Before Dayla could say anything, the gymnasium shook and loud barking could be heard. Cujo then appeared on the basketball court and started scaring off the students, Danny and Dayla ran off to find a place to transform and Valerie then ran off to get into her battle suit.

Danny and Dayla then returned in their ghost forms and found Cujo behind the bleachers trying to dig the ground, Cujo then noticed them and transformed back into a puppy, it continued to try and dig the ground.

"You're looking for something? What are you looking for?" Danny asked the dog.

"Sam's right Danny, ghost dog or not he's still a dog and he's looking for something" Dayla said. Danny then said, "Your right Dayla. We better figure it out soon though, because this is just causing more trouble"

Suddenly Cujo was suddenly trapped in a ghost net, Danny and Dayla gasped as they saw Valerie standing there in her hunting outfit holding a gun and a thermos.

"Say goodbye ghost kids" Valerie said and then went to uncap the thermos, but for some reason she couldn't get the lid off.

"Come on you stupid thermos!" Valerie exclaimed as she continued to get the lid off.

"Oh my gosh! They're in trouble! News flash, that's your girlfriend!" Sam exclaimed to Tucker.

"That's awesome! Hey Valerie wait up!" Tucker called out and then jumped down from the bleachers, he landed right on top of Valerie.

"Great outfit" Tucker said.

Danny then picked her up by the arms and placed her into the basketball hoop, she struggled to get out but she couldn't get free. Dayla then flew in front of her and said, "Sorry about this, but this will keep you safe until help comes"

"Get me down! Get me down so I can destroy you two!" Valerie demanded.

Danny and Dayla then turned intangible and flew out of the school, Valerie was really starting to get angry now. The next day in science, Tucker was getting annoyed about his friends getting on his case for dating Valerie since she was a ghost hunter.

"Tucker you can't still like her" Danny said.

"Why not? For once a girl I like, likes me back. Not everybody has to like you two, don't you trust me?" Tucker asked.

"You? Yes. It's your hormones were worried about" Dayla answered. They all then looked over and saw Valerie waving at Tucker, Tucker smiled and waved back to her.

Suddenly their ghost senses went off and they heard barking coming from outside. Valerie, Danny and Dayla then raised their hands and asked at the same, "May I be excused?"

A few minutes later, Valerie was in her battle suit chasing and firing her gun after Danny, Dayla and Cujo as they flew/ran from the school.

"279 girls at our school and Tucker's gotta have a crush on the one with the weapons and the grudge" Danny said.

Dayla then flew backwards and fired an ecto blast at Valerie, knocking the gun from her hands and making her fall off her hover board. They all then stopped at the park, once they made sure Valerie was no longer following them.

"It is sort of our fault though that this happened Danny. We should do something to help her" Dayla said.

Danny then sighed and said, "Yeah your right Dayla. I suppose we could do something to help Valerie, after we figure out what to do with Cujo"

Cujo then transformed back into his puppy form and panted happily at them, Danny then pulled out the book and commanded, "Go on boy! Go get it!"

Cujo did nothing but stare at him blankly, not understanding that command. Dayla then shook her head and said, "He means, fetch!"

Cujo then ran off with Danny and Dayla flying after him. They flew all the way to Axion Labs and watched as Cujo ran up to the outside wall and barked frantically at it.

"The lab? What you're looking for is in there?" Danny asked. They all then heard a door opening and footsteps. Danny then whispered, "Somebody's coming!"

Dayla quickly grabbed Cujo and covered his mouth, while they all turned invisible and stood against the wall. They saw Damon and Johnathan come round the corner.

"I appreciate the second chance sir" Damon said as they walked past them. Johnathan then said, "As long as nothing else happens, we'll see about reinstating your contract. I knew we shouldn't have gotten rid of those guard dogs"

"Valerie's dad? Oh great!" Danny exclaimed in a whisper.

Dayla's eyes then widened as she said, "Danny! Cujo must've been one of the guard dogs here and that's why whatever he's looking for is in there"

"That's why he came to Axion Labs! We better get Sam and Tucker to help" Danny said and then they flew off.

Later that night Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker were sitting on the hill near the labs. Danny and Dayla were in their human forms.

"We're here, so where's man's best friend?" Sam asked as she noticed Cujo wasn't around.

Danny and Dayla then whistled and out from the ground, came Cujo in his monster dog form. He growled at Tucker from behind them, Tucker cringed and said, "Relax! I'm on your side"

"Yeah so he says" Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm the one that knocked out the security camera remember?" Tucker retorted back showing off his PDA.

"Okay the good news is, there's only one guard. The bad news, its Valerie's dad" Dayla said.

"So I think it's safer if we go down there ourselves" Danny said as they both changed into their ghost forms. Danny then pulled out the Fenton Fisher and tied it to Cujo's collar and the other end to the tree as he said, "The Fenton Fisher should make a good leash. You guys watch the dog"

Danny and Dayla then flew off to the labs, Sam and Tucker then climbed the tree as they said, "We will from way up here!"

Cujo then tried to jump and grab them. Meanwhile Danny and Dayla phased into one of the labs and looked around.

"I wish we knew what we're meant to be looking for" Dayla said.

Suddenly both of them were blasted backwards by a blast, they hit the wall and fell to the ground. They both looked up and gasped as they saw Valerie standing there in her suit and with her gun.

"Back to the scene of the crime?" Valerie asked sarcastically.

"I really hate to do this but…" Danny started and then blasted the gun out of Valerie's hand.

"Yeah? Well I don't!" Valerie snapped back as another blaster came out of her shoulder and began firing at them.

They both dodged the blasts and then phased out of the lab, just as another shot was fired and caused a hole to be made from the blast. Danny and Dayla then flew back in, Tucker and Sam continued to watch from the tree.

"What was that?" Tucker asked. Sam then answered, "Ten to one says it's your girlfriend"

Cujo then began to bark angrily and pull on the leash that was attached to the tree, he kept pulling and pulling until he finally pulled the tree right out of the ground and began running towards the lab, with Sam and Tucker hanging onto the tree for dear life.

"This is why I'm a cat person!" Sam exclaimed.

Back in the lab, Valerie leaped from desk to desk firing blasts from two hand held blasters, Danny and Dayla dodged the blasts as they hit the wall and destroyed some of the computers and other equipment. They both then fired an ecto blast each, but missed as their blasts hit the wall above Valerie.

"You both are pretty lousy shots" Valerie said.

"That's because we're not trying to hurt you. Can't we talk?" Dayla asked.

But Valerie snapped back, "I'm done talking!"

Rocket powered roller blades then appeared on Valerie's feet and pushed her towards Danny and Dayla, she aimed for a punch but they both turned intangible and allowed her to go right through them. Valerie then screamed as she couldn't stop herself from almost hitting the wall, Cujo's head then phased through and just as he was about to bite her, Danny and Dayla quickly grabbed her and flew her out of the way.

"LET ME GO!" Valerie demanded.

"Yeah you're welcome" Danny said sarcastically as they dropped her to the ground.

Valerie then pulled out another blaster and fired at them, but instead of hitting them she accidently hit the alarm button instead and caused all the alarms in the building to go off.

"You two and your stupid dog ruined everything! And your gonna pay! You, your sister and every other ghost's like you!" Valerie exclaimed as she fired again.

Danny and Dayla turned intangible as blast knocked them through the wall. Valerie then turned around and screamed as Cujo growled at her and then knocked her gun away, she fell to the ground in a thud.

Danny and Dayla stood up and looked around to find themselves in an old dog kennel. Danny then said, "This must be where they kept all the guard dogs"

As Dayla's hand touched the padded wall, she suddenly heard a squeak coming from the wall. Danny heard it as well and then placed his hand inside to feel around inside the cushions and felt something squeak again. They both then smiled a wry smile as they finally found out what Cujo was looking for. They flew back into the lab to see Cujo standing over a screaming Valerie on the ground.

"Here boy! Is this what you been looking for?" Danny asked as he held the small squeaky teddy bear.

Cujo looked at it and then began to bark in happiness and wag his tail in happiness. It then growled at Valerie again, but Dayla grabbed the toy and said asked in baby talk, "its okay! Does you want your squeaky? Oh does you?"

Cujo stopped growling and barked happily again, Dayla then said as she threw the toy, "Now please go home and stay there!"

Cujo transformed back into his puppy mode as he chased after the toy and caught it in his mouth, he then disappeared from the lab and went back to the Ghost Zone. Danny and Dayla then stood behind Valerie as she sat up on her knees.

Danny then said, "Look I know you're angry, but that's not our dog and we're sorry about whatever happened to you"

"Not all ghosts are evil, just like me and my brother" Dayla said as they both offered her a hand each.

"Yeah?" Valerie asked as she took their hands and then she flipped them both over her shoulder and slammed them on the ground. She then pointed a ray gun at them and said, "And not all humans a saps!"

"Goodbye ghost kids!" Valerie exclaimed as she prepared to fire, but stopped as she heard her father call, "VALERIE!"

"Oh no my dad! I can't let him see me like this!" Valerie panicked.

"Sorry but we can't help you there" Danny and Dayla both said in unison as they turned intangible and flew out of the lab.

Sam and Tucker were watching from the doorway, Tucker then exclaimed while tapping on his PDA, "Maybe those two can't, but I can!"

Valerie gasped as she was putting her suit away, as Tucker stepped in and allowed himself to be trapped in a net. Damon and Johnathan then came in as Valerie asked in annoyance, "What are you doing here?"

"Um hoping for a fake-out make-out" Tucker lied.

Tucker then cringed as he heard Damon clear his throat, he turned his head around and looked at the frowning father. He then said nervously, "Um you must be Valerie's dad. You're bigger than I thought you be"

"Well at least we know we're secure against teenagers, but your still on thin ice" Johnathan said. Damon frowned at Valerie and Tucker as they gave weak smiles.

The next day at school Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker were sitting in the cafeteria and they watched as Valerie walked past and ignore the popular kids. Tucker and Valerie were no longer going out and Tucker was okay with that.

"Know where the dog went?" Tucker asked. Danny and Dayla then answered in unison, "Nope"

"You two gonna play it safer, now that Valerie the Ghost Slayer is around?" Sam asked. Danny and Dayla then answered in unison again, "Yep"

"I just wish I knew where she got those weapons from" Danny said. They were all unaware that Vlad just floated in and dropped off a box near Valerie and then disappeared, Valerie then found the box and smiled.

"Or that costume. A costume like that had to cost something" Tucker said.

Sam then smiled as she said, "Well I don't know where she got the weapons, but I think I know where she got some extra cash. Remember those concert tickets she sold on the internet?"

"You bought her tickets?" Dayla asked.

Indeed she did, because the next night all four of them were having a great time at the Dumpty Humpty concert. As they danced to the music Dash, Paulina and Kwan just sat still and moped.

"I can't believe we're sitting next to those losers!" Sam exclaimed as they continued to dance.

Despite everything that happened during the week, on that night they were having the time of their lives!

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Everyone is going except for Danny, Dayla and Sam are going nuts for this new singer named Ember MacLaine who is actually a ghost! What is she up to? Plus is Danny falling for Sam all of a sudden?**

 **Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Fanning The Flames**


	11. Fanning The Flames

_**FANNING THE FLAMES**_

Within the never ending realm of the Ghost Zone, Tucker and Sam were sitting in the Spectre Speeder watching Danny and Dayla get pinned to the ground by a blue skinned ghost in pyjamas, his name was Klemper and beside Box Ghost, he was one of the most annoying ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Sam and Tucker had on their ears, Jack and Maddie's latest invention the Fenton Phones.

"UGH! GET OFF KLEMPER!" Danny and Dayla both demanded.

"But I just want to be your friend!" Klemper exclaimed as he picked them both up and pulled them into a hug.

"Can someone please remind me why this was such a good idea" Danny said.

"Hey you two were the ones who wanted to map out the Ghost Zone" Sam said through her ear pieces.

"You're also the ones who don't have to wear these stupid Fenton Phones" Tucker said.

He pushed a button on his PDA which began to play this new song called Remember through the ear pieces, Sam cringed at the noise and then glared as she didn't really like this song that Tucker started listening to.

"Good thing these also work as wireless head phones, because these things are a fashion don't" Tucker said.

"Well they're not supposed to look good. The devices filter out spectral noise so we can communicate with each other" Dayla said as they continued to try and get out of Klemper's grip, Klemper then pinned them both to the ground again and tried hugging them.

"Like when we say things such as, help get this thing off me!" Danny exclaimed as he used his legs to try and keep Klemper back.

Sam looked at the Fenton Phones in the mirror and said, "They're not stupid. I think they make great techno-Goth earrings"

"Really? I think they look great on you too" Danny said out loud and then Klemper grabbed him by the mouth.

Sam blushed at that comment, while Tucker continued dancing to the song. Danny and Dayla finally managed to get out of Klemper's hold and tried flying off, but Klemper jumped in front of them and froze them solid with his ice breath. Danny and Dayla activated their ghost energy and blasted themselves out of the ice, Danny's eyes widened when he saw a fridge behind Klemper and quickly whispered a plan to Dayla, and Danny then made Klemper chase him while Dayla stood at the fridge ready.

Danny made Klemper follow him to the fridge, he then jumped out of the way as Dayla opened it and watched as Klemper fly into the icy cold realm that was inside the door, they both closed the fridge shut and then Danny blasted the lock off the door. They both then flew inside the Spectre Speeder and transformed back into their human forms as they sat down, they both then shivered and rubbed their hands together to try and get warm. Dayla managed to get warmed up, but Danny was still shivering.

"Can a ghost get frostbite?" Danny asked as he continued to rub his hands together.

"Oh here my hands are warm" Sam said as she grabbed onto Danny's hands.

Danny and Sam then blushed and smiled weakly at each other, they both then stopped when they all heard Tucker singing, "EMBER! GO EMBER! REMEMBER!"

Dayla had her ears covered and Danny chuckled a little bit as he took his hands back and placed them on his ears as he said, "I think I'm gonna need my hands for this"

"TUCKER CAN YOU STOP PLEASE?" Dayla asked in a loud voice, but Tucker kept right on singing.

Sam then turned the Spectre Speed and headed back through the Fenton Portal. The next day at Casper High, Tucker was wearing a black shirt with a blue flame on it and also a purple beret that had the blue flame and the letter e which stood for Ember MacLaine, apparently she was this new singer everyone was going crazy for.

Sam and Dayla were wearing the Fenton Phones, as they all walked down the hallway Ember's song Remember was playing loudly on Tucker's PDA.

"I don't get it. This Ember MacLaine comes out of no-where and suddenly she's the biggest thing since MP3'S, it's so…." Danny began and then Sam cut in, "Infuriating how mindless pre-packaged bubble corporate bubble gum is preventing true music artists from being heard?"

"I was gonna say weird but okay" Danny said, Sam smiled. Dayla then added, "I know even Jazz is going nuts for Ember, it's getting kind of annoying"

"Ember's not just about music, she's an expression of my unique individuality" Tucker said with satisfaction.

When they all turned at the corner, they all stopped and went wide eyed as they saw the entire school wearing Ember clothes that are related to Ember MacLaine, there were even now posters on the walls of the school that said Ember rocks or had pictures of the teen idol who was seen as having blue flaming hair, black eye shadow and wearing a black singlet shirt with one hand covered in a arm length black glove.

"Oh yeah your one of a kind! Every single one of you" Sam said sarcastically.

Paulina then walked up and noticed the Fenton Phones that Sam and Dayla were wearing. She snickered and asked sarcastically, "Nice earrings! Sale at the eighty-nine cent store?"

"For your information they were a gift, Danny gave them to me" Sam retorted back.

"Really he gave you earrings? HA! Always knew you two losers would end up together and you Dayla don't think wearing those earrings don't make you any less of a freak" Paulina said as she walked away.

"I'M NOT A FREAK!" Dayla shouted.

"WE'RE NOT LOSERS!" Sam then shouted.

"We're not together!" Danny exclaimed.

All three of them then cringed as Tucker sang out loud, "EMBER! GO EMBER! EMBER! REMEMBER! EMBER! GO EMBER!"

Tucker then cringed when all three of them shouted at Tucker, "WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Hey check it out! The lovebirds are ganging up on Foley!" Dash teased.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam shouted at the same time, giving Dash a glare.

A few minutes later, all of them were in Mr Lancer's classroom but this time they were all sitting in front of three computer screens on each of their desks and wearing some sort of helmet.

"As you know the North-western Nine Standardised Testing starts in two days and because my bonus is proportional to your grades, we've installed the Cramtastic Mark 5 the latest in state of the art subliminal study aid technology. Let the learning begin!" Mr Lancer announced and then clicked the red button on the machine to start.

Suddenly all the computer screens were showing Ember singing her song Remember, while all the students cheered for their idol Danny, Dayla and Sam removed their helmets in annoyance. Mr Lancer then pressed the off button and opened the disc hatch, it was revealed that someone had put a DVD of a live concert of Ember, Mr Lancer pulled out the disc and gave all the students glares.

But just when he was about to say something, loud drums could be heard everywhere, Mr Lancer looked at Tucker thinking it was his PDA playing that music.

"FOLEY! Turn off that blasted PDA!" Mr Lancer demanded as he threw the disc away.

"It's not me! It's coming from outside!" Tucker exclaimed and gestured to the window.

All the students in the room then took off their helmets and ran over to the window, they watched as a truck with a stage on the back that had a banner that said Ember pull up in front of the school and then suddenly in a flash of smoke, Ember stood on the stage holding her signature purple guitar, more smoke appeared and behind her now stood a zombie like drummer and two more guitarist.

As soon as Ember started singing and playing her guitar, the whole of Casper High came out running screaming and cheering for the teen sensation.

"HELLO CASPER HIGH! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!" Ember shouted through the microphone.

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" The students cheered and then Ember threw her head back as her hair started flaring up.

"That's it babies say my name! Are you ready for a little youth revolution?!" Ember shouted again causing the students to scream and cheer more for her.

While Danny, Dayla and Sam just stood at the front doors of the school doing nothing but watch, Tucker jumped into the crowd and got carried up above their heads.

"WE LOVE YOU EMBER!" Tucker exclaimed.

"That's because I fill a void in your empty lives!" Ember exclaimed.

Suddenly Danny and Dayla gasped and their eyes widened as their ghost senses went off, they looked around for the ghost. Mr Lancer then came out into the crowd with a megaphone and stood on top of a fire hydrant, there was no way he was going to let this woman disrupt his students learning.

"Attention freakishly dressed teen idol! I order to cease and desist!" Mr Lancer demanded through the megaphone.

"Desist this grandpa!" Ember retorted back, she then turned the dial on her guitar to a picture of a vortex and strummed on the stings hard.

A visible purple wave of energy then hit some of the students, who eyes then turned red and they turned around growling at Mr Lancer in anger, they were just about ready to attack him.

"Pride and Prejudice!" Mr Lancer screamed in fright and jumped off the fire hydrant.

"Ember's the ghost? Oh my gosh!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed at the same time.

They both then transformed into their ghost forms and said in unison, "We gotta save Lancer!"

"Wow this is bittersweet" Danny said in shock and then they took off towards Mr Lancer.

As the students began to advance on the out of shape teacher, Danny and Dayla flew down and held onto him as they turned him and themselves intangible and allowed the angry students to pass right through them. They let Mr Lancer go and flew off to take care of Ember, leaving him to be confused as to why he wasn't hurt by the students.

"Now to knock the pop princess of the…." Dayla began to say, only they found that the truck was gone and so was Ember and she finished, "Charts?"

Sam walked up to a completely dazed Tucker, who then shook his head and exclaimed bitterly, "Hey! No encore? What's that all about!"

The next day it was far worse, Mr Lancer was walking down the hallway holding some magazines about Ember.

"Ember? Ember? Ember? If I see one hint of that woman in school today I'll…" He stopped and froze as he looked everywhere that all the students were wearing Ember gear and posters and banners were still hung up everywhere.

"Chicken Soup for the Soul!" Mr Lancer exclaimed in shock.

Danny, Dayla and Sam then walked up to Tucker who was not only wearing his Ember t-shirt, but also black eyeliner like her and wearing a blue flaming wig, which earned him strange looks from his friends.

"Okay Tucker your starting to scare me and I fight ghosts" Dayla said.

"It an Ember thing, you wouldn't understand it" Tucker said.

"Um you do realise she's an evil mind controlling spirit from another dimension?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but you said the same thing about Paulina" Tucker retorted back.

"You know he has a point" Danny said and speaking of Paulina she ran up to them in full Ember gear and announced, "Hey everyone! Ember's giving away free concert tickets at Bucky's Music Mega Store!"

She then looked at Tucker and complimented, "Nice hair!"

"Thanks! Nice hair!" Tucker complimented back.

Then all the students, except for Danny, Dayla and Sam began to run towards the front doors screaming, "EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!"

Mr Lancer blocked the doorway and exclaimed, "You people aren't going anywhere except…."

He was suddenly cut off as the students knocked him over as they ran out the doors, Danny grabbed onto Tucker's arm, Sam held onto Danny and Dayla was trying to push Tucker back from the front of him in an effort to keep him from leaving the building.

"Must…have…Ember…tickets!" Tucker exclaimed with determination as he struggled against his friends.

"We're gonna have to de-program him" Sam said.

Danny and Sam then looked at down at each other and then let go whistling in embarrassment, a few minutes later they were all in the classroom where the Cramtastic Mark 5 was and Dayla just finished tying Tucker to the chair in front of one of the computer screens. Sam then turned on the machine and placed the helmet on Tucker's head, they then allowed the computer to do its work.

"This is where the healing starts" Sam said and then they left the classroom and headed towards Danny's locker.

"I still don't get why we're not effected by Ember's music" Danny said as he put his arm in his locker intangibly and grabbed the Fenton Thermos.

"Neither do I" Dayla said.

"Maybe because of your ghost powers and my…" Sam began to say, but then Danny cut in and said, "Individuality or intelligence?"

Sam blushed and asked, "I was gonna say utter distain for anything popular but okay. You really think I'm smart?"

Dayla watched and smirked as Danny blushed at that question, suddenly they heard, "Not so fast!"

They all looked up to see a bruised Mr Lancer glaring down at them as he began, "You and you two lovebirds maybe the only students left in the entire school…"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam exclaimed.

"But that's not gonna stop me from giving you an education" Mr Lancer said with determination as he grabbed all three of them by their arms and dragging them to a classroom.

All three of them then smirked as they trailed behind him, Dayla turned intangible and invisible and phased out of Mr Lancer's grip, Danny grabbed Sam's hand and turned them both invisible and intangible and phased out of Mr Lancer's grip as well, all three of them then flew off and phased out of the school.

Mr Lancer entered the classroom and then gasped as he noticed that they were no longer with him, he then exclaimed, "Lord of the Flies! They're slipping right through my hands!"

Sam held onto Danny as they all flew over to Bucky's Music Mega store, as Dayla flew ahead of them she noticed Sam smiling at Danny. Danny looked at her and asked, "Are you okay Sam?"

"Huh? Oh yeah it's just really nice up here. Flying's nice" Sam said and blushed.

Danny then looked back and blushed as well, however in their distraction Danny and Sam crashed into a billboard model of Ember that was standing on top of the store and fell on the roof.

"Falling stinks!" Sam then said.

" _Lovebirds_ " Dayla said in her head as she shook her head at them.

They all entered the store to see the students cheering for Ember who was standing on a platform above them and throwing them concert tickets.

"Something tells me that they're not going to love seeing their idol being sucked inside the Fenton Thermos" Danny said.

Sam then smiled as she thought of an idea and said, "I think I can distract them, Danny fly me over to the cardboard Ember over there"

Danny flew Sam over and then hid with Dayla, waiting for the right moment. The crowd kept calling out her name until someone saw Sam draw on Ember's cardboard face and all of them gasped as they looked at her.

"Hey everybody look! It's Ember MacLame!" Sam exclaimed.

Ember glared and then said preparing her guitar, "Oh great a critic! Maybe you'll like my new song better"

But just as she was about to hit the strings, Danny and Dayla blasted her back with a combined ecto blast.

"Hey do you take requests? How about beat it!" Dayla shouted.

"How about I just lay out a few power cords instead dipsticks?" Ember retorted back and then hit her guitar and sent a blast at them, just as Danny was about to uncap the thermos.

The blast hit them both and sent them flying back, the thermos flew out of Danny's hand and landed on the cardboard Ember that Sam was still standing on. Ember laughed evilly and then disappeared in a circle of flames, Danny and Dayla then flew up onto the roof to find her floating there.

Danny then charged and grabbed her hands as he said sarcastically, "Dipsticks! HO! HO! Funny! Who writes your insults, the same hack who writes your songs?"

More people began chanting her name and Danny suddenly felt himself being overpowered by the flame haired ghost, she pushed him back and he struggled to hold her back as her hair flared up more. She gave him a grin as she continued to hold him back.

"Chanting…makes her….stronger!" Danny said through his struggling.

"You got that right baby pop and the more kids chanting, the stronger I get" Ember said as she flipped him over her shoulder.

Dayla then tried charging at her and aimed to kick her, but she grabbed her foot, spun her in a circle and threw her into Danny, they both hit the large cardboard Ember making it fall down on the roof flat, with one end of it hanging over the building, they both then gasped as Ember floated over them.

"You two think I'm strong now, just wait until midnight when my concert goes global and the whole world's chanting my name! Then you'll all be my slaves!" Ember exclaimed, she then slammed on the strings of her guitar sending a blast that hit them both dead on.

They screamed in pain and then hit the roof hard, they were so weak that they both transformed back into their human forms. Dayla was on the other side of the roof just getting up, when she saw Ember floating closer to Danny, preparing her guitar for another hit.

"Get away from him!" Sam demanded as she ran in with the thermos and stood in front of Danny defiantly, Danny sat up holding his head in pain, Dayla managed to get up and ran over and stood next to Sam, however she was still too weak to go back into her ghost form.

"Oh teen love! They say it never last, but nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones and I need to keep you two busy for the next eight hours" Ember said, she then turned the dial on her guitar to the heart shape and then said, "I have more than just music for you, now that they're chanting my name my music can affect you! How about a love song?"

She then strummed down on the strings, the blast hit all three of them dead on, Dayla and Sam were blasted onto the other end of the cardboard Ember which came close to falling off the edge of the building. Once the blast finished, Danny suddenly smiled and then turned around giving Sam a lovesick look which earned him looks of confusion from Dayla and Sam.

"Well I think I leave the new couple alone. Chao babies!" Ember said and then phased back into the building laughing.

"New couple? What the heck is she talking about?" Sam asked.

But Danny didn't pay any attention and he began to crawl onto the cardboard Ember towards them.

"Uh Danny now might be a really good time to go ghost and fly us out of this, because right now I can't go ghost" Dayla said.

But Danny kept crawling towards them, Dayla and Sam noticed the board becoming more unbalanced the more closer her got to them.

"Danny wait! What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Wow! I just never realised Sam, that you're really beautiful when you're about to fall off a building" Danny said as he stopped in the middle of the board. Danny then stood up and was about to walk more towards them.

"Danny stop!" Dayla shouted, trying to keep the board balance.

"Don't come any closer!" Sam said.

"But you're over there and I'm over here. I wanna be over there" Danny said.

Sam eyes then widened as she said, "Wait I know that look! That's the same longing puppy dog stare you used to give to Paulina"

"It must be Ember's spell from her guitar, she's made him think that you and he are a couple" Dayla then said as she realised what she was talking about as well.

"Who's Paulina?" Danny asked dreamingly.

"Okay I'll admit that's a pleasant side effect" Dayla said. Sam then nodded in agreement and said, "A really good side effect!"

Danny then walked towards them more causing the board to fall forward more, the girls were really starting to get terrified as they began to slip down on it, as Danny then took one more step the board leaned enough and Dayla and Sam slipped off, screaming in fright as they were heading straight towards the ground, but before they hit it a hand grabbed them both and held them up, they looked up to see it was a member of the SWAT team that grabbed them. They looked around to see the entire store surrounded by SWAT teams.

Mr Lancer stood on top of a school bus and announced over a megaphone as the SWAT teams started loading the children into the vans, "Attention students! Under the emergency mass grounding act, you are all under house arrest. You will now be returned to your homes to await parental punishment and as for your precious Ember she's going down!"

He looked up and saw that the large cardboard Ember was falling down towards him, he screamed and then jumped out of the way just in time as the board crushed the school bus, Danny appeared from behind the board completely dazed and still under Ember's spell.

Dash and Kwan then ran up to the broken board and exclaimed in unison, "EMBER WE LOVE YOU!"

A few minutes later, a SWAT van pulled up in front of Fenton Works and the SWAT team members threw Danny, Dayla and Jazz into the house and they landed right in front of Jack and Maddie on the floor.

"What is the matter with you kids?" Jack asked.

"You need to be preparing for the North-western Nine Standardised Testing tomorrow" Maddie said frowning upon their behaviour.

"How can I study? All I can think about is Sam" Danny said dreamingly, Dayla then groaned in annoyance.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you thinking about Ember?" Jazz asked shocked.

"Well I'm thinking about putting all three of you in the Fenton Stockades" Jack said.

All five of them then headed down stairs, where Jack had made a medieval looking dungeon apparently he made it for a new way to punish the kids whenever needed. Maddie opened one of the containment chambers that looked like a coffin.

"Jack we can't lock the kids in some medieval containment device" Maddie said.

"Oh alright, we'll just ground them like any other parent" Jack groaned in disappointment.

"I'm going to Ember MacLaine's midnight concert tonight and there's nothing you can do about it" Jazz said defiantly as she grabbed Danny and Dayla and started heading back upstairs.

Maddie scoffed in disbelief and grabbed them all back as she exclaimed, "You and your siblings are not leaving this house young lady!"

"Fenton Stockades" Jack suggested again in a sing song voice.

Maddie just glared and before he knew it, he was locked inside the chamber and then he shouted in shock, "I MEANT THEM!"

Later a truck that played Remember drove down the streets, Jazz used a grappling hook and escaped out her window, suddenly all the students were escaping their homes and began heading to the concert. Meanwhile Dayla entered Danny's room and saw him sitting on the bed meditating in front of some stuff that was all about Sam, pictures of Sam, noted from Sam that they passed through in class and other stuff.

"Sam. Sam" Danny said in a trance like voice as he continued to meditate. Dayla then walked up and shook him out of it and said, "Uh Danny I hate to break it to you, but you and Sam are not a couple and we kind of have to take care of Ember. Like now!"

"Dayla! We are a couple! You're just jealous because you haven't found anybody yet!" Danny yelled in annoyance.

Dayla was about to say something, but then she remained silent as she looked down. She knew that he only said it because he was under a spell, but it still kind of hurt. Suddenly they both heard a tapping on the window, they both looked and saw it was Sam just outside on a ladder.

"Sam! You snuck out to see me! Oh this is just like Romeo and Juliet except I'm the one on the balcony and I can understand everything we're saying" Danny said happily.

"Danny open up!" Sam said. Danny walked over and opened the window and allowed her to come in, he then began to say, "You want me to open up? Okay one time when I was five, I really wanted a puppy but my parents…"

"Will you knock it off? We have to stop Ember's concert before she takes over the world" Sam said with a bit of annoyance, she then looked at the stuff on Danny's bed and then said weirded out, "Okay even though a part of me is really liking the attention, I am really getting freaked out by this"

"I'm getting freaked out here too" Dayla said.

"It doesn't matter so long as we have each other" Danny said as he held Sam's hands.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! You don't really feel that way about me and I don't feel that way about you" Sam said as she grabbed onto his hands.

Danny then smirked and asked, "So why are you still holding my hands?"

Sam looked down and then let go, Danny then asked, "And why are you still wearing those Fenton Phones I gave you?"

"Danny they're not even real earrings, they're just some stupid communicators that…" Sam then stopped for a second and then said in realisation, "Filter out ghost noise"

"Does this mean we're breaking up?" Danny asked.

Dayla at first was confused but then she caught on as she pulled off her own pair of Fenton Phones and said, "That's it! That's why neither Sam nor myself haven't been effected by Ember's music, it's because we've been wearing these"

"That's right and Danny wasn't wearing them at the time, so he got the full effect of the spell" Sam then added.

"So we're not breaking up?" Danny asked. Sam then got really annoyed and said, "How can we be breaking up? We were never together!"

Sam then grabbed his arm and said, "We're gonna have to deprogram you, like we did with Tucker"

"Speaking of Tucker, where is he?" Dayla asked as they began to walk out of the room. They both then stopped as they realised they completely forgot about Tucker.

"Oh my gosh! Tucker!" Sam and Dayla both exclaimed in unison.

A few minuted later, they arrived at the school and entered the classroom where they left Tucker in front of the computer screen and they found his eyes really wide and his lips shaking.

"Twelve…hours…of…intensive standardized test prep" Tucker said in a robotic voice.

Sam removed the helmet and began untying him as she said, "Tucker I am so sorry"

"You're beautiful when you're racked with guilt" Danny said.

"Not now Danny!" Sam said annoyed.

"Well it's about time! Always knew you two would end up together" Tucker said happily.

"They're not together Tucker. Ember cast a love spell on him and this was the result" Dayla clarified.

"So Sam does that mean you don't want to end up together?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. Maybe but not like this" Sam answered.

"Tucker we need to break the spell somehow" Dayla then said with urgency.

"Then let's crank up the computer and we'll see him in twelve hours" Tucker said as he reached for one of the helmets.

Dayla looked at the clock and said, "We don't have twelve hours, and Ember's concert goes live in fifteen minutes"

"She gets her power when people chant her name and with the whole world watching she'll become unstoppable" Sam then added.

"Then we better head down to that show and crank down the volume" Tucker said and all of them started leaving the classroom as Tucker suddenly said, "The volume of the sphere is equal to the square of the radius of the base times pi times the height. WOW! That thing really works and I spent the first nine years of my school life actually reading?"

Down at the concert hall, all the teens were entering the arena while Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker phased out of the ground and headed around the back stage door, Dayla and Danny were in human form right now. The security guard was asleep so Danny and Dayla just phased them all through the door, they all headed to the control panel.

"Tucker go kill the power, we'll stand watch" Sam said and then Tucker headed to the controls. She looked behind her and noticed Danny just staring at her with the puppy dog look, she then asked with annoyance, "Uh can you watch something besides me?"

Danny then stopped but pulled out a photograph of Sam and stared at that, Sam and Dayla both then gave a groan of annoyance wishing that the spell was broken.

"Okay cutting off the power" Tucker said, but he accidently turned on the PA system and said out loud, "Electrical power equals electrical current times electrical potential. Man I gotta stop doing that"

They were all unware that Ember, Dash and Kwan had heard him over the PA system. Dash and Kwan we're Ember's security guards, so they followed her backstage where they saw them there.

"WE LOVE YOU EMBER!" Dash and Kwan exclaimed. Ember then ordered, "I heard you the twelfth time, now bag them and gag them!"

Dash grabbed Sam, Kwan grabbed Danny, and one of the other jocks grabbed Dayla and another one grabbed Tucker and pulled him away from the control panel. They were brought up to Ember who was standing on the side of the stage smiling evilly at them, the lights dimmed down in the arena and the band started playing some music. The concert was beginning!

"We are on the air in five seconds" One of the camera men announced.

"Later dipsticks! I gotta go rock my world and when I say my world, I mean _my_ world!" Ember exclaimed as her hair flared up and she walked onto the stage.

Dayla struggled to get out of the jock's grip and said, "Danny! We got to stop her now!"

"I won't leave Sam" Danny said defiantly.

"Just forget about me!" Sam demanded but Danny once again said defiantly, "I can't! I won't!"

All of them heard Ember exclaim on the microphone, "HELLO AMITY PARK! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!"

"EMBER MACLAINE! EMBER MACLAINE!" The audience kept shouting repeatedly and Ember felt her more grow even more.

She began playing and singing Remember and as they concert went live, all around the world kept shouting her name including Germany, Japan, Arabia and even Australia! **(A/N Which is where I'm from!)**

Sam then said, "I hate to do this to you Danny, but if I can't break Ember's spell then I'm gonna have to break your heart"

She wiggled out of Dash's grip and then Dayla's jaw dropped when she suddenly jumped up and kissed Dash right on the lips.

"Sam how could you? How…Hey! Get away from her!" Danny shouted in anger as the spell began to leave him.

"AHHH! She tastes like geek!" Dash exclaimed in disgust and then Sam exclaimed in disgust, "AHHH! He tastes like failure!"

Dash screamed and all the jocks then ran out of the room, Sam then noticed Danny's sad look and began to say, "Danny I am so sorry…

"You and Dash? But we were….but we weren't were we?" Danny asked as the effects of the spell lifted more.

"No Ember did that. It's just that this is so hard, part of me…part of me really liked this" Sam answered sadly.

Danny looked down and then he glared at Ember and muttered in anger as his eyes glowed green, "Ember!"

"Danny? Are you okay?" Dayla asked.

"No I feel like my hearts been ripped out, but I know who I can take it out on!" Danny exclaimed in anger.

He then clenched his fist and transformed into his ghost form, Dayla then followed suit and they both flew off to fight Ember, Sam pushed her hair back and smiled at Danny glad that the spell was finally broken.

The audience continued to cheer and chant Ember's name as she continued to perform Remember, she kept feeling her power boost every minute that she sang, and suddenly she felt two powerful kicks hit her and sent her crashing through the giant TV.

"Hey no hit wonder! Mind if we jam with the band?" Danny shouted as he and Dayla both landed on the stage.

Ember then came out of the broken screen and flew back down onto the stage with her guitar, she was really mad now!

"Ge this straight dipsticks! I don't do group numbers!" Ember shouted angrily and sent a blast at them from her guitar.

The blast hit them dead on and sent them flying to the ground within the audience, Danny and Dayla recovered quickly and phased into the ground, Ember walked up to the microphone stand to start singing again, but then suddenly the microphone stand was snatched away from her mouth, she turned to see Dayla holding the microphone stand in her hands.

"Sorry no vocals in this number! Maybe you should try mime instead" Dayla said. Danny then came up with another microphone stand as Ember charged at Dayla and tried hitting her with her guitar.

Dayla dodged the swing and then blocked an attack from above her head with the stand, she pushed Ember off and then Danny tried hitting her with his, but Ember blocked his blow with her guitar, she then tried attacking them both, but Danny and Dayla blocked her blow with both their weapons. All three them then charged at each other, all three weapons hit each other's and were pushed back by the force, Danny landed on the ground dropping his weapon, while Dayla managed to stay standing, Ember then charged again and although she blocked her blow, Dayla was pushed to the ground by the force and the mic stand was broken in half.

Ember dropped her guitar and lit her hands with ghost energy, she screamed out as she sent it at them and trapped them both in a tornado like cage. The audience were just thinking that the fight was all part of the show and continued to shout out Ember's name.

"You hear that? Their chanting my name all over the world! The revolution will be televised!" Ember exclaimed as she prepared more ghost energy in her hand.

"She's too strong! I few can just stop the crowd from chanting with something horrible that will break the spell like Sam kissing Dash" Danny said. Dayla then noticed a smiling Tucker and then looked at the still working microphone in her hand.

"Or worse…..Danny I have an idea! Tucker's singing could do it! Hey Tucker sing! Take the mic and sing!" Dayla said as she threw the microphone to Tucker who caught it in his hand.

"Wait you want me to sing? But you guys said I stink!" Tucker shouted back.

"Oh ah….We we're kidding. You rock! You rock out loud!' Danny encouraged.

With a newfound confidence and determination, Tucker ran out onto the stage and began to sing. It was so horrible, that it was working!

 **TUCKER**

 _Ember!_

 _You will remember!_

 _Ember!_

 _One thing remains!_

 _Ember!_

 _So warm and tender!_

 _You will remember my name!_

As Tucker finished, the spell was fully lifted and the audience suddenly stopped chanting and looked at the stage in confusion. All around the world, people began covering their ears, shutting off their televisions and even destroying them, just to stop hearing Tucker singing.

Ember felt her flaming hair diminish and her power dropping. She ran to the front and screamed in desperation, "WHAT! WAIT! NO STOP!"

The cage disappeared and Danny and Dayla smiled as they were freed.

"NO! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE! COME ON SAY IT! SAY MY NAME!" Ember demanded, but the audience remained quiet and confused, Ember then dropped to the ground completely powerless and her eyes began to twitch.

"The only thing we're saying is goodbye!" Danny and Dayla said in unison, Danny then pulled out the thermos and sucked a screaming defeated Ember.

They looked around and saw the band members disappear. Dayla then said to Tucker who was still singing, "Okay you can stop now"

As the spell finally lifted from Tucker, he stood up and his wig fell off and then he looked at the audience in confusion, but suddenly the crowd began to cheer for Tucker.

Danny and Dayla flew back to the side of the stage and transformed back into their human forms. Sam then exclaimed as she hugged Danny, "Guys that was awesome!"

Sam then noticed what she was doing, she let go and blushed as she said nervously, "I guess Ember's spell hasn't quite worn off yet"

Danny just smiled at her and blushed as well, Tucker then came up from behind Sam and said to her, "You were never under Ember's spell"

Sam then glared and elbowed him in the stomach. They all went home that night, Danny stopped Dayla for a second and said, "Hey Dayla I remembered what I said to you when I was under Ember's spell, I'm sorry about that"

Dayla smiled and hugged her brother tightly as she said, "Danny it's okay. You didn't know what you were saying while under the spell, I know you didn't mean anything by it"

As they let go Danny then said, "I just want you to know, that you are very pretty and I know a guy will like you someday"

"Thanks Danny and good night" Dayla said smiling at that and then went into her bedroom.

The next day everyone took the test and with no surprise everyone failed it, well except for one student. Mr Lancer and Principle Ishiyama stood in front of the class as everyone else sat at the computers.

"These test scores are the worst school history, no doubt to the late night carousing prior to test day" Mr Lancer announced with a glare but then he smiled as he continued, "However one student's perfect score did managed to bring the entire school average up, which is good news for my bonus"

"Therefore Tucker Foley is excused from this afternoon's mandatory cramtastic session" Principle Ishiyama finished.

"YES! This would be an example of irony, a state of affairs or an event that seems deliberately contrary to what one expects and is often wryly amusing as a result" Tucker said as he left the class, with two fan girls on each arm.

"I don't suppose either of you could release Ember or get us out of this?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Nope. Besides she's a little busy right now" Danny answered with a wide grin.

What Danny and Dayla did when they returned Ember back to the Ghost Zone, was they put her in the same lair that they trapped Klemper in. Ember was groaning in annoyance as she was followed around by the pyjama wearing ghost.

"EMBER! EMBER!" Klemper kept shouting.

"STOP SYAING MY NAME!" Ember demanded in annoyance and frustration, but Klemper ignored her and kept chanting her name.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Technus is back! And this time he's determined to take over Danny and Tucker's favourite online game DOOMED! But Danny has a problem, he has to pass Mr Lancer's English test or risk failing the entire grade! Can Dayla, Sam and Tucker defeat Technus without the aid of Danny? Will Danny pass the test?**

 **Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Teacher Of The Year**


	12. Teacher Of The Year

_**TEACHER OF THE YEAR**_

Danny and Tucker were up playing their favourite online video game DOOM, they both watched on each individuals computer screen as a player was destroyed and defeated by two players named Chaos and SpiritBlaster, Chaos had some sort of black armour with spikes on the shoulder parts and held two blasters in its hands, SpiritBlaster had a red overcoat on, red shirt with red pants and black combat boots, she a long range blaster on her back and two small hand held blasters on each side of her hips, her face was covered in a white kabuki mask and she had long black hair that went down to her hips in a ponytail.

Danny and Tucker's avatars were hiding behind a wall, Danny had a blue battle suit on his one and Tucker had a yellow one on his, along with a helmet.

"That's the trouble with these video games, too many unqualified random players" Tucker said as he typed.

In the lab where Danny was playing the game on the computer, Danny was trying out his dad's latest invention the Fenton Helmet to control his avatar in the game.

"I know what you mean, nobody but us has a clue. Except for that Chaos guy and his partner SpiritBlaster, they're both unstoppable" Danny said while checking out their opponents.

Tucker smirked and pulled out a blaster while saying, " _Was_ unstoppable, watch this"

Tucker jumped out from behind the wall and pointed his blaster at them while exclaiming, "Hey Chaos! SpiritBlaster! Game over nitwits!"

Tucker blasted a ray at them, but Chaos and SpiritBlaster saw it coming and jumped out of the way. SpiritBlaster pulled out one of her blasters and shot it at Tucker, which hit him dead on and blasted him back to where Danny was still hiding.

"Still not stopped" Danny said sarcastically. They both then screamed as Chaos and SpiritBlaster came running towards them shooting at them.

They both ran doing their best to dodge their blasts, they both ran into a building and hid, Chaos pulled out a grenade and activated it, and he then threw it inside the building. Danny and Tucker watched as the device beeped and knew it was definitely a game over for them.

"Danny I just want you to know, I accidently killed your gerbil in the sixth grade" Tucker said.

"WHAT!" Danny exclaimed in complete shock.

The grenade exploded and Danny and Tucker were defeated, they watched as Chaos and SpiritBlaster laughed in triumph and the screen blaring the words GAME OVER.

"Oh man! Smoked again!" Tucker exclaimed in defeat and slumped his head on the computer keyboard.

Danny took off the helmet as he said in frustration, "Darn it! I thought using the Fenton Helmet as my game controller would give me an edge, not hat hair"

He looked up to see that his hair was flat from wearing the helmet too long, he threw the helmet in anger but didn't notice that it hit the button that opens the Fenton Portal, the door opened and from out of the Ghost Zone came Technus as Danny's ghost sense went off.

"HA! HA! Once again I Technus Master of all things electronic and beeping am free once again, to conquer this world!" Technus exclaimed.

Danny looked up in shock, he thought about waking Dayla up to help but shrugged the idea off and decided to handle this himself. Technus flew over to the computer where Danny was sitting, he looked at the character Chaos and SpiritBlaster in awe and exclaimed, "Although that world looks far more entertaining and the fashion sense is far superior! Perhaps it is there that I shall be king!"

Technus reached over to touch the computer, but Danny stopped him and pushed him away yelling, "Oh no you don't!"

Danny stood up and transformed into his ghost half and stood ready to fight, he looked up and noticed that his hair was no longer flat from wearing the helmet.

"Well at least the hair's better" Danny said and then he took to the air and charged at Technus.

Technus placed his hands in front of him and created a techno shield, Danny hit the shield dead on and yelled out as he was electrocuted by it, the shield the wrapped itself around him and continued shocking him, one of the shocks then hit the computer screen and broke it, completely stopping Technus from going inside the game now.

"Oh that stinks! No matter I shall return! So long ghost boy!" Technus exclaimed and then phased out of the lab.

The shield disappeared and Danny fell to the ground, he stood up and groaned as the portal closed, "Oh great! Constantly getting zapped in DOOM is bad enough, but now I gotta track down that loser! Dayla and I will have to deal with it tomorrow"

His eyes then widened as he noticed the time on the clock read 5:30 AM and realised that he spent the entire night playing the game.

"It is tomorrow, I've been up all night!" Danny exclaimed. He yawned and then said with a shrug and tired eyes, "Oh well. One sleepy day at school and one lame ghost free, what's the worst that could happen?"

Unfortunately Danny spoke too soon, he was so tired that he fell asleep during a really important English test and didn't complete it. Dayla looked at her brother from her desk and groaned knowing that he was up playing DOOM during the night, instead of studying for the test.

"Pencils down! All tests in!" Lancer announced. He looked at Danny and pulled the drool covered test paper from underneath him and sighed, "Ah teaching always rewarding"

The class bell rang waking Danny up, he tiredly walked out while Dayla stayed behind for a few minutes because Mr Lancer wanted to talk to her.

"What's up Mr Lancer?" Dayla asked.

"Dayla I am really concerned about your brother, you noticed him asleep during the test and since he didn't answer a single question, he instantly failed it. So what do you think I should do?" Mr Lancer asked.

"Look Mr Lancer he really wants to pass this class, I know he can do it. Can't you allow him to retake the test, I'll even help him study for it" Dayla answered.

Mr Lancer thought about it for a minute and then said, "Okay Dayla I'll give your brother a second chance. I was going to consider it anyway. However I don't want you to help him study for it, this is something he needs to handle on his own, and I know he's capable of doing it"

"Yes sir" Dayla said. She then noticed a picture of a woman on his desk and asked, "Mr Lancer who's the woman on your desk?"

"That's my sister, I haven't seen her in ages. I can't afford the plane fare to visit her" Mr Lancer answered.

Dayla looked down and said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't imagine not being able to see any of my siblings, hey maybe you'll see her one day"

Mr Lancer smiled and said, "One day I will. That's all Miss Fenton you may go, oh and don't tell your brother anything yet. I will tell him tomorrow"

Dayla nodded and then left to meet up with the others, Danny had explained to them about Technus coming out of the portal and what he tried to do. Later that night, they all split up and searched around town for the technical ghost.

"Last time Technus fused a monster out of the junk from our dad's shed, so be on the look-out for run-away appliances" Danny said through his communicator to the others.

Tucker drove around on his scooter and said, "Copy. The objective is to beat the boss and power him down to level zero"

"Uh level zero is a no-man's land girls, it's a glitch in the DOOM program if you get knocked into it you're stuck there" Danny explained.

Sam drover around on her scooter and Dayla was flying around as they heard Danny, they both looked on in boredom and then Sam said sarcastically, "I cannot begin to tell you how interesting that is"

"If you girls we're game savvy you'd both know that" Tucker said smugly.

"Excuse me? Let me tell you something…." Dayla began to protest but she was cut off when Sam said, "Hold it! I've got something, fast moving garage sale heading east toward the park"

They all arrived and hid in the bushes, they watched as all different types of technology circled around Technus and began to fuse together as he exclaimed, "Come to me beautiful technology and together we shall build a new body worthy of my greatness! Something sleek, stylish and totally powerful! Yeah baby!"

His new body became complete and revealed to look exactly the same armour Chaos wears in DOOM.

"Look familiar? Technus saw me playing DOOM last night and now he's trying to look like Chaos" Danny said.

Tucker gave Danny a smug look and said, "The way you play DOOM he shouldn't be hard to beat"

"Ignoring that! Okay Tuck here's what we'll do, you distract him with L2 throttle right manoeuvre and I'll power up and engage him in battle mode" Danny said.

"What about us?" Dayla asked.

"You stay here girls, you two probably don't know the moves we're talking about here" Danny answered and then Tucker added as they left, "Yeah you'd both just get in the way"

Dayla transformed back into her human half, she and Sam then both sent Danny and Tucker glares, they practically called them both useless! Tucker revved up his scooter and then charged right at Technus as he exclaimed, "Time to show him what five volts of manly battery power can really do!"

Technus grabbed a disk from his belt and tossed it at Tucker, he barely dodged the attack and continued charging at him, he then began to circle Technus and made sure that his focus was based on him, giving Danny an opportunity to attack.

Danny charged right at Technus and delivered a powerful kick to his face, Technus fell to the ground on his backside, and Danny charged again for another attack but was swatted away by Technus who slapped him with his giant hand, which caused Danny to be thrown into the tree and then landed on the ground in front of Sam and Dayla and they crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"So much for battle mode" Sam said sarcastically.

"Okay this calls for advanced mode with an intangibility bonus!" Danny exclaimed, he turned intangible and then flew towards Tucker.

Technus started firing blasts at Tucker as he continued riding his scooter, Danny flew up to him and turned them both intangible, completely avoiding the attacks.

"YEAH! This is better than level nine on DOOM!" Tucker exclaimed as Danny dropped the intangibility.

Unfortunately a blast managed to hit the back tire of Tucker's scooter, forcing Tucker to stop. They both looked up and saw Technus firing a ray at them from his eyes, Danny had managed to put a shield in front of them just at the last minute, which the blast hit and bounced back hitting Technus dead on and knocking him back to the ground.

"Cool! How'd I do that?" Danny asked as he looked at his hands.

"NO! I Technus am getting tired of getting beaten by you and your sister!" Technus exclaimed in anger as he stood up and his body was crackling with electricity.

"Yeah well you Technus are gonna have to learn some new video game moves if you want to beat us!" Danny retorted back.

"Your right! I have the style but none of the substance. I must acquire this new skills and I know exactly where I can do that!" Technus exclaimed and then he pushed a red button on his chest, in just a few seconds he blew up and smashed to pieces. All that was left of him was his head that was all smashed up and it landed right in front of them.

"You won! Great job Danny!" Tucker exclaimed in victory.

"What are you talking about? Danny didn't win, he self-destructed" Dayla corrected.

Danny turned human and leaned on the head as he said, "Whatever! I'm here, he's gone and that means our work here is done"

He was unaware that Technus hid himself in his ear piece communicator, Danny's ghost sense went off and he looked around but nothing was there.

"Cool! So what do you guys wanna do?" Sam asked. Tucker and Danny gave each other knowing smiles and just a few minutes later, they all went home and Danny and Tucker were once again on their computers playing DOOM.

"Okay tuck, just like in the park" Danny said and then Tucker replied back, "I'm all over it"

They loaded up the game and saw Chaos and SpiritBlaster standing there, they both watched as Tucker charged at them on a hover board and blasted right at him. Meanwhile Danny activated his jet pack and charged right at them, however Chaos saw him coming and blasted right at him, which hit him dead on, SpiritBlaster tripped over Tucker with her foot and caused him to fall right on top of Danny, they both died and were evacuated from the game, Chaos and SpiritBlaster laughed in victory and the screen read GAME OVER once again.

"Oh man! It was like he was three steps ahead of us" Danny groaned as he took off the helmet, he then glanced at the clock and yawned as he noticed it was once again 5:30 AM, he stayed up all night again.

"Another all-nighter" Danny said, he then left the lab yawning. As soon as he left, Technus came out of his ear piece and went straight into the game program. His new form had three legs, a cyborg type body and his head had a jar on top that revealed a brain floating inside.

"HA! HA! HA!" Technus laughed evilly.

The next day at Casper High during the last class of the day, Mr Lancer handed out everyone's test except Danny's who was once again nearly falling asleep in class.

"By far I am pleased with the test results, I know that the poetry of the 19th century is enough to put one to sleep…" Mr Lancer announced, he then pulled out Danny's test which had an F on it and slammed it on Danny's desk while continuing, "This however borders on sarcasm"

Danny just opened his eyes and looked tiredly down at his test, the bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Danny was about to leave until Mr Lancer stopped him and asked, "A word Danny?"

Danny sat back down and looked up at his teacher with tired eyes as he said, "Danny when a teacher looks at his student he hopes to see the reflection of his own abilities. When I look at you I see my own F. I don't like to fail, do you?"

M…Mr Lancer I…I can explain…" Danny began to say but he was cut off when Mr Lancer said, "I need no explanations, I need results"

"So you know what I'm gonna do?" Mr Lancer asked.

"Pass me so you don't look bad?" Danny asked hopefully.

Mr Lancer laughed and then said seriously, "No but I am going to give you the opportunity to do better, I'm making you retake the test"

"But it's only one stupid test" Danny complained.

"One stupid test that counts for one quarter of your final grade" Mr Lancer retorted back, Danny just gave him a blank look. Mr Lancer clarified, "That's twenty-five percent in case you failing math as well. You have three days to study for the make-up and don't go asking your sister Dayla to help you because I have already discussed with her and asked her not to"

Danny slumped down in defeat and then said, "Got it sir"

However instead of studying for the test after school, he and Tucker were at the internet café playing DOOM instead.

"I got it! If you crack the safe at Mega-Mart you get an extra life" Danny said as he continuously typed of the keyboard.

Dayla and Sam walked up to them, Dayla gave Danny a look of disappointment knowing that he should be spending his studying for the test instead of playing DOOM. Dayla then said, "That extra life will come in handy when Lancer kills you for flunking again"

They both stopped playing and looked at the girls. Tucker then said, "What are they doing here? They can't be here to play"

"Oh why? Because we're girls? And us girls are lacking in what? Apposable thumbs, one track minds, stupid berets?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"HEY!" Tucker exclaimed really offended by the comment about his hat.

"As much as I hate to say it, Sam and Dayla have a point I probably should be studying" Danny said getting up from the computer.

"You think?" Dayla asked sarcastically.

"What about you Tuck?" Danny asked. Tucker smiled and answered, "I'll stick to goofing off. We're gonna need all the ammo we can get if we wanna defeat Chaos and SpiritBlaster"

"Chaos and SpiritBlaster are nothing compared to Lancer, I mean imagine if he caught me in here" Danny said and gave off a laugh. He then stopped when he heard from behind, "Yes imagine that"

He turned around to see Mr Lancer standing behind him giving him a glare. Tucker and Sam left for home, while Danny and Dayla stayed behind with the disappointed teacher, meanwhile in the game Technus was trying out his new body.

"My last form was unstable and I was unable to conceal myself from those annoying children, but this new body is much more…How would the kid's say it today? Far out! In this new body they shall never know it's me, Technus!" Technus exclaimed.

"Yo newbie! Look out!" Tucker shouted and destroyed a monster that was about to attack Technus from behind.

"Excellent! You are quite the game player bespectacled one" Technus complimented Tucker.

"Thanks I know a few moves" Tucker said as he twirled the blaster in his hand, but then accidently dropped it.

"Perhaps you can teach me these moves of which you speak, then I can become as hip and far out as you" Technus said.

"Hip? Far out? Wow! You do need help, fortunately you came to the right place. Step into my office" Tucker said and then he and Technus went through a game portal and transported to level two completely unaware that he was practically helping one of Danny and Dayla's enemies. As soon as they reached level two, they came up to a bridge where they would fight the next villain.

"This is level two the Bridge of Doom, to survive you need cunning and lightning fast reflexes" Tucker explained.

They suddenly heard a horn of a truck and watched as some sort of monster possessed truck came speeding down the bridge heading right towards them. Tucker stood in front of Technus and said, "Watch and learn"

Tucker then pulled out a disk and threw it at the truck, but it didn't do any damage since it just bounced off the front of the truck and continued to head straight for them. Technus was not really impressed at this.

"That was informative, but let me try something" Technus said.

Technus then grabbed Tucker and flew straight for the truck head on, he then turned them intangible and they both phased harmlessly through the truck and reached the other side of the bridge and landed on the ground.

"Awesome! I've never seen that power in this game before" Tucker said.

Technus gave him a wide grin and said, "You mean I have powers here that you don't? Interesting"

Tucker and Technus continued on to level three, which had some sort of ancient Chinese theme to the background Tucker had promised to teach Technus everything he needed to know about the game as they fought against Shaolin Wushu War Lords. Meanwhile Danny and Dayla were being driven home from the internet café by Mr Lancer, Danny sat up in the front passenger seat while Dayla sat in the back. Danny had his arms crossed and continued glaring out the window while Mr Lancer drove down the road.

"Playing an internet video game is hardly the stuff of human drama Danny" Mr Lancer said.

"He has a bit of a point bro, you have been kind of obsessed with the game for a few weeks" Dayla said.

"But it's fun" Danny said. Mr Lancer then said with a bright smile, "Fun is relative, when I see a student pass through the portals of Casper High for the last time brimming with the knowledge it takes to make it in the outside world, to me that's fun"

"Then you need to get out more" Danny said.

"And you need to stay in more and here are a couple of people who will make you do just that" Mr Lancer said as he pulled up to their house.

Danny and Dayla's eyes widened when they saw their parents standing out the front of their home, frowning at them.

"OUR PARENTS?!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed.

Danny then rolled up the window in an effort to try and hide himself from them, but it was no use he had to face the fact that he was in serious trouble. Meanwhile back in DOOM, Tucker and Technus had just finished defeating all the villains on level three.

"Now what exactly is the purpose of this skill contest?" Technus asked.

Tucker showed Technus a hologram of what the game is about and answered, "To defeat all foes, reach level thirteen and retrieve the Seven Silver Keys to the Apocalypse, once you do all that you gain ultimate power and access to the World Wide Web"

"Very well then I Technus shall use my ghost powers and newfound gaming prowess to win the game and spread my intellect to every machine in the world!" Technus exclaimed, his eyes then widened as he realised what he did and said, "My that was a long speech"

"What! Technus?" Tucker exclaimed in shock.

"BINGO! GAME OVER!" Technus exclaimed with a grin and then blasted Tucker with a ghost ray and said, "That was fun"

"Oh man! Technus is in the game and he's able to use his ghost powers, I gotta stop him before he gets to the internet!" Tucker exclaimed as he reloaded his avatar and chased after Technus.

Meanwhile everyone was in the living room as Mr Lancer told Maddie and Jack all about Danny failing the test. He read off a notepad describing Danny's performance.

"Lazy, unfocused, ill prepared, lethargic! I don't think I need to go on" Mr Lancer said as he put the notepad away.

"Dad I…." Danny was about to speak but he was cut off when Jack said, "That's enough of your sass talk mister!"

"What do you suggest Mr Lancer?" Maddie asked.

"Danny will pass, I know he's capable but I'd like him to spend his after school hours in my office studying until I administer the make-up exam" Mr Lancer suggested.

"But we/they have stuff to do after class" Danny, Dayla and Jazz said at the same time. Danny and Dayla looked at Jazz in confusion and asked in unison, "How do you know that?"

Jazz just gave them a weak smile in return. Mr Lancer then said, "Ah but consider this Danny, if you fail the test again you may be held back a year. If it's boring once, imagine taking it again"

"Get this straight Danny you're a Fenton, Fenton's get A's or in your father's case B minuses" Maddie said. Jack then added, "Solid B minuses"

"Until you retake this test and pass it with flying colours, we are forbidding all access to electronic devices" Maddie finished.

Danny slumped in defeat and then suddenly his mobile phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and said, "It's Tucker"

Jack snatched the phone out of his hand and exclaimed, "He's busy!"

He then crushed the phone in his hand completely destroying it, meanwhile Tucker was doing his best trying to take down Technus but it was really difficult. He charged at him for a full frontal attack, but unfortunately he saw him coming and punched him right back, Tucker hit the wall and got another game over. Suddenly Technus felt himself become more powerful and larger.

"Interesting. I seem to grow stronger from each vanquished foe" Technus said admiring himself.

Tucker reloaded his avatar and tried calling Danny again, but he still wasn't answering. He then did a three way call to Dayla and Sam and told them what's going on. Tucker asked, "This is bad, he's figuring the game out. Why won't your brother answer?"

"Sorry Tuck but he's now on strict technology lockdown curtesy of both Mr Lancer and my parents" Dayla answered.

"Could you use a hand from us?" Sam asked.

"Fat chance, it's every man for himself" Tucker scoffed as he watched himself get beaten by Technus again.

"Every man huh?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Chaos and SpiritBlaster appeared and Tucker's eyes widened in complete shock as their faces revealed to be Sam and Dayla instead.

"WHAT! You two are Chaos and SpiritBlaster?" Tucker asked in disbelief.

"If you were game savvy you'd know that" Dayla said with a smirk.

The next day all four of them were in the basketball court at school shooting some hoops, Danny was completely shocked that the ones beating them in DOOM this whole time was none other than Sam and his own sister Dayla.

"I'm GhostBoy! I'm FryerTuck! We don't need your help because your both just a couple of girls" Sam mocked the two boys and gave them wry smiles.

"Alright! Alright! Enough already!" Tucker said with annoyance and then threw the ball, but missed the hoop.

"I can't believe it was you two dusting us this whole time! Why didn't either of you say anything?" Danny asked.

"We tried to but you two seemed so sure of yourselves we decided not to say anything" Dayla answered as she picked up the ball and threw it straight in the hoop.

"Well the main thing is I can Sam and Dayla fight Technus while you're out of commission" Tucker said.

"What a mess! It's my fault Technus is out there while I'm stuck studying the world's dullest subject" Danny groaned.

"Just leave everything to us Danny, Technus may have the power but we got the moves" Sam said as she threw the ball in the hoop and continued, "Dayla and I have got lots pf cheat codes and secret power-ups in our arsenal. Of course you guys must know all of those too right?"

The boys then looked at each other and then back at the two as Dayla said, "Weird the girls do, maybe you guys need to communicate better"

Mr Lancer then came up to the doorway and yelled out, "Danny Fenton! My classroom now!"

"Good luck Danny" Dayla said as Danny walked out of the basketball court and headed for Mr Lancer's classroom.

It had now been an hour and Danny was still studying, although he started falling asleep and leaning forward on his desk, he didn't realise he accidently activated his intangibility power and started falling right through the desk. He yelped and woke up, he deactivated his intangibility and stood up from his desk and began walking up to Mr Lancer's desk.

"Going somewhere Mr Fenton?" Mr Lancer asked.

Danny stretched and then answered, "Just stretching my legs" He then noticed him writing a letter and a picture of a woman on his desk in a pink flower dress, red curly hair and some sort of facial hair and asked, "Oh writing to your sister? You have a sister?"

"You know Dayla asked me that two days ago, I haven't seen her in ages I can't afford the plane fare. You know this would be an excellent time for you to say 'gosh Mr Lancer I never realised being a teacher could be so difficult'" Mr Lancer replied.

"I'm fourteen, I don't really care" Danny said. Mr Lancer then said in a huff as he walked out, "Yes of course. I'm gonna go get some air"

"Gotta cross teacher of what I wanna be when I grow up list" Danny muttered.

He then noticed Mr Lancer's computer and looked behind to make sure nobody was looking, he then ran over and logged into DOOM and watched Dayla, Tucker and Sam fight Technus as he asked, "You guys there?"

"What are you doing online?" Sam asked. Dayla then asked, "Yeah aren't you meant to be studying?"

"Just checking in. How's it going?" Danny then asked.

"We're keeping Technus in check but he's getting stronger, it's only a matter of time before he masters the game" Tucker replied.

"Wish I could help, studying is a drag" Danny said.

"Is it Danny?" Mr Lancer asked as he watched and glared at him from behind, Danny gasped and turned around stammering, "M…Mr Lancer! I…I…I was just taking the…."

"Taking up my valuable time! There are no cheat codes in school Danny or in life! You know at first I wasn't going to even give you the opportunity to try again, but your sister was the one who convinced me" Mr Lancer said.

"She did?" Danny asked in shock. Mr Lancer nodded and replied, "There's an old saying, twins feel each other's pain, emotions and most importantly your fears. I have come to know Dayla as not only one of Casper's brightest students apart from Jazz but also the kindest as well, she seems to have complete confidence in you that you will pass this class and is willing to give up anything to help you. Yet here you are wasting time and letting her down. But if you don't care, why should I?"

He then left the classroom, leaving Danny to his thoughts. Danny looked down and thought about what he said, he started to feel guilty about what he said to him a second ago and also felt guilty about how he treated Dayla also these past few days. He looked back at the computer and switched it off and decided to do the right thing.

"Here we go" Danny sighed as he grabbed the poetry book and walked out the door to Mr Lancer who was sitting on a bench just outside the classroom.

He looked up at his student who was holding the opened book. Danny then asked, "Um in the poem The Tyger, why does he rhyme the words I in cemetery?"

"The poem was written in the early eighteen I'm sure there were multiple ways to pronounce that word" Mr Lancer answered.

"And it's Blake right? William Blake?" Danny asked as he sat next to him. Mr Lancer smiled as he finally seem to get it and replied, "Actually yes. There were other poems he wrote that used the sane form of rhyme scheme"

"Really which ones?" Danny asked.

As Danny continued to study with Mr Lancer, Dayla and the others continued to fight Technus. But it was getting more difficult as Technus was becoming stronger as he continued to use his ghost powers. As Dayla, Sam and Tucker tried firing a couple of blasts at him, he laughed as he turned intangible and allowed the blasts to go right through him.

"Not bad for a guy with no moves huh?" Technus asked rhetorically.

Sam, Dayla and Tucker pushed their game controllers vigorously and charged at him all at the same time, but it only resulted with them colliding into each other. As Danny continued to take notes and read the poetry book, Mr Lancer started to become impressed at the concertation and effort he was putting into studying for the test knowing that his speech had worked.

The next day Technus blasted them back with a ghost ray, which knocked them down for a few seconds and then he found a power-plus cube and became even stronger, they just couldn't seem to stop him from getting more powerful. His form changed the bottom part of his body into some sort of spider form.

"Farewell children I the new improved Technus have reached the next level!' Technus exclaimed as he jumped through the portal and headed to the next level with Dayla, Tucker and Sam following behind.

Danny closed the poetry as Mr Lancer told him it's time for the test. He sighed and said, "Well it's now or never and it better be now. I've got less than an hour before Technus gets to the last level"

Mr Lancer placed the test papers in front of him and sat down at his desk as Danny began to do it, as he continued answering the questions on the piece of paper, he found that thanks to so many hours of studying he knew some of the answers. An hour later he finished and handed it to Mr Lancer to grade it, he was feeling really nervous as Mr Lancer marked it with his red marker. He closed the test booklet and put the final mark in top of it.

"Ninety-one" Mr Lancer said as he wrote it down.

"Ninety-one? Ninety-one! I aced it?" Danny asked in shock. Mr Lancer smiled and said, "Hmmm just barely but yes, you aced it"

"YES! I knew I could do it! Hey I did, I did know I could do it. Thanks" Danny said with a wide smile.

"Yes well don't think this means I won't be keeping an eye on you Fenton" Mr Lancer said.

"Don't think this means you won't have to" Danny retorted back and then ran out of the classroom in excitement screaming, "I ACED IT!"

Mr Lancer smiled and picked up the picture and said, "Ah the old I don't get to see my sister speech gets them every time. Why don't they ever realise that's me in a dress?" **(A/N Okay this part of the episode made me LOL because it was really funny how Danny couldn't tell that the woman in the picture was actually Mr Lancer)**

Maddie and Jack were in the kitchen tinkering with a new invention, when Danny came running in and showing them his test paper exclaiming, "Hello, not an idiot see ya!"

They looked at his test paper and smiled proudly at him as he headed towards the lab where Dayla was sitting at the computer desk with her laptop. He put the helmet on and said as he logged in, "Hey guys I'm here and I aced the test"

"Dude that's great! Did you get a hundred?" Tucker asked as he tried to reach the key, but was blasted back by Technus who then grabbed the key.

"No I got an A minus, a solid A minus" Danny answered.

"Well done bro! I'm happy for you. Anyway we're in level thirteen, Technus has five of the seven silver keys and if he gets the last two he's becomes king of the world wide web" Dayla said as she, Sam and Tucker continued to follow after Technus as he started heading towards the gates and the last two keys.

Danny dodged a couple of blasts from a couple of monsters in the game and exclaimed, "It'll take me forever to reach level thirteen!"

Dayla, Sam and Tucker then tried blasting Technus, but he merely turned himself intangible and allowed the blasts to phase through him.

"He's using his ghost powers! We can't stop him!" Tucker exclaimed in defeat.

"Wait a minute ghost powers! Oh I'm such an idiot I should've thought of this a few days ago" Dayla said.

Danny then caught on and continued, "Technus used his ghost powers in the game so that means we should be able to too"

Dayla and Danny transformed into their ghost forms and phased into the game, Dayla's form was practically the same as her avatars only her coat turned black and white and her face was hers when she was in ghost form, Danny's form was also the same as his avatars only his battle suit turned black and he was in his ghost form.

"Alright I'm in, this had better work" Danny said.

He then flew up and turned intangible as the monsters turned blasted at him, the blasts just shot right through him and he flew straight through the portal to the next level exclaiming, "Sweet! Our powers are the ultimate cheat code!"

Meanwhile Technus had placed the keys he already had into the key slots and exclaimed, "Yes! Two more keys and then I the new improved Technus shall become the hip modern ruler of the world!"

"I don't think so techno-boy!" Dayla shouted as she blasted him away and then said, "Now I also got the advantage! And so doe's Danny as soon as he gets here"

Technus got up and started racing towards the keys, he went intangible to avoid everyone's blasters and then he crushed the two guards of the keys in his hands and then grabbed the second last key that were hanging in the tree branches.

"HA! HA! I Technus am totally frying your bacon!" Technus exclaimed.

"Well that's one thing he hasn't upgraded, his catchphrases" Tucker said.

Danny had finally reached level thirteen and raced to get to the others in time.

"HA! HA! You are no match for me and since your brother isn't here, you can't do anything to stop me! For I am Technus Master of…." Technus had begun to exclaim but then Danny came in and cut him off exclaiming, "Master of long winded introduction! Do you ever stop talking about yourself?"

"We gotta do something quick Danny! We are one key away from a catastrophe! Oh and congrats on the A" Sam said.

"Thanks" Danny said and then he and Dayla threw a combined ecto blast at Technus, but Technus placed a shield in front of him and deflected the shot which ended up hitting both of them.

He leapt up to grab the key, but Sam blasted him back with her own blaster and knocked him back to the ground. Technus felt himself suddenly getting weaker and shrinking down a few sizes.

"He's becoming vulnerable, keep hitting him with everything you got!" Dayla yelled out.

Tucker threw a grenade underneath him, the grenade exploded and made him even more powerless, Technus then flew off. They all gathered together and then Sam asked, "Do you think he gave up?"

"Negative! Incoming!" Danny exclaimed as he saw Technus hurtling towards him on a flaming rock.

"Hey Tuck, remember that mega cheat me and Dayla told you about?" Sam asked as an idea came to her.

"Time to bust it out?" Tucker asked. Dayla then answered, "Time to bust it out. Go Sam! We'll hold him off till you get back"

Sam then left as Danny, Dayla and Tucker fired at him, Technus started firing back which the force of blast caused Danny and Dayla to become trapped within a mutated Venus fly trap, leaving Tucker to defend himself against Technus's constant blasts. Tucker then jumped in an effort to grab the last silver key, but Technus jumped in and knocked him away, Tucker had lost a life and was evacuated from the game.

"TUCKER!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed in unison, they both then concentrated and blasted themselves out of the plant and landed right in front of Technus.

"The game is over, victory is mine! Any last request child?" Technus asked as he reached out to grab the key.

"Uh yeah could you take out the trash Sam?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"WITH PLEASURE!" Sam exclaimed as she stomped on Technus with her now giant foot, her avatar had changed to some sort of Aztec Warrior upgrade.

"Not bad for a couple of girls" Danny said and then Sam and Dayla said in unison, "Ignoring that"

Sam then picked up the now powerless Technus and held him as Danny and Dayla opened a whole in the program, Sam then threw Technus and he sat up weakly taking in his surroundings to see that there was nothing around.

"Where am I?" Technus asked.

"its level zero, a glitch in the program once you're in there is no way out and it makes the perfect prison for someone like you" Dayla answered.

"Now listen here young whippersnappers! I Technus am hip and funky fresh and…." Technus began exclaiming but was cut off when Danny and Dayla closed the hole trapping Technus in there for good.

"Totally out of date" Danny finished off and gave Sam and Dayla high fives. Tucker then reappeared in the game.

"Good thing I upgraded my anti-virus program. Did I miss anything?" Tucker asked.

"Just the most awesome display of gamesmanship ever!" Danny exclaimed.

Tucker grabbed the last game and said, "Hey guys we got the Seven Silver Keys to the Apocalypse, all we have to do is open the door and we win the game"

They all started getting really excited as Tucker began to place the key into the hole, but then suddenly they were blasted and evacuated from the game as they all got a game over. Danny and Dayla were thrown out of the computer and they landed on the ground.

"Huh?" They all said in unison and confusion.

"Who on earth could've done that?" Danny and Dayla asked in unison.

In the game, it turned out that it was Mr Lancer who did it and he picked up the key and exclaimed in victory in his office, "HA! HA! Once again I have the seventh silver key and I am victorious! Me! MR LANCER!"

He then looked around to make sure nobody heard his yelling and then muttered, "I gotta stop doing that"

 **THE END**

 **Next time on the Phantom Twins:**

 **Jazz has is dating a guy named Johnny 13! But is there something weird and ghostly about this biker teen? Plus is Tucker going Goth? Find out next time on the Phantom Twins in: 13!**


	13. 13

_**13**_

Amity Park a safe place to live, unless you don't mind the ghosts. Night time had fallen upon the town and Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker were on ghost patrol. For some reason so many ghosts were in so many places and they all just kept coming. Right at the moment Danny and Dayla were fighting against a ghost squid, the four tentacle creature roared as Danny and Dayla floated in front of it ready to suck it into the Fenton Thermos. It roared again and then started spraying ink at them, they dodged it from the left and the dodged it from the right.

"Hey! Easy on the ghost ink! I just cleaned our uniforms!" Dayla exclaimed and then Danny pointed the thermos at the squid and sucked it into the thermos.

Danny's phone then rang and he put it on speaker and the Sam shouted, "WOLF THING! BIG GHOST WOLF THING! DOWN BY THE NASTY BURGER!"

Sam was up against the wall, scared out of her life as the wolf growled at her. She screamed as the wolf opened its mouth and was about to bite her until Danny jumped on its back and exclaimed, "Down boy! Don't eat that! It's a vegetarian!"

While Danny held the wolf down, Dayla then jumped in and stuck the end of the thermos on its nose and then pushed the button to suck it in, with one last howl the wolf was sucked into the thermos.

"What a night! Every time we turn around there's another ghost" Danny said. Dayla's phone then rang and she put it on speaker and then Tucker shouted, "GUYS! GHOST SNAKE! BY THE PARK!"

Tucker was running from the ghost snake, but then suddenly he got his foot caught on his bag strap and tripped over, different types of technology fell out of his bag as he hit the ground.

"I gotta stop carrying so much geek gear, it's gonna be the death of me" Tucker said as he sat up, he then looked up to see the ghost snake now in front of him hissing in fury. He then added with fear, "Literally!"

The snake was about to bite him, until Dayla and Danny rushed in and shoved the snake away. As they did Dayla asked in annoyance, "Where are all these ghost coming from?"

The answer was back at Fenton Works, Jack was showing Maddie and Jazz the DNA genetic lock that he installed on the portal. From now on the portal can be opened when someone who has Fenton DNA places their thumb print on a scanner, Jack kept on putting his thumb on the scanner to demonstrate but was unaware that every time he opened the portal a ghost came out.

"I told you this genetic lock was a great invention. It's the perfect way to prevent any unauthorised access to the Ghost Zone" Jack said with pride.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, two teen ghosts by the name of Johnny 13 and Kitty were speeding towards the portal on a motorcycle. Johnny 13 had blonde hair and green eyes, he wore a grey jacket over a white shirt, black pants and black combat boots. Kitty had short green hair and red eyes, she wore a red jacket and skirt, a black singlet shirt, green stockings with black boots and a purple scarf over her neck.

"You sure we're gonna make it?" Kitty asked.

"Ah relax will ya? Trust me" Johnny answered and then he ordered, "Shadow! Keep the portal open!"

Suddenly a black shadow ghost came out from underneath Johnny's bike and flew straight to the portal, using his body Shadow held the portal open.

"I don't know if using that stupid bad luck Shadow of yours is a good idea Johnny" Kitty said.

Johnny however ignored her comment and revved his bike to gain more speed and continued heading straight for the portal, Kitty held on tight as the bike went faster and faster and then Shadow jumped in the portal as soon as he saw them close enough. Johnny jumped through the portal as the doors began to close, but unfortunately Kitty got caught between the doors and didn't make it all the way through.

She fell off the bike and screamed as she was electrocuted, she then fell to the ground and then Johnny stopped his bike in front of her.

"KITTY!" Johnny screamed.

Kitty stood up and said as she began to fizzle, "I knew it! I can't maintain my form, I'm split between here and the Ghost Zone"

Johnny's eyes widened and then she said as she gave him her jacket, scarf and ring, "I spread my energy into my stuff, get some girl to wear them so I can reform around her to make up for the body you fried. I gotta go back into the Ghost Zone before I completely fall apart. Don't forget me Johnny! Don't forget me!"

Kitty then phased back into the Ghost Zone and then Johnny said, "You got it baby! I'll find you a new host. I promise"

Johnny then revved up his bike and headed towards the door. Meanwhile Jack was finishing his demo of the scanner.

"Now that I've installed this genetic scanner, the only way to open the Fenton Portal is if someone from the family does this" Jack explained and then once again placed his thumb on the scanner.

As soon as the door opened, Johnny came flying out of the portal and hid behind one of the work benches in the lab.

"Suffering spooks! Where's Danny and Dayla? I bet they'd love this" Jack asked.

"Oh well I'm sure wherever they are it has nothing to do with ghosts at all" Jazz lied, unaware that she had caught the attention of Johnny who stared wide eyed at her.

He then smiled and said quietly, "Hello new girlfriend"

The next evening Tucker was walking home with a girl named Jennifer from school, he then decided to go for it and ask her out.

"I was kind of hoping we could hit a movie or something?" Tucker asked hopefully.

Jennifer smiled and answered, "Okay"

"Alright but I'll have you know I'm persistent…" Tucker began to say, but then stopped when he realized she said yes and then asked as he pulled out all different types of technology, "Wait did you say yes? Do you want to beam me your phone number? We can share ringtones"

Jennifer then gave him a freaked out look and walked away saying, "No thanks techno-geek!"

Tucker growled and exclaimed, "I am not a techno-geek!"

He then slammed all the tech he had in his hand to the ground, breaking some of it and then he screamed and hugged it close to him as he said, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Meanwhile on the other side of town Danny and Dayla we're still busy fighting ghosts, the snake ghost wacked them with its tail sending them into a wall.

"Oh come on! We've been fighting ghosts for twenty-four hours, can't one be easy?" Danny asked and then Dayla said, "Since when has anything been easy?"

The snake then slithered up to them, they turned intangible and phased into the ground just as it attacked. They phased out of the ground floated behind it, Danny then pointed the thermos at the slithery creature and exclaimed, "So long slinky!"

The light flashed out of the device and pulled the snake in, he then capped the thermos tight. Dayla wiped the sweat off her brow and said, "Hopefully that's the last of them"

They gasped as their ghost senses went off, indicating that there was another ghost to fight. They both then muttered, "Oh great one more to go!"

They turned around to see Johnny on his bike, speeding out of an alley way as he drove down the road his ring glowed green and he looked at the gem to see it was Kitty contacting him.

"What's taking so long?" Kitty asked impatiently.

"I'm trying to find the right girl for you take over. I mean if I gotta look at her face for all eternity, I wanna make sure I like it" Johnny answered and then hung up.

Johnny continued speeding down the road, unaware that Danny and Dayla were trailing behind him. They finally caught up with him. Dayla then said catching his attention, "Um sir? I believe your speeding"

"Yeah we're gonna have to ask you to slow down" Danny then added.

Johnny then got mad and shouted, "I'll show you two speeding! Shadow attack!"

Shadow then came out from underneath his bike and charged at them, they didn't have time to dodge as the ghost punched them in their faces and knocked them into a street. Johnny drove up the building escaping the two half-ghosts, Shadow then flew down and sliced a street light sending it hurtling towards them, they both screamed and then rolled out of the way, unfortunately the light hit their thermoses that was strapped to their backs and broke them which caused for all the ghosts they had captured over the past twenty-four hours to break free and run off.

"AUGH! Of all the rotten luck!" Danny exclaimed as he held up the now two broken thermoses in his hands, they both looked up to see Johnny giving them a wide grin and then sped off with the shadow ghost flying behind him.

"Who were those ghosts?" Dayla asked and then Danny answered, "I don't know, but I don't think that's the last we'll see of them. Right now we gotta re-capture all the ghosts we've now lost thanks to that guy"

The next early evening after finally catching all the ghosts they lost, Danny and Dayla were hanging out at the carnival with Sam and Tucker, they had just finished explaining all that happened the other night.

"And because of some stupid shadow, we had to spend another night rounding up the same ghosts again" Danny finished.

Sam then suggested to Tucker, "Maybe you could do a web search on shadow ghosts on your PDA"

Tucker then reached into his pocket and pulled out his hand held device, only for it to be snatched away by Kwan and Dash.

"Check me out! I'm Tucker Foley styling large with the latest in techno-geek fashion!" Kwan teased. Dash then said, "Dude you do that a little too well"

Kwan then gave the PDA back and cringed in disgust and then exclaimed while running away, "Techno-geek is contagious!"

Tucker frowned at his PDA and then shouted, "Alright that's it!"

"Here you take it, I'm sick of being labelled! By the end of the day nobody's gonna call Tucker Foley techno-geek anymore!" Tucker exclaimed as he shoved the PDA into Sam's hand and then walked off in a huff.

"Tuck come on! You just need to be yourself" Dayla said as they followed after him. Meanwhile Jazz was looking at some clown paintings that were painted by well a clown.

"Sure he's smiling on the outside but I can sense the tortured soul just below the surface" Jazz said as she looked at one of the painting. The clown then said, "No he's smiling on the inside too"

Up on the powerlines just where she was standing, Johnny 13 drove his motorcycle on the cables and showed Kitty Jazz as he said, "There that's her! The kid of that big fat idiot who fried your body"

Kitty looked at and said, "Hmmm she'll do for now"

Johnny then saw a truck and commanded, "Shadow truck!"

Shadow came out and began the plan, meanwhile Tucker, Sam, Danny and Dayla were walking just by the same truck.

Tucker then said as he walked under the ladder, "Maybe I could be the funny guy or the smooth guy or maybe…" He was cut off when he was suddenly hit the face by Dash's fist.

"Check it out! He just walked under a ladder and into your fist!" Kwan laughed out.

"Hey maybe we should call him Bad Luck Tuck" Dash suggested as they got their fists ready to hit him again.

"What? I am not bad luck!" Tucker exclaimed as he backed up and leaned on the truck.

Danny and Dayla then gasped as they saw Shadow phase into the truck and then Danny said, "No but I think I know what is"

Shadow smiled as he pulled the handbrake and then snapped it off, Tucker then turned to see that the truck had begun moving and fell down the hill speeding towards the carnival.

"Oh great! More bad luck!" Danny and Dayla muttered in unison.

Their eyes glowed green and then they transformed into their ghost forms, they watched the truck hit the roller coaster and the tracks ripped apart, the cart with three people in it flew off the tracks and into the air, Danny grabbed onto the large kid and Dayla grabbed the two little kids, they then gasped as they saw they missed a little boy but sighed in relief when he landed in the ball pit. They then heard Jazz scream and saw the cart hurtling towards her.

"JAZZ!" They both screamed in unison, but just when the cart was about to hit her Johnny pulled her out of the way and sat her on his motorcycle, he then stopped the bike and smiled at Jazz, her hair was a bit wild but she didn't care.

"I…you…" Jazz stammered and then gave him a smile.

"Jazz are you alright?" Danny and Dayla asked in unison as they came up to them. Jazz hopped off the bike and answered while still smiling at Johnny, "I'm fine thanks to…"

"Johnny. The names Johnny" Johnny answered he then glared at Danny and Dayla and said, "Shouldn't you two be somewhere else"

"No shouldn't you?" Danny and Dayla asked sarcastically and then all three of them glared at each other.

Jazz pushed Danny and Dayla back and said, "Danny, Dayla! Don't be rude"

"My name's Jazz or Jasmine. Ugh! I look like I was almost run over by a rollercoaster" Jazz said as she looked at herself in Johnny's bike mirror.

"Well we…I mean I think you look perfect kitten, but here I bet you'd look great in this" Johnny said as he pulled out Kitty's purple scarf and handed it to Jazz.

"My/Her name's not kitten" Danny, Dayla and Jazz said in unison. Jazz then put on the scarf, her eyes suddenly glowed green for a second and then suddenly she elbowed Danny in the arm and gave Dayla a punch on hers.

"But you can call me that if you want" Jazz said. Johnny then asked, "Ride home kitten?"

Without hesitation Jazz jumped on the back of the motorcycle, put the helmet on and then Johnny sped off leaving Danny and Dayla in a cloud of dust.

"Great our sister if falling for a biker ghost" Danny muttered. Dayla then asked, "Did you notice Jazz acted even stranger towards him as soon as she put that scarf on?"

Danny shook his head, meanwhile Tucker was getting more grief from the other jocks as they came up to him and started shouting, "BAD LUCK TUCK! BAD LUCK TUCK!"

Tucker hid his head in embarrassment as Sam said, "Well at least they're not calling you techno-geek anymore"

Danny and Dayla arrived at their house, only to find Johnny's bike parked right in front of it. Danny then said, "He's here? Oh great this can't be good"

Jazz and Johnny were sitting in the living room talking, Jazz then asked him, "You do have a last name don't you?"

"Yeah but everyone calls me Johnny 13, I kind of got this reputation for being unlucky" Johnny answered.

"Well you were pretty lucky for me" Jazz said. Johnny then pulled out Kitty's red jacket and handed it to her while saying, "Here try this on"

Jazz put on the jacket, her eyes widened for a second as the jacket glowed for a minute she then gave Johnny a look and they both began to lean in to kiss each other but they were both interrupted when Danny and Dayla slammed the door closed, they both then gave Johnny a glare and he returned one back to them, they both then walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hey don't you have a place where we can you know be alone? Like a basement?" Johnny asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. Come on" Jazz said as she grabbed his hand and started taking him to the lab, unaware that Danny and Dayla were listening in on them and they headed to the only two people who could stop her.

Jazz put her thumb on the genetic scanner opening the portal, showing Johnny around the lab.

"Cool" Johnny said as he stared at the portal. Jazz then said, "No it's not, but at least my siblings can't bug us here"

"JASMINE FENTON! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALOWED TO BRING UNAUTHORISED PERSONAL IN HERE!" Jack shouted, they both turned to see Danny and Dayla standing at the doorway to the lab with smug looks on their faces.

"You know better!" Maddie exclaimed.

"You were about to let some strange punk activate the Fenton Portal?" Jack and Danny asked in unison and then they both gave each other weird looks.

"Hey lay off! We weren't doing anything pops!" Johnny retorted.

"His name isn't pops!" Maddie and Dayla both exclaimed in unison and then they gave each other weird looks.

"Yeah whatever! This place is getting a little too cramp for my style anyway" Johnny said and then began to walk out of the lab, receiving glares from the four family members.

"I'll walk you out Johnny and could you two be any more like them?" Jazz asked with annoyance and frustration as she then walked out of the lab.

All four of them then exclaimed in unison, "I AM NOT LIKE HIM/HER!"

"This is awkward" Danny and Dayla then said in unison.

The next day at school Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker were heading outside with their lunches. Danny and Dayla were explaining everything that happened when they got back from the carnival the other night.

"The weirdest part was that we and our parents were actually on the same page. We're not like them, are we?" Danny asked.

"Let's see your both stubborn, your both overprotective, your last name's Fenton and oh yeah you both hunt ghosts" Sam answered. Tucker then added, "The only thing you two are missing are the hazmat goggles and the wonder get"

They all then sat down at a table as Dayla said, "It's probably not so bad Danny, a lot of kids have similarities to their parents. We just do in more ways than one"

Two other boys who were sitting at the other end of the table then stood up and walked away exclaiming, "It's Bad Luck Tuck! We out!"

Shadow then appeared from the ground and hid underneath the table where they were sitting with a mischievous look on his face.

"I am not bad luck!" Tucker exclaimed with annoyance and raised his spoon in the air, Shadow then slapped his hand higher making him throw the spoon and hit the bee hive that was hanging on a tree above them.

The bee's then broke out of the nest and began to sting everyone that was outside, at the end of the day Tucker had sting marks all over his face and as they walked down out of school grounds he had received glares from all the students who got stung as well.

"Suddenly techno-geek sounds like a term of endearment" Tucker muttered.

Jazz walked out of the school and then smiled to see Johnny parked out the front.

"Hey Johnny what are you doing here?" Jazz asked.

"What can I say doll? No matter how hard I try I can't stay away" Johnny answered.

As Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker walked down the street, both their ghost senses went off and they watched Jazz on the back of Johnny's motorcycle driving right past them.

"Darn it Jazz!" Danny and Dayla muttered in unison.

A few seconds later they transformed into their ghost forms and followed Johnny and Jazz, Johnny saw them in his mirror as they were riding up a hill and glared. He then whispered, "Shadow defend!"

Shadow then came out from underneath his motorcycle and zoomed past them. They both stopped and then charged after the shadow creature, while Jazz and Johnny continued to the top of the hill.

They both stood together and watched the sunset fall over Amity Park, Johnny decided to finally complete his plan and asked while holding out the ring, "Jazz I've been thinking and I know this is kind of quick but how'd you like to be my girl?"

Jazz looked at the ring in awe, meanwhile Danny and Dayla were having a hard time fighting Shadow. Danny and Dayla fired an ectoblast each at it, it managed to burn a hole through it but all Shadow did was growl and reform itself.

"Suffering spooks! Suffering spooks? Oh man I am becoming my dad!" Danny exclaimed and then screamed in shock.

"Danny you need to relax!" Dayla shouted, Shadow then charged at them and trapped them both within its body.

They struggled trying to break free from Shadow, but no matter how hard they try they kept getting sucked back in, they only just managed to get the upper part of their bodies out.

"Gotta break away from this thing" Danny said through his struggles, he then lit his hand with ghost energy and saw Shadow becoming weaker as it got brighter Danny then shouted, "Dayla! Light your hands with ecto energy and concentrate!"

Dayla did what Danny said and then suddenly with a burst of energy they were free from Shadow's grasp and they watched as the ghost reformed but looked weaker than before.

"Okay I get it, bright light weakens it so we're gonna need some bright light from somewhere" Dayla said.

They both looked around and then noticed the cinema, Danny then said with confirmation, "Oh yeah that'll do"

Meanwhile at the cinema were getting food for the movie they were going to see, the man serving the food was handing them their popcorn when his eyes widened as soon as he saw Tucker and exclaimed with nervousness, "I know you, your Bad Luck Tuck!"

Tucker glared as he grabbed the popcorn and retorted, "And your minimum wage Stan! But you don't see me broadcasting it"

"Hey this is your fault for ditching the techno-geek label, maybe you need a new-new thing" Sam suggested.

"A new-new thing?" Tucker asked with confusion.

Sam smiled and suggested while pulling out a black beret form her bag, "Yeah you should go Goth. Look it says I'm Tucker but I'm also edgy and dangerous"

"Why the heck would I want to go Goth? Isn't that your thing?" Tucker asked not really liking the idea of going Goth.

As they talked Danny, Dayla and Shadow flew into the cinema invisibly and intangibly, they all went through the popcorn machine but because of Shadow's power to cause bad luck the dial on the machine changed from medium to super high causing popcorn to explode everywhere and cause everyone in the room to be pushed out in an ocean of buttery popcorn.

Tucker and Sam popped out of the pile and then Tucker said, "You win Goth me up"

Sam smiled and removed Tucker's red beret and replaced it with the black one, much to his displeasure. Danny and Dayla floated in front of the movie screen still invisible and looked around waiting for Shadow to turn up, when they turned around Shadow appeared and was about to attack them, but then it began to scream in pain as the bright light appeared for the start of the movie and began to dissolve from the bright light. Danny and Dayla crossed their arms and smirked at the shadowy creature.

"Smile for the camera!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed, Shadow then broke up into pieces and then flew off out of the cinema. Danny and Dayla then flew off back to Johnny and Jazz.

They found them sitting together by his bike as they hid in the tree, Johnny then pulled out Kitty's ring and asked, "So Jazz what do you say?"

"A ring? You want to go steady? Oh that is so old school" Jazz said with a wide smile and moved in closer to Johnny.

"We gotta do something" Danny whispered. Dayla then whispered something in his ear and he then nodded with a grin.

Just when Jazz was about to grab the ring, Danny and Dayla both fell to the ground in their human forms receiving glares and looks of shock from both Johnny and Jazz.

"Hi ya!" Danny said and then Dayla asked, "Not interrupting anything are we?"

They both stood up, Jazz walked over to them and picked them up by their shirts, and she then asked them angrily, "Were you two spying on us?"

"Were you two spying on them?" Maddie asked the same question as she and Jack stood outside the house, along with a really angry and frustrated Jazz and Johnny.

"Alright! We were spying on Jazz" Dayla admitted and then Danny began to add, "And we're really…"

But he was cut off when Jack pulled them in close and whispered, "Good job"

"Yeah way to go kids and if you two see Jazz with that hooligan again, you both let us know" Maddie then whispered, which earned them blank looks from Danny and Dayla.

They then watch Johnny drive off and Jazz glaring at them, Maddie and Jack then regained their posture and exclaimed in unison, "And don't do it again!"

Jack then leaned in and whispered, "But seriously feel free to do it again"

The next day after school, Danny and Dayla walked out the building with Sam. Danny then said, "Ugh! This stinks! Our sister is dating a ghost and were both turning into our parents"

They all then stopped as they ran into Tucker who greeted, "Hey guys!"

Sam smiled while Danny and Dayla looked at him in shock, he was wearing Gothic clothing and his hair was now spikier.

"What the heck are you turning into?" Dayla asked. Sam then answered as she stood beside him, "We're changing his image"

"That's right no more Bad Luck Tuck, I'm changing my image again" Tucker said.

"Come on! You can't pull off Goth" Danny said and then Dayla added, "Tucker maybe you should just be yourself, I can't really picture you as a Goth"

"Sure he can. Now if you guys need us we'll be at Tucker's, darkening his outlook on the world. Won't that be fun?" Sam asked as they began to leave.

"Yeah we'll be….wait what are you going to be doing at Tucker's?" Tucker asked in confusion. The answer came as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror now wearing black eyeliner around his eyes and black nail polish on his finger nails, he glared at his own image.

"I am so not enjoying this" Tucker muttered.

"But the ladies love the funky black eyeliner and the mega onix nail polish" Sam said. Tucker then retorted, "Yeah but on them!"

Later that night at Fenton Works, Jazz was in her room still angry at Danny and Dayla for spying on her and Johnny, her anger then turned to happiness when she looked out the window and saw Johnny standing there outside her house.

"Johnny hi" Jazz greeted.

"Hey kitten, this a good time?" Johnny asked. Jazz then answered, "Yep my parents are asleep, wanna come up and listen to some CD's or something?"

"Yeah CD's" Johnny agreed, but had other intentions in mind as he walked into the house.

Jazz and Johnny both snuck past a sleeping Maddie and Jack Fenton's bedroom and headed downstairs to the lab. Johnny then pulled out the ring as they stood near the portal.

"So what do ya say kiddo? Wanna be my girl?" Johnny asked presenting the ring once again.

Just when Jazz was going to accept the ring, they both heard from the shadows, "She's not anybody's girl!"

They watched as Danny and Dayla came into view glaring at Johnny. Jazz and Johnny then shouted, "STOP SPYING ON US!"

"No we won't anymore you would if it were either me or Danny!" Dayla shouted back as they walked up to them.

Danny grabbed her by the shoulders, which loosened the jacket and scarf a bit and lost some power over Jazz. He then pleaded, "Come on Jazz! Think like the brain surgeon you keep telling us your gonna be, does this seem right?"

"Do you even really like him in that way?" Dayla asked as the clothes came looser.

Johnny then heard Kitty shouting from the ring, "What's taking so long? Johnny get me out of here!"

Johnny put the ring in his pocket and became really angry, he grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts and pulled them close as he said, "You know what punks?"

The jacket and scarf fell off Jazz, she shook off the dizziness and then hasped at the sight of Johnny holding Danny and Dayla roughly and said, "Danny? Dayla?"

"We just had about enough of you two" Johnny finished and then raised his fist to punch them in the face, until he was stopped as Jazz shouted, "Hey! Hands off my little brother and sister!"

Danny and Dayla gave Johnny a smug look as he dropped his fist, he then threw them over his shoulder causing them to hit the closet and fall to the ground.

"Whatever! We'll do this the hard way! Shadow shelf!" Johnny commanded his partner.

Shadow came out with a sinister grin and flew over the closet, he phased inside and shook it a bit and as soon as he came out the closet leaned forward and fell right on top of Danny and Dayla!

"DANNY! DAYLA!" Jazz screamed as she reached out, Johnny then pulled out the ring and grabbed her roughly by her wrist.

"HEY!" Jazz protested but she couldn't stop Johnny from placing the ring on her finger and then Shadow picked up the scarf and jacket and placed it back on her.

The energy coming from the items began to work their magic on Jazz, leaving her dazed and confused, Johnny then pulled her over to the portal and placed her thumbprint on the genetic scanner, opening the portal. He then placed her in front of the portal where Kitty was waiting, Kitty then zapped her energy onto Jazz and began switching places with her, but before it could be completed Danny and Dayla phased out of the fallen closet in their ghost forms, Danny punched Johnny back and then Dayla removed the ring from Kitty's finger interrupting the energy and stopped them from switching places.

"Johnny?" Kitty asked with worry as she remained in the portal.

Johnny stood up and glared at the two as Dayla said, "I don't have a clue what's going on, but I know you can't do it without this!"

"See you freakshow!" Danny exclaimed as they phased out of the lab and flew off with the ring.

"Shadow fetch the ring!" Johnny commanded and then Shadow chased after them.

As they flew through the sky Dayla said, "Danny call Tucker!"

Danny nodded and pulled out his mobile and dialled Tucker's number, "I just hope he or Sam answer"

Meanwhile Tucker was washing off the makeup from his face in the sink. Sam then asked, "Tucker I thought you wanted to wash away the Bad Luck Tuck thing"

"The only thing I'm washing is this stupid make-up!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam then pulled out a piercing and said with a grin, "Time for the ultimate Goth accessory"

"I am not getting my ear pierced!" Tucker protested.

"Who said anything about your ear?" Sam asked.

"Okay that's it! I'm not going Goth!" Tucker exclaimed.

"So maybe your first thing was your best thing huh?" Sam asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah" Tucker answered and then his eyes widened in realisation as he asked, "You never wanted me to go Goth did you?"

"Duh! Goth's my thing and I believe this is yours" Sam said as she handed back his PDA, which he gladly accepted and held it close.

"Hello? Hello?" Danny called out and finally was answered by Tucker.

"WOAH! Nice make-up!" Danny then exclaimed. Tucker then said with a smile, "Not now, but I decided that both Dayla and Sam was right. It's okay to be myself, in other words Goth bad, geek good. Now what do you two need?"

Danny was about to answer when they saw Shadow catching up to them, just when Shadow was about to grab them they flew above completely dodging its hands.

"WE NEED GEEK!" Danny and Dayla both exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the lab Kitty was starting to get really impatient with Johnny and exclaimed in frustration, "Come on Johnny! I can't switch places unless she's wearing my stuff!"

They both then heard Jack yell, "Hey! What's going on down there?" 

Johnny then turned intangible and flew out of the lab, Jack and Maddie looked at each other and then they both got out of bed and started heading towards the door however Johnny appeared at their door and slammed it shut on them, he then barricaded the door with a chair. Jack managed to open it a little and became angrier when he saw it was Johnny.

"Hey!" Jack yelled and then Johnny said, "Sorry pops! Didn't want you cramping my style"

"Stop calling me pops!" Jack screamed in anger and as Johnny pushed the door closed, Jack punched the door and left a huge dent in it.

Meanwhile Shadow was still chasing after Danny and Dayla, they phased through cars which thanks to Shadow power has caused them to spark and explode, passed over houses and kept flying overhead.

"Come on guys!" They both exclaimed. Sam then said through the phone, "He's working on it!"

They were distracted they didn't see Shadow appear in front of them, Shadow delivered a hard punch to both of them knocking them into a park bench and breaking it in half, Shadow circled around them from above roaring.

"We're good to go!" Tucker exclaimed over the phone.

"It's time for somebody else to get a dose of bad luck" Danny said with a grin.

They both floated up in front of Shadow and then Dayla exclaimed, "Catch us if you can spooky!"

They both then flew off, Shadow grinned and then chased after them, they went back to Fenton Works and phased through their parents door and down into the lab, thanks to Shadow's bad luck the door broke and allowed Jack and Maddie to be free from their bedroom. Meanwhile in the lab Johnny reached out and tried to touch Kitty's hand, but then suddenly Shadow followed Danny and Dayla through the genetic lock controls of the portal and completely destroyed it as they came out.

Johnny looked at the broken controls in worry and then looked back at Kitty as she asked while reaching her hand out, "Johnny?"

The doors to the portal closed shut, cutting Kitty off from the real world. In anger Johnny punched the portal doors and fell to his knees in despair, Shadow screamed at his mistake and they looked down at the dizzy Jazz as the energy was cut off from the clothing, she fell to her knees feeling weekend from the energy. Shadow then tried to attack them, but Danny and Dayla just dodged it.

"You want this ring, your gonna have to be faster than that!" Dayla exclaimed as she and Danny then phased out of the lab.

Shadow was about to go after them, until Johnny commanded, "Shadow return!"

With a growl Shadow returned back to Johnny, he was really angry at them now. Johnny phased out of the house and jumped on his bike, he revved it up and then chased after Danny and Dayla. Maddie and Jack burst out the front door in their jumpsuits.

"He's on the run!" Jack exclaimed.

Maddie then pulled out a baseball bat and exclaimed, "And I've got the Fenton Anti-creep Stick! Let's get him!"

"Uh sweetie, that's a regular bat" Jack confirmed. Maddie smiled and said, "Yep but it's a bat with the word Fenton on it"

Maddie then began to chase after Johnny, while Jack stood for a second and smiled while exclaiming, "Man that's hot!"

Meanwhile Danny and Dayla led Johnny to the open baseball park and stopped flying, they both smiled as they saw Johnny then finally caught up and stop his bike.

"Hey I don't know what you two are up to, but there's nowhere to run. Shadow fetch!" Johnny commanded.

Shadow then came out and charged right at them. Danny then said, "Maybe were not trying to run"

Meanwhile Sam handed Tucker some wires from a pole and then Tucker connected them to his PDA and pushed some buttons, they then waited for the signal from Danny and Dayla. Shadow came closer and closer until…

"HIT IT!" Danny and Dayla shouted in unison.

"Hitting it!" Tucker shouted back while pushing a button on his PDA.

All the massive lights came on and Shadow stopped and screamed in pain as he was bombarded by all the bright lights.

"Maybe were exactly where we wanted to be" Dayla said as they both covered their eyes form the bright lights.

Shadow continued to scream in pain and then he disappeared in thin air, completely defeated and destroyed.

"Oh no! My shadow! My power! I gotta get out of here!" Johnny screamed and was about to leave, but was suddenly punched in the face by Danny and landed on the ground.

Dayla then appeared behind him smirking and holding a thermos in her hand and she then exclaimed, "Better luck next time! But next time…"

She then activated the device and sucked in a screaming Johnny into the thermos and then capped the lid, Johnny bike disappeared as she and Danny finished, "Stay away from our sister"

Danny and Dayla then transformed into their human halves and stood in front of a smiling Sam and Tucker. They then heard Maddie ask them from behind, "Danny, Dayla where's Jazz's boyfriend?"

Dayla quickly hid the thermos behind her back and then Danny answered, "Gone and he won't be coming back"

"Yeah we took care of him" Dayla added.

"You two decked him? But we brought the bat with the word Fenton on it" Jack complained.

"Oh Jack! Look at them they're both like a little you and I" Maddie gushed.

The next morning they were all sitting in the kitchen talking to each other about the night's events.

"I can't believe that kid broke into the house just to see you. It's so romantic!" Maddie exclaimed, but then she and Dayla said in unison, "But you still can't ever see him again"

They both looked at each other and then Maddie smiled down at Dayla, but Dayla just gave her a weirded-out look on her face.

"I told you that punk was no good!" Jack and Danny exclaimed in unison.

Jack smiled down at Danny while Danny gave Jack a weirded-out look on his face too.

"Yeah you did. You both did, but you two told me first" Jazz said as she ruffled Danny and Dayla's hair.

"Hey!" They both exclaimed in protest. Jazz then said to them, "Love you too guys"

"Which remind me, you two have been such model children lately I got you both a little surprise, a little piece of both me and your mum that you two can always carry with you" Jack said.

A few minutes later…

"By kids have a great day!" Jack exclaimed as he dropped Danny and Dayla off at school.

The RV drove off, revealing Danny in one of Jack's jumpsuits and Dayla in one of Maddie's jumpsuits, they both glared in annoyance while Sam and Tucker just looked at them.

"Somehow this doesn't seem possible" Sam muttered.

"Okay I know how I said that some kids take after their parents, but this is just ridiculous" Dayla said.

Dash and Kwan then came up laughing. Dash then said, "HA! Good news Tucker, we're gonna stop making fun of you and start making fun again of Fentonio and Freaky Fentina!"

Dash then came up and exclaimed before walking off, "WIMPS! FREAKS! GEEKS!"

"HEY!" Danny and Dayla both exclaimed in protest.

"We need a new image, can we borrow some of your tech?" Danny asked Tucker.

Tucker held his PDA close and said, "Get your own thing man!"

They both then just glared and got ready for a full day of embarrassment, at least they only had to wear the jumpsuits for one day, but that wasn't going to make things any better.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Massive ghost invasion! Walker and his men have invaded Amity Park for revenge against Danny and Dayla trying to make their world into their own personal prison. A new ghost by the name of Wulf appears but is he a friend or an enemy? How will Danny and Dayla win against Walker? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Public Enemies**


	14. Public Enemies

_**PUBLIC ENEMIES**_

Within the never ending Ghost Zone, a blue skinned ghost in a prison uniform was running from a couple of Walker's police ghosts and a ghost named Bullet. Bullet had an eye patch, a blue tail, a red cape and wore combat pants and boots.

"You'll never take me alive coppers!" The ghost exclaimed as he continued to run.

"You're a ghost" Bullet said drawly.

"Well you'll still never take me!" The ghost shouted back, but was stopped when he was suddenly trapped in a pink glowing net and pulled back.

"That's the last one Walker, all the escaped prisoners have been rounded up" Bullet said through his communicator.

"All but two" Walker replied back as he stood in his prison, he then turned around to a cell that was guarded by four other of his guards.

"Which bring us to you Wulf" Walker finished.

The prison guard opened the cell door with nervousness to reveal a huge wolf ghost standing up on two legs named Wulf. Wulf had a green prison uniform that was ripped up at the sleeves and leg parts, on his right paw he had a broken handcuff on his wrist and around his neck he had a silver metal collar on. He growled and then jumped out of the cell and over them, he then extended his claws and swiped the air with a strike which teared a hole in the air and revealed the human world on the other side of the portal, Wulf had the ability to travel between the Ghost Zone and then human world whenever he wanted to.

"He's tearing a hole out of our dimension! He's gonna escape!" One of the guards said with fear.

"No he's not, that would be against the rules" Walker said with a grin as he pulled out his wrist to reveal a remote type of device.

He then pushed down on the green button and then suddenly before Wulf could escape through the portal he yelped and screamed in pain as the collar around his neck began electrocuting him, he then fell to the ground feeling weak from the shock and then the portal disappeared.

"That's a nifty little power you have Wulf, the ability to claw into the real world at will. It's one of the reasons I need you. You want that collar off don't you?" Walker asked as he stood in front of him.

Wulf replied with a growl and tried yanking the collar off, he then glared at Walker with eyes burning with anger.

Walker then pulled out two pictures, they were of Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms when they were arrested by Walker the last time. He then said while showing them to Wulf, "I have two more perps to catch, they're half kids, half ghosts"

Wulf sniffed the pictures and then asked in Esperanto, _"_ _Vi volas ruinigi ilin_ _?"_

"Destroy them? No. I want revenge and I need them alive for that and since this Danny and Dayla Phantom set my prisoners free, I want to turn their world into the prison they escaped" Walker replied and then offered, "Take my crew, cause as much havoc as you can and sniff these kids out for me and you'll be free of my forever. Do we have a deal?"

Wulf replied with a grin and a low growl. A few minutes later, the people of Amity Park were screaming and running through the streets from hundreds of Walker's guards as they flew through the skies and chased people down the streets, they caused fire hydrants to explode, human police had drove around trying to stop the mayhem, but they one of the ghosts floated down and pulled out the engine to their car intangibly which made their car stop and then scared them off by throwing the engine into the front windscreen of the vehicle. Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker stood in the middle of the street shocked at the amount of ghosts attacking and watched as they continued to cause havoc and panic among the town.

"Oh man! I've never seen this many ghosts attacking at once" Sam said.

"We're gonna need a bigger thermos" Danny said. Tucker and Sam then winced as both he and Dayla were suddenly tackled by a couple of Walker's guards.

"And a paramedic" Tucker added.

The next day at Casper High, all the students were in the auditorium listening to Mayor Montez as he came to the school to talk to them about the ghost invasion.

"Now I know you kids are scared because ghosts are scary things, but I came your school not because this is a good photo opportunity but because you children are our future….voters!" Mayor Montez announced and then laughed as photographers took photos of him.

Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker looked at each other knowingly that the mayor was only here to gain more voters for the next election.

"Now I'd like to turn this over to Principle Ishiyama who will inform you of some exciting rules and restrictions" The Mayor finished and then allowed Principle Ishiyama to come onto the stage, Mr Lancer then came onto the stage since he was the vice principle of the school.

"Okay this is going to end badly" Dayla said.

"Due to the continuing and escalating ghost threat, here's the way we're going to limit your freedom. Rule 1: Students are to have no contact with these spirits, Rule 2: Students will be escorted to their homes directly after school and Rule 3: By order of the mayor's new security advisor, there will be a nine o'clock curfew" Principle Ishiyama announced, all the students looked at her with speechless expressions.

"A curfew?! An escort?!" Sam and Tucker both exclaimed.

"Okay who's the idiot security advisor who came up with those lame ideas?" Danny asked.

The answer came when suddenly Jack and Maddie burst the doors opened, each holding weapons in their hands.

"You had to ask" Dayla said sarcastically.

"Fear not young ones! We're here to make sure this school is safe from any ghost emergency" Jack announced over a megaphone.

Maddie then walked in and then announced over a megaphone, "You must be cautious, at any time one of these ectoplasmic malefactors…."

She then stopped as she saw Danny and Dayla and exclaimed through the megaphone, "Hi sweetie! Hi honey!"

Danny and Dayla turned away in embarrassment and then Maddie continued on, "Can appear out of nowhere"

"Time to sit in the back where nobody can notice us?" Danny and Dayla asked in unison. Sam then confirmed, "Time to sit in the back where nobody can notice us"

All four of them then stood and up and left to go sit at the back of the auditorium. They were all unaware that Wulf had now opened a hole into the back stage, he put his head through and sniffed the air, and he then pulled back and growled out while pointing at the portal.

Walker nodded and said, "Alright Wulf you know what to do, sniff out the people they've been in contact with"

Wulf then jumped through the portal and entered Casper High.

"Once he does that, we take over everyone Wulf sniffs out" Bullet finished. Walker then ordered them all, "I don't care if they know Wulf is there but the rest of you, I want hidden"

They all laughed as they jumped through the portal and entered Casper High. Meanwhile as Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker sat bored out of their minds, both Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off.

"Oh no you have got to be kidding me! Here! Now!" Danny exclaimed as they looked around for the ghost.

"We can't transform in here without revealing our secret!" Dayla whispered.

Suddenly Wulf jumped onto the front of the stage roaring, he looked at Principle Ishiyama and Mr Lancer who screamed in fright and then howled loudly, all the students and teachers then began screaming and running around the auditorium in fright, unaware that one of Walker's guards phased into Principle Ishiyama and overshadowed her, her eyes turned red for a second and then flashed back to normal and she grinned wickedly.

Wulf then jumped in front of Dash, Kwan and Paulina who were too frightened to move or run away from him, they all screamed in fright and then suddenly Walker and two of his guards phased into them and overshadowed them all. Walker overshadowed Dash as the other two overshadowed Paulina and Kwan. Many of the students managed to run out of the auditorium, including Sam and Tucker who stood at the doorway and looked around for Danny and Dayla.

"Where's Danny and Dayla?" Sam asked.

"I think they're trying to go ghost but there are too many people around" Tucker answered.

Danny and Dayla remained hidden in their seats as everyone kept screaming and running, both gasping as both their ghost senses kept going off, indicating there was more than one ghost in the room.

"There's so many ghosts in here, our ghost senses are going crazy!" Dayla exclaimed to Danny in a whisper.

Suddenly they were both grabbed by the face by Wulf and then shoved to the ground by their shirts, they looked up at the wolf ghost who then said in confusion, _"Silvi?"_

"Get away from them!" Maddie demanded and then blasted Wulf back with her large blaster, hitting him dead on and causing him to let go of them.

"Hey! I wanted to do that! When did you learn to shoot that good?" Jack asked.

"What? You think I sit at home and invent new cookies all day?" Maddie retorted back with a bit of pride in her shooting skills.

"Speaking of which, can I have another one of those butterscotch apple-doodles?" Jack asked with excitement.

Maddie put her hand in her bag, pulled out a cookie and gave it to Jack. Wulf looked back at Danny and Dayla and then looked at the wall behind them, he saw Bullet and two more of Walker's guards floating there, he then ran for it phasing through the walls.

"He's making a break for it!" Bullet exclaimed and then all three of them chased after him.

"I wanna keep an eye on these two, they may be of use to us" Walker said to the others, gesturing at Maddie and Jack.

They watched as Jack then ran to the door but bumped into it as he tried pushing it, Maddie then walked up and pulled the door open for him and then they both ran out of the room.

"Well she might" Walker corrected himself.

Danny and Dayla opened the door to see Wulf phasing through the floor, they ran out but they were stopped as they both bumped into a very frightened Mr Lancer.

"Bridget Jones Diary Fenton's! Stop your screaming and get over to the safe area" Mr Lancer ordered as he pushed them back into the auditorium, they both then quietly walked towards the remaining students in the room.

As soon as Mr Lancer shut the door, another one of Walker's guards phased into him and overshadowed him grinning evilly as the takeover was complete and he had full control of his body. Later that afternoon Danny and Dayla walked home with Jazz, both their ghost senses continued to go off as they came closer to their home.

"All I'm saying is that mum and dad are going to be very busy and I have a lot of homework to do tonight, so I'm not going to be able to keep an eye on you both all night. I'm going to have to trust you two to stay in your rooms and be so quiet it's like neither of you are not even there" Jazz said as they came up to their house, putting emphasis on the last part.

"What are you getting at?" Danny asked as he and Dayla walked up the stairs and opened the front door, all of their eyes then widened as they saw Jack and Maddie in the living room with Dash, Kwan and Paulina.

"The first official after school meeting of the Amity Park Ghostkateers is now in session" Jack announced.

Dash kneeled down in front of Jack as if it were a knighting ceremony and then Jack announced, "I dub thee, Ghostkateer Number One!"

Dash then looked at Dayla and Danny with an evil grin, Dayla felt shivers up her spine and suddenly became frightened of Dash, she then saw the others doing the same thing as well frightening her even more. Dash then looked at Dayla with a more evil grin than before!

"Um if you need us, we'll be in our rooms being so quiet it's like we're not even there" Dayla said and then dragged Danny up the stairs and went into his room, Jazz then ran up to her room embarrassed after hearing their battle song.

"Okay that was just really weird" Danny said, he then looked at Dayla and noticed the frightened look on her and asked, "Are you okay Dayla?"

"I don't know Danny, something about the way Dash and the others looked at us just frightened me a bit" Dayla answered. She then sighed and said, "I guess I'm getting a little scared, I mean you saw all the ghost that are currently flying out there! Those are Walker's prison guards!"

Danny had never in his life seen his sister scared so much like this, but then he remembered that when they got arrested by the rule crazy warden he electrocuted her while they were handcuffed to their chairs. He put his arm over her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Listen I'm not gonna let someone like Walker get you, I promise" Danny said. Dayla looked up at him and smiled with a nod.

"Now since we're in here, we might as well do some homework" Danny said. Dayla then gave a small laugh and they both began, unaware that a certain wolf ghost had watched the scene from outside their window and then ran off again.

The next day at Casper High, Maddie and Jack were watching the students as they sat outside eating their lunches, unaware the Wulf was watching them from the bushes.

"Alright kids, hurry up and eat your nutritious meals" Maddie said through the megaphone, she then turned around smiling as Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker walked out the doors. Sam and Tucker had their lunches in their hands.

"Hi sweeties! Here's some nutritious bagged lunches" Maddie said as she handed them a paper bag each.

Jack hit it!" Maddie yelled out through the megaphone.

Jack then drove the RV into the school grounds, he pushed one of the buttons on the roof inside the vehicle and then suddenly a satellite came out of the roof and a large green dome like shield formed all around them.

Jack then busted out of the door with weapons in hands as he shouted, "This portable ghost shield only has enough power for fifteen minutes! So chew, chew like the wind!"

Danny and Dayla just chewed on their lunches quickly. Sam then asked them with concern, "Danny, Dayla are you two okay?"

Danny swallowed his sandwich and answered, "Why would we not be? Just because the town's on high alert, our parents are at our school…"

He stopped a minute to eat some yoghurt, but he ate too fast that he accidently swallowed his spork. He then finished holding his throat with discomfort, "And I'm chewing so fast, I think I just swallowed my spork"

Dayla turned her hand intangible, reached into his stomach and pulled out his spork. She gave it back to him and then said, "There you go! All I know is that as soon as we get five free minutes, we're gonna toss that blabbering hairball who started this back into the Ghost Zone"

"I SAID KEEP CHEWING!" Jack shouted at them. Danny, Dayla and Sam then began eating their salads at a faster pace, Jack smiled and then left them alone.

"I don't think it was blabber, I think it was Esperanto" Tucker said as he put his sandwich down.

"Esper what?" Sam asked in confusion. Tucker then explained, "Esperanto. An artificial language form the eighteen hundreds, now it's only purpose is to give geeks a secret language to talk to other geeks"

A geek then stopped walking and asked Tucker in the language, "Hey Tuck, _kiel vi fartas?_

Tucker then replied, " _Bonaj. Havu bonan tagon!_ _"_

The geek laughed a bit and then walked away. Tucker then said, "I couldn't tell what that ghost was screaming, but he looked scared like he wanted help"

As they continued eating their lunches, Wulf jumped down from a tree and used his claws to enter the shield and then he turned intangible and phased inside the RV. Danny was eating a bag of chips while Dayla was eating an apple, they both then gasped as both their ghost senses went off.

"Oh no! Here? Again?" Dayla asked as they looked around.

"But we're chewing like the wind within an anti-ghost shield! Where could the ghost be?" Tucker asked.

The answer came when they cringed as the RV exploded behind them, the shield then dropped and when they turned around they saw that nothing remained of the RV.

"Survey says, behind us" Sam answered.

Jack began to cry over the fallen vehicle, Wulf then phased out of the ground and they all gasped as he floated in the air, Wulf then screamed in pain as he was shocked by the collar. He turned around to see Bullet and two other of Walker's guards behind him, Bullet was the one who pressed the button to activate the collar.

"You're using the collar? Walker said…" One of the guards began to say, but was cut off when Bullet snapped, "Walker isn't here!"

Wulf began flying off again and then Bullet shouted, "GET HIM!"

They all chased after him, they all watched as Wulf jumped onto the table they were all sitting at and continued running off.

"If anybody asks where we are, lie!" Danny said as he and Dayla headed towards a tree to transform behind.

"WE'RE GOING…." They stopped when they suddenly came face to face with Jazz who was hiding behind the tree they were going to transform at.

"Danny! Dayla! Hi! Are you two hiding here? I'll go hide over there" Jazz said with a weak smile and then left.

They both shook it off despite the confusion and then said in unison, "Now we're going ghost!"

They both then transformed and then flew off after Wulf and the others, they both started catching up to Walker's guards unaware that Jack was aiming his new invention the Fenton Bazooka right at them, once a ghost got hit by the blast they were instantly transported back to the Ghost Zone!

"One blast and you'll find yourself teleported back to that little empty dimension you call home!" Jack exclaimed as he started up the gun ready to blast.

Jazz panicked and then pretended to bump into him accidently sending the blast just off, Danny looked at the oncoming blast and quickly pulled Dayla out of the way, the blast then hit Walker's guards and with a scream they were transported back to the Ghost Zone.

"WOAH! Portable ghost portal? Oh great!" Danny exclaimed with a groan and they continued chasing after Bullet and Wulf.

Bullet pulled out a gun and then sent two pink ropes that attached to Wulf's tail, stopping him from running and causing him great pain as he was given a shock. Danny and Dayla gasped at this, no-one deserved this kind of torture!

"Okay he's big, he's hairy and he's a ghost, but if Walker's goons are after him, he can't be all bad" Dayla said. Danny nodded in agreement and they both flew towards Wulf.

They both zoomed past Bullet causing him to be caught in his own weapon, Danny then blasted the ropes off Wulf's tail and gave one end to Dayla.

"GO GHOST STINGER!" They both exclaimed as they sent the electrical pulses, plus their own energy within the ropes and reversed the weapon's effects on Bullet.

Bullet yelled out in pain and then teleported away from the scene. Danny, Dayla and Wulf then landed on the ground near some bushes just outside the school, Wulf then looked at them.

"It's okay, we're friends" Dayla said and they both held their hands out.

Wulf sniffed them and then licked their faces with a smile, Dayla giggled as she wiped the saliva off her face and then she asked, "Can we keep him?"

Suddenly Jack came out of the bushes holding a tangled up Fenton Fisher and exclaimed, "Alright nobody move!"

He then began untangling the line as he said, "As soon as I get this thing untangled you three beasties are going down!"

"Don't worry he's not much of a fret, now if our mum were here then we'd be in trouble" Danny said. Suddenly Wulf had a red laser pointing at his head, he looked up with worry and asked,  
 _"Tiel?"_

They both turned around to see Maddie with the Fenton Bazooka in the tree, she then fired a blast right at them but missed as they grabbed Wulf and flew off leaving a crater in the ground.

"Oh man! You are so not getting anything for Mother's Day! Come on!" Danny exclaimed as they fled from the school.

They all came to Tucker's house that night and hid in the attic, now they definitely knew Walker was up to something and Wulf knew exactly what is was, plus they needed to find a way to remove Wulf's collar so he doesn't have to be tortured anymore. Wulf sat down in one of the chairs while Danny and Dayla floated there in their ghost forms.

"I think this is a bad idea" Tucker said.

"Well he can't stay at Danny and Dayla's, not with it being Ghostkateer central" Sam said.

"Besides you're the only one of us who sort of understands him and we need to get that collar off" Dayla said.

Sam reached up to touch the collar, but Wulf growled and snapped at her causing her to yelp and fall back into her chair in fright.

"He said no to touch that" Tucker said. Sam then said sarcastically, "Really? I must've missed the subtext"

"We have to go get our Fenton Thermoses out our lockers, in the meantime see if you can find out what Walker's up to" Danny said and then they left, phasing out of the room and left for Casper High.

"So what's Walker up to? _Kio Walker ĝis?_ _"_ Tucker asked Wulf in English and then Esperanto.

" _Li volas igi ilian mondon en malliberejon ili forkuris"_ Wulf answered in Esperanto.

Tucker began laughing. Sam then asked, "You have no idea what he just said do you?"

"Not a clue" Tucker answered, no longer laughing.

Danny and Dayla arrived at Casper High, they both went to their lockers and phased their hand sin grabbing their thermoses. They both then gasped when their ghost senses went off and they heard Dash, "Okay listen up!"

They flew down the hall and watched from the open doorway of the classroom, they saw Dash standing in front of Paulina, Kwan, Mr Lancer and other people from the town.

"Is everybody clear with the plan?" Dash asked.

"Yes it should all go down tomorrow after the town meeting" Paulina confirmed.

"The town meeting? What town meeting?" Danny asked as they both transformed into their human halves and entered the classroom. Dayla then asked, "What's going on?"

Dash glared at them, Kwan came up and slammed the door shut behind them. They became scared when everyone stood up and their eyes were glowing red, Dash then grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts with both his hands and slammed them against the chalkboard, breaking it a little upon impact. They both then gasped when Dash fell, now being held by a grinning Walker instead.

"WALKER!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed.

"Got ya punks" Walker said keeping his grin, he then laughed as more of his guards floated into the room.

"Let us go!" Danny and Dayla demanded as they struggle in Walker's grip.

"How does it feel? No place to run, no place to hide. I'm gonna turn your whole world against you two and by the time I'm done your both gonna beg for the safety of my prison in the Ghost Zone where you both belong" Walker said and then he got up really close to Dayla and said, "And you young lady, will learn some manners towards your elders"

Dayla eyes widened in fear, Danny became really angry as he noticed this and exclaimed as he transformed, "The only thing we'll be begging for…"

He then blasted Walker back with an ecto-blast causing him to let them go, Dayla then transformed as Danny finished, "Is for you to try some mouth wash!"

They both then flew out of the school at top speed, Walker sat up and his eyes burned with anger and fury.

"Don't just stand there gawking at me, get them!" Walker commanded.

The overshadowed Mr Lancer, Principle Ishiyama, Paulina and Kwan flew out of the school, Walker phased back into Dash and overshadowed him again. Danny and Dayla floated outside the school, both their ghost senses went off, they turned around and faced the overshadowed Dash, they both charged at him and rammed him straight down into a care and completely destroyed it.

They both then were suddenly punched by the overshadowed Mr Lancer, the punch was so strong that they landed in an alleyway, Dayla stood back up and blasted Mr Lancer back with an ecto blast and then they both flew up in the air. The overshadowed Principle Ishiyama aimed some sort of weapon at them, once she pulled the trigger two claws came out and grabbed them by their chests, they both then screamed in pain as the claws suddenly electrocuted them, Principle Ishiyama gasped as they grabbed the claws off their chests and threw her over their shoulders, she screamed as she was thrown straight into a water tower.

Danny was then suddenly grabbed by the overshadowed Paulina who exclaimed as she dragged him along the buildings, "You can't get away from me!"

Dayla followed behind and she heard Danny say, "Wow! I waited all of puberty for a girl to say that to me and now it's a complete bummer"

Dayla laughed at that and watched as Danny grabbed Paulina's arms and threw her over his shoulder, she screamed as she hit the billboard. They both stood on the side of the building and became face to face with the overshadowed Kwan, who then did some fancy moves with the baton in his hand but Danny and Dayla just blasted him back with a combined ecto blast out of boredom. Dayla then stomped on him and flew off with Danny, all of them then got back up and chased after the two halfa's.

Danny and Dayla pushed themselves to go faster and faster, they turned intangible and phased into their house, they flew straight down to the lab to activate the ghost shield. Danny saw the button to activate it and pressed it, outside the ghost shield activated and suddenly a large dome green shield covered the whole house and stopped all of the overshadowed people from getting in, they landed on the ground and looked up at the window as Danny and Dayla opened it and transformed into their human halves. Walker walked in front and just grinned at them and then Danny closed the window.

"Should we go after them?" Principle Ishiyama asked.

"No it's that anti-ghost dome, we can't get in but he can't get out and by tomorrow this place will be under complete lockdown" Walker said and then he phased out of a dazed and weak Dash.

"I need to go put the final phase in my plan into action and tie up some loose ends" Walker said before flying off.

Bullet phased out of Principle Ishiyama and then overshadowed Dash and then another one of Walker's guards came and overshadowed Principle Ishiyama, they all then walked off with wide grins on their faces. Back inside the house, Danny looked at Dayla with concern because she was shaking badly, he noticed back at the school when Walker got right up in her face and threatened her like that.

They both went to the living room and sat down on the couch, Dayla just hugged her arms and said, "I'm really scared Danny. I'm just so scared"

Danny just wrapped his arms around her and said, "If it helps, I'm scared too"

They just stayed in their sibling hug and then eventually fell asleep completely exhausted from the nights events. Meanwhile Walker stood outside Tucker's home knowing that Wulf was hiding there, he pulled out a remote with a grin.

"You've outlived your usefulness Wulf. Goodbye" Walker said and then pushed the button on the remote.

Wulf was looking at a photograph of Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker together in a photo album, he then stood up and screamed as the collar started electrocuting him.

"That collar it's hurting him!" Tucker exclaimed.

"What did you think it was a fashion accessory? We have to get it!" Sam shouted.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and walked over to the screaming Wulf, he plugged it into the collar's system and then he was suddenly pushed back as a huge electrical force knocked him back, but the PDA remained attached and completely override the whole system, the collar stopped shocking Wulf and then fell off.

Wulf gasped at the freedom of his neck and then exclaimed happily, _"_ _Mi liberas!_ _"_

"Of course your free, you're…" Tucker began to say, but didn't get to finish when Wulf leapt out the window breaking the glass and running off.

"You're welcome!" Tucker finished yelling out.

"We should call Danny and Dayla" Sam suggested as she pulled out her phone to call them.

She was suddenly stopped when Mr and Mrs Foley entered. Mr Foley said, "Nine o'clock! Curfew time. Lights out, phones off, technology down, computers off!"

"It's too dangerous for us to take you home Sam you'll have to stay here" Mrs Foley said. Mr Foley then walked up to Tucker and said, "And so we know you kids are safe, your mum and I will stay in the room with you"

Mrs Foley smiled as she pulled out two sleeping bags and rolled them out. Sam then said with displeasure, "Okay next time, we take the extra-dimensional fugitive to my place"

Wulf looked back at the house as the lights turned off, he then pulled out the picture he grabbed from the photo album of the four and smiled as he put it away and put the hood from his uniform over his head, he then ran off down the street. Morning came and Danny woke up slowly opening his eyes, he then gasped and sat up.

"We fell asleep" Danny said, he then looked over at Dayla who was lying down on the other side of the couch.

He then shook her and said, "Dayla wake up"

Dayla woke up and sat up. She then asked, "Danny is the shield still up?"

Danny looked out the window and answered, "Yep the shields still up"

His eyes then widened when he saw the time and exclaimed, "It's 10:18!"

Sam and Tucker then entered the living room smiling. Sam then greeted, "Morning Sleeping Beauties"

"How'd you guys get in the shield's still up?" Dayla asked. Tucker then answered, "Hey it's a ghost shield, not a human shield"

"Walker's overshadowing everyone around us, I think he's trying to turn everyone against us" Danny said.

"Then that would explain this" Tucker said as he turned on the TV to reveal Mayor Montez speaking at City Hall.

"We only have one piece of business today, defeating the ghosts that infest our town and to do that, I'm calling for a vote to give all ghost policing and security decisions to Maddie Fenton" Mayor Montez announced, but then suddenly his eyes flashed red for a second and he suddenly said, "I mean Jack Fenton. The completely competent Jack Fenton"

Jack then shouted in happiness, "There you go!" while Maddie stood there with her arms crossed.

"And we have located the ghosts responsible for all the terror inflicted on our town, these two" Mayor Montez announced as he showed a picture of Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms.

Dayla turned off the TV as Tucker said, "I have to say as far as evil master plans go, this ones pretty thorough"

"It's not funny Tuck, we're getting our butt kicked all over the place! At school, at home and now this!" Dayla exclaimed. Danny sat beside her and added, "At this rate we'll be Public Ghost Enemies Number 1 and two!"

Tucker walked over to Danny and Dayla's backpacks and pulled out their thermoses and walked back over to them while saying, "Here you go guys, your both gonna need these"

"Are you nuts? If we leave this house, we're dead" Danny said.

"Guys you've got to do something, if you two don't then who will? You two are the only ones who can stop Walker" Sam said.

Meanwhile back at City Hall, the now overshadowed Mayor Montez announced, "All in favour of declaring Martial Law and allowing the completely competent Jack Fenton to mobilise a massive ghost hunt please say…"

He was interrupted when Danny and Dayla entered the room in their ghost forms and then Danny said, "We might be too young to vote, but we're casting one anyway"

Everyone began to panic at the sight of Danny and Dayla floating in the room. Dayla then said, "You people have to listen to us, we're on your side!"

"You're not fooling anyone ghost kids, you two are going down!" Jack exclaimed with determination, he pulled out the Fenton Fisher which was still tangled and then said, "As soon as I get this untangled!"

"Our parents might be overshadowed, but this should harmlessly push the ghost out of them" Danny said lighting his hand up with ghost energy. He then fired it at them, but it didn't work all it did was knock them back and caused everyone to start screaming and run from the hall.

"Or they could not be overshadowed and we have just now totally ticked them off" Dayla said.

Maddie then placed a device to her wrist and jumped onto the stage, she fired some sort of laser beam at them, they dodged it and she began firing rapidly at the roof trying to hit them, they flew down and hid amongst the chairs using them as shields from the blasts, suddenly they felt themselves being pulled through the floor by intangibly by the overshadowed Mayor Montez. Wulf saw what happened outside the window and gasped at the sight, he then growled and extended his claws ready to fight.

Meanwhile Jack was going through the weapons they had brought with them. Maddie then came up to him and asked, "Jack what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to hunt some ghosts! I'm gonna tear those ghost kids in a million…" Jack stopped when he saw Maddie looking at him with a look. He then asked, "What?"

"Jack I love you but we don't have time for this! Who's a better shot?" Maddie asked.

"You are" Jack answered. Maddie then asked, "Who's better with the weaponry?"

"You are" Jack answered. Maddie then asked, "Who's a ninth degree black belt?"

"You are. You are?" Jack then asked. He picked up the Ghost Bazooka and gave it to Maddie while exclaiming, "Here! I'll get the Ghostkateers!"

"And that's why we make a great team! Here's a cookie" Maddie said as she gave him a cookie and then ran to fight as Jack munched on the cookie.

Danny and Dayla were slammed into the ground, they looked around as they found themselves surrounded by everyone Walker and his guards overshadowed in the basement. They then looked up at a grinning Mayor Montez and realised it was Walker in there.

"Walker! We should've guessed you'd end up in the guy who makes the rules" Dayla said while glaring.

"Shouldn't you two be running?" Walker asked smugly.

"Shouldn't you?" They both asked in unison showing them their thermoses.

They all gasped in fright and scattered around the room, Paulina charged at them and grabbed Danny by his head, Danny then lit his hand with ecto energy and pushed Paulina knocking the ghost out of her. Paulina felt dazed and confused, but then she screamed as the guard roared and was about to overshadow her again, but then Dayla sucked the guard into the thermos.

"Well that's one down and now four to go" Dayla said.

"You two saved me? So you're both like friendly ghosts?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah with even some friendly advice. RUN!" Danny screamed. Paulina ran as the overshadowed Kwan and Mr Lancer punched Danny and Dayla, causing them to drop their thermoses as they hit the ground.

They both stood up holding their heads in pain and then found themselves blocked off by the overshadowed Mr Lancer and Kwan as they got ready to attack them again. They both lit their hands with ecto energy and yelled as they placed their hands on them and pushed the guards right out of their bodies. Mr Lancer and Kwan held their heads with pain, they then looked at each other and screamed in fright, they then looked at the smiling Danny and Dayla and screamed again while running away in fright.

"Danny where's the thermoses?" Dayla asked.

Suddenly the guard who overshadowed Mr Lancer flew up and was about to attack, but he was suddenly blasted by a beam and transported back to the Ghost Zone. Danny and Dayla first smiled, but then their smiled dropped when they saw who fired the blast; Maddie Fenton! She then aimed at them and fired, before the blast could hit them, they were pulled out of the way by the overshadowed Principle Ishiyama and Dash, they slammed them on the ground in front of them and grinned evilly at them.

"Looking for these?" Principle Ishiyama asked as she held up the thermoses in her hands.

She was about to suck them into one of them, but they were stopped as they were swatted back by Wulf who then stood in front of Danny and Dayla protectively.

"What are you doing?" Dash (Bullet) asked in anger.

Wulf looked down at Danny and Dayla with a smile and said, _"_ _Geamikoj_ _._ Friends"

Danny and Dayla smiled at Wulf, Wulf then leapt and powered up his claws, he stuck them inside Dash and Principle Ishiyama and pulled out Bullet and the other ghost guard right out of their bodies and threw them up in their air. Maddie then came out and fired a blast at them sending both Bullet and the other guard back to the Ghost Zone.

Danny and Dayla smiled that they were winning, until suddenly they were grabbed by Walker who was still inside the mayor and flew them out of the room.

"What are you doing?" They asked in unison as they tried to get out of his hold.

"There's all types of prisons kids" Walker said.

He brought them out the door where they saw different camera crews, photographers and reporters waiting outside and held them tightly as he said, "I'm making sure your prison, is the town where you two live"

He then made it look like they were grabbing him and exclaimed in the mayor's voice, "HELP! HELP ME!"

He then pulled them back and shut the door and said with a grin, "Now they'll never trust you two"

He suddenly grabbed Danny and tossed him into the arms of the guard that overshadowed Kwan, he then grabbed Dayla tightly by the arm and yelled with a grin, "Now I'm gonna teach you some manners girly!"

He punched her in the stomach and then blasted her with an ectoblast, he then picked her up by the throat and held her up in the air. Danny struggled to get out of the guards grip as he screamed, "STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Walker then dropped her and prepared another blast until suddenly Wulf jumped in front of her and roared. He then put his claws inside the mayor and pulled Walker out of his body and held him there, the mayor fainted and fell to the floor. Wulf then jumped and grabbed the guard holding Danny, Danny then ran over and helped Dayla stand up, she was feeling weak but otherwise okay, they both ran over and checked on Mayor Montez.

They both then heard Maddie demanding, "Get your hands off our duly elected leader, you odd manifestations of ectoplasmic energy and post human consciousness's!"

She then fired a blast at them, but Wulf stood jumped in front of them still holding Wulf and the other guard in one arm and taking the blast instead of them.

"WULF NO!" Danny and Dayla screamed while standing up, scared for their friend.

"Friends! We'll meet again!" Wulf shouted in English while holding onto the floor board.

"So will us punks! Feared on Earth and wanted in the Ghost Zone, you lost ghost kids! LOST!" Walker screamed and then in a matter of seconds, they were all transported back to the Ghost Zone leaving Danny and Dayla behind.

Danny and Dayla then heard a gun click near their heads, they turned to see Maddie standing right next to them with the bazooka as she exclaimed, "By the authority invested in me by the City of Amity Park, I sentence you both back from where you came from!"

"Oh man! We have got to start paying more attention in these fights" Danny groaned. Dayla then added, "No doubt about that"

Maddie pulled back the bazooka as it suddenly stopped working. She found a note on the side of the weapon and read, "Honey forgot to fully charge Fenton Bazooka. Jack. P.S Can I have a cookie?"

"And with that, we bid you a fond farewell" Danny and Dayla said in unison and then flew off as they heard Maddie exclaim, "You two haven't seen the last of me!"

"DUH! We'll see you at dinner" Danny whispered as they left the building, earning a laugh from Dayla.

The next day Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker were sitting outside eating their lunch, Sam was showing them the newspaper that showed that they have been officially declared Public Ghost Enemies One and Two thanks to Walker.

"Man! If you two thought it was hard to find a place to go ghost before during school hours, it will be harder now" Tucker said.

"So even with everyone thinking you two are bad ghosts, you two are still gonna try and be the heroes?" Sam asked as she finished reading the paper.

"Well somebody's gotta. Besides like you said Sam, if not us who else is gonna protect this town" Dayla said.

"How you feeling by the way Dayla from yesterday?" Danny asked in concern.

"Much better Danny" Dayla said with a smile.

"Anyway it's not like we can ignore a scream for help" Danny said.

They all then turned around when they heard Mr Lancer scream, "HELP!"

They all watched as Mr Lancer was being chased by Jack and Maddie with weapons as they both screamed, "GHOST!"

"The Adventures of Huck Finn! How many times do I have to tell you people! I am not a ghost!" Mr Lancer screamed as he continued running.

"Except that one" Danny and Dayla said in unison and they all laughed at the misfortune of poor Mr Lancer.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS**

 **It's Halloween in Amity Park! When Mr Lancer assigns Dash, Danny and Dayla to create a haunted house room in order to avoid detention, they will do whatever it takes! But when Danny steals the Soul Shredder from the legendary Fright Knight in order to win a bet he made against Dash, the nightmare truly begins! Will Danny and Dayla defeat the Spirit of Halloween and win against Dash? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Fright Night**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I'm gonna try and upload the next chapter by Friday for an early Halloween!**

 **Mikaela2015**


	15. Fright Night

_**FRIGHT NIGHT**_

October the month of All Hallows Eve or in simpler titles Halloween, the one night of the year when the spirits can come down to Earth but for kids and teens it was a night of dressing up in their favourite costumes and go Trick or Treating. But for Danny and Dayla Fenton, it was practically Halloween every day since they became half-ghosts and speaking of our two ghostly heroes they were currently fighting a ghostly eel just on the football field of Casper High. The eel slammed them down and caused them to break a couple of Jack-O-Lanterns, they glared up at the eel and stood up while wiping off the remains of pumpkin juice from their faces.

The eel growled at them and then took off, Danny and Dayla took to the air and chased after the creature. Dayla reached out and grabbed onto its tail, but the tail just slipped out of her hand, she tried again several times before the eel wacked them both in the head and stopped. They both stopped as well and floated in front of it.

"That is one slippery ghost eel, but I bet it doesn't know this trick" Danny said with a smirk.

Danny and Dayla both lit up their hands and fired a combined ecto blast, but the eel smirked as it was hit with the ray but it didn't have any effect on it and then the eel's eyes glowed a deep crimson red.

"Okay maybe it does" Dayla said.

The eel then blasted a ray out of its eyes and hit Danny and Dayla dead on, sending them flying towards the school, they had just managed to turn intangible and phase through the building, they both then hit a ladder and transformed back into their human forms as they fell to the ground, unfortunately they accidently tipped over a bucket of purple paint and it landed on their least favourite person, Dash Baxter who then growled in anger as he looked at them.

He turned around and picked them both up by their shirts, he then shouted in anger, "Defacing my letter jacket? That's a violation punishable by wedgie!"

"Dash calm down! It was an accident!" Dayla exclaimed. Dash just sneered and snapped, "Accident or not! Your both gonna get it!"

"Grapes of Wrath! Break it up!" Mr Lancer demanded. Dash put them down as they saw the angry vice principle standing before them. Mr Lancer then asked, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't suspend you three for fighting on school grounds?"

"Uh…I…I'm a football star?" Dash asked hopefully.

"True. Still I need to at least pretend to be fair and you three need a more creative outlet for your aggressions. As you know every year one of the faculty puts together a haunted house party at the abandoned Townsend Place, this year is my turn and I am bound and determined to decorate it better than Ms Tetslaff did last year"

Speaking of said sports teacher Ms Tetslaff stood there with a smug look as she showed a picture from last year and said, "Fat chance! You'll never outdo my Frankengirkenstein Monster"

Sam and Tucker watched as she left and looked to see the determination in Mr Lancer's eyes as he said before leaving, "Welcome aboard Team Lancer, scariest room avoids detention and just to make it more interesting whether Danny or Dayla win, both twins can avoid detention. Football star or not"

"Scary? Haunted house? This is great! We are so gonna totally kick his butt!" Danny bragged.

"You think so Fentonsofun? How about a little side-bet?" Dash offered with a smirk.

"Sure. If either I or Dayla win you have to run through the school parking lot in your underwear" Danny said with complete confidence.

"Okay and when you two taste defeat, Dayla has do my homework for a week and as for you, you will have to eat these!" Dahs exclaimed while pulling out a pair of ripped up, smelly, tighty-whitey underwear from his jacket.

They all screamed at the sight and then Tucker said, "I don't know what's scarier, the underwear or the fact he carries it around in his coat"

The next day late afternoon Danny, Tucker and Dayla were in his room trying to figure out what Danny was going to do for his haunted house room.

"What if we did something with skeletons? How's scary is that?" Danny asked as he showed a sketch he drew of a skeleton choking Dash he drew on a sketchpad.

"On a scale of not to ten, not" Tucker answered completely board.

Danny ripped the paper of the pad and crumbled it up, he then threw in an already completely full bin of ideas he came up with but wasn't scary enough.

Danny then stood up and asked as he transformed into his ghost form, "How about this?"

He then turned invisible and covered himself with his blanket from the bed, he made it look like a phantom and began wailing. Sam then entered the room unimpressed and said, "Lame"

Danny turned visible and threw off the blanket with a defeated look, he transformed back into his human half and sat on the bed with his legs crossed.

"Oh man! Halloween's a week away and I still don't have a clue what I'm gonna do for my haunted house room. By the way Dayla what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Oh it's a surprise" Dayla answered with a grin, but then said, "Cheer up bro, I'm sure you'll find an idea. The answer will just come to you like it did with me, with a little research"

"Exactly and that is why I picked this is up from the old book shop where I like to skulk and lurk" Sam said as she handed Danny a book from her bag.

He looked at the title and read, "Chronicles of the Fright Knight"

He opened the book and Dayla stood up to take a look, they saw a picture of some sort of medieval knight covered in flames riding some sort of ghoulish Pegasus and in his hand was a sword.

"Who's the Fright Knight Sam?" Dayla asked as she looked at the picture. Sam then answered, "He's the age old Spirit of Halloween. Legend has it that if his sword the Soul Shredder cuts through you, you get teleported to a dimension where you live out your worst fear"

Danny turned the page to reveal a picture of where the Fright Knight lived, it was some sort of floating castle on piece of earth. Danny and Dayla's eyes widened in recognition of the place.

"Wait a minute, we've seen this place before. Dayla go to my draw and get the map we've been making" Danny said.

Dayla nodded and walked around the bed and opened the draw to a piece of paper that read Ghost Zone Map, Dayla opened the piece of paper up and laid it in front of the book showing that the castle they drew on the map was a complete match to the one in the book.

"Look familiar?" Danny asked with a grin. Tucker then answered, "It matches the map we've been making of the Ghost Zone"

"This is great! He's a ghost and he's the Spirit of Halloween. That means I can take the best ideas from this guy and fuse them into my haunted house room" Danny said with a smile.

"See I told you an idea would just click" Dayla said.

A week had passed and it was the night of Halloween Danny, Dayla, Tucker and Sam were all over at the old Townsend Place setting up the rooms for Mr Lancer. Sam had just finished helping Dayla adding the final touches to her room and the two then went to check out Danny's room and it wasn't exactly how they thought it would be. Danny had placed a dummy version of the Fright Knight on a fake throne at the back of the room, skeletons made of straw being hung up in the air, a fake ghost that said boo, the heads of stuffed animals on pikes and fake spiders hanging in the air.

"And by fuse, you meant totally rip off?" Sam asked unimpressed.

"Uh Danny where did you get the stuffed animal heads?" Dayla asked. Danny smirked as he remembered he cut them off from Jazz's plush toys she had in her room and answered, "From Jazz's room. Anyway Sam it's not about being original, it's about not eating Dash's underwear or making Dayla do his homework"

Danny then walked up to the fake Fright Knight and transformed into his ghost half, he then phased into the dummy and took control of it exclaiming in a fake deep voice while standing up, "I am the Fright Knight! Tremble before the Soul Shredder!"

Danny pulled out a plastic blow up sword and began hitting Tucker with it while speaking like a salesmen, "It slices, it dices, and it creates your worst fear! Now how much would you pay?"

"For this thing, about fifty-nine cents. Now if you would excuse me" Tucker said as he walked over to pick up a Jack-O-Lantern basket.

Danny phased out of the dummy and stood next to Sam and Dayla after transforming into his human half. Tucker picked up the basked and said while showing them a map he had on his PDA, "I'm a little late to start scamming for some free candy, I got my route planned for OCP which is Optimal Chocolate Payload. You need stay clear of the Red Zone, there's nothing there but fresh fruit and granola bars in the Red Zone"

So where's your costume?" Sam asked.

The answer came when Tucker just pulled out a pair of fake nose and glasses and put them on his face with a grin, earning him a strange look from the others since it wasn't much of a costume.

"Uh Tucker that isn't really much of a costume" Dayla pointed out.

"Hey you gotta travel light if you want to maximise your payload" Tucker said and headed towards the door, but as soon as he opened it he was blasted back and covered in a green foam like substance.

Jumping in the room was Jack and Maddie carrying a device each in their hands, Jack had some sort of large gun like device and Maddie had some sort of tracker in her hands.

"Look at that baby! The Fenton Foamer works like a charm!" Jack exclaimed.

"I know! There was a ghost reading in this very room just a few seconds ago and now the room is clean" Maddie said with astonishment.

"Speak for yourself! If anybody needs me, I'll be at a doorway every thirty-eight seconds" Tucker grumbled as he left.

Maddie and Jack looked at him strangely and then Jack asked, "Isn't he a little old to be walking around public in a stupid costume?"

"Mum, Dad what are you doing?" Dayla asked.

"Decontaminating the area" Maddie answered. Jack then added, "You know how ecto-storms always flare up around Halloween Dayla"

"This is all very riveting and by riveting I mean dull with a capital D but you guys need to leave before Lancer thinks you're helping either us" Danny said.

"Lancer? Hey this isn't some sort of anti-detention project is it?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Uh no! Definitely not! Right Danny?" Dayla lied. Danny nodded and said, "Yeah. Um…we're just finally starting to get interested in ghosts like our old man"

Jack smiled with pride and exclaimed, "Finally! If I didn't consider it a sign of weakness, I'd weep with joy!"

Jack came close to crying tears of joy as they left, Danny transformed into his ghost half and said with a smile, "Decorated room, faked out parents and now the only thing left to do is to see what Dash's lame theme is and spend the rest of the night gloating"

"I'm coming too!" Dayla exclaimed and transformed, she floated up with Danny and they phased into Dash's room as Danny grabbed the fake sword.

They remained invisible and became shocked when they saw what Dash has done, he had people being crushed by sports equipment, skeletons running on treadmills, cardboard bullies chasing nerds and skeletons battling it out in boxing. Dash stood in the middle of the room smiling widely in his costume, a zombie coach.

"The Spa of Doom. Quite impressive Mr Baxter and I must admit your knowledge of audio animated technology is very impressive. What else do you have for me?" Mr Lancer asked taking notes down on a clipboard.

"A twenty minute presentation about the horrors of athlete's foot" Dash said as he led Mr Lancer to a carriage that was shaped like a shoe and sat down in it.

"Let's make it quick, I still have two more rooms to judge and my guests arrive at midnight" Mr Lancer said as they entered the ride.

Danny and Dayla turned visible and stood in the room, Danny looked down at the plastic sword and said, "Man that is cool! And man that is not. I gotta do something quick or its tighty whiteys for breakfast"

Danny looked at the plastic sword once more and then smiled as he thought of something. A few minutes later Danny and Dayla were travelling through the Ghost Zone using their map and arrived at the Fright Knight's lair, lighting struck as they entered the castle and stood at the bottom of the stair case.

"Danny I don't think this is a good idea" Dayla said. Danny just shrugged and said, "Desperate times call for measures"

They began flying up the staircase, they then heard a switch and gasped as they saw large blades swinging right towards them. They managed to doge two of them, but they screamed when they couldn't avoid two more and Danny had earned a small cut on his side and Dayla got a cut on her shoulder.

"Oh right, rule number 1: In the Ghost Zone, ghosts can be hurt" Danny said as he saw the green blood on his hand.

The continued flying up but suddenly more blades started swinging down, they did backflips dodging the giant sharp blades and finally making it through the door and slamming it shut just as another blade came down. They stood up in a corridor with skeleton statues standing on both sides in straight lines, suddenly spiked popped out of the walls and began to close in on them, Danny and Dayla flew at top speed to get to the next door on the other side, but it looked like they were going to be crushed.

Dayla then yelled out, "Hang on! Danny turn human!"

Danny did what Dayla said as she did and just when it seemed like they were crushed in between the walls, they both walked out of the trap unharmed.

"Ghosts can be hurt here true, but humans have it made! Remember were practically the ghosts in this realm when we are in our human forms" Dayla said with a smile.

"Great thinking sis" Danny said as they continued on.

They opened the large doors to reveal a room lit by flames and on the ground were skeletons almost everywhere, but there standing in the middle of the room within a purple pumpkin was a green glowing sword; The Soul Shredder. They both walked silently and slowly towards the sword in case there was any booby traps lying about, they stopped in front of the sword and just stared at it for a minute. Danny then quickly put his hand on the handle and looked around to see if anything happened, but when nothing did he proceeded to try and pull the sword out of the pumpkin.

Dayla became more and more nervous as he continued to pull, he kept on pulling and pulling until finally it slipped right out of the pumpkin and Danny smiled as he held it in his hand, but Dayla couldn't help but feel like they were being watched.

"This place gives me the creeps, which means it'll scare the pants off of Lancer" Danny said admiring the sword.

"Okay can we get out of here now? Like you this place gives me the creeps as well" Dayla said. They both then turned around to leave but found their path blocked by the skeletons that were lying on the floor.

The skeletons jumped at them to grab the sword, but missed as Danny and Dayla jumped backwards and stared up at the growling skeletons.

"You guys need to eat more red meat" Danny said as they transformed into their ghost forms and got into a defensive position.

But the skeletons didn't do anything except bow down to the ground, Danny and Dayla looked at them in confusion and then Danny said while showing off the sword, "Uh that's right! You know badness when you see it"

The ground suddenly began to rumble and Dayla said, "Uh Danny I don't think they were bowing to us"

They both turned around to see a glowing green vortex swirling around the pumpkin, there was huge explosion and when the mist cleared standing before them was the Fright Knight roaring in anger! He had black and silver armour on and purple flames flaring as his cape. Danny and Dayla both stared up in shock and fear at the ghostly spirit standing before them knowing that they were definitely in trouble now.

"Fools! You have released me. Return to me my sword so my reign of terror can begin anew!" The Fright Knight demanded.

"I can bring the sword back by midnight, but the reign of terror is kind of a deal breaker" Danny said and then Dayla added, "Yeah a real deal breaker"

"It was not a request whelps! It was a demand!" The Fright Knight roared and then leapt up in the air and charged right at them.

They both flew up and dodged his powerful punch, they flew towards the roof and then Danny blasted the glass in the window providing them an escape route. They flew out the window and flew at top speed back towards the Fenton Portal, they looked behind them to see the Fright Knight chasing after them on his flaming Pegasus, just like the one they saw in Sam's book. The Fright Knight fired a blast at them with his eyes, but Danny and Dayla dodged the blast and continued on.

They both then saw the Fenton Portal and exclaimed, "Home sweet home"

Dayla flew backwards and fired an ecto blast at the Fright Knight, hitting him dead on and knocking off his flying horse but the Fright Knight managed to grab onto the reins and pull himself back up on the horse and they continued to chase after them. Danny and Dayla flew inside the portal.

"DANNY CLOSE THE PORTAL! HURRY!" Dayla screamed.

Danny rushed over to the buttons and pressed the close button, shutting the portal doors right in Fright Knights face and closing him off from the human world. They both sighed in relief to be away from the ghostly knight, Danny smiled that he had achieved what he needed and then they both headed towards back to the haunted house, unaware that the Fright Knight had managed to force the doors open and enter the human world, he roared in anger as he entered with his horse and glared.

Sam paced around Danny's haunted house room feeling worried about Danny and Dayla since they had not yet returned. She suddenly screamed when she felt someone tapping the back of her foot, she looked down to see it was Danny's hand phasing through the floor. Danny laughed as he and Dayla phased out of the floor.

"You think that's scary, check this out" Danny said as he presented the Soul Shredder.

"You two went into the Ghost Zone and stole the Fright Knight's sword?" Sam asked with worry.

"Danny I'm telling you, I feel something really bad is going to happen from doing this" Dayla pleaded.

"Come on guys! You both are worrying too much" Danny shrugged as he placed the sword into the ground.

As soon as the sword was placed into the ground, it glowed an ominous green and sent a huge beam of light out of the room and into the sky, lightning flashed and it hit the props in Dash's room just as Mr Lancer left from judging it, Dash turned around and then screamed as he saw that his zombie jocks came to life and started walking towards him ready to attack.

"Maybe I should give this thing back" Danny said. They both then heard Mr Lancer say, "Mr Fenton, it's time. Once I judge your room, Ms Fenton it will be your turn"

Sam covered the both of them as they transformed back into their human forms. Danny then said, "Right after Mr Lancer judges my room. Besides what's the worst that could happen?"

"That is definitely going to come back and bite us on the bum" Dayla retorted.

The Fright Knight then transported himself on his horse in the middle of the park and exclaimed, "I'm free! And once I gain possession of my sword, I will transform this world into my own personal pantheon of terror and then I will rule!"

He took to the sky and began his search for his mighty sword. Meanwhile Danny, Sam and Dayla were becoming frightened that real actual zombies were creeping right towards them.

"Uh Mr Lancer, I don't think it's safe in here" Sam said. Danny quickly shoved the zombies out of the room and said while shining a torch light onto his face, "That's right Sam. Nothing is safe inside Danny Fenton's Room of Doom! Enter if you dare"

He ran over and pressed the button on a tape recorder and played fake thunder, he then flicked a switch on the wall making the lights in the room flicker and then rolled the fishing line to lower fake spiders near Mr Lancer. Mr Lancer looked at the props completely unimpressed by them.

"I'll have you know I don't fall for cheap theatrics and I don't scare easily" Mr Lancer said. He then felt something tap his shoulder and turned around to see a giant spider behind him. He then smiled as he said, "But you're off to a promising start"

"Uh he, he…All part of the show" Danny lied nervously at the real giant spider currently standing in the room.

Meanwhile Dash was running scared out of his mind screaming, "ZOMBIES! GHOSTS!"

The Fright Knight was watching him from above and said, "I know that terror, it carries the scent of my blade"

He flew done and stopped Dash from running, who screamed in fright at the sight of him. The Fright Knight then asked, "You! Where are you running from?"

"917 Maple Street!" Dash screamed out and then continued running away from the terror coming from the haunted house.

"Yes! Upon yonder hill lies the instrument of ultimate ascendency, my Soul Shredder!" The Fright Knight exclaimed.

The swords energy continued to swirl in the sky and as it did the energy began transforming objects everywhere into monsters such as biting mailboxes, monstrous flying cars, stop signs that became one eyed octopus creatures and other stuff became creatures of terror and began terrorising the people of Amity Park.

The Fright Knight flew higher up in the air and exclaimed, "This is only the beginning"

He became startled when Tucker came up and asked casually, "Hey Danny. Is that you?"

He flew down in front of Tucker and said angrily, "Child you may want to show a little more respect to your future ruler"

"Yeah, yeah. Very scary. The flaming horse is pretty neat though. What's it made out of? Flaming bed streets?" Tucker asked still thinking that it was Danny under there.

"Flaming bed sheets of death!" The Fright Knight said in anger and then grabbed Tucker before he could run off to do more trick or treating.

"I am the Fright Knight! The Spirit of Halloween! And once this ecto storm touches every corner of this globe, all these transformations will be permanent and this shall be my new domain!" The Fright Knight exclaimed and then zapped Tucker's basket completely destroying the candy he had collected already and melting the top of it.

"Now take me to my sword!" The Fright Knight demanded as he got right up in Tucker's face.

"You're not Danny are you?" Tucker asked feeling really frightened.

Meanwhile Mr Lancer was now covered in spider's web from his neck to his feet, but he still thinks it was all just theatrics and was becoming more impressed by the second, the spider growled more and more as it got ready to eat the out of shape teacher.

"Danny we might want to end this before things start spinning out of control" Dayla suggested starting to get really worried.

"We will Dayla as soon as Mr Lancer declares either you or me the winner" Danny said.

The spider came closer and closer and roared in anger. Mr Lancer than said, "Okay I am mildly impressed. A few more surprises and you might have this thing wrapped up, but remember I still need to judge Dayla's room so make it quick"

"Yes! I'll take mildly impressed. Now it's my cue to clean up" Danny said with a grin.

He grabbed the Fenton Foamer his parents left behind and fired a blast of it at the hungry spider, the spider was then transformed back into a little plastic one. Sam and Dayla were trying to push the doors close as Skeletons from the other room tried to break in, Danny tossed the weapon to Sam who grabbed it as the skeletons burst through the door. She fired the weapon and then the skeletons transformed back into straw dummies, they both then walked up to a smiling Danny.

"See we have everything under control. We've got enough Fenton Foam to keep Lancer safe and as soon as he says Danny wins, we'll toss the sword back into the Ghost Zone" Danny said as he fired a blast at a monstrous rat which transformed back into an ordinary rat.

Suddenly the Fright Knight busted through the roof, carrying a frightened Tucker on his horse and floated in front of them.

"Hmmm…That's one fancy flaming robot" Mr Lancer commented still thinking that this was all part of Danny's room.

"GUYS! Whatever you do, don't let him get the sword!" Tucker shouted.

"SILENCE WHELP!" The Fright Knight shouted in anger as he threw Tucker off the horse. Tucker landed in the spider's web right next to Mr Lancer.

"TUCK!" Danny and Dayla yelled in unison.

Dayla grabbed the Fenton Foamer and aimed it to release Tucker from the sticky web, but it was suddenly blasted out of her hand by the Fright Knight's ecto beams. The Fright Knight then saw the sword and exclaimed, "My sword! At last!"

Danny and The Fright Knight both ran towards the sword and both grabbed the handle, when it seemed like Danny was winning, the Fright Knight picked both him and the sword up and began swinging it round and round in an effort to toss Danny off, Dayla then jumped onto the Fright Knight's back to try and get him to let go of the sword.

"That's certainly exciting, but is it scary?" Mr Lancer asked.

They all struggled for the sword as they came closer and closer towards Mr Lancer and Tucker, the Fright Knight then swung his sword and it cut through Mr Lancer and then in an instant, Mr Lancer was gone! He was transported to his worst fear which was numbers on the blackboards coming to life and attacking him.

"Mr Lancer! Where'd he go?" Danny and Dayla asked in unison as they were thrown off by the Fright Knight.

They both stood up from the ground. Dayla then demanded, "What did you do to him?"

"I sent him to a dimension where his worst fears come to life" The Fright Knight answered.

Danny then got really excited and exclaimed, "YES! This contest is so mine!"

He looked to see that he earned a glare from Sam and Dayla. He then changed his mind and demanded, "I mean bring him back you fiend!"

Danny and Dayla both charged at him transforming into their ghost halves, Danny jumped up to deliver a kick to the chest but was slapped back and hit the wall creating a hole in it. Dayla then flew up and charged in for a kick to his back, but he saw it coming and grabbed her leg, she screamed as she was thrown to the other side of the room.

"Listen to the sound of your doom! Soon my storm shall consume this planet and the world will be forever transformed! No one can stop me!" The Fright Knight exclaimed holding his sword up high.

"Not if we can help it!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed.

They both got up and charged at him again in an effort to body slam him, but it didn't work as they were bounced back by his really tough armour, they landed on the ground in a thud. The Fright Knight then stepped up to them and raised his sword to cut them, but Tucker ran in front of them and took the hit instead and was instantly transported to his worst fear; being stuck on an island with no technology whatsoever.

"TUCKER NO!" Danny and Dayla screamed.

The Fright Knight roared as Danny and Dayla got back up, they both fired a combined ecto blast but he just deflected it with his sword and forced it to hit them instead causing them to be flown back and hit the wall.

"Doesn't anything work on this guy?" Dayla asked in annoyance.

Sam opened the book and began flicking through pages as she said, "There must be something in this book that tells us how to beat him"

Her eyes widened when the Fright Knight came right up close to her with his sword raised above his head and said, "Perhaps. But you will never find it!"

"Sam look out!" Danny yelled as he and Dayla grabbed Sam and turned her intangible as the blade swung down and slashed the book in half.

They carried her off and hid behind the chair as Sam complained, "Darn it! That book store has a no-return policy!"

"I am so sorry guys. I wanted to win so badly, but not this bad. I should have listened to you Dayla when you had a bad feeling in the first place" Danny apologised realising his mistake.

"Stop beating yourself and start beating him. It's the only way we'll be able to get Mr Lancer and Tucker back safe and get everything back to normal" Sam said.

Danny flew up and charged at him while his back was turned, but he saw him coming and swatted him away causing him to crash into some plates that were on the table and hit the wall again, Dayla phased through the ground and tried a sneak attack, but he grabbed her arm and flung her over his shoulder. Meanwhile Sam was looking over through the now ripped up pages hoping to find a weakness to stop him, she then smiled when she finally found something on one of the pages.

 _To cease the storm, to end the fear_

 _The sword must sheath in pumpkin near_

"Guys! You have to put the sword back in a pumpkin! It's the only way to stop the sword's power!" Sam yelled out.

"A pumpkin? There are no pumpkins in the room" Danny said as he threw a grandfather clock at the Fright Knight, hitting him dead on.

"Uh Danny? Have you forgotten its Halloween!" Dayla exclaimed in annoyance.

Danny's eyes widened and he face palmed himself for being a bit of an idiot. They both looked around the room and saw a pumpkin standing on a small table. The Fright Knight grabbed them both and flew them out the room, he threw them in the air and began swinging his blade in an attempt to cut them. Danny and Dayla ran onto the roof continuously dodging his strikes, they jumped up as he swung one more time.

"Strike six! Way to whiff Mr October!" Dayla exclaimed as they fired a combined ecto blast and blasted him back into the room.

The Fright Knight fell and slammed into the table, breaking it upon impact and then Danny and Dayla flew in and jumped straight on him.

"Come on guys! You can do it!" Sam yelled out.

Danny delivered a punch to his face, but the Fright Knight punched him back. Dayla then stomped on him, but he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the ground, he raised his sword ready to strike, but Danny flew in and grabbed the sword by its blade with his two hands and struggle to hold on as the sword started sending its energy into him.

"To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheath in pumpkin near!" Danny shouted reciting the book.

Danny the grabbed the handle and yelled as he flung the Fright Knight over his shoulder and held onto the sword. He then jumped in the air and with a huge battle cry he plunged the sword into the pumpkin, he was thrown back by the force and energy of the sword.

"WHAT? NO!" The Fright Knight shouted with shock.

"Trick and treat bucket head! Told you I'd have it back by midnight" Danny said with a grin knowing they had won the battle.

"NO! NO! NO!" The Fright Knight roared as he ran up to try and pull the sword out, but was thrown back by the raw energy coming from the blade.

The storm outside began reversing and everything was starting to be transformed back to normal, the Fright Knight's horse neighed wildly as it was sucked through the vortex.

"It's sucking everything into the Ghost Zone! It's working!" Sam exclaimed but then screamed when she was suddenly being carried off by the force of the vortex.

"SAM!" Danny screamed as he grabbed her and pulled her back down. Danny and Dayla turned their hands intangible and grabbed onto the pipes into the basement.

"I WILL HAVE MY VENGENCE! MARK MY WORDS!" The Fright Knight roared as he was transported into the vortex along with the sword and pumpkin and the nightmare was finally over as the storm ceased.

Tucker then appeared in the room and hugged his PDA tightly as he exclaimed, "Yes! Sweet beautiful technology, your mine once again!"

Mr Lancer then appeared in the room and Danny and Dayla transformed quickly back into their human forms as he rubbed his eyes from the fear he experienced.

He walked up to Danny and said, "Mr Fenton I have to say that was the most horrifying thing I have ever seen. You win! Which is good news for you also Dayla"

Danny cheered and then he hugged Sam and Dayla, but then looked down guiltily as he said to Mr Lancer, "Uh Mr Lancer I have to confess something. I cheated"

"Cheated?" Mr Lancer asked with a frown.

"Yeah I borrowed…uh stole some of our parent's technology" Danny said.

"You mean the Fenton Foamer causing someone to experience their worst fear?" Sam asked with a lie.

"Yeah that and I'm sorry" Danny said.

"Daniel the good news for you is that I don't care. So far I have two scary rooms and its midnight! Let the party begin!" Mr Lancer exclaimed.

He opened the doors to hear Maddie and Jack scream, "NOBODY MOVE!"

Mr Lancer was suddenly shot with Fenton Foam, he stood there glaring as Ms Tetslaff said unimpressed, "Nice theme Lancer!"

"I changed my mind, Dash wins and I'll see you two in detention tomorrow" Mr Lancer said with a frown.

They all laughed at him and then Dayla yelled out, "WAIT! This wasn't Mr Lancer's theme, if you have forgotten there is still my room to be judged and since you are already here, I'll present it"

They all stood silently and then entered the house. Jack then exclaimed with a frown, "This was some sort of anti-detention scheme! You both are in a lot of trouble!"

"Mum, dad I promise you an explanation later, but please just give us a few minutes" Dayla pleaded. They nodded and left.

They all went to Dayla's room which the door read, Room of Fear. Dayla opened the door and it was revealed to be a room lit by only candles and there were paintings of vampires, skeletons and scary clowns. They then saw three doors in the middle of the room, on top of the middle one it read Ms Tetslaff, the first one read Mr Nigock and the third one read Mrs Tomson.

"Ms Tetslaff if you would please enter the door with your name on it" Dayla gestured with a grin.

Ms Tetslaff at first scoffed but entered the door anyway, the door shut leaving her in a very dark room. She grew a little uneasy when she heard a small chuckle in the room, a spotlight flicked on and she suddenly became really scared when she saw in the middle of the spotlight was a garden gnome.

"NO! NOT THE GNOME!" Ms Tetslaff screamed in fright and then ran out of the room screaming in terror and slammed the door behind her.

"How did you know about my fear of gnome's?" Ms Tetslaff asked through shaky breaths.

"Let's just say I did some research and by research that I overheard that you thought that the horror film called The Gnome was the most scariest thing you had ever saw" Dayla answered.

"Mr Lancer I changed my mind, you have outdone me. Let the part begin!" Ms Tetslaff exclaimed.

Mr Lancer smiled and then said, "I changed my mind again. Dayla and Danny you two win and I'll be seeing Dash in detention"

Danny and Dayla both high-fived each other at their victory and left for home. Danny and Dayla told their parents why they had to do the project in the first place, they understood and avoided being grounded after all. The next day Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker stood outside the parking lot.

"Got the video camera Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Right here" Tucker answered holding up and turning it on.

"This is gonna be so good" Sam said with a smirk.

"You ready Dash?" Dayla asked with a grin.

With a groan Dash ran out and ran around the school parking lot in his pink polka-dotted boxer shorts and shouted as the other students began laughing at him, "I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS FENTONS!"

Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker all laughed hysterically at Dash's misfortune, all in all this turned out to be one of the best Halloweens ever.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Paulina knows Danny and Dayla's secret! But she promises not to tell them and becomes Danny's boyfriend and Dayla's friend. But something seems strange about Paulina, ghostly strange and Johnny 13's Shadow is back wreaking havoc! What is Johnny 13 up to this time? Will they figure it out? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Lucky in Love.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **To my readers,**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2016 EVERYBODY!**

 **Aladdin and the King of Thieves is almost finished with only two more chapters to go and we are nearly done with season 1 of The Phantom Twins with only five more chapters to go.**

 **Please remember to review my stories!**

 **Mikaela2015**


	16. Lucky In Love

_**LUCKY IN LOVE**_

It was a hot sunny day in Amity Park, everyone was going to Floody Waters to go on the water slides, swim in the pools and cool off. Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker were standing in line to go on the water slide known as Terror Mountain, Danny was wearing blue swimming shorts and a white singlet, Dayla was wearing a bright green swim suit, Tucker was wearing read swimming shorts along with a purple inflatable floaty and Sam was wearing a purple swimsuit and she wore a black cape that covered her body and a black hat with black sunglasses **.**

"Man I love the water! Girls, bathing suits and the occasional opportunity to administer mouth to mouth resuscitation" Tucker said with a grin and then sprayed some breath spray into his mouth.

"It's really hot today" Dayla commented. Danny then asked, "I know. Hey aren't you sweating Sam?"

"Regular people sweat Danny, Goths we simmer" Sam answered.

Danny then sniffed Sam and said, "I think you're overcooked".

Sam then smelled herself and said, "WHEW! I reek! Yet another reason to get out of the sun"

She then left covering herself more, Dash and Kwan then came up to them holding water guns. Dash then asked, "Watch our place in line will ya?"

"How can we? We're in front of you" Danny said.

"Not anymore" Dash said with a smirk and then they squirted their guns at them and made all three of them fall into the water fountain and took their places in line.

"Well this is humiliating" Dayla said. Tucker then added, "But oddly refreshing"

Danny and Dayla's eyes widened as their ghost senses went off. Danny then said, "Well this isn't. We got company guys"

They watched as suddenly from off the ground, Johnny 13's Shadow appeared scaring the people that were standing in line at a water slide. Everyone began to run away as Shadow roared and growled at them all.

"It's Johnny 13's Shadow! We gotta find a place to go ghost" Danny said and then he and Dayla left.

Tucker then said as they left, "You both do that. I'll stay here in case any of these girls need mouth to mouth"

They both headed to the bathrooms, but Danny accidently followed Dayla into the girl's bathroom and just a second later they were both shoved out by Star and Paulina.

"Hello! Ladies room!" Star exclaimed. Paulina then said with a smirk, "I'd tell you to got to the men's room Danny but I don't think you'd qualify and Dayla I don't remember this ever being the freak's bathroom"

Star gave Paulina a high five while Danny and Dayla gave them a frown. They both then ran behind the maps sign and transformed into their ghost forms, they both then flew off and charged after Shadow.

"Hey! Tall dark and formless! Remember us!" Dayla exclaimed as they charged at the ghost.

Shadow however saw them both coming and punched them both right into their stomachs, they both held their stomachs in pain and then they were suddenly grabbed by Shadow and thrown into the Terror Mountain sign, they were grabbed again and slammed into pipes, walls and then brought right up to its face where it roared at them.

"We'll take that as a yes" Danny said.

It smirked and then began flying down to hit them with the spikes of the fences surrounding the pool area. Danny then got an idea and said, "Come on slick! Let's see how well you mix with water"

He then dragged them all down into the pool which caused Shadow to let them go as he floated around the water, Danny and Dayla then floated up to the leaver and Dayla pushed it down to send all the water down the drain.

They watched Shadow go down the drain and then Dayla said, "Enjoy your trip to the sewers! Oh and if you see Monday's meatloaf, say hi for us"

They were both unaware that Paulina was watching them from behind the sign as they transformed back into their human halves and jumped over the fence, they were about to go back to Sam and Tucker when they were stopped by a smiling Paulina.

"Danny! Dayla! You two are the ghost twins?" Paulina asked.

Both their eyes widened in shock, Paulina knows they're the ghost twins! They both ran off to find Sam and Tucker and as they were running, they heard the news woman say to the camera, "Amity Park rocked today by another random attack by the pasty faced ghost twins known as Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane"

They both then found Sam and Tucker behind them and Dayla said, "Guys we got a problem"

"I'll say! Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane?" Sam said. Tucker then added, "Yeah you two need a publicist"

"It's worse than that! Paulina saw! She knows we're half-ghosts! I finally get to see a girl in a bathing suit and I can't even enjoy it" Danny said looking down at the last part.

"Paulina. I just had a nasty run in with her in the bathroom. She's the rudest little…" Sam began to say but was cut off when Paulina came running towards them saying, "Danny! Dayla! Sam! Whatever your name is! Hi"

Sam stopped Paulina by standing in front of Danny and Dayla and said, "Listen you! I don't know what you think you saw, but if you do or say anything that'll hurt them…"

Paulina then cut her off, "Oh don't get your bat wings in a bundle! Danny, Dayla why'd you run? I know you two got freaked out that I discovered your secret but I won't tell anyone"

"Really?" Danny and Dayla asked. Tucker then asked with a frown, "Oh come on! How can we trust you?"

"You can trust me because that makes it my secret now too, which makes it our secret" Paulina said causing Danny to smile.

Sam growled and then said while walking off, "Oh great! Excuse me while I find a nice dark place to throw up"

"Hang on one second there Paulina! How do you expect me to trust you after all the times you ripped up my sketch book and called me freak all year?" Dayla asked.

Paulina then looked down and said sincerely, "About that Dayla, I am so sorry about the way I treated you. That was really shallow of me. How about we start over and become friends?"

Dayla lost her frown and then thought about it. She then said, "Well okay. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and give you a chance"

Paulina smiled and then hugged her tightly while exclaiming, "AWESOME!"

She let go of her and then Danny asked, "So do you think it's cool that we got these powers?"

"For Dayla it's cool but for you Danny I think it's hot! See ya" Paulina said and then waved to them as she walked off.

"I'm hot? I'm hot? I'M HOT!" Danny exclaimed with a smile, he was suddenly knocked to the ground by a burst of water.

They looked up to see it was Dash with the water gun again. He then said with a smirk before walking off, "That'll cool you off and by the way this isn't water if you get my drift"

"Okay that's just gross" Dayla said with disgust.

The next day at Casper High Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker were walking through the hallways. Danny had the collar of his shirt covering a part of his face as they walked past the lockers.

"Is anybody looking at me funny?" Danny asked.

"Yeah that's because you look like your trying to eat your way out of your shirt. Lighten up" Tucker answered.

"How can I lighten up? And Dayla I'm surprised your being calm about all this. Paulina knows we're half ghost! I mean she says she's gonna keep it a secret but how can we trust her. She's a girl girls can't keep secrets" Danny said as he pulled his shirt off his face. He then looked at Sam and Dayla and corrected, "Except you two, your both different"

"Well the good news is Paulina's kind of dim and as long as nothing else happens maybe she'll forget all about it" Sam said with hope. Dayla added, "And everything will just go back to normal"

Danny and Dayla's ghost senses then went off and they watched as Tucker was getting drink from the water fountain, Shadow came out of the tap and floated right in front of them.

"So that's where the town sewage goes. I knew it!" Sam exclaimed.

Shadow then flew right past them, Danny and Dayla's eyes glowed green and they left to go and transform into their ghost halves. They caught up with Shadow in no time as he flew above the students.

"You're making it really hard to keep a low profile" Danny said.

Shadow then split into four duplicates and hit them between each other, they landed on the ground and hit the door to the science lab, Shadow charged at them and then they phased into the lab. They both looked around for something to help defeat the dark creature.

Dayla smirked as she saw a pair of magnifying glasses and she picked them up while saying, "Danny I have an idea"

He followed her outside the school where she explained her plan, they watched as Shadow came out of the school and looked around for them.

"Looking for us?" Danny and Dayla asked in unison.

They then shot a beam of ecto energy through the magnifying glasses and Shadow screamed as he was hit by the two bright lights and destroyed on the spot. Danny and Dayla then turned intangible and phased back into their lockers where Sam and Tucker were waiting, they came with bright smiles on their faces.

But they dropped when they heard Paulina come up and say, "Great job guys"

"Where did you come from?" Danny asked.

Mr Lancer then came up to them with a stack of erasers in his hands and he asked, "Mr Fenton there you are. You were due to smack the erasers five minutes ago, where were you?"

"I…uh…um…" Danny stammered struggling to find an answer but then Paulina spoke up cheerfully, "He was with me, we're dating now and his sister Dayla is my new friend!"

All the students gasped in shock, dropped their books and pencils and even a boy who had a shrine of Paulina in his locker began to shout in despair that he lost his chance to date Paulina. Paulina then walked up to Danny and locked hands with his, he smiled at the sound of that.

"Well that certainly ups your street cred Mr Fenton and Ms Fenton. Mr Foley you're not dating out of your league, you can smack the erasers together" Mr Lancer said and he tossed the erasers to Tucker and then left the new couple alone.

"Dayla want to sit with us at lunch?" Paulina asked.

"Uh sure Paulina" Dayla answered nervously and then followed them to the cafeteria, leaving Sam and Tucker behind.

Sam glared at Danny and Paulina together. Tucker then asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! Look how happy he is" Sam answered sarcastically, she then growled and punched a locker causing a dent to be left in it.

Paulina kept looking lovingly at Danny as all three of them sat together at a table in the cafeteria.

"I'm really glad your cool with this Paulina, but everyone is staring at us" Danny pointed out to the students looking at them.

"That's because you're with me and Dayla's now my friend and speaking of Danny how you would two like to come to a bowling party with me on Friday night. Danny you can be my date if you want" Paulina asked.

"Really a date?" Danny just asked though with a wider smile. Paulina nodded.

Dash then came up to them and said, "Well as much as it pains me to say this Fenton's, now that Paulina likes you Danny and your sister is now her friend, you two are officially cool kids"

"You mean like a club?" Dayla asked.

"Not like a club, a club. Here are your official membership packets, Mikey will be doing both your homework from now on and these are your hall pass cards, after the hall monitor stamps it ten times you get a free frozen yoghurt. Welcome to the A-list jerks…oh I mean buddies" Dash said much to his displeasure as he handed the stuff to Danny and Dayla.

Although Danny got excited about it, Dayla was still unsure about whether or not she wanted all this, but for now she decided she would accept it and just see how it turns out, unfortunately it was bad news for Kwan and Star who got kicked out of the A-list and Kwan was forced to sit with Sam and Tucker.

"I got told I have to sit here now" Kwan said.

"You'll never take Danny and Dayla's place! Never!" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny had to admit it, it was kind of nice dating Paulina. She was nicer to Dayla and they hung out more even Dayla had to admit it, it was nice not being called a freak anymore, heck Paulina now even liked her artwork, on one of Danny and Paulina's dates Box Ghost attacked but Danny easily took care of it. Unfortunately for Sam and Tucker, they were getting annoyed by Kwan hanging out with them.

"Any sign of him?" Sam asked as they came out of their hiding place.

"Nope we are officially Kwan free, which means I can focus on the satellite" Tucker said gesturing to Star.

"Satellite?" Sam asked. Tucker then clarified, "Star used to be Paulina's satellite but now that she's hanging out with Danny and Dayla, she's like us! Weak, unpopular and ripe for the picking"

He then ran up to Star and began to say, "Hi I'm Tucker and…"

He was cut off when Star said, "Where have you been? You should have made your move on me hours ago!"

She then handed him books and a bowling bag while saying, "Here are my books, I like to bowl Friday nights and if you try to hold my hand before our third date, I'll break yours in half"

She then walked off, but Tucker smiled and exclaimed, "Sweet! I got a date tonight!"

"If that's your relationship by default, count me out" Sam said walking up to him.

Kwan then came up and said, "Hey new best friends!"

"I'll leave you two alone" Tucker said and then he left to go to Star.

Sam cringed when she was now alone with Kwan. Kwan however picked it up and asked, "You and Tucker don't like me very much do you?"

"Who us? What gave you that idea?" Sam asked nervously.

"It's okay. I know I don't fit in with you guys and I don't fit in with the popular kids anymore, I guess it's chess club for me" Kwan said with a bit of disappointment.

Sam sighed and said, "Kwan wait! I can't believe I'm asking this. I'm going to a Goth poetry slam tonight, it might not be your kind of thing but if you want to come you can"

"Is this like a pity date?" Kwan asked. Sam then answered, "Not a date but plenty of pity"

"SWEET!" Kwan exclaimed and then dragged Sam off.

On that evening at Amity Lanes Bowling Centre, Tucker wasn't exactly having a great time being Star's date since all he was doing was holding Star's things. Meanwhile Danny, Dayla, Paulina and the other popular kids were playing in another lane near him, Paulina picked up the bowling ball but dropped it causing it to become a gutter ball and making all the jocks laugh at her bad attempt to bowl.

Danny walked up to her to give her some comfort, Paulina then asked quietly, "Danny I am so embarrassing myself. Can you give me some invisible help?"

"But that's cheating" Danny said, but when Paulina gave him a kiss on the cheek he immediately changed his mind and said, "Or creative point scoring! I'll be right back after your strike"

He then left and turned into his ghost form, he turned invisible and phased into the lane just as Paulina threw the ball down the lane, it was about to go into the gutter when Danny grabbed it with his invisible hands and made it knock down all the pins!

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Paulina exclaimed. Danny then came back and exclaimed before giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You're the best Danny!"

Dayla shook her head for she knew what Danny did, but she knew it was probably just part of being Paulina's girlfriend. Sam unfortunately wasn't the only one having a bad Friday night, because Kwan had tried to read a happy poem to a bunch of Goths, they both got kicked out of the book store Skulk 'N' Lurk!

An hour later Danny, Dayla and Paulina were about to leave the bowling centre when Paulina asked, "Dayla could I have a few minutes with Danny?"

Dayla nodded and went back to the front door of the centre, leaving them behind the wall alone. Danny and Paulina were about to share a kiss together and Danny was actually feeling really excited about it, until his ghost sense went off and they heard the sounds of a motor bike coming right towards them. Dayla ran back to them in her ghost form, they all were surprised as Johnny 13 pulled up in front of them!

"Listen punk! You stay away from my girlfriend dig?" Johnny threatened,

Danny and Dayla were confused, but the confusion was over when Paulina glared and then suddenly Kitty came out of Paulina and shouted, "Beat it Johnny! I'm Danny's girl now!"

Danny caught Paulina and then exclaimed, "Kitty? Johnny? Paulina? Oh great! I'm in the middle of a love rectangle!"

"Wow! I never saw this coming!" Dayla then exclaimed.

Paulina began to stir which Kitty noticed and then she jumped right back into Paulina and re-took over her body, Paulina's eyes glowed red as the take-over was complete.

"Now where were we?" Kitty asked this time in her voice instead of Paulina's and prepared to kiss Danny again.

"Uh this is all a big mistake" Danny stammered. Johnny then said with a glare, "Yep your last one"

He whistled and then from out of the bowling centre Shadow came and growled at Danny, Shadow sharpened his claws and prepared to attack, Danny then transformed into his ghost half and flew up right beside Dayla. Shadow wrapped his ghostly tail around them both and then tossed them to another building, he then flew after them. Kitty just glared at Johnny at his actions.

"Come on Kitty! Quit winking out and come back to me. I'll be good" Johnny begged. Kitty however just turned her face away and hissed, "Forget it low-life!"

Danny and Dayla got back up and started flying off, Shadow chased after them as they led him to an antenna on the roof of a building, he tried to grab them but they just moved out of the way and then he chased them spinning around and around the antenna until he got all tangled up around the pole. Danny and Dayla smirked that he was dumb enough to fall for it, they then flew off leaving him behind, Shadow growled in anger and then began to shake the antenna snapping the top off and grabbing it like a weapon.

He threw the antenna at them but they allowed it to grow through them intangibly, it then landed through the roof of a car and smashed it up in the process.

"Optional sunroof. Nice" Danny commented.

Shadow charged at them, but they dodged and just when he was about to attack again he screamed in pain as a burst of bright light hit him and within seconds he was destroyed. Danny and Dayla both looked down to see Tucker on the roof pointing the spotlight at their direction.

"Do your thing guys! I got your back!" Tucker yelled out.

"GET DOWN HERE FOLEY!" Star screamed out, Tucker let out a sigh in annoyance.

Back down below Kitty began to run away from Johnny as he chased her on his bike, she didn't get far when Johnny grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto his bike.

"Alright baby, let's take this elsewhere" Johnny said and then sped off into the sky.

Danny and Dayla chased after them, as they caught up to them Danny grabbed Kitty and pulled her off the bike, they all flew off and landed in the park.

"Oh Danny I knew you'd come back for me" Kitty said and then gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Johnny landed in front of them, he watched as Kitty was still kissing Danny on the cheek and became really angry.

"Alright that's it! You want her runt? You can keep her! I'm gone!" Johnny shouted in anger.

He suddenly pushed a button on the front of his bike and behind him, a green portal to the Ghost Zone opened right behind him, he revved up his bike and then in fury and anger he drove through the portal and then it closed.

"He can ride in and out of the Ghost Zone when he wants to now?" Dayla asked.

"He stole some machine from your dad's lab from the last time he was here and then he wired it to his bike" Kitty answered. She then walked up to Danny closely and asked, "But is that really what you want to talk about right now?"

"No. We should probably talk about something a little more important" Danny answered.

He then picked up Kitty and carried her as they flew to Fenton Works, a few minutes later they were all in the lab. Danny and Dayla were still in their ghost forms and Kitty was sitting in the middle of the lab on a chair looking down in guilt.

"Danny, Dayla I didn't want to cause you both any trouble" Kitty said.

"Unfortunately you're about eight shadow attacks too late" Dayla said and then Danny asked, "What's the story?"

Kitty sighed and answered, "It's like this, ever since Johnny modified his bike so it can come here I've been nagging at him to take me back and show me around. The city sights were so exciting and unfortunately Johnny was taking in the sights too and by sights I mean every single girl in town"

"Ooh that's rough girlfriend! He shouldn't be doing that while dating you" Dayla said feeling bad for her.

"I know! I mean I'm his girlfriend! Anyway I decided enough was enough so I decided to leave him for another to make him know what it feels like, so I flew off to the water park to find a guy and that's when I saw you and Danny there with your friends. I remember how Johnny couldn't stand you Danny, so you were the perfect person to make him jealous. I was gonna overshadow your friend the spooky chick in black…" Kitty then paused her story and asked Danny with a smirk, "You like her don't you Danny?"

Danny then stuttered unsure what to say, "Sam? I…uh…uh…"

"Clueless" Kitty and Dayla said in unison.

Kitty then continued, "Anyway just when I was about to overshadow her, Paulina came along and shoved her away. After that girl left, I ended up in this body instead, go figure. But the good news is Johnny's furious, I'm pretty and you two are popular, everyone wins"

"Except Paulina. You realise you're gonna have to stop this right?" Danny asked.

"Maybe or maybe Paulina might slip up and tell the whole town that Danny and Dayla Fenton are the ghost twins" Kitty said in Paulina's voice.

"Uh that's Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane" Danny and Dayla corrected.

"See you at lunch tomorrow boyfriend and BFF" Kitty said as she left the lab.

"Well this is a fine mess we got ourselves into" Dayla said.

The next day at Nasty Burger, Sam was sitting with Kwan and was pretty upset and annoyed by the jock.

"Sam are you sure you're not miffed about the poetry thing last night?" Kwan asked.

"Why would I be miffed? Just because I can't sit at my regular table and now I can't go to my favourite book store anymore" Sam said with annoyance and frustration.

"So we're cool then?" Kwan asked hopefully.

Sam didn't answer as she stood up and walked over to Tucker who was waiting in line at the registers leaving Kwan alone with Star who was sitting behind them.

"Tucker hi" Sam said. Tucker smiled as he turned around and asked, "Hey Sam. So how are things going along with Kwan?"

"Great" Sam lied and then she asked, "How are things with Star?"

"Couldn't be better" Tucker lied.

Both their smiles dropped as they then said in unison, "He's/she's driving me crazy! You gotta help me!"

They both then looked at each other and laughed. The Tucker said with seriousness, "Seriously Sam, Kwan and Star stuck to us like gum on the bottom of the desk. We have to lose them"

"I don't see how. I think we're tied to these two losers until…" Sam began to say until she was cut off by Star, "Sam, Tucker"

They both turned around to see her holding hands with Kwan. Kwan then said, "Star and I were just talking and we decided that we might be less cool than Danny, Paulina and Dayla, but we're way more cooler than you two"

"Tucker I hope we can still be friends" Star said.

They both just nodded and ran out of the restaurant leaving Kwan and Star together, they both stopped in front of some houses and sighed in relief.

"That was easy. Now everything is back to normal" Tucker said.

"Almost. We still don't have Danny and Dayla and I bet Danny is having a wonderful time with Paulina and Dayla is enjoying being friends with her" Sam said.

"We're losing our minds!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed on Monday during lunch as they sat with Sam and Tucker trying to hide from Kitty.

"So let me get this straight, Paulina is being controlled by a ghost who has a crush on Danny?" Tucker asked completely shocked by what they just told them.

"Tucker Kitty doesn't have a crush on Danny. She's using him to make Johnny jealous, I've got an idea on how you two can get rid of her but its kind of radical" Sam said.

"DANNY! Anybody seen my Danny?" Kitty shouted looking for them.

Danny and Dayla quickly turned invisible and Danny said, "Radical is good. Let's hear it"

Later after school they were all standing in front of the Fenton Portal, Danny and Dayla were in their ghost forms.

"Well here goes nothing. I hope your right about this Sam" Danny said as he jumped through the portal.

"Wish us luck guys" Dayla said and she jumped in. Sam then said as she left, "Remember guys play it cool, play it close to the vest"

"You have got to take Kitty back!" Danny exclaimed as they stood in front of Johnny. Dayla then added, "She is suffocating us! And she's suffocating Danny even more! We need our space!"

They both then begged as they got up close to him, "You gotta help us!"

"Okay! Okay! But you know you both could've played it a little close to the vest" Johnny said.

"Okay here's the plan…" Danny began to say.

The next afternoon, Danny and Kitty were sitting down on a picnic rug together while Dayla remained invisible within the trees ready for her part of the plan.

"Oh Danny this is so romantic!" Kitty exclaimed with happiness.

Danny put on a fake smile and said, "Anything for you. You were worth fighting Johnny for"

"Oh that is so sweet" Kitty cooed.

"And you know what? I'd kick Johnny's butt a hundred times more and a hundred times harder if he ever showed his sorry face around here again" Danny finished.

"Oh is that right?" Johnny asked sarcastically. They both gasped as they saw Johnny standing there with his bike.

"Johnny?" Kitty asked though with a smile.

"Hey babe. I've come to get you back, by force if necessary" Johnny said as he got off the bike and walked towards them.

"Bring it on punk!" Danny said as he stood up and transformed into his ghost half.

"I'm surprised that your sister isn't here to help you fight me" Johnny said smartly.

"Dayla! Do me a favour and watch over Kitty while I take care of this loser" Danny said.

Dayla came out of the tree and stood beside Kitty. Johnny threw several punches at Danny's face but kept missing, Danny then pulled his fist back and punched him right on the nose.

"OW! I thought this was a pretend fight" Johnny whispered to him. Danny then whispered back, "Then pretend that didn't hurt"

Danny then punched him in the chin and knocked him in the air, Johnny recovered quickly and charged at him with his body glowing green, Danny dodged as he kicked the ground and then tried to punch him, Johnny went for another punch but Danny turned intangible and phased into the ground. Danny then reappeared behind him and wacked him in the head with his hand.

"Be careful Danny! Don't hurt Johnny too bad!" Kitty pleaded as she continued to watch.

"Wow! Johnny must really love you if he's willing to go through that much pain" Dayla commented doing her part of the plan.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked. Dayla answered, "Well there's a saying that a guy or a girl will do anything for the people they care about. It's the same thing when it comes to couples"

They watched as they wrestled with each other and then Johnny kicked Danny off him, who then kicked him right in the face and knocked him down to the ground, the glow around Johnny faded away and he didn't get back up.

"No! Not the face!" Kitty exclaimed.

Danny flew over and stood over Johnny with determination. Johnny sighed and said, "Looks like you beat again dude"

"That I did and now I'm gonna finish you off for good! See you in oblivion Johnny!" Danny said as he prepared ecto-energy in his hand and prepared to fire it.

"Farewell Kitty, I'll miss you" Johnny said and prepared to be destroyed.

Kitty began to cry and then she screamed as she came out of Paulina, "NOOO!"

With anger and fury she charged right at Danny and knocked him away, sending him right into the ground. Dayla flew over and helped Danny get off the ground, they watched as Kitty held Johnny close to her.

"Don't you dare touch one greasy hair on Johnny's head! I love him! You know that right? I love you" Kitty said as she held him close.

Johnny touched her cheek and said with affection, "I love you too baby cakes"

They both stood up and held each other's hands, they then fell into a loving embrace. Kitty then got angry again and shouted as she stood in front of him, "And anyone who tries to hurt my Johnny has to deal with me!"

"Hey I don't wanna get between you two. Kitty you're a great girl but I am nowhere near as cool as Johnny" Danny said. Dayla added, "You two were obviously made for each other"

While Kitty wasn't looking Johnny gave them a thumbs up that their plan worked. Kitty turned back around and held Johnny's hand as she said, "Well their right, we were made for each other"

"You wanna finish this conversation back home?" Johnny asked and then Kitty nodded lovingly.

"Oh and Dayla thanks for being a good friend to me too. It was fun!" Kitty said. Dayla nodded with a smile.

Kitty and Johnny jumped on the bike and then Johnny activated the device and opened up a portal in front of them, they drove into the Ghost Zone with Danny and Dayla following them, they stopped for a second on a platform.

"Just to make sure you can't come back" Danny said as he fired an ecto-blast and destroyed the device on the bike.

"WHAT! Hey man that wasn't part of the deal!" Johnny protested. Kitty then asked with confusion, "Deal? What deal?"

"Oh crud!" Johnny groaned. Dayla then said as they left, "Should've played that a little closer to the vest"

They both flew through the portal and watched it close, they then walked over to the unconscious Paulina who was just waking up, Danny helped her up and then he asked, "Uh hi. Do you know who we are by any chance?"

Paulina smiled and then answered. "Sure you're the ghost twins who saved my life, twice apparently. You're Inviso-Bill and your Inviso-Jane"

"Ugh! We need a publicist" They both muttered in unison.

They then flew off leaving Paulina in the park, who sighed lovingly at Danny and the next day at Casper High she had just finished making a shrine of Danny in his ghost form within her locker. She closed it and began walking down the hallways.

"Hi Paulina" Danny and Dayla said in unison. Paulina frowned and said, "Why are you two freaks even talking to me?"

She then walked off, looks like everything is back to normal.

"Well looks like Paulina is in love with the wrong me. Not that I care or anything, but it was nice for bit" Danny admitted. Dayla added, "Hey I felt the same way too. It was nice for a change to not be called a freak by her for a bit"

"Well welcome back to the fold fellow losers" Sam said glad that everything was back to normal.

"Hey Fenton's! We'll be needing those cool kid membership packets back" Kwan said as he, Star and Dash came up to them.

"Or better yet we'll beat it out of you both after school, Fen-turds!" Dash sneered as he walked off.

"Well it's good to be back among friends. Though the popularity was nice while it lasted" Danny said.

"Don't worry Danny, I've got the membership packets here, I'll take them back to Dash before he can even wail on us" Dayla said.

"But you know what the real rotten thing is? You two were only one stamp away from a free frozen yoghurt" Tucker said. Mikey then walked past and Tucker greeted, "Hi Mikey"

"Don't talk to me. You're not nearly cool enough" Mikey said without looking at them.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Maddie, Danny and Dayla are on a trip together! But when they are forced out of the plan and they find themselves in the woods, who should they come across? Vlad Masters! Who's up to another scheme to make Maddie, Danny and Dayla join him! Will Danny and Dayla stop Vlad from hitting on their mum? Will they make it out of the woods alive? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Maternal Instincts.**


	17. Maternal Instincts

_**MATERNAL INSTINCTS**_

It was a Friday afternoon at Fenton Works. Within the lab, Danny and Dayla were training their powers with Sam and Tucker. First it was speed test to see how fast they could fly, Danny went first and flew at top speed right past Tucker who was holding a radar gun, the measurement beeped showing how fast Danny was going.

"A hundred and twelve miles per hour. Dayla your turn" Tucker said as Sam wrote it down on the clipboard.

Dayla then flew past Tucker as he held the radar gun and then checked the results. He said, "A hundred and thirteen miles per hour"

Sam wrote it down and then they both turned intangible, phased out of the lab and then back in turning tangible again.

"Invisibility check" Sam ticked off.

Danny and Dayla then both turned invisible and watched as Sam and Tucker looked around in confusion for them.

"Danny? Dayla?" Sam and Tucker asked.

"Invisibility check" Tucker said. He suddenly felt something go in him and take control of his body.

"Hi I'm Tucker! Don't the let the PDA, glasses and lack of muscles fool ya, I'm a stud" Danny said through Tucker's body and then came out. Tucker suddenly felt Dayla overshadow him and she exclaimed, "Hi there! Do you want to beam me your phone number and share ring tones together?"

She then came out of Tucker laughing. But Tucker glared at them in annoyance and said, "I hate when you both do that"

"Okay hot shots, let's ramp it up" Sam said as she pulled out a remote and then suddenly an obstacle course appeared from the walls made up of two sets of hoops in the air on each side and guns aimed at them from the walls.

Danny and Dayla leapt through their sets of hoops and then dodged as the guns fired darts at them from each side, two cardboard ghosts then appeared in front of them, Danny destroyed one of them and Dayla destroyed the other, two more then appeared and they destroyed them, a cardboard Jazz then appeared but they didn't destroy that one, two more cardboard ghosts came and they destroyed them, then with a smirk Danny destroyed the Jazz.

Four metal walls then came out of the floor and then with a smirk Danny and Dayla just lazily phased through them backwards, after coming out and turning tangible they gave Sam and Tucker a thumbs up, but because they were distracted they forgot about the lab walls and they crashed into it. They fell to the ground and rubbed their back of their heads.

Tucker then smirked and said, "Hi we're Danny and Dayla Fenton. Don't let the concussions and bruises fool ya, we need more practice"

Danny and Dayla frowned and then touched the floor underneath Tucker making it intangible and then with a yelp Tucker fell right through the floor.

"Wow! It's quiet in here!" Sam exclaimed with a smile.

Meanwhile Maddie was sitting in the living room with Jack as he played with his action figures of himself and a ghost, looking at a photo of herself with Danny and Dayla when they were three years old sadly. For the past few months she felt that the relationship between her and them had grown apart.

"Danny, Dayla and I used to be so close" Maddie said as she picked up the frame.

"TAKE THAT! Nobody makes a meat puppet out of Jack Fenton! Fenton jerky?" Jack offered as he presented the piece of dried meat to Maddie.

Maddie accepted it and said, "Gracias. We share everything. Secrets, Bunsen burners, soda and all other things"

"Ah yes nothing says bonding like backwash" Jack agreed.

"They both just seem to be shooting up so fast, those special times are just slipping away. Ah I miss them" Maddie said as she hugged the photograph.

"Maddie they all have to grow up sometime" Jack said. He then exclaimed while holding up the ghost figure, "Curse you Jack Fenton! You have defeated me once again!"

The doorbell rang and Jack shot straight up from the couch and ran to the door, he opened it to reveal a green mailman ghost, but Jack who was totally oblivious accepted the letter from his hand and then tossed him a coin, but he didn't notice the coin just went right through his hand.

"Thanks pal oh and try to get some sun, you're as pale as a ghost" Jack said and then he closed the door.

Jack handed Maddie the letter that had her name on it while saying, "Here Maddie it's some kind of invite for you. I can tell because it has the word invite in front of it"

Maddie opened the letter and read through it, she then smiled and stood up in excitement as she said, "Yes! Just what the doctor ordered"

Meanwhile back in the lab, Danny and Dayla were concentrating hard on trying to duplicate themselves. They both groaned as they struggled to activate the power and then suddenly their bodies started glowing just when it looked like they were splitting in half, they stopped halfway and ended up with two heads each instead, Sam and Tucker gasped in shock at what happened.

"Wow! You both can eat a nasty burger and fries at the same time" Tucker said trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah problem is we can only split ourselves this far" Danny 1 said. Danny 2 then continued, "Vlad Plasmius can turn into like four different Vlad's at once"

"That's what this weekend is about guys. Non-stop drills. That means no homework…" Dayla 1 started and then Dayla 2 continued, "No family…"

And then all four of them finished, "No interruptions"

"Hey Danny! Dayla!" They heard Maddie call from upstairs and could hear her coming down.

Danny and Dayla quickly turned back into their human forms, but they suddenly found themselves with only one eye and they yelped in fright, Tucker and Sam then quickly hit them on the heads and before they knew it, they both had two eyes again much to their relief just as Maddie came down and showed them the letter in excitement.

"Pack your bags kids, we're going to a mother-twin science symposium in Florida! Doesn't that sound fun?" Maddie asked with excitement.

While Danny slumped down with a groan, Dayla got excited and exclaimed, "WOHOO! Road trip!"

Early the next morning, they were all packed and ready to go. While Dayla was excited about the trip, Danny wasn't that excited at all and Jazz wasn't exactly happy about spending the weekend with Jack.

"At least you guys are going somewhere, I'm doomed to special alone time with Dad" Jazz complained. She then looked at the name of the company on the invite and asked, "The DALV Group. Never heard of them. Are they legitimate?"

"I guess so, but I've never heard of them either" Dayla answered. Danny then added, "Their legitimately boring I'm guessing"

Jack then came holding a belt like device and said, "Now just to make sure your safe from any rogue ghosts attacks on the road sweet cakes, I made you this. It's the Fenton Spector Deflector, this is guaranteed to repel and weaken any ghost that comes into direct contact with you"

Jack then put it on Maddie who then smiled and activated it. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks honey"

Before they left Maddie then said with a knowing look, "Oh and Jack please try not to trash the house while I'm gone"

Jack sighed and asked with a groan, "Suck the house into a parallel dimension one time and you can't just let it go can you?"

Three hours later Maddie, Danny and Dayla were on a private jet in the air, Danny was still being moody about the whole trip while Dayla was still feeling excited.

"Come on Mr Pouty Pants, this weekend is supposed to be about the three of us. Those DALV people sent this private jet just for us. How perfect is that?" Maddie asked with a smile.

"Do you want the truth or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Danny! That's a little bit rude, lighten up" Dayla said with a bit of a frown. Maddie sighed, "Forget it. Just look out the window and check out that warm sunny Florida coastline"

They all then heard the captain announce, "Folks this is your captain speaking, if you look out the window on your left you will see the cold bleak Colorado Rockies"

"The Rockies! That's no-where near Florida! What gives?" Danny asked with confusion.

"And if you look out the window on your right side, you'll see me bailing out of the plane before it goes out of control and crashes" The captain finished.

All three of them looked out the window to see the captain jumping out of the plane with a parachute, they all then ran to the driver's part of the plane and saw no-one was there and they all began to panic when the plane started to fall out of the sky. Maddie ran to the controls and tried to fly the plane but couldn't get the steering wheel to budge!

"The controls are jammed kids! I don't know how to get out of this!" Maddie exclaimed.

"We know one way" Danny and Dayla whispered.

They both transformed into their ghost halves and then they both grabbed onto her shoulders ready to turn her intangible and fly her out of there, but the Spector Deflector activated and suddenly shocked them, they both leaned against the door holding their heads in pain as they were forced to transform back into their human halves. Maddie turned around and saw them, her motherly instincts kicked in and she got up to check on them.

"Are you two okay?" Maddie asked as she placed her hand on Dayla's forehead. Danny noticed and then pushed her hand off Dayla while answering with a small bit of fear, "Yeah! We're fine"

"Danny! Dayla! Parachutes! Let's go!" Maddie ordered quickly as she gave them two of the parachutes that were sitting there.

All three of them then jumped out of the plane and opened up their parachutes, they floated slowly towards the ground and then came up to a smirking captain as he announced, "Folks at this time I'd like to inform you that you've been the victims of a cruel hoax! Thank you for flying Air Evil Plot"

The captain then turned into a ghost and floated back inside the plane laughing menacingly, Danny crossed his arms in annoyance and frustration.

"Oh come on Danny don't be so glum! Look at the view!" Maddie suggested trying to brighten up the mood as they continued to head towards the ground.

They all landed on the ground, Maddie then pulled out a small handle and pushed a button, it suddenly became a large machete and she started cutting her way through the forest. Twenty-five minutes later she stopped for a minute to take a breather.

"Good thing I had my Fenton Machete tucked away in my boot" Maddie said with a grin.

"You carry a lot of stuff mum. How about a Fenton cell phone so we can call for help?" Danny asked with slight annoyance.

"A cell phone would really help us out here" Dayla said.

"Cell phone? You can't fight ghosts with a cell phone silly, not likely we're going to run into any ghosts around here. Besides who needs help? I'm perfectly comfortable with us roughing it in the woods for now" Maddie said and then continued cutting her way through the bushes.

She continued cutting until she stopped with a gasp of surprise as they came across a huge fancy house right in front of them. She then said, "Or we can just stay at this ritzy mountain chalet"

They all then heard a honking noise coming towards them and watched as a golf vehicle pull up in front of them, all their eyes widened as they saw the driver was none other than Vlad Masters!

"Why Maddie, Danny and Dayla Fenton" Vlad with a grin.

"Vlad Masters?" They all asked in shock.

"Oh what an amazing, unexpected and totally unplanned surprise!" Vlad said with fake shock which was something Danny and Dayla picked up. Vlad then pulled out three gift baskets with their names on it and offered, "Personalised gift baskets?"

Maddie laughed with excitement and jumped right into the cart. Danny and Dayla's eyebrows furrowed at the man who is their arch enemy with a knowing look.

"You're up to something" They both muttered in unison.

"Oh you think" Vlad whispered to them with a wider grin.

Vlad then whispered in his communicator, "They're here. Kill Jack"

"What was that?" Maddie asked. Vlad then lied nervously, "I said flapjacks. Pancakes. I have pancakes"

Maddie smiled in response as he drove off, but when he did his wheels sent mud flying right into Danny and Dayla's faces making them glare at the man even more. Meanwhile back at Fenton Works, Jazz was on the phone talking to her friends.

"Okay I'll see you later" Jazz said and then hung up the phone.

Jack then came into the room holding a small metal stick in hand with excitement and asked her, "Hey Jazzerincess! Check this is out, it's my Jack 'O' Nine Tails. How about a quick tutorial?"

"How about a quicker no. I'm not interested in ghost hunting dad, in fact I'm going out" Jazz answered and then grabbed her handbag.

"Hey there rope it in little miss. Be careful, teenage boys are like wild animals" Jack warned allowing his fatherly instincts to kick in.

Jazz opened the front door and was shocked to find a large monstrous ghost rabbit roaring at their door, she screamed and fell back as the rabbit tried to bite her.

"GET BACK SHE'S A MINOR!" Jack screamed as he stepped in front of her and pointed the stick at it.

He pushed a button on the device and then suddenly a metal string came out along with a small face of Jack with nine tentacles sparking electricity from each of its ends. It wrapped around the monstrous rabbit and in just five seconds flat it exploded sending ectoplasm everywhere in the room including on Jack.

"Dad! You saved me from that monster!" Jazz exclaimed with a smile.

Jack retracted the device and said, "Yep that's what I do princess, that and needlepoint which is artsy and relaxing. Now come on! I'm putting this house under ghost lockdown"

He accidently hit the button on the device and caused the tentacles to land on his head. Meanwhile back at Vlad's house in Colorado, it was about six o'clock in the evening as they all were in the living room. Maddie was reading one of Vlad's book from the shelf and Danny and Dayla were sitting on the large armchair in the room, they looked around and were a bit creeped out by all the wall pelts of animals hanging up, they both then jumped when they saw the bear skin rug on the floor and then looked over at Vlad who was looking at himself in the mirror.

Dayla's eyes widened and she pointed Danny to look at Vlad's name that was written on his white robe, in the mirror they both could see that his name spelled backwards was DALV! Which means that he was definitely up to something.

Vlad turned around with his grin still wide and asked, "So what brings you three to these parts"

"You'll never believe it, we were on our way to this symposium and the pilot forced us out of the plane right over your house" Maddie answered and then went back to reading the book.

"Yeah it's almost like some sort of villainous plot. What a incredibly well planned coincidence" Danny said not taking his glare off Vlad.

Vlad then walked over and said, "That would be an oxymoron dear boy. Oh and speaking of morons, how's your old man?"

Danny and Dayla growled at him while making their eyes glow green. Vlad then said sarcastically unamused, "Ooh the scary eyes"

Vlad then shot an ectoplasmic beam from his eyes, Danny and Dayla dodged the blast but fell off the arm chair as it burned a hole in the fabric. Maddie looked turned to see what had happened but Vlad cut her off and she went right back to reading the book.

"Maddie I'm so glad you're here, it gives me a chance to apologise for Jack's behaviour at our college reunion" Vlad said.

Danny and Dayla stood up and dusted themselves off. Dayla then said with a smirk, "I'm sorry but correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't dad possessed by some filthy, lonely, putrid, single ghost?"

Danny giggled at what she had called Vlad. Vlad however smirked and then zapped them to the wall with an ecto beam from behind his back, they both yelped as they took the hit. Maddie was about to turn around at the noise, but Vlad cut her off again and took the book out of her hands.

"Well if he hadn't been so weak, perhaps that wouldn't have happened" Vlad said.

"Now Vlad, Jack maybe a bumper but he means well" Maddie said as she walked over to the shelf to pick up another book.

Vlad sighed and said with a bit of frustration, "I know Maddie and I've forgiven Jack for many things. Causing the accident that ruined my life, stealing you, the backwash incident…"

Maddie's eyes widened and she asked, "Whoa back up. What was that?"

"Causing the accident that ruined my life" Vlad answered. Maddie then asked, "No after that?"

"The backwash incident" Vlad answered. Maddie then asked with a bit of annoyance, "No in the middle!"

"Oh the stealing you part?" Vlad asked. Vlad then got down on one knee with a loving smile and asked, "Oh Maddie I'm just going to come out and say it. Please dump Jack and stay here? You, Danny and Dayla both can. What do you say?"

Danny and Dayla glared at Vlad as he asked this, Maddie just looked at him with wide eyes and in just a few seconds later, all three of them were walking out the door and he watched as they began to leave his property. Maddie was definitely mad at him!

"Bye Vlad! Oh and as a lonely single man in your forties, might I suggest internet dating" Danny called out and then Dayla added with a smirk, "Or a cat!"

"Mark my words Maddie nobody says no to Vlad Masters! You will rue that you spurned my affection and I WILL NOT GET A CAT!" Vlad shouted in anger.

Back at Fenton Works, Jazz and Jack were standing back to back in defence positions ready for any more ghost attacks that may happen during the night.

"You know in retrospect perhaps I shouldn't have gotten rid of the Fenton Works ghost shield to make you mum's anti-ghost belt" Jack said.

Suddenly two eagle ghosts phased into the house and got ready to attack them.

"Ahh! More ghosts! Get them daddy!" Jazz screamed as she hid behind Jack.

Jack aimed the weapon at them as they charged but the eagles hit him in the stomach and then knocked him off his feet, causing him to drop his latest weapon. Just when Jack thought he was a goner, Jazz picked up the weapon and activated it and then she let out a battle cry as the tentacles tied the two eagles together and she slammed them to the floor instantly destroying them. She retracted the weapon with a smile and she raised it in the air in victory.

"WOW! Note to self-make a Jazz action figure" Jack said proudly.

Back in Colorado Danny and Dayla were sitting by the campfire, while Maddie was just finishing making a shelter, she then dropped three pills on the ground and then dropped a drop of water on to each one, they all then shook and then suddenly each pill turned into a sleeping bag. Maddie then walked over and sat next to Dayla.

"Fenton Jerky?" Maddie offered.

"No thanks/pass" Dayla and Danny answered in unison.

"Danny, Dayla this weekend certainly isn't turning out like I planned, but we're all spending it together and that just means the world to me" Maddie said.

She then placed her hand on Dayla's, Danny then watched as she was given an electrical shock from the Spectre Deflector. Brotherly instincts kicked in and he quickly snatched Dayla's hand away and snapped, "Okay we get it! Stop touching please!"

Maddie pulled her hand away with a bit of a hurt expression.

"Danny! Mum none of this was your fault. Someone just needs to chill a bit" Dayla said frowning at Danny a little.

Danny then saw their mother's hurt and looked down. He then said, "Mum I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude and that"

"I know that" Maddie said with a sad smile.

"Uh look it's getting late. Dayla and I will sleep over there and you can have the shelter" Danny said.

Maddie nodded but still looked a little hurt as she watched Danny and Dayla grab a sleeping bag each and laid down.

"Well good night Danny. Good night Dayla. I love you both" Maddie said as she grabbed the last sleeping bag and went inside the shelter.

"We love you too. Good night" Danny and Dayla said in unison.

As soon as Maddie was asleep, Dayla asked Danny, "Hey what's with you being in overprotective mode?"

"You've been getting hurt a lot more than me this weekend. I'm just trying to protect you" Danny answered with a sigh.

"Danny I'm a big girl, I have ghost powers too. You don't need to always protect me" Dayla said.

"I know it's just remember when Walker hurt you during the mayor incident, I never felt so scared in my life. The way he hurt you like that, I just felt like you were a goner for a second there. I mean sure I still have Jazz and I love her the same but your my twin sister, I don't want to lose you" Danny then said while sitting up.

Dayla sat up and then said, "I see where you're coming from Danny. You're not gonna lose me, I'll always be there and I'll stick by your side no matter what"

Danny smiled and then they both gave each other a hug. They both then lied down and went to sleep, but five minutes later they were both woken up to a large stomp and they both looked to see a pair of hairy green legs.

"Either mum needs to shave her legs or this is really bad news" Danny said.

They both looked up to see a four armed ghost bear who then roared and grabbed them both from their sleeping bags. The bear took them both back to Vlad's house and shoved them into the large arm chair, they looked around and saw that they were surrounded by all different sorts of mutated, monstrous woodland creatures all growling at them and then standing in the middle of the room was Vlad Plasmius himself grinning evilly.

"Nice petting zoo Plasmius" Danny said with a frown as they both stood up and transformed into their ghost halves. Dayla then asked sarcastically, "Where's your lonely guy cat? Did it run off?"

"Ah there's that teen wit again" Vlad said as he pulled out a small hand held device that was sparking electricity from two small prongs.

He then touched them both with the device and they both yelped at the sudden shock of electricity, they both convulsed for a second and they suddenly both felt themselves transformed back into their human halves unwillingly.

"What was that?" Danny and Dayla asked with confusion at what just happened.

"Oh I call it the Plasmius Maximus" Vlad answered. He then flew up to them and continued, "It has just short circuited both your powers for the next three hours. That's midnight. I tell you both this because I have seen your grades and know that Daniel is bad at math. These animals are my latest experiments. What do you think? Oh that's right who care what you two think! I'll give you both five minutes before I send my minions out to destroy you both. The clocks ticking on both you two and your father. Run"

They both screamed and then ran out the front door as fast as they could, but it wasn't even five minutes when Vlad sent the monsters after them.

"Five minutes. Five seconds. Oh apparently I'm bad at math too" Vlad said with a smirk and watched as the creatures roared and the hunt had begun.

Danny and Dayla continued to run through the woods, pushing branches out of the way, jumping over rocks and ran through bushes, they both could hear the creatures roars not far behind and ran even faster than before, they both ran down a small cliff and ran through a shallow river. They both then stopped to take a breather, but looked back to see that the creatures were catching up to them very quickly, Danny's leg suddenly got caught on a branch as they ran off and he tripped over.

"DANNY!" Dayla screamed as she ran back to help him.

She helped him to his feet and they both gasped in fright as the creatures were closing in on them, she tried to reach for a branch so they could climb the tree but it was too high and then suddenly when all hope seemed lost, they both felt a hand each lift them up into the trees. They were both surprised to see that their saviour was Maddie holding a blue anti-ghost rope under her arms and covered in mud.

"Remind me later how much trouble you both are in for leaving the campsite" Maddie said as she placed them down on the branch.

"Hey that didn't hurt" Danny whispered. Dayla then whispered back, "I guess that's one positive thing that came from the Plasmius Maximus"

Maddie then threw some of the rope down and trapped the bear within it, tying its legs together and hoisting it upside down in the air.

"Be right back" Maddie said as she flew down off the tree and then tied the other end of the rope to it.

Maddie turned to face the other creatures as they surrounded her, she pushed the button on the Spector Deflector and it suddenly destroyed the mud coating she had on and revealed her blue jumpsuit.

She then got into a fighting stance and exclaimed, "Come on! Dazzle me!"

The ghost wolf charged and then Maddie jumped onto a branch and swung around on it, kicking the wolf back, she jumped back down and grabbed from her belt a device, she clicked the button and it transformed into a glowing green anti-ghost Bo staff.

"How could she not have a phone in there?" Danny and Dayla both asked in unison.

All the creatures charged at her and with a battle cry she charged at them too, in just a matter of seconds she destroyed the moose, the two headed bobcat, the three headed beaver, the eagle and another one of the moose's. Two monstrous rabbits were about to attack her, but she twisted her goggles and then they were both destroyed by two laser beams.

Three more of the creatures were about to attack her from behind, but she pointed her weapon at them and simply said, "Boo!"

They all screamed in fright and ran off, she put away her Bo staff and then turned and asked as Danny and Dayla slid down the tree, "Now kids can you tell me what you thought you two were doing?"

"You are awesome!" Danny and Dayla both said and hugged her tightly.

"Aww thank you!" Maddie said with a smile. She then said seriously, "But we better keep moving in case those ghosts come back"

Maddie began walking with Danny and Dayla close behind her, two hours had passed and there was no sign of any more of Vlad's experiments coming after them, they all stopped for a break.

"I…uh I-I-I think we gave those ghost animals the slip. Uh shouldn't we figure out a way to call dad?" Danny asked.

"As much as I hate to say this but I think we should go back to Vlad's" Maddie answered with annoyance at the mention of Vlad.

"But he's our archenemy!" Danny and Dayla protested. Dayla then covered up, "Uh we mean he said all those horrible things about dad"

"We all know he's a creep but he's a creep with a phone and transportation and pancakes! Here Danny put this on" Maddie said as she removed the belt and placed it around Danny and locked it on with a key.

"I know it's girly but it's for you own protection and since there's only one, Dayla stick by your brother" Maddie said and then began to walk off.

"Great at midnight we get our powers back, at 12:01 the belt zaps us and at 12:02 Vlad will try to make out with our mum" Danny said. They both shuddered as Dayla confirmed, "Those are gonna be the worst two minutes of our lives"

Back at Fenton Works, Jazz was in her parents' bedroom putting on one of Maddie's jumpsuits, she had just put the hood over her head and had to admit, it wasn't so bad. Jack then came in the bedroom holding the Jack-O-Nine Tails and a Fenton Bazooka.

He stopped when he saw Jazz but said accidently, "Maddie! Your home!"

"Dad it's me Jazz" Jazz corrected.

"Jazz? Why look at you! You're the spitting image of your mother. I knew this day would come and that's why years ago I had this made for you" Jack said as he walked over to the closet and pulled out one of his jumpsuits.

"Nice" Jazz said with a weak smile. Jack then said, "Sorry about the size, I thought you'd be swimming in my end of the gene pool. The end that's filled with ranch dressing, melted cheese and fudge. Lots and lots of fudge"

"Look this is just a sociological experiment. I figure I owe it to myself to experience all this ghost stuff one time, so I can hate it in a more informed context" Jazz said.

"I don't know what you're saying but I do know that ghost fighting is in your blood" Jack said with pride.

"No way! I am not like you and mum! I am a brilliant, reasonable, sophisticated girl" Jazz protested crossing her arms. Jack then added, "In a blue hazmat suit!"

"In a blue hazmat…AGH! Quit messing with me! No more talk about ghost fighting okay?" Jazz asked.

They all then heard the sounds of roars and watched as several more of Vlad's experiments phased into the room.

"NO TALK! ACTION!" Jack shouted.

He picked up the weapons and then tossed the Fenton Bazooka to Jazz who caught it and then blasted two of the creatures into oblivion, Jack then activated the Jack-O-Nine-Tails and stood beside Jazz who both then winked at each other before releasing a battle cry and charging at the mutated spirits.

Back at Colorado Maddie, Danny and Dayla were coming up to Vlad's place and it wasn't long before Danny and Dayla get their powers back.

Danny looked down at his watch and groaned, "Oh great! Ten to twelve"

"Hey mum are you sure you wanna do this?" Dayla asked.

"Dayla if we're gonna get out of here, we need Vlad's help" Maddie answered as they came up near the door.

Danny saw the key hanging on Maddie's belt as they came to the door, he then stood in front of her and said, "Wait! Before you go in there and flirt our way out of here, I just want to say I love you"

He then hugged her tightly and grabbed the key, Dayla then joined in and said, "Me too"

Maddie then hugged them back and said, "I love you both too"

Maddie then let go and knocked on the door, Vlad opened the door and instantly smiled to see them standing there.

"Maddie! Daniel and Dayla! You've returned to me!" Vlad exclaimed, he then bent down with a smirk and said to Danny and Dayla looking at his watch, "Oh and not a moment too soon"

Danny and Dayla just gave him a glare in return. Vlad stood straight as Maddie said battering her eyes at Vlad, "Kids go somewhere else while the adults talk"

Vlad was surprised but smiled back anyway. Dayla said, "Sure you and Vlad get cosy"

"If you need us we'll be over there, barfing" Danny added with disgust and he and Dayla walked away.

While Vlad and Maddie sat on the couch talking, Danny had told Dayla all about his plan now that he had the key to the belt. They both watched them from the corner of the room.

"Maddie you must be exhausted carrying the weight of that mistake you made years ago" Vlad said.

"We all make mistakes Vlad. Maybe I'll make one now" Maddie said acting flirtatiously, she then cringed in nervousness as she watched Vlad spray some breath spray in his mouth.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him saying with a fake smile, "I couldn't possibly. I've been out in the woods all night, I better freshen up"

She stood up and began walking out the room, hiding her discomfort from him. Vlad said eagerly, "I shall await with bated breath"

"Keep old bate breath entertained until I can find a phone" Maddie whispered to Danny and Dayla before leaving with a frown.

They watched as Vlad began reading a book titled _Romance for Rich Creepy Dimwits._ They both smirked because it was time for a little payback.

"Mum is gone which means…" Danny started whispering as he unlocked the belt and took it off. He then finished, "Time to spend a little quality time with Uncle Vlad"

"First things first" Dayla said as she reached over to the grandfather clock and changed the time from 11:55 to 11:45.

Danny hid the belt behind his back and tucked it away, they both then walked over and put on their most innocent looks.

"Hey Uncle Vlad can we talk to you?" Danny asked.

"Oh please children don't try and butter me up. Especially with both your powers shorted out for another fifteen minutes. Your both barely threats to me with them or without them" Vlad said and then laughed a little bit. He then glared showing his red eyes at them while saying, "Well I wouldn't need fifteen seconds would I?"

"How can you say that? You think our mum made the decision to come back on her own? We're a family, we decide things together" Dayla said. Danny then said, "We all talked about it last night and we want to stay with you too"

"Really? You both don't mean…" Vlad said with surprise and joy as he stood up.

"Yes we do" Dayla answered. Both of them then exclaimed, "Come on! Give us a big hug new dad!"

Vlad smiled and closed his eyes in joy as he opened his arms to pull them into a hug, Danny then acted quickly with a smirk and put the Spector Deflector around his waist, Dayla then locked it with the key. Vlad looked down and screamed in pain for a second as the belt zapped him.

"You little rats! You tricked me! You both know what this will mean for you two don't you?" Vlad threatened with anger.

"Oh yeah" They both answered in unison as they looked at their watched as they beeped midnight. They both then transformed and said in unison, "A much fairer fight!"

Vlad then transformed into his ghost half and was about to lunge at them, but was stopped as the belt delivered another painful shock. He held his head in pain but then was punched by both of them which sent him right into the wall causing a hole to it.

Vlad came back to the room intangibly as Dayla was about to deliver a powerful kick to him, she watched at the last second him turn intangible and she quickly turned intangible and phased through the wall to avoid impact. Danny phased through the floor invisibly and intangibly as Vlad tried to remove the belt as it sent another shock to him, Danny phased out of the floor behind him but Vlad blasted him back with an ecto-blast and made him hit the wall above the fireplace, he then fell off the wall and hit the ground. Dayla then tried a sneak attack herself but Vlad caught her by the arm and flung her right into Danny.

"Foolish kids! Even with diminished strength I'm still more powerful than you two!" Vlad exclaimed with a smirk.

Vlad then tried to duplicate but because he had the Spector Deflector on, he was only left with two heads!

"What! I can't duplicate my form!" both Vlad's exclaimed with shock.

"Geeze which head are we supposed to hit?" Dayla asked as they got up. Danny smirked and answered, "I guess we'll have to hit them both!"

They both flew up in the air and charged right at him at their top speed as Dayla said, "At a hundred and twelve and a hundred and thirteen miles per hour, I bet this hurts!"

Vlad couldn't do anything as they both hit his heads knocking him back and causing him to retract the duplicate head. Meanwhile Maddie had reached the top of the house and opened to door to reveal a helicopter on the roof.

"Helicopter but no phone and Danny and Dayla think I'm a nut" Maddie said with a frown.

Back downstairs Danny blasted Vlad with an ecto-blast, Dayla then delivered a kick to his stomach and then they both punched him in the face. Vlad staggered back and forth feeling very weak from the fight, Danny and Dayla then just blew on him and made him fall on his back, they both smiled in victory.

"Fine Danny, Dayla! You both defeated me but you have forgotten about my pets!" Vlad said and then whistled.

The rest of Vlad's experiments phased into the room and roared at the ghostly twins. Vlad then ordered, "FINISH THEM!"

They all then started coming towards them ready to attack. Danny then asked, "Finish us? Why are you mad at us?"

"Yeah we're not the ones who made your pelts into wall art" Dayla said gesturing to their skins that were hanging on the wall.

All the creatures then got really angry and turned around to attack Vlad. Vlad stood up and shouted, "Don't even think about it you spectral freaks! I'm still more powerful than you!"

He suddenly screamed in pain as he felt another electrifying shock but not just from the belt, but from the Plasmius Maximus. He slumped weakly as he was transformed back into his human form and looked over wearily to see Danny holding the device in his hand.

"And now you're not" Danny said. He then said, "We'll give you a five minute head start Plasmius"

"Really?" Vlad asked hopefully. But his hope was crushed when Dayla answered with a smirk, "Minutes, seconds. You know how bad my brother is at math"

"GET HIM!" They both ordered the creatures. Vlad then ran screaming into the woods as the creatures chased after him.

Danny and Dayla then transformed back into the human halves and high fived each other. Maddie then came into the room and asked, "What happened to Vlad?"

"He ran out for a bite" Dayla answered. Danny then asked, "How are we getting out of here?"

"Oh I don't know. I can't find a phone and there wasn't one in the cars, the RV'S or the helicopter" Maddie answered.

Her eyes widened in realisation and she face palmed herself at her mistake. Danny then suggested, "Maybe we should just take the copter"

Maddie smiled and before they knew it, they were flying through the air on their way home. Danny and Dayla were drinking a soda as Maddie flew the copter.

"Now kids we're not going to mention any of this to your father. He'd be insanely jealous if he found out so mums the word" Maddie said.

"Actually I think mum's the word" Danny and Dayla both said. Maddie smiled at the both of them.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you this weekend. I really had a good time" Danny said smiling back. Dayla then said, "Me too"

"Back wash?" They both offered their sodas.

"Oh Danny! Dayla! That is so sweet!" Maddie gushed. She realised that she hasn't lost connection with her kids after all.

It was early in the morning when they landed at the front of their house. Jack and Jazz had just finished cleaning all the ectoplasm up.

"Quick Jazz their back! And remember not a word on what went on here" Jack said as he closed the curtain.

"My lips are sealed and as long as the house is ghost free, they'll never know" Jazz said as she left with cleaning supplies. She stopped for a second and said, "Oh and dad thank you"

Jack smiled and then quickly jumped on the couch and continued his needle point as Maddie, Danny and Dayla entered the house.

"Hey how was your weekend?" Jack asked.

"Boring/dull/totally bored" They all answered.

"We have to go call Tucker and Sam but uh…" Danny said and then leaned over and gave Maddie a kiss on the cheek. Dayla did the same thing as he finished, "You know"

Maddie smiled at them both and then walked to her room. Dayla then asked, "So dad how was your weekend with Jazz?"

"Oh you know same old" Jack answered simply.

"Well I guess everything is back to normal" Danny said.

They both then watched Jazz come down the stairs wrestling with one of Vlad's experiments still wearing Maddie's hazmat suit screaming as they ran out the door, "Out of my house you freak!"

"Hi Danny! Hi Dayla!" Jazz said as she poked her head through the door and then went back to fighting the creature.

"Hey wait for me! It's my turn!" Jack shouted as he handed Danny his cup of soda and then ran out the door to join Jazz.

"Okay that was just weird even for me" Dayla said.

Danny then took a sip of the soda but then spat it out in disgust and exclaimed, "Oh gross! Backwash!"

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS**

 **Danny and Valerie are paired up for a school assignment and who's the new student Dayla is paired up with? Plus what is Skulker up to? Will Danny, Dayla and Valerie make it out of Skulker's latest plan alive? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Life Lessons.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Well in the next chapter will be the debut of another OC for the series and only two more chapters to go and then it's time for Season 2! A new chapter of Beauty and the Ghost will be posted tomorrow.**

 **Please review and enjoy!**


	18. Life Lessons

_**LIFE LESSONS**_

It was Monday morning and another day at school, while everyone was all cramped onto the school bus Danny and Dayla were flying through the sky on their way to Casper High in their ghost forms and with their backpacks on their backs.

"One good thing about ghost powers, no fighting the school bus crowd" Danny said.

"No doubt about that" Dayla said.

Both were unaware however that Skulker was watching them at this very moment, hungry with anticipation to hunt them down once and for all.

"There they are. The prey's that got away, I hope you both have enjoyed your freedom ghost children because Skulker has returned to finish the hunt" Skulker said and grinned as a weapon sprung out of his shoulder and aimed right at them.

But just when he was about to fire, Danny and Dayla were both blasted back by a blast and were thrown right into a water tower, causing a hole in it and water to come pouring out.

"What! A weapon was fired! By someone other than me!" Skulker exclaimed in shock.

He then heard the noise of a jet coming right towards him and quickly ducked down to hide as the object zoomed right past him. The object stopped right in front of Danny and Dayla and as they looked up they saw who it was that blasted them, it was Valerie in her hunting suit!

"Thought I forgot about you two ghosts?" Valerie asked sarcastically.

Valerie fired another blast with her gun and Danny and Dayla quickly flew out of the way and allowed the blast to destroy the legs of the water tower.

"Nope. But I bet you forgot about that" Danny replied.

Valerie quickly moved out of the way just as the water tower was about to fall on top of her, Danny and Dayla then began to fly away at top speed, Valerie chased after them and activated her jet sled to fire random laser shots at them. Skulker watched the free of them fight with interest, especially now towards Valerie.

"Hmmm they all seem formidable. Maybe I should hunt the hunter girl" Skulker said with wonder.

He then watched as Danny and Dayla blasted her back with ectoblasts the other way. Skulker then said while turning invisible, "Of course I have sworn a blood oaf to have those ghost children's pelts on my wall"

Valerie blasted them back, Danny then blasted the gun right out of her hand with an ecto blast and they both stopped in mid-air for a second.

"Look we don't want to hurt you" Dayla said. Valerie then snapped back, "What makes you think either of you can!"

She pulled out a smaller gun which extended into a larger one, she then fired right at Dayla who then split her stomach like a circle and allowed the blast to go right through her. Danny then fired another blast and forced Valerie back.

"Ah I know what I'll do. I shall force a contest between the hunter girl and the ghost children and to the winner, the honour of me using their skull as a tetherball" Skulker decided with a wide grin as he followed them invisibly as they fought all the way to Casper High.

Just when Danny was about to fire another blast, all three of them stopped when they heard the bell ring for the start of the day at the school.

"Later for you punks!" Valerie shouted. Danny then shouted back, "We'll be waiting creep!"

They all flew off in separate directions, Skulker watched as Valerie hid behind the bleachers at the football field. She pushed a button on her suit and everything retracted in her bracelets and shoes, she then ran off for class. Danny and Dayla phased into the building and went into the janitor's closet, they both transformed and ran towards class. They were all busy running to Health Sciences, that they didn't notice each other. Dayla did and managed to stop just in time, however Danny and Valerie ran right into each other and fell backwards on the floor.

"Watch it punk!" Valerie snapped as she sat up. Danny then snapped as he sat up, "You watch it creep!"

The door to the class suddenly opened to reveal Ms Tetslaff who then said, "Mr Fenton! Miss Grey! Congratulations, you two stragglers have been paired for a special week long Health Sciences project. I now pronounce you two man, wife and child"

She handed them a flour sack that had a smiley face and a nappy on it. Danny then said sarcastically, "I am so not kissing the bride"

"What makes you think you can?" Valerie snapped back.

"As for you Miss Fenton, you will be paired up with the new student that has just started today. Come in and I'll introduce you" Ms Tetslaff said and allowed all three of them in the classroom.

Danny and Valerie sat down at their desks next to each other, while Dayla stood up the front with Ms Tetslaff.

"Andrew Knight will you please come to the front" Ms Tetslaff asked.

Dayla watched as a boy came up to the front, he had light brown hair and light green eyes, he was wearing black jeans with black tennis shoes, a dark brown t-shirt and a black jacket, he was sightly taller than Dayla.

They both just looked at each other and couldn't stop staring for a second until Ms Tetslaff interrupted a said while handing them their flour sack baby, "This is Andrew Knight. Andre Knight this is Dayla Fenton who will be your partner for this project. I now pronounce you both man, wife and child"

"Uh nice to meet you" Dayla said shaking his hand. He smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too"

Later after class Dayla and Andrew were walking around together holding the flour sack, they met up with Sam, Tucker and Danny in the hallway and saw everyone from their class holding a sack. Danny managed to escape Valerie for a moment to talk to them.

"So let me get this straight, we have to take care of a flour sack and pretend it's our baby?" Danny asked.

"It supposed to teach us about shared responsibility" Tucker answered. They all then watched Dash and Kwan throw their baby sacks to each other like it was a football game, Tucker then added, "Well some of us"

"Oh sorry guys. This is Andrew Knight my partner and new student. Andrew these are my friends Sam and Tucker and this is my twin brother Danny" Dayla introduced.

"You two are twins? I was wondering why you both looked alike, that's pretty cool" Andrew said.

"Hi" They all said and then Danny asked, "So where did you move from?"

"New York. My mum and I moved down here last week" Andrew answered.

"New York! I love that place! I remembered one time we went on family vacation there and I really loved visiting the art gallery" Dayla said. Andrew smiled and said, "Me too. I also like the Museum of Natural History but nothing beats the art gallery there"

Andrew and Dayla laughed a little bit but then found each other unable to stop staring at each other again, they both then looked away and blushed a little.

" _Okay she has got to be the cutest girl I have seen"_ Andrew said in his head.

" _Okay he has got to be the cutest boy I have seen"_ Dayla said.

"Hey Dayla can you hold the sack a second, I'll be right back, I just need to put something in my locker" Andrew asked.

"Sure" Dayla answered and took the sack from him, Andrew then left.

"I tell you what, the only thing this assignment is teaching me is how pointless this is" Sam said with a frown.

"Not to mention dangerous, now I gotta spend a week playing house with an ecto-weaving ghost hunter" Danny said looking at Valerie.

"Don't worry Danny, Valerie doesn't know who you and Dayla are and as far as she knows, you both don't know who she is either" Sam said.

"Besides she can't be gunning for either of you if she's too busy taking care of her little sack of love. Danny, Val and baby sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S…" Tucker began teasing but was cut off when Valerie took his hat and shoved it in his mouth.

"You dropped your hat" Valerie said with a glare.

Tucker pulled his hat out of his mouth and placed it back on his head. He then walked away with the sack saying, "Come on Sam. Our child doesn't need to see this kind of negativity"

"What? Tucker it's a flour sack!" Sam shouted in annoyance as she left with Tucker.

Andrew then came back and asked, "Hey Dayla do you want to show me around school? We can talk about how were gonna do this project together"

"Sure thing. I'll talk to you later Danny" Dayla said and then left with Andrew.

Valerie dropped the sack in front of them, both of them frowned at each other. Valerie then said, "I'll make this quick. I don't like you and you don't like me"

"Cool I'm glad we worked that out" Danny said sarcastically.

"So I took the time to chart out our responsibilities" Valerie said as she produced a poster that showed who would take care of the baby.

Danny glared as he saw most of it was Danny's responsibility. He then snapped, "And by our you mean mine"

"Look unlike you I'm busy. So busy my grades are in the toilet and I really need to pass this class" Valerie said.

They both suddenly heard a crying sound coming from the sack. Valerie then asked, "What is that?"

Danny quickly picked it up and began to immediately rock the sack back and forth like it was a real baby while saying, "You can't just set it down, these things need constant motion"

"See and it's that kind of parental attention that's gonna get me a good grade or else" Valerie said as she walked off.

Danny just glared at Valerie with annoyance. While Valerie was walking in the hallway, Dayla caught up with her and asked, "Hey Valerie how's it going?"

Valerie smiled and answered, "Pretty good, just really busy that's all"

Valerie walked off and then Andrew asked, "So is Valerie another one of your friends?"

"I'm not sure yet honestly" Dayla answered.

"So how do you want to do this assignment?" Andrew asked. Dayla then answered, "I figure that we each take the baby each night to our place and then share responsibilities of taking care of it together during the day when we're at school"

Andrew nodded and said, "Cool. I'll take the baby tonight then"

"Oh by the way my friends and I like to meet at Nasty Burger after school. Do you maybe want to come and join us?" Dayla asked.

"Sure" Andrew answered. The bell rang and everyone went off to their next classes.

After school that day Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were all sitting down at a table outside at Nasty Burger. Danny was trying his hardest to calm his flour sack down but nothing was working as he continued to rock the sack back and forth.

"I've been a parent for only one day and I'm probably already down to a C-" Danny said.

"Life could be worse, you could be that guy in the Nasty Nit costume" Sam said as she gestured to Nasty Nit who was getting attacked by a bunch of kids.

"Ooh Nasty Nit! Let's get a family photo with him" Tucker said as he dragged them all towards the giant bug costume guy.

"You're taking this way too seriously!" Sam exclaimed in annoyance.

They were all unware that Skulker was on top of the roof watching them. Skulker pushed a button on his wrist and made a large cage appear filled with all different kinds of ghost every shape and size.

"Hmmm I'm going to need the right kind of bait to lure those three back to battle. Now let's see, too scaly, too frightening, you I plan feasting on for dinner…. Aha! Yes you'll do" Skulker said with a grin as he pulled out poor Box Ghost from the cage.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST AND…." Box Ghost began shouting but was cut off when Skulker gagged him with some sort of mechanical gag and attached him to a fishing rod.

Sam and Tucker stood with Nasty Nit while holding the flour sack in a purple carry bag, Danny took the picture of them all while still trying to calm his one down.

"Want me to take a picture of you guys? Family photos help boost your grade" Tucker asked.

"No thanks Tuck. Andrew and I have already got this assignment down" Dayla answered.

"I would but that would require having the whole family, but mummy is too busy with her job to pull her weight and keep this kid quiet!" Danny shouted.

"Danny! You're scaring the baby!" Tucker and Sam shouted. Tucker smirked as Sam pulled back and said nervously, "Which that is not, it's a flour sack"

"He kind of does have a point though. I mean Dayla and I are sharing equal responsibilities when it comes to this assignment, maybe just try talking to this Valerie about it. I used to help our neighbour's children back in New York" Andrew suggested.

"Hey you mentioned that you moved here with your mum. What about your dad?" Sam asked.

"He died when I was little, it's been me and my mum ever since" Andrew answered with a bit of sadness. Dayla put her hand don his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. That's got to be rough, I couldn't imagine what it would be like without my dad"

"Thanks Dayla. Anyway I better get home and I've got first night with the baby so I'll see you tomorrow Dayla" Andrew said.

"Okay see you tomorrow" Dayla said as she handed the sack over to him and waved as they left.

They all then heard a noise coming from Danny's sack, Danny opened up the nappy and then he suddenly cringed back in disgust as green gas came from it and smelled disgusting.

"Oh come on!" Danny said in disgust.

"Just be thankful it's only flour" Sam said. Danny then asked, "Then why does it smell like beans?"

"It's the little touches that bring the baby to life" Tucker said. "Here allow me"

Tucker grabbed Danny's sack and then dropped his backpack to the ground, which suddenly turned into a change table along with extra nappies and a mobile. All of them looked at Tucker with wide eyes as he began to change the nappy.

"Okay where did you get all this stuff Tucker?" Dayla asked.

"I announced the birth of our ten pound sack of joy on the internet. The online Geek Community can be very generous" Tucker answered.

Danny and Dayla's ghost senses suddenly went off and they turned around to see the Box Ghost being hung there by rope. Box Ghost spat out the gag and exclaimed, "BEWARE!"

He was then pulled back up and everyone in the restaurant began screaming in fright at the sight of the ghost.

"Oh man! Tuck can you watch the kid for me?" Danny asked.

"What do I look like a baby sitting service?" Tucker asked with a frown. Danny quickly pulled out five dollars which Tucker accepted happily and said while hugging the sack, "Come to Uncle Tucker and his baby sitting service"

Danny and Dayla ran to the back of Nasty Burger, while looking back they didn't notice Nasty Nit standing there and they ran right into him and fell backwards to the ground.

"Watch it!" Nasty Nit said rudely and then ran off.

"Sorry it was an accident!" They both said with annoyance. Danny then said, "Geeze everyone is being a jerk today"

They both transformed into their ghost halves and flew up into the air and floated above Nasty Burger looking around for the annoying Box Ghost.

"Now where's that lame old Box Ghost?" Dayla asked.

Valerie suddenly appeared in front of them with her ghost hunting equipment on and holding a large weapon at them. She then said, "Only lame old ghosts I see here are you two!"

Valerie fired the missile which hit them both dead on and sent them crashing into the order box of Nast Burger instantly breaking it. They both stood up and watched as she flew around.

"Oh she's too busy to watch the kid but when it's time to kick our butts, she's front and centre!" Danny said with annoyance.

They both flew up and began firing ecto-blasts at her sled as Danny asked sarcastically, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Valerie dodged the blasts and then turned around aiming the weapon at them again while shouting, "This is what I do!"

Skulker watched as the blast from her weapon knocked them both to the ground with a wide grin. He then said still holding the Box Ghost, "At last people hitting people! Is there anything more beautiful?"

They both got back and up and charged at Valerie sending more ecto blasts right at her, Valerie dodged them and fired six more shots, Danny and Dayla quickly turned intangible but the blasts hit the ground and almost hit the people around Nasty Burger including Tucker and Sam. One of the blasts destroyed the pole holding the Nasty Burger sign up and it began to fall right near Tucker who screamed, "MY BABY!"

"TUCKER!" Danny and Dayla both shouted and they flew right down and held onto Tucker.

They turned him intangible just in time and allowed the sign to fall right through them, they all turned tangible and Tucker let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks! But Danny this is gonna cost you extra" Tucker said with a frown.

"Bill me later. Right now we gotta stop this fight before somebody gets hurt" Danny said.

They both then turned invisible and flew in between some cars and transformed back into their human halves. They both came out and watched as Valerie scanned the area and then flew off. Skulker watched and then groaned, "This is ridiculous I could've skinned them all by now"

Danny and Dayla walked back to Sam and a frowning Tucker who then said, "I ought to bust you for child endangerment!"

He handed Danny's sack back to him and then held his one close while saying sweetly, "There, there. Daddy's here, daddy loves you"

Sam crossed her arms and said with annoyance as she grabbed the sack off him, "Um Tucker point of information, it's a sack of white powder that you almost got killed over!"

Sam then looked at the sack and smiled as she rubbed off some dirt that was on its face. Tucker then said, "I'm gonna have to charge you extra Danny. Hazard pay and all"

"Fine whatever!" Danny said as he gave Tucker another five dollars. "Right now I just want to find Valerie and giver her our kid and a piece of my mind"

"I'll come with you Danny" Dayla said and they both began to leave but only to run right into Nasty Nit again.

"Please move!" Danny said while shoving him out of the way.

Nasty Nit put his hands on his hips and then walked off, Tucker kept looking at the money he got and then smirked as he got an idea watching Dash and Paulina fight over who was going to watch over their sack.

"Hi I couldn't help over hearing and I think I have the solution to your problem" Tucker said.

Meanwhile Danny and Dayla had arrived at Valerie's place and walked into the apartment building. Valerie was in her room doing chin up on one of the pipes while glaring at a wanted poster of Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms.

"You can run ghost kids but you can't hide!" Valerie exclaimed.

She stopped when she heard someone knocking on the front door and Danny calling, "Valerie it's Danny and Dayla and junior!"

Valerie opened the front door. Danny then said while shoving the sack into her arms, "You're taking the kid now"

"But my job!" Valerie objected. Danny then said, "I know all about your stupid job"

"What! Who told you about that?" Valerie asked.

"It doesn't matter. The free rides over now get your lazy butt in gear and start pulling your weight" Danny demanded and then walked off.

Valerie then looked at Dayla hoping she could help her. She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry Valerie but this is the whole point of the assignment. You both need to work together and share responsibilities of taking care of a baby, true Danny could've been calmer about it but you do need to start pulling your weight in this"

Dayla then walked off with Danny. Valerie then tried one more time, "Guys wait please! Danny you don't understand, if I flunk this class my dad will kill me"

The sack then made another farting noise and sprayed green gas right in Valerie's face. Danny then said, "Great! Then you might want to think about changing that diaper"

Danny then walked off, Dayla walked back for a second and said, "I'm sorry"

Valerie then said as she walked back in the room, "Don't worry about it. At least you're showing you care"

Valerie closed the door and then Dayla left to join Danny. They were all unaware that once again they were being watched by Skulker just outside the building.

"Hmmm clearly the sack is very valuable to all of them" Skulker said and then grinned. "Which gives me an idea"

He turned invisible and intangible and phased into the building, she gasped when suddenly the sack was snatched out of her hand and began floating in the air, and she then watched the sack disappear from the room and then grabbed her ecto-gun with fury. Meanwhile Danny and Dayla were walking down the second floor when their ghost senses went off and they turned around to see Skulker holding Danny and Valerie's flour sack.

"Skulker!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed and then they transformed into their ghost forms.

They floated up to him and then they both asked, "What are you doing?"

"Framing you both" Skulker answered.

He then brought the sack right up and screamed in its face causing it to start crying.

"Skulker no!" Danny shouted.

Skulker grinned and tossed the sack, they both caught it and then Skulker turned invisible and phased out of the building. Valerie then came running down the hallway in her ghost hunting suit and weapon in hand.

"Hand over the sack ghosts and nobody gets hurt!" Valerie warned while aiming her weapon at them.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" Dayla exclaimed, but Valerie wouldn't listen and she fired her weapon at them.

Danny held onto the sack and they both turned intangible and phased out of the building, Valerie then followed behind on her jet sled and continued to fire shots at them.

"You don't understand! This is all a trick by a ghost named Skulker" Danny shouted as they stopped.

Valerie pushed a button on her gun aiming more missiles and other weapons at them, Danny then placed his arm out to calm her down while saying, "Okay"

They both floated down to the ground, Valerie followed them and put her jet sled into her feet away but still aimed the weapon right at them.

"Look I'm putting the sack down right here" Danny said as he gently placed the sack down on the ground.

"You don't want to hurt us and you don't want to hurt this right?" Dayla asked calmly.

Valerie then lowered the other weapons on the gun and asked, "Why do you even care?"

Skulker watched and was disappointed when he saw that they weren't fighting at all.

"No hitting! Why is there no hitting?" Skulker said. "I'm changing the rules of this hunt"

Skulker then pressed a button on his wrist and then Danny, Dayla and Valerie suddenly found themselves surrounded machines that were sparking with electricity.

"I knew it! It's a trap!" Valerie said with anger.

"No it's not us! It's…." Danny began to say but they all screamed when all the machines hit them with electricity and then everything went black.

They all groaned as they woke up and suddenly found themselves lying next to each other, they all sat up and they found themselves handcuffed to each other by glowing handcuffs. Danny was attached to Valerie's left hand while Dayla was attached to Valerie's right hand, they all stood up and found Skulker standing in front of them with a wide grin.

"Greetings prey. After failing to determine which of you the superior challenge is, I decided to hunt all three of you at the same time!" Skulker said and then laughed evilly into the air as they discovered that they were in the Ghost Zone on Skulker's island!

"AGHH! HELP! What is this place? Who's he? What's going on here?" Valerie screamed out flinging Danny and Dayla everywhere as she panicked, causing them to be flung over straight to the ground.

They both stood back up and Danny began, "Okay in order this is the Ghost Zone, that's Skulker Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and other than you dislocating our shoulders we're about to be hunted like animals"

"And this is all because he can't decide who to hunt" Dayla then added.

Skulker activated his weapons on his suit and then said, "I'm offering you a sporting head start prey, and I suggest you take it"

Valerie screamed again, Danny and Dayla then pulled Valerie along as they began to run away while exclaiming, "Less freaking more running!"

They all ran together dodging nets and other rope traps that Skulker sent at them. Danny tried to create an ecto-blast with his free hand but it cancelled out immediately. He then looked at the handcuffs and said, "Oh man! These handcuffs must cancel out all our ghost powers!"

"Oh come on!" Dayla groaned as they continued to run.

Valerie then stopped them all as she saw her weapon lying on the ground in front of them. She bent down to pick it up while exclaiming, "My ecto-grenade launcher!"

"No don't! It might be…" Danny began to say but was stopped when Valerie picked it up anyway. It was attached to a rope which activated a switch.

A hole opened out of the tree and it suddenly launched thousands of darts at them, Danny and Dayla pulled Valerie down and dodged the darts.

"Booby trapped" Danny finished with annoyance. Dayla then said, "See this is why we took the time to explain the whole Ghost Zone's greatest hunter thing"

They all then heard Skulker's battle cry, Valerie stood up and shouted, "Get up! He's coming!"

But for some reason they couldn't move, they both looked to see they both got hit by a dart each in their legs.

"I…can't…move" They both said in unison as they fell to the ground completely paralysed.

Skulker then came up holding a weapon at them as he said, "Spectral Paralyses Darts. The effects are only temporary but this will not be"

Valerie began to run again dragging Danny and Dayla along with her, they both got hit with rocks and branches as she ran from Skulker.

"Well on the bright side, she's finally starting to pull her own weight" Danny muttered.

Meanwhile back in Amity Park, Tucker's babysitting service was rising at a high rate. The entire class had asked Tucker to take care of their flour sacks, but Sam was getting annoyed at him that their own sack was getting neglected.

"Flour Power Day Care please hold. Flower Power Day Care, yes we do accept your parent's credit cards. Hey Sam this baby sitting gig is a real gold mine" Tucker said as he put down the phones.

"That's great but aren't you worried our own sack might get neglected?" Sam asked as she watched their sack fall out of the carry bag and onto the ground.

"No why?" Tucker asked while Sam picked up the sack and began rocking it and then answered, "Well it's just that you seem so busy and if you want I can take her off your hand for a few hours"

"Her? Now who's taking this way too seriously? Your bonding aren't you?" Tucker asked with a smirk as he took the sack off Sam and placed it in a carriage along with another one.

"What! No! I am so not bonding. I just thought you could use a break that's all" Sam answered nervously.

"Well thanks but no thanks. No better way of advertisement than a full caravan" Tucker said and then continued on his way.

"You're right it's just a stupid school project. I don't care" Sam lied as she looked at the sack and then frowned her eyebrows in annoyance at Tucker.

Back on Skulker's Island in the Ghost Zone, Valerie screamed once more as she continued to run dragging Danny and Dayla along the ground. Danny and Dayla suddenly felt some of their body moving again and was at least able to stand up as Valerie stopped at the edge of the island.

"No way out whelps" Skulker said with a victorious grin.

"There is one way out" Valerie said looking down.

"What! Listen to me don't…" Dayla began to protest but Valerie jumped off the ledge.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as they fell.

Valerie then kicked her heels and suddenly her jet sled activated and came out, stopping them from falling any further. Danny and Dayla landed on the back of the sled holding on as Valerie sped off through the infinite Ghost Zone.

"HA! He may have gotten my weapons but he didn't get everything" Valerie exclaimed as Danny and Dayla stood up on the sled.

Skulker activated his jet packs and began to chase after them, Valerie went faster and faster in an effort to lose the hunter.

"Look could you slow down for a moment? This is the Ghost Zone, we are ghosts and we can help each other" Danny said.

"Why should I trust either of you?" Valerie asked with frustration. Danny and Dayla raised their eyebrows and pointed out that they were handcuffed to each other.

Seeing she had no other option she said, "Fine. I'm open for suggestions"

"Head for a door, any door. Sometimes they're portals between the Ghost Zone and Earth" Dayla explained.

Valerie stopped at a metal looking door and opened it, revealing a monstrous train shooting flames from its mouth.

"NOT THAT DOOR!" Danny and Dayla both screamed and slammed it shut.

"Well maybe you both should be a little more specific" Valerie said sarcastically.

Valerie moved to another door and opened it, once they saw there was no danger in that one they immediately flew in and slammed the door shut losing Skulker in the process. Skulker stopped and smelled the air for them.

"I can smell how near they are. The sweat, the fear….and beans. One of them has had a burrito" Skulker said with slight disgust at the smell.

Back in Amity Park Tucker had brought all the flour sack to his home garage, where he had automatic rocking baby carriages ready for him to place the sacks in and hanging above each one was a dollar bill he had earned from every one.

"Okay guys nap time. Night Alexandra. Sleep tight Andrew. Good night Benjamin, your my favourite" Tucker said as he placed each individual sack in the cribs.

He then reached over for his sack but gasped as he couldn't feel it there, he then looked to see that it wasn't in the carriage at all.

What he didn't know that while he was busy taking care of the other sacks, Sam snatched their one away and took it home with her. She placed a wig that looked like her hair and put make-up on it and hugged it tightly as she cooed, "Aren't you adorable? You are now. Yes you are"

Back in the Ghost Zone Danny, Dayla and Valerie floated down to a flat piece of land and Valerie retracted the jet sled. Danny and Dayla moved their arms and legs and smiled as the paralysis was finally over and they could move again.

"We both can move again, thanks for the save back there" Dayla said.

"Yeah well thank you both for nothing!" Valerie said bitterly. "It's both your faults that I'm stuck in this freaky ghost world"

Danny picked up a rock and tried breaking his handcuffs. He placed his on a large rock and began smashing the smaller rock on the chain while saying sarcastically, "Right because clearly the maniac who cuffed and dragged us here didn't have anything to do with it"

"Man I'm just getting paired up with all kinds of jerks in my life" Valerie said looking down.

"What do you mean by that?" Dayla asked. Valerie then answered with bitterness, "Nothing you two would know about. Some dweeb has been giving me all kinds of static at school all because of this project we're both supposed to be doing"

"Uh maybe you weren't pulling your weight?" Danny suggested. Valerie then picked up another rock and tried breaking the cuffs while saying, "Or maybe he has no idea what my life is like! A job, a second job…"

"Two jobs?" Danny asked. Valerie then continued, "I gotta catch ghosts like you guys and raise money for college. Even his sister has no idea what I'm going through, but at least she cares and talks to me nicely. I could've been paired up with anybody for this project and I got stuck with insensitive, uncaring, DANNY FENTON!"

She broke the rock on the last part and they all looked up when their handcuffs lit up and showed an image of Skulker on a video screen.

"Greetings panicking youngsters. As much as I'd like to follow the scent of beans throughout the infinite realms of the Ghost Zone, I believe I have something you want right here" Skulker said and held up Danny and Valerie's baby sack.

They all gasped in fright and shouted in panic, "We have to go back!"

Valerie looked at them both strangely and then Dayla said, "Even though we have no idea why that sack is so important"

Skulker laughed evilly at them. Back in Amity Park Tucker marched right up to Sam's bedroom and frowned as he asked, "What have you done to our child?"

He snatched the sack away and said, "Give him back! It's obvious Tucker Junior needs a strong father"

Sam then snatched it back and protested, "No way! Lilith needs to be raised in a nurturing environment and not some overcrowded baby barracks"

"OH MY GOSH! The other babies! Gotta go!" Tucker exclaimed in a panic and then kissed Sam full on the lips!

They both stared at each other with wide eyes. Sam then broke the silence and said, "That never happened"

"You got that right! Daddy's gotta run!" Tucker exclaimed as he ran out the door. Sam then shouted, "Don't forget to pick up milk!"

Back in the Ghost Zone they all went back to Skulker's Island, unaware that Skulker was watching their every move from behind some bushes.

"That's it come to my trap" Skulker said quietly. The sack then started crying, Skulker then held it up with annoyance and tried squeezing it to stop it while shouting, "What is this thing! Why won't it stop this infernal racket?"

They all heard the baby crying and immediately sprang into action, they flew down and snatched the sack just as Skulker was about to shoot it with his weapon, Dayla held onto the sack tightly as they all landed on the ground and Skulker prepared to shoot them.

"Go high!" Danny yelled out and then Valerie took to the air dodging the blasts.

They flew around dodging each blast that Skulker sent their way.

Valerie then yelled, "Go low!"

Valerie flew down low and her and Danny used the chains on their handcuffs to trip Skulker over. They floated in the air as Dayla said, "Hey I think we finally got this teamwork thing down"

Skulker then jumped up and grabbed them by their handcuffs yanking them off the jet sled and held them in the air.

"Just in time to get our butts fried" Valerie exclaimed.

"Now before I destroy you all" Skulker said and then grabbed the sack off Dayla. "I must know what is so valuable about this package"

"It's not the package that's valuable, it's how you take care of it that counts" Valerie said. Danny then added, "And dude, you're a horrible mother"

Skulker looked at the sack up close, but it suddenly farted and sprayed green gas right into his face. He dropped them all and held his eyes and nose as he shouted in disgust. Danny then saw Valerie's gun and smirked as he reached over to pick it up.

"Danny what are you doing?" Dayla asked. Danny answered, "Giving Skulker a taste of his own booby trap"

He pulled the gun and then ducked them all down as the trap activated and heard Skulker scream as all the darts hit him everywhere, they looked up to see him covered in darts.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Skulker shouted and then was suddenly frozen on the spot as he said, "Can't…move"

He then fell to the ground with one arm stuck behind his back and one arm above his head.

"Please don't get up on our account, we'll just go" Dayla said as she grabbed the key and unlocked all their handcuffs. Valerie then picked up the sack and they all began to walk off.

"Okay now my nose itches. A little help? Anyone? Please?" Skulker begged. Danny then came back and allowed the sack to fart in Skulker's face once more before leaving.

Back in Amity Park Tucker came home to find his mother baking cookies.

"Hi mum" Tucker greeted. Mrs Foley then offered, "Cookie dear? I just made them fresh for the big bake sale"

Tucker picked up one of the cookies happily and said, "Thanks mum"

"No thank you son for picking up all that flour for me" Mrs Foley said.

Tucker's eyes widened in shock, he spat out the cookies and saw all around the kitchen that all the flour sacks were opened and emptied of their continents.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Back in the Ghost Zone, they had all just came out of the jungle and Valerie sighed at the sight of the flour sack, it was ripped up and dirty.

"At least it stopped crying. I guess I was kind of harsh on you two before. I never thought a ghost could be anything but trouble" Valerie said.

"That's because you never bothered to get to know one" Danny said. Dayla then added, "Yeah remember the saying never judge a book by its cover"

"Truce?" Danny offered as he held out his hand. Valerie shook his hand and said, "For now. Get me out of this ghost world and we'll see how long it lasts"

"Zone it's more of a zone. But if you insist…" Danny began and then overshadowed Valerie as he finished, "We're gonna have to do it our way though"

They both flew through the air and left the Ghost Zone through the Fenton Portal, then they phased out of the building and flew all the way to Valerie's home. Danny then sat on Valerie's bed and deactivated her suit and then phased out of her body, which Valerie passed out.

"Now to get out of here before she…" Danny began but was stopped when Dayla tapped his shoulder and pointed to the floor where they saw the Nasty Nit costume.

"Oh man you've got to be kidding me" Danny said as he picked up the suit.

They both heard her yawn and waking up, so they quickly transformed back into their human halves as she sat up.

"Who's there?" Valerie asked.

"Ah it's just us" Dayla answered. Danny then said, "Sorry the door was opened and according to your chart, it's my turn to take the baby"

Valerie then noticed Danny holding the costume and then shouted as she snatched off him. "Give me that! And you better not tell anybody! I mean it! You better not!"

"We won't tell anybody. If there's one thing we're both good at is keeping secrets right Danny?" Dayla said.

"Yeah absolutely. Wow this is the worst job ever, I didn't know this was the job you were talking about" Danny said.

"That's because you never bothered to get to know me" Valerie said as she put away the costume.

"Yeah you're right and I'm supposed to be one of the good guys" Danny said.

"What?" Valerie asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Look maybe I can make it up to" Danny offered. Valerie then said as she showed him the sack, "You can start by not getting mad"

The end of the week came and Sam, Dayla, Danny, Andrew and Valerie laughed when they found out what happened to everyone else's flour sacks as they sat in class.

"Fenton! Grey! Your flour sack is a disgrace, but since its not part of a cookie I'm giving you two a C" Tetslaff announced which Danny and Valerie smiled at.

"Knight and Fenton for excellent parenting skills, showing equal responsibilities and great teamwork between each other, I'm awarding you both an A" Tetslaff announced.

Andrew and Dayla high fived each other.

"Manson for exemplary parenting skills and if questionable taste in make-up I'm awarding you an A" Ms Tetslaff announced. She then glared at Tucker while saying, "As for you Mr Day-care…."

Later that day after school, Tucker was forced to refund everyone's money and go out of business which almost made him cry as he gave every single dollar bill he had earned. He moped in front of the Nasty burger as he teared down his sign.

"Cheer up Tuck, you can still visit Lilith on weekends" Sam said as she still held onto the flour sack.

"Sam it's just a flour sack" Tucker said plainly.

"I'm so glad we passed this class" Andrew said. Dayla then laughed as she said, "Good thing we didn't try Tucker's babysitting service"

"I have to go and help my mum at home, I'll see you on Monday guys" Andrew said as he left.

Dayla couldn't stop smiling at him for some reason, but then quickly blushed as she looked away.

Tucker frowned as he threw the banner away but it hit Nasty Nit in the face and they heard Danny yell in the suit, "Hey! Watch where you're throwing that! Show a little respect will ya?"

"Danny?" They all asked.

"Yeah the other day I was such a jerk to…uh the person who wore this thing I figured I should give that person the day off" Danny said.

"Oh you're not half bad Danny and maybe one day Valerie will see that the other half of both you guys isn't so bad either" Sam said.

"I didn't say it was Valerie" Danny said. Sam then said, "You didn't say it wasn't"

"Well wherever Valerie is, I'm sure she's finally enjoying herself" Dayla said.

On the other side of Amity Park, Valerie was in her ghost hunting suit chasing down the Box Ghost. Box Ghost screamed as he was flying away from her, she fired random shots from her weapon right at him.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Valerie shouted.

"YOU CANNOT CATCH ME! FOR I AM THE….AGHHHHHH!" The Box Ghost screamed as he was hit dead on by a blast.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS**

 **Danny and Dayla now have a bounty on their heads! All the best known ghost hunters are trying to capture them for the price of $1 million dollars! Vlad's up to something as he now needs a new portal to get to the Ghost Zone. Will Danny and Dayla find out what Vlad is up to and avoid being captured by Ghost Hunters? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: The Million Dollar Ghosts.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. The Million Dollar Ghosts

_**THE MILLION DOLLAR GHOSTS**_

Wisconsin, home of Vlad Masters who was also known throughout the Ghost Zone as Vlad Plasmius, the evil half ghost. Vlad was currently in the Ghost Zone just outside his own portal to his home, floating in front of a glass box that contained a key that had a skeleton head on the handle.

"Ah there you are, the legendary Skeleton Key. With it I can open to any door, travel to any realm and free any prisoner" Vlad said.

He floated closer to the box, but then suddenly a giant four armed, red furry ghost appeared in front of him roaring in anger and baring his razor sharp teeth. He was known as Behemoth.

"And if you're the only thing standing between me and that…" Vlad said with a grin.

Behemoth then tried to squash him between his own two hands, he opened them to see but looked confused when he saw that he wasn't even there. Vlad then appeared right in front of him having transported right before he could even squish him, Behemoth then roared and fired a large amount of purple flames right from his mouth, Vlad however smirked and created an ecto-shield blocking the blast and leaving him completely unharmed. Behemoth then grabbed Vlad and held him with his two hands, but Vlad's smirk never dropped the entire time.

"HA! HA! This is going to be a snap!" Vlad exclaimed and then teleported out of his hands and reappeared in front of his stomach and delivered a powerful punch sending him flying in the air.

Vlad then duplicated three times, three of them blasted Behemoth with ecto-blasts while one held him still with ecto-rope made from his energy, Behemoth roared as he struggled in the rope, the real Vlad then flew straight towards the key but before he could grab it Behemoth broke the rope and wacked him with his tail sending him straight back through the portal, Vlad crashed onto one of his lab tables and then landed on the floor.

The other three duplicates were then sent through the portal by Behemoth and went straight back into Vlad. Behemoth's head then poked through the portal as the large monster had attempted to get through the portal to attack Vlad more.

"Very Behemoth. No more Mr Nice Plasmius" Vlad said as he stood up and lit his hand with ecto-energy.

He then walked over and prepared to attack him, but they both stopped when they suddenly heard noise coming from the ecto-filtrator and a green light was flashing brightly. Behemoth roared as he was suddenly sucked back through the portal. Vlad looked at it and saw what it was saying.

"Change the ecto-filtrator. Oh fudge buckets!" Vlad exclaimed and then turned intangible.

There was a huge explosion and the entire castle was destroyed right on the spot, Vlad however was completely unharmed by the blast as he was intangible. He then turned tangible and looked around.

"AGHHH! My house!" Vlad shouted. "I can always buy another one, but the key! I can't get that key without a portal! I'll need to find another working one…"

Vlad then stopped his rant and grinned as he transformed into his human half. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a photograph of him with the Fenton's at the college reunion, he grinned at the image of Jack Fenton as he knew now where there was another working portal.

"I guess I'll just have to take Jack Fenton's!" Vlad exclaimed and then laughed evilly into the air.

The next day at Casper High Danny and Dayla were walking down the hallway with Jazz after she drove them to school.

"Thanks for driving us to school today Jazz" Dayla said. Jazz then replied, "No problem guys"

"Yeah sometimes it's nice to avoid the bus and quietly and anonymously slip into school" Danny said.

They all then jumped when red lights began flashing and a voice called out, "GHOST ALERT! GHOST ALERT!"

"Danny! Dayla! Hide!" Jazz shouted.

"Why?" Danny and Dayla asked in confusion.

"Um that's an excellent question" Jazz answered with a nervous smile.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew then came up to them and Danny asked, "What's going on?"

"Didn't you get the memo? The schools running ghost drills now" Sam answered.

"Ghost drills?" Jazz asked in confusion. Andrew then asked, "I heard about all this ghost stuff in the news and seen a couple here and there around the town. Are there really ghosts?"

"Welcome to Amity Park Andrew which has been named as America's most haunted town" Dayla answered.

They all then saw Mr Lancer walking down the hallway in a ghost mask shouting, "BOOOO! I AM A GHOST!"

"Whose that supposed to fool?" Jazz asked sarcastically.

"GHOST!" They suddenly heard Jack scream.

And speaking of Jack, he came running right into the hallways in the Fenton Peeler suit and aimed the gun right at Mr Lancer.

"Who is that?" Andrew asked. Dayla face palmed herself and answered, "My dad"

"I got the memo! And I know there are ghosts around here!" Jack exclaimed.

"Dad no! It's not a ghost" Dayla said. Danny then added, "Yeah it's an out of shape teacher in a mask"

"We'll see about that son! Eat Ghost Peeler spook!" Jack shouted and then he pushed the button activating the device.

The blast hit Mr Lancer dead on causing him to scream, the peeler teared away the mask, his pants and his shirt, leaving him in nothing but his singlet and boxer shorts that had the faces of William Shakespeare on them. All the students began to laugh at him hysterically and Mr Lancer covered himself with a picture of George Washington. Danny and Dayla covered their faces in embarrassment while Jazz sighed at the sight.

"WOW! He is out of shape" Jack said.

Mr Lancer walked up to them with anger and said, "I can't give you detention Jack Fenton, but someone named Fenton is staying after school"

"Woah! Look at the time!" Jack and Jazz exclaimed and then left Danny and Dayla behind to deal with Mr Lancer.

Later in the hallway during lunchtime, Dayla was at her locker putting away her books when Andrew came up to her. It had been four weeks since he moved to Amity Park and both of them though unaware were really starting to like each other, he had also became really good friends with her along with Danny, Sam and Tucker as well.

"Hey Dayla. So what happened with Mr Lancer?" Andrew asked.

"He's given me and Danny a huge amount of extra school work to do. If only he would do the same with Dash and the other jocks" Dayla answered.

Andrew laughed at that and said, "Yeah I noticed that happening a lot around here. Oh um by the way I wanted to ask you something. You know that huge geometry test we got next Monday? I was wondering if maybe you wanted to study together"

Dayla blushed for a second and then answered, "Uh sure. How about after school tomorrow at the Nasty Burger?"

"Cool" Andrew said.

Paulina then came up and asked, "Hey you're the new boy right? Well anyway I have something to tell you. I wouldn't hang out with a freak like Dayla Fenton or her other freaky friends, so how would you like to be part of the A-List?"

Andrew glared and said, "Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather hang out with people I know can actually be good friends. Oh by the way Paulina was it? Dayla, her brother or her friends are not freaks and if you don't like them, that's your problem"

"AGH! I am so out of here!" Paulina huffed and then walked off.

"Is she always calling you that?" Andrew asked. Dayla looked down sadly and answered, "Ever since I started this year, but don't worry I've been standing up to her and it's not so bad now"

"So I've actually heard about this Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane in the paper and seen them flying around but they don't seem to be hurting anyone. Are they actually bad ghosts?" Andrew asked.

Dayla became nervous at first but then calmed down and answered, "I don't think they are. I mean no offence to my parents who are ghost hunters but I think they're just misunderstood and all that happened with the mayor was a mistake"

Andrew nodded in agreement and said, "Me too" Dayla eyes widened at that but then smiled.

"Okay, ready to head for lunch with the others?" Andrew asked. Dayla nodded and they both walked off.

After school on that day Jazz, Maddie and Jack were all in the really messy lab talking about what happened at Casper High.

"All I'm saying is you might want to think twice before you barge in like that dad. You really got Danny and Dayla in trouble" Jazz said.

"Oh yeah? You think they're in trouble now?" Jack said as he gestured around the lab. "Look at this place! Danny and Dayla haven't cleaned the lab in weeks! The beakers are caked with goo and Danny hasn't even changed the ecto-filtrator in six months! That can't be good"

"And it'll be six more by the time we got done with all this extra work Lancer assigned us" Danny said as he and Dayla entered the lab with very heavy backpacks, which they dropped to the ground.

"Dad are you familiar with the term stay away from our school?" Danny asked.

"Sweetie relax. You both know your dad loves you and he doesn't mean to make your lives more difficult" Maddie said.

"By the way Dayla, what's this I heard about you going on a date tomorrow?" Jack asked with suspicion.'

"Dayla has a date?" Danny asked.

Dayla immediately blushed and exclaimed, "It's not a date! Andrew and I are just going to the Nasty Burger tomorrow after school to study for a test we got next week!"

"So it's a study date?" Jack then asked. Dayla sighed in frustration, "No it's not a date!"

Before they could continue the news came on and the anchor woman announced, "The hunt is on for the ghost kids"

"What?" Jack, Danny and Dayla asked at the same time.

All eyes were on the news as they heard, "As a result of today's false ghost alert at Casper High, the need for competent non-Jack Fenton ghost hunters in Amity Park has never been more obvious"

"Hey they said my name! Need for competent ghost hunters? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Jack wondered as he fiddled with the Ghost Peeler. He accidently pushed a button and made goo splat all over him.

"Luckily a mysterious benefactor has offered a million dollar bounty on the head of Amity Park's most famous ghosts, Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane and has hired the best known ghost hunters to track them down" The reporter finished.

Danny, Dayla, Jazz and Maddie all smirked and said, "3…2…1"

Jack crashed through all the boxes filled with all different types of weapons, tipping them over and shouting while holding a gun, "Nobody's catching those ghost kids but me!"

He ran off and then quickly said, "Danny, Dayla clean that up"

The next afternoon at Nasty Burger Danny, Dayla and Sam were standing out the front of the restaurant where the ghost hunters were gathering.

"Danny, Dayla aren't you both worried? These are the best known ghost hunters in the world" Sam said.

"Sam they're the best known. They're not the best I mean look at them, The Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat" Danny said as he gestured to a couple of people in clothes from the 60's and a huge black and white tiger that was actually more scared than brave.

The cat became really scared and jumped right onto the girl, digging its claws right into her skin. She screamed out, "AGHH! Like those are my internal organs dude!"

"Jinkies Scaredy Cat! You're like maiming her!" The boy exclaimed.

Suddenly two teens on motor bikes jumped out of the bushes and landed on the ground. Dayla then said, "Those are the Extreme Ghostbreakers"

The teens high fived each other and then the boy shouted, "You the man!"

"Actually idiot I'm a girl" The girl corrected. The boy then shouted, "And that's so extreme!"

They revved up their bikes causing mud to hit an African American man named Agent O and another man named Agent K who were wearing white suits.

"And the governments ghost fighting squad Guys in White" Danny finished.

The two looked at the mud that was on their suits and then Agent K said, "We have a cleanliness breach in shoulder section ALPHA"

"I'll fill out suit cleaning form number 87B OMEGA" Agent O said.

"I'll call our immediate supervisor to requisition detergent and fabric softener. LOCK THE AREA DOWN!" Agent K shouted and then the two took out two small blue glowing cubes and threw them on the ground which expanded into a dome like shield around them.

"It's a virtual whose who and who can't catch ghosts" Danny said. His eyes then widened in realisation as he said, "Which means he should be arriving any second now"

They heard the horn of the RV and the two Ghostbreakers screamed and jumped out of the way as Jack stopped the RV completely destroying their bikes.

"Sorry!" Maddie shouted from the window. Jack then said, "WOW! You should be careful where you park those things"

"We got nothing to worry about" Dayla said.

"Hey Dayla where's Andrew?" Sam asked. Dayla then answered, "He texted me telling me he's running a bit late. He'll be here soon"

Tucker then came up while holding a white ghost costume and said, "Since you two don't have anything to worry about then you won't have a problem with this"

He opened up the front of the costume and revealed on the front reading Boo-Yea Tours. They gave him strange looks as he put on the costume and said, "Thanks to Danny and Dayla we know the location of every ghost hiding in Amity Park. Tucker Foley's Boo-Yea Ghost Tours is bound to be a hit"

"BOO-YEA!" Tucker then exclaimed and then suddenly he was hit by green goo and completely covered in it from head to toe ruining the costume.

"In retrospect maybe dressing up like a ghost in a parking lot full of ghost hunters wasn't a great idea" Sam said with a frown. Dayla couldn't help but laugh when she said, "You think!"

All the ghost hunters then came up as Jack announced, "I got him! Me! Jack Fenton! Danny and Dayla Fenton's father!"

They both cringed in slight embarrassment. Tucker removed the costume and asked, "I'm not gonna grow a third arm am I?"

All the other ghost hunters began to laugh at Jack Fenton's goof up while Danny and Dayla face palmed themselves in embarrassment. They were both unaware that on top of a building not too far away from the Nasty Burger, Vlad along with his three ghost Vulture henchmen where watching them.

"Dance you big dumb puppet. Dance" Vlad muttered with a grin.

"I don't get it. If you just want to steal the portal, why not do it now while the Fenton's aren't home?" One of the vultures asked.

"Dismantling that portal will take time and while tearing down the portal I can tear down young Daniel's and Dayla's respect for their father" Vlad answered. "Assuming they have any. You know what to do"

The vultures then took off right towards the Nasty Burger, Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off and everyone screamed and ran off away from the ghostly birds. Jack then stopped and pulled out the Fenton Ghost Fisher.

"Stand back everyone! I've got the home field advantaged" Jack exclaimed and then chased after two of the vultures.

"Like those aren't the Million Dollar Ghosts" The girl Groovy Gang member said.

"Then we should just kick back and watch this. It will be a riot" The girl Ghostbreaker said. The boy Ghostbreaker then exclaimed while high fiving her, "An extreme riot!"

Jack chased them down the footpath all around the restaurant, he then cats the line of the fishing pole and managed to snag one of the vultures by its foot and began reeling it in.

"GOT YA!" Jack yelled.

But the vulture continued to fly and pulled on the fishing line, Jack didn't let go as he was dragged along the road back to the front of the restaurant.

"I think he's giving up!" Jack shouted.

The vulture dragged him straight into the Nasty Burger drive through menu, causing him to let go of the fishing pole. The head of Nasty Nit fell off and landed right on Jack's head.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger. WOW! You're the worst ghost hunter ever" The voice through the microphone said.

All the other ghost hunters laughed at Jack as Maddie came over and began to pull off the head, Danny and Dayla felt a little more embarrassed over what happened.

"Guys! Do something!" Sam said.

"What do you want us to do? We can't go ghost with all these ghost hunters here" Dayla said. Danny then added, "Besides nobody's in real danger yet"

Suddenly two of the vultures picked up Sam and Tucker with their claws and carried them away screaming.

"And now they are" Danny then said.

They both snuck away from the area and hid behind the side wall, unaware that someone was coming up that way. It was Andrew and he was about to call out to Dayla when suddenly he saw a flash of light appear around them and watched as they turned into their ghost halves and then flew off straight past the ghost hunters setting off their ghost detection devices.

" _DAYLA AND DANNY ARE THE GHOST TWINS?!"_ Andrew screamed in his mind. He then started thinking about how he noticed them go missing from class a few times and why whenever there was a ghost, they were gone and then it suddenly clicked.

" _They are the ghost twins! No wonder they kept it a secret I mean their parents are ghost hunters! Should I let her know that I know now? No I better wait for a bit and just act like everything is normal"_ Andrew decided and then went inside the restaurant to wait for Dayla to come back.

Danny and Dayla flew at top speed catching up to Sam and Tucker but they were suddenly stopped by a couple of hands grabbing them by their throats choking them. They were tossed down onto a roof on another building, they both sat up and their eyes widened at the sight of their archenemy Vlad Plasmius floating right above them.

"Plasmius! What are you doing here?" Danny and Dayla asked in unison.

"Well let's see your father looks like a fool, there's a million dollars on your heads. What do you think I'm doing here?" Vlad shouted.

Danny and Dayla glared at him and then charged at him for a full frontal attack but they were stopped and Vlad just smirked and placed a shield in front of him, causing them to crash right into it and making them bounce back a bit.

Dayla glanced back down at the ghost hunters and asked, "So you're the one who hired these idiots?"

"Yes every idiot except your father. He's a free idiot" Vlad answered.

He then made a giant fly swatter out of ectoplasmic energy and slammed them back onto the roof, they both sat up and rubbed their heads in pain.

"DANNY/DAYLA HELP!" They heard Sam and Tucker shout.

They both looked over to the side of the building and heard them scream as the vultures dropped them but they both sighed in relief when they landed in the large garbage bin just outside the Nasty Burger.

"As much as we enjoy catching up Plasmius, shouldn't you be getting home to the love of your life?" Dayla asked sarcastically as they charged at him again.

Vlad threw a couple of ecto blasts at them but they both dodged as Danny then said, "Oh that's right! Dad married the love of your life! You're bitter and alone"

Just as they were about to throw a punch each at him, Vlad grabbed their hands with one of his and then started electrocuting them with his energy. They both screamed in pain as they both felt the electricity running through their bodies, hanging limp and shaking as he continued his assault giving them a smug look.

"Oh please children must I actually defeat you both with one hand behind my back, before you two realise your outmatched" Vlad said smugly.

Vlad continued to electrocute them for another ten seconds and then stopped just as they were about to transform back into their human halves, they both groaned as the transformation stopped and left them still in their human forms and limped weakly as Vlad still held onto them. They both looked up at Vlad wearily.

"Uh uh uh. We can't have you both pass out and change back into Danny and Dayla Fenton now can we?" Vlad said. He then got close up in their faces and said, "This might be your father's party but you two are the guests of honour! TA!"

He then threw them straight towards the Nasty Burger and they both screamed as they fell from the sky, because they felt really weak from being electrocuted they couldn't fly and stop themselves from falling.

"It's the Million Dollar Ghosts!" Agent K exclaimed as they all saw them falling.

All the ghost hunters including Maddie and Jack prepared their weapons, Scaredy Cat got frightened and jumped on the girl Groovy Gang member.

"Like how about a Kitty Krunch?" The boy Groovy Gang member offered and then suddenly the tiger became really brave and started growling at Danny and Dayla.

Sam and Tucker opened the lid to the rubbish bin and Tucker said in disgust, "That settles it Nasty Burger smells the same before and after it gets thrown away"

"DANNY! DAYLA!" Sam screamed as she saw them falling.

Danny and Dayla hit the ground and landed right in front of the ghost hunters, who then pointed their weapons in front of them ready to fire and capture.

"You know I think I liked it better when they were laughing" Danny said.

Andrew watched from the inside and was about to get out there to help but then stopped and saw as they sat up and Scaredy Cat growled at them. He then watched as Dayla just said, "Uh boo"

Scaredy Cat then got really scared and jumped right onto Agent O, digging his claws right into his face.

While they were distracted Danny and Dayla turned intangible and phased through the ground.

"Like shouldn't we focus on the ghost kids? Like before Jack Fenton does something stupid and he escapes" The boy member of the Groovy Gang suggested.

Jack Fenton then knocked them all over and shouted, "WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Like that?" He then asked as they all stood up and glared at Jack.

They both phased out of the ground and then just as Jack was about to fire at them, they escaped and hid behind the wall of the Nasty Burger transforming back into their human halves. Jack stood there and saw all the glares that the other ghost hunters were giving him, he then slumped in defeat and left. Danny and Dayla came out from behind the restaurant and then Dayla noticed Andrew inside there and quickly ran inside.

"Sorry I'm late Andrew! There was uh an old lady who needed help with her cat" Dayla lied.

Andrew remained silent and just stared at her for a second. Dayla then asked, "Is everything okay?"

Andrew then quickly shook his head and answered, "Huh?...Oh everything's okay! Sorry spaced out for a second. Uh ready for some studying?"

Dayla smiled and sat down both hitting the books. Andrew then said in his head, _"I'll tell her I know when I'm ready or when she's ready. She's got enough problems right now already"_

They both studied for an hour and a half and then went outside. Andrew then asked, "So when do you want to study again?"

"Uh is Wednesday okay?" Dayla asked. Andrew nodded and answered, "Wednesday is fine. See ya"

Dayla waved goodbye and then left for home. The next afternoon Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker were all down in the lab. They both told Sam and Tucker about what happened with Vlad Plasmius the other day as Danny fiddled around with the ecto-filtrator.

"Come on guys! You can't tell me the only reason your billionaire archenemy is here to do is embarrass your dad" Sam said. Tucker then added as he wiped off some goo from his clothes, "And date their mum"

"Yes that's exactly why he's here! To make our dad look like a fool" Danny said but they were unware that Jack had walked into the lab as he continued, "I mean did you see the way those ghost hunters were laughing at him? How embarrassing! We're all gonna have to live with our dad's goof ups for the rest of our lives!"

Sam and Tucker saw Jack behind them looking down sadly as Dayla then said, "I do love him, I always will but there are times where he embarrasses me too"

Sam then coughed and then Danny and Dayla asked in unison, "He's right behind us isn't he?"

"Yes I'm afraid he is. If you need me I'll be upstairs doing something wrong" Jack said sadly and they all watched as he walked up the stairs looking down in the dumps.

"Nice you two wanna go upstairs and make your mum cry?" Tucker asked with a frown.

Danny and Dayla looked down and then Dayla said, "Great! We just managed to do Plasmius's job for him"

"Well there's only one thing that's going to make him feel better, catching a ghost" Sam said.

Danny and Dayla both smiled as they thought of the same idea, they both transformed into their ghost forms as Danny said, "And not just any ghosts, Public Ghost Enemies Number 1 and 2"

Jack was sitting in the kitchen looking down, feeling like a complete blunder. He was hurt by what Danny and Dayla said and actually started to believe what they said as he remembered everything that happened in the past two days.

"My kids are right. I'm a loser! I couldn't catch a ghost if one sprang right up in front of me" Jack muttered sadly.

Danny and Dayla then phased through the table, turned tangible and floated in the air while shouting, "BOO!"

Jack however ignored them so they tried again this time waving their arms around, "BOOOO!"

But Jack remained quiet by their appearance and continued to ignore them. They then tried shouting, "FEAR US!"

But that didn't work either. Danny then tried, "Hello? Ghosts right in front of you!"

"Oh what do you two want? Come to gawk at the big failure I suppose" Jack said bitterly.

They both were surprised but that didn't stop them from trying. Danny then answered, "Quite the opposite…Jack"

"Wow! I just called our dad by our first name" Danny whispered to Dayla who giggled a little.

"You two know me?" Jack asked. Dayla then answered, "And fear you. That's why we've come to turn ourselves in to you"

"Ah no thanks ghosts I'm tired of getting laughed at! I give up" Jack rejected.

"You can't do that!" They both exclaimed in unison. They both then heard Maddie shout from behind, "You're darn right he can't!"

They both turned around to see Maddie pointing the Fenton Weasel at them while shouting, "EAT HOT FENTON WEASEL GHOST SCUM!"

They both screamed as they felt themselves being sucked in by the mechanical ghost trapping device and although they struggled, they both couldn't stop themselves from being fully sucked in and now cramped up together inside the small space of the machine.

"Okay this wasn't part of the plan" Danny said.

"Jack you captured the ghost twins" Maddie said with a smile as she handed him the machine.

"I did? You're right I did! Me! Jack Fenton!" Jack shouted in excitement as he picked up the device in victory. He then turned to his wife and said with a smile, "You are the best wife ever"

He then pulled her in close and they both shared a kiss. Danny and Dayla gagged at the sound of them kissing and exclaimed, "OH GROSS! HEY WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"

Meanwhile Sam and Tucker were both riding a tandem bike while pulling a carriage that carried the other ghost hunters on the back of it, Danny and Dayla asked them to keep the other ghost hunters busy and since Tucker was currently running a tour guide business he figured that this was the best way he and Sam could keep them busy. They were just passing Casper High and man! They were both feeling tired.

"And if you look to your right you'll see Casper High…whose halls…have been haunted" Tucker said through panting breaths.

Sam frowned as she said sarcastically, "I know we told Danny and Dayla we'd keep these guys busy, but couldn't we have done it without exercise?"

Jack drove the RV right past them at top speed, following a map that was given to him at the Nasty Burger that would take him to the location on where he would collect his reward for catching Danny and Dayla.

"Jack Fenton will show them who the competent ghost hunter is!" Jack shouted with determination.

A few minutes later the moon had shone into the sky as Jack stopped at an alleyway which is where the map had taken him, he stood in front of the alleyway and said, "Hmmm funny place to claim an award"

He started walking through the alleyway dragging the Fenton Weasel by the house along the ground. Dayla then begged, "Please stop! You should know what you're getting into!"

"I know exactly what I'm getting into a bigger place in my children's hearts" Jack said.

"Thanks now we're crushed by space and guilt" Danny muttered. He then shouted, "Look you have to listen to us! All of this is a trap!"

"Oh please ghosts why should I believe any of you?" Jack asked sarcastically.

He suddenly became trapped by a large cage made from ectoplasmic energy, he tried to pull on the bars to get out but couldn't. Danny and Dayla then said sarcastically, "Does that answer your question?"

Vlad Plasmius then came phasing through the wall clapping his hands with a wide grin at the trapped ghost hunter in his cage.

"You! The Wisconsin Ghost!" Jack shouted in anger.

"Ah very good. All the pawns doing exactly what they're supposed to, leaving you two trapped and leaving your Fenton Portal unprotected so I can steal it and make it a Plasmius Portal" Vlad said.

"Wait a minute! You already have a ghost portal!" Danny exclaimed. Dayla then said, "Yeah we saw it in your lab"

"He has a ghost portal? You have a ghost portal?" Jack asked.

"Of course I have a portal! Well…I did. It up and exploded on me. Ah well that's what happens when you forget to clean the ecto-filtrator. Hmmm live and learn or in your case die and learn" Vlad said and then flew off into the air heading straight for Fenton Works.

"Uh oh" Danny and Dayla both muttered as they realised that the ecto-filtrator still hasn't been changed.

At Fenton Works inside the lab, two of Vlad's vultures where there removing the large bolts from the wall as they started to dismantle the portal. Upstairs Jazz was walking through the kitchen but stopped and looked around as she noticed that everything was dead quiet.

"Mum? Dad? Danny…" Jazz began to call but was cut off as Maddie covered her mouth and pulled her to the ground holding her close.

"Quiet! There are ghosts about" Maddie whispered.

Unfortunately the two vultures heard her as they phased through the floor and floated in front of them feeling a little insulted.

"Actually ghosts is a bit insensitive. We prefer the term ecto-Americans" One of the vultures said.

They both stood up and then Maddie took out a small pallet and threw it to the ground, causing smoke to explode on the ground and when the smoke cleared Maddie and Jazz were gone and running down the hallway of the house.

"Come on! We have to get to the weapons vault!" Maddie shouted. Jazz then asked in confusion, "We have a weapons vault?"

They both came to a large circular door and Maddie ran to the computer console and started typing in letters to open the it, however after she put the code in the door wouldn't open and the computer was telling her the password was incorrect.

"Darn that man! Your father changed the password, there's no way in!" Maddie exclaimed with a bit of annoyance.

They were both suddenly grabbed by the two vultures and phased into the vault as one of the vultures exclaimed, "Or out!"

They both landed on the floor inside the vault. Maddie then groaned, "Oh great! Now we're stuck!"

"How can we be stuck? I mean it's like dad would forget to install a handle on the inside of the door right?" Jazz asked. Unfortunately her hope was tarnished when she saw there was no handle but a little sticky note. She picked it up and read with annoyance, "Note to self: Have Danny or Dayla install handle on inside of door! Jack"

Back in the cage Jack was sitting on the ground in defeat and frustration. Dayla then tried talking to him, "Listen to me! We have to get to your house and fast!"

"Why? So you both can gloat while I lose my Fenton Portal and the respect of my two kids in one swoop?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Your gonna lose more than that if your ghost portal explodes" Danny said.

"It's not gonna explode. I'm sure Danny or Dayla changed the ecto-filtrator, I told them both five times" Jack said.

"Did they clean the lab?" Dayla asked. Jack then answered, "No"

"Do they clean their rooms?" Danny then asked. Jack answered, "Dayla yes. Danny no"

"Uh would they…I don't know forget to install a handle on the inside of a weapons vault or something?" Dayla then asked.

Jack's eyes widened in horror as he stood up and screamed, "Great gollops of ghost goo! The portal's gonna explode!"

Jack picked up the hose of the Fenton Weasel and set Danny and Dayla free while offering, "Ghost kids you gotta help me save my family and if you do I'll set you both free"

"Ah you just did" Dayla pointed out.

Jack realised his mistake and face palmed himself in embarrassment.

"Good thing our dad's a lousy negotiator" Danny whispered. Danny then said, "Jack _(Man! That's cool!)_ You got a deal!"

Danny and Dayla grabbed onto Jack and turned him intangible. Jack then said, "My tummy feels funny"

"Don't worry it happens" Dayla said and they phased him out of the cage and flying him through the air towards Fenton Works.

Meanwhile Sam and Tucker were still riding the bike and they had just pulled up on a very tall hill, both feeling very tired from pushing the pedals.

"And if…you look over here…you'll see the top of…this ridiculously big hill" Tucker gestured through deep breaths.

They all then watched as Jack, Danny and Dayla flew over them as Jack screamed in panic, "HAPPY PLACE! HAPPY PLACE! HAPPY PLACE!"

"It's Jack Fenton and the ghost kids!" Agent K exclaimed.

The Extreme Ghostbreakers pulled out scooters with rocket jets and then zoomed right into the air, performing some tricks and then landed on the ground chasing after them. Agent O pulled out a device out of the cuff of his sleeve and activated it, it became a large saw and he cut the pole that was attached to the cart they were sitting in sending Sam and Tucker rolling forward on one side of the hill and the ghost hunters rolling down the other side backwards.

They zoomed past the Ghostbreakers, Agent K pulled out two flat device that was sparking blue electricity and threw them at Danny and Dayla, the devices attached themselves to Danny and Dayla's chest and began electrocuting them, they screamed as they suddenly felt very weak and couldn't remain airborne. They fell straight to the ground and into the dirt, Jack was sitting right on top of them, he got off them and saw that they were buried in the dirt with only their hands pointing out of the ground.

Jack grabbed their hands and pulled them out, he placed them on their feet and they brushed themselves off, they both turned around to see that they were surrounded by the other ghost hunters, the Ghostbreakers were still zooming towards them on their scooters at top speed and showed no signs of slowing down, they screamed as they crashed right into the empty carriage.

They both just stood up however and shouted with smiles, "AWESOME!"

The boy Ghostbreaker then pulled out a glowing green happy sack and kicked it to each other before the girl Ghostbreaker kicked it right at Danny and Dayla, Jack however stood in front of them in defence and began shouting, "Look out for that happy…"

He was cut off as the sack hit him and covered him in a green goo and he finished with a frown, "Sack. Just so you know, I don't enjoy helping you two"

"Then don't! We can take care of these idiots. Go save our family!" Danny shouted. Dayla then corrected quickly, "Uh he means your family! Not ours!"

Jack then ran off, Danny then smirked as he already knew how to take care of the other ghost hunters. He flew up to the already frightened Scaredy Cat and shouted, "BOO!"

The tiger screeched and ran straight into all the ghost hunters and knocked them all down to the ground. Dayla laughed hysterically at them as Danny said, "Oh man this is just too easy!"

They both picked them all up in a huge pile and flew over to the Nasty Burger, they then threw them all in the large rubbish bin and shut the lid down. Dayla then picked up a small dog and place it in there while saying, "Get the kitty! Get him!"

They both held the lid down as they heard the cat and the dog fighting in there and one of the Ghostbreakers screaming, "This reeks! To the extreme!"

"Now to stop Plasmius!" Danny said and they both flew off heading straight for Fenton Works.

Down in the lab Plasmius watched as one of the vultures managed to removed one of the large bolts from the wall and fall to the ground as the bolt was extremely heavy.

"I don't suppose you could move any faster?" Vlad asked.

The vulture sat up and answered with annoyance, "We're two thousand and eight years old! Be happy we're moving at all"

Vlad suddenly felt himself being wrapped up by a fishing line, he turned around to see Jack Fenton standing there holding the fishing pole the line was connected too. He grinned and simply broke out of the line.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! I get to waste you in your own home? HA! HA! HA! This is the greatest day of my life!" Vlad exclaimed and then commanded the vultures, "GET HIM!"

Danny and Dayla phased into the lab invisibly and were about to defend Jack when suddenly Jack stood there and held the Jack-O-Nine Tails in his hands and suddenly attacked the vultures with it. He hit the first one dead on instantly defeating him, he then wrapped the rope around another one's neck and sent it flying out of the lab and then wrapped it around the last one and threw that one out of the lab also. He then retracted the rope and blew the smoke off.

"WOAH! /AWESOME!" Danny and Dayla both exclaimed.

"Nobody's wasting Jack Fenton while his family is in danger!" Jack shouted and began to run straight for the portal was cut off by Vlad as he floated right in front of him.

"Oh please fool! Your family's in danger every time you pick up a butter knife! It's time somebody put you out of their misery" Vlad said still grinning.

He then punched Jack in the face and sent him flying right into the lab desk where the Ghost Gloves were sitting causing them to land right into his lap, he put them on while getting back up and said, "I may be a goof, I might mess up but when my family's in danger the gloves are off! Well technically they're on but you get the point"

Vlad charged right at Jack but Jack activated the ghost gloves and punched him right in the chest, he then slammed him right into the ground by his head and then delivered a punch right into his face. Danny and Dayla had never seen their dad fight like this before.

"WOAH! He's all over this" Dayla said. Danny then said as they transformed back into their human halves and turned visible, "Which means it's time to do our chores"

They both ran towards the portal and watched as Jack threw Vlad across the table, instantly getting rid of all the rubbish that was on it.

"Well the table is cleared" Dayla said. They then watched as Jack slammed him on a table breaking some beakers in the process.

"Beaker's are taken care of" Danny then said.

Jack then threw Vlad against the wall, Vlad sat up and threw an ecto blast at him which he shielded himself with a full rubbish bin instantly destroying that and taking care of the rubbish in one go.

"And now the trash has been taken out" Dayla said.

"Which means we now have plenty of time to…" Danny said as he began to work on the filtrator but was cut off when a robotic voice said, "Portal will explode in 30 seconds"

Danny then began to panic and managed to take the old filtrator out, he nearly dropped it but Dayla had managed to catch it in her hands.

"Danny where's the new filtrator?" Dayla asked in a panicky voice. Danny then began to panic until Jack handed him the new one and grabbed the old one off Dayla. He then said, "We probably should've done this any of the five times that you told us to"

"I'm sort of glad you two didn't" Jack said.

Vlad got really angry and charged right at them, Jack turned around and blew out all the ectoplasmic goo that was in the old filtrator all over Vlad who then screamed and stopped in his tracks as he was blinded by the goo in his face. Jack then grabbed him, his clothes were all ripped up from trying to fight Jack. Jack then pulled the lever and opened the portal and began dragging him to it.

"It's not possible! You're an idiot! An idiot!" Vlad screamed. But Jack smirked and said, "Maybe so but I'm the idiot to beat you"

Jack then tossed him in the air and punched him right in the chest and with one final scream Vlad was sent straight into the Ghost Zone and the doors closed leaving him trapped in there.\

"THAT WAS AWESOME DAD!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed with smiles.

Jack then came up and asked with a knowing look, "Aren't you both forgetting something again?"

"PORTAL WILL EXPLODE IN 5, 4, 3…"

They managed to change the filtrator in time and then later Jack was showing Danny and Dayla in the kitchen a simulation on what would've happened if they didn't change it in time on his laptop, they watched as the computer Fenton Works exploded in flames.

"There you see that's exactly what would've happened if you don't change the ecto-filtrator every six months" Jack explained.

"Why do you even have this simulation on your laptop?" Danny asked. Jack then answered, "So I never forget to tell you why it's so important to change the ecto-filtrator"

They all stood up with smiles as Dayla said, "We won't and you shouldn't forget this either, we're really proud of you dad"

"Yeah we are and we can't believe you beat that ghost back into the Ghost Zone" Danny said.

Jack hugged them and then they all walked down the hallway of the house as Jack started, "Ah thanks kids. So from here on out…"

"We'll remember our chores" They both said in unison and then Jack finished, "And I'll remember that my actions have consequences to others, especially my family"

They passed the weapon's vault which Maddie and Jazz were still stuck inside as they both screamed, "JACK! LET US OUT! DAD! JACK!

Jazz then said, "Man! That's cool"

Meanwhile Vlad was floating around in the Ghost Zone still completely shock that someone like Jack Fenton beat him.

"Unbelievable Jack Fenton beat me! Me!" Vlad exclaimed.

He suddenly felt the box that held the Skeleton Key behind him and he grabbed it with a smile as he said, "And yet here I am! Holding the key I've been searching for! Oh Jack Fenton even in success you fail"

A shadow then loomed over him and he heard a humongous roar, he turned around and saw it was Behemoth floating right behind him and in just two seconds flat he was swallowed whole along with the key and everything.

"OH BUTTER BISCUITS!" Vlad screamed from the inside, he's gonna be there for a while.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **The circus is in town! But what's strange about the mysterious staff that the ringmaster Freakshow carries with him? What's going on with Danny and Dayla? Will Sam, Tucker and perhaps Andrew who maybe the newest addition to Team Phantom figure it out and rescue them? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Control Freaks!**

 **Please Review!**

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Alright just one more chapter to go and we are on to Season 2!**

 **Whose feeling excited?!**

 **Mikaela2015**


	20. Control Freaks

_**CONTROL FREAKS**_

It was late night in Amity Park, at the jewellery store everything seemed quiet; too quiet and then suddenly all the jewellery from the glass cases began to float and phase out of the cases. Danny and Dayla phased into the store in their ghost forms and knew it could only mean one thing, ghost trouble!

"And I thought that merchandise was flying off the shelves was just an expression" Danny said.

They both then fired a few ghost rays and hit whoever was holding the jewellery which revealed a female ghost with a red acrobatic uniform named Elastica, a large muscular ghost named Goliath, a small midget sized ghost named Midget-Ghost and another female ghost named Lydia whose face and body was covered by a red cloak, all their eyes were glowing a pupiless red.

"WOAH! Who are you guys?" Dayla asked.

Midget-Ghost however just did a flip and jumped right onto Danny's head and blind sighted him.

"Hey! I'm not a hat person! Especially if the hat is a dwarf!" Danny exclaimed as he walked around struggling to knock him off.

Dayla ran over and knocked him off Danny with a ghost ray, causing him to go smashing right into one of the glass cases and triggered off the burglar alarm. Danny and Dayla suddenly found themselves caught in the grip of Goliath.

"Okay all things considered, maybe the tiny hat guy was better" Dayla said.

They both screamed as they were suddenly thrown towards Elastica who stretched herself around the poles and made them bounce right off her and hit the ground hard right in front of Lydia. They both stood up and watched as Lydia removed her cloak and revealed what she looked like, she had no hair except for a few spikes, a nose piercing, black boots, black two piece clothing and both her arms and legs were completely covered in tattoos.

All her tattoos suddenly came to life and floated right off her body, they then began to swarm and attack Danny and Dayla, they tried swatting them away but they just kept on coming right at them, they both then combined their power made a large burst of green energy blast right at the tattoos, knocking them back and hit all of them dead on.

"You know its ghosts like you that give ghosts like us a bad name!" Danny shouted.

They all then saw the police pull up in front of the jewellery store, Lydia retracted all her tattoos back onto her body and then covered herself once more with her cloak and then phased out of the store, the other ghosts then followed pursuit dropping some of the jewellery on Danny and Dayla.

The police slammed the door opened and they both shouted, "FREEZE INVISO-BILL AND INVISO-JANE!"

"Although it's hard to come up with a worst name than that" Dayla said and then they both dropped the jewellery on the floor and phased through it making their escape.

The cops walked inside and looked down at the jewellery, one of the police officers then suggested with a grin, "Hey wanna take this stuff and blame the ghost kids?"

The other officer sighed and said with annoyance, "You're under arrest"

The officer then groaned in disappointment. The next morning Sam was asleep in her bed but was immediately woken up by the curtains being opened and the sunlight hitting her face. She frowned as she saw it was her parents Pamela and Jeremy Manson opening the curtains and allowing the sunlight to come into her room.

"Good morning sunshine! And how do we greet the brand new day?" Pamela said cheerfully. Jeremy then said, "With a smile on your face and an attitude of gratitude!"

Sam groaned and muttered while hiding her head under the pillow, "AGH! I'm a creature of the night doomed to a family of morning people"

Pamela then came over and sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Uh Sam sweetie, I thought we try and mix it up a little with the wardrobe today"

Sam's eyes widened as she pulled out a pink dress with flower patterns all over it.

"Nothing says hey world look at me like floral prints" Jeremy said encouragingly.

"Okay but I need to add just one little personal touch" Sam said.

Pamela's smile dropped as she pulled out some spray paint and sprayed the entire dress black and then with a pair of scissors she made the dress shorter. A few minutes later, they were all in the kitchen eating breakfast and watching the morning's programs on the television.

They all heard the reporter say, "Up next is your teenage daughter moody? Is her outlook on life blacker than her eyeliner?"

Sam turned to her parents and noticed them staring at her with furrowed eyebrows. The reporter continued, "Take an active interest in your child, know who her friends are and learn to recognise a bad influence when it walks through your door"

Danny and Dayla then walked into the house through the door, Danny was holding a CD in his hands as he said, "Hey Sam! I got that Morbid Anti-social Youth CD you wanted"

Pamela and Jeremy frowned at Danny. Dayla then said, "What? Have you heard My Parents Reek? That cut rocks"

They both then frowned even more at Dayla. They all then watched the TV as a commercial came on revealing a bald headed pale faced man, wearing a bowler hat, a black over coat and a black and red ring master outfit, he was also holding a red bat shaped staff with a glowing red crystal ball in his hand, his name was Freakshow.

"I am Freakshow ringmaster of the Circus Gothica where your nightmares come alive! Circus Gothica where the clowns never smile! Circus Gothica come and get your freak on with real freaks! Circus Gothica! Coming to Amity Park! Cross over to the dark side" Freakshow announced while showing off his crystal ball.

"Crossover to the dark side" Danny and Dayla said quietly in a trance like voice and both their eyes flashed red as they looked at the crystal ball.

"Now there's some evil mind pollution we won't be seeing any time soon sweetie" Pamela said as she turned off the TV.

"But we already bought our tickets" Sam protested earning a frown from her parents. "We'll be fine! It's just harmless entertainment right guys?"

"Cross over to the dark side" Danny and Dayla once again repeated in a trance like voice, both their eyes still glowing red.

"Hilarious!" Sam said sarcastically. She then pulled Danny and Dayla towards the door while saying, "Let's go before you two corrupt my grandmother"

Grandma Manson then said with a grin, "Cross over to the dark side"

Pamela and Jeremy looked at her strangely and with worried looks. Grandma Manson then dropped her grin and said, "I'm just kidding! Lighten up!"

Sam shut the front door and then stood next to Danny and Dayla and asked with a frown, "Will you both quit messing with my parents? That's my job!

Danny and Dayla broke out the trance and rubbed their heads. Danny then said, "What? Uh sorry Sam we both must've got a little spacy"

"Well we were up pretty late last night" Dayla said.

Sam dropped her frown and said, "Its okay just watch what you guys say around them. They already think I'm on the road to troubled teen hood"

She then began to walk in the opposite direction. Danny then asked, "Where are you going? Schools that way"

"The Circus Gothica train pulled into town last night, I'm cutting first period to watch the opening ceremony at the train station" Sam said with excitement.

"Sam! You could get into serious trouble" Dayla said with a frown. Andrew then came up to them as he was heading for school and asked, "Serious trouble for what?"

"Hey Andrew. I was saying that Sam could get into serious trouble for cutting first period to go see the opening ceremony of the Circus Gothica" Dayla answered.

"Take it easy guys. Tucker's got first period free, he's covering for me" Sam said and then she left.

"Don't blame us if you get caught!" Danny yelled.

They were walking down the path when Andrew started saying, "Hey guys there's something I need to tell you"

"What is it?" Dayla asked.

But before he could say anything both Danny's and Dayla's ghost senses went off, they all then watched as Midget-Ghost suddenly zoomed under their legs with a sack full of money.

"Uh I just remembered that Danny and I forgot to get something off Sam! We'll run and quickly meet you at school Andrew! Bye!" Dayla quickly lied and she and Danny then ran off.

Andrew stood there in silence and then thought, _"It must've been a ghost! Darn! Just when I was about to tell them I know about them being half-ghost! I better follow them and tell them when they've finished fighting"_

Andrew immediately began to follow them but stuck to the shadows and followed them in secret.

"WE'RE GOING GHOST!" Danny and Dayla shouted as they jumped onto the top of a truck and then jumped off transforming into their ghost forms and chasing after Midget-Ghost and the other ones they now saw flying through the air with bags of money they obviously stole.

They both saw a police car chasing after them as well as they continued to follow them, both were still unaware that Andrew was still behind them watching them in action.

"Opening a new bank account? Don't forget your free toaster!" Danny shouted as they both fired an ecto blast and hit Midget-Ghost dead on, causing him to drop the sack of money.

The money fell right out the sky crash landed onto the police car's hood causing the officer that was chasing them to crash into a fire hydrant.

"Curse you ghost kids!" The officer shouted in anger and waved his fist at them.

"Oh great! More fans!" Dayla groaned and then they continued to chase after the ghosts.

" _Okay they are awesome!"_ Andrew screamed in his head as he continued to follow them.

All four ghosts phased through a large billboard of Freakshow holding his staff as an advertisement for Circus Gothica. Danny and Dayla both stopped and gasped as they looked at the red crystal ball and suddenly felt themselves in a trance again, they both shook it off and phased through the billboard, they all then saw that in front of them was the tent of Circus Gothica, the train and there were so many Goths around who came to watch the opening ceremony.

"Terrific! The crooks got away, we're officially late for school and I've never seen so many Goth's out in broad daylight" Danny said.

"Well look who decided to slum it with the troubled teens" Sam said with a smirk.

They both floated down to the ground and Dayla retorted, "We're not in trouble!"

They all then heard the police sirens go off and police cars pulling up at the train station. Sam then said sarcastically, "Oh yeah! You both are such upstanding citizens"

Danny and Dayla quickly ran behind some old oil barrels and changed back into their human halves, they came out and whistled nervously as they watched the police run past them.

"COME BACK GHOST KIDS!" One of the officers yelled out.

Sam then smirked again as she noticed someone running from behind the wall. She then said, "Looks like you two aren't the only ones"

They both turned around and saw it was Andrew! Danny then asked, "Andrew! What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh…uh…I uh wanted to stop…uh Sam from getting into trouble? Yeah that's right!" Andrew answered nervously with a smile.

"Well since we're all here we might as watch the opening ceremony" Sam said.

They all went to the circle surrounding the train cart and watched as the door opened, a platform fell down and Freakshow walked out with a wide grin holding his staff.

"Greetings fellow outcasts! I am Freakshow your master of ceremonies! Are you ready to smile, relax and forget all your troubles at the diversions of the circus?" Freakshow asked.

"NO!" All the Goths yelled out.

"Then you've come to the right place! Prepared to be disturbed and appalled by a small sample of the bizarre and abnormal world of Circus Gothica!" Freakshow announced.

A tightrope suddenly sprung from the cart and attached to a pole, the audience gasped at the sight of a tightrope walker crawling across the rope on her hands and legs, a tall man in a black leotard then came out riding a unicycle and juggling skull heads, another woman then came out in a spinning wheel with spikes all around it and then a tall skeleton walked out of the cart. Danny and Dayla looked on at Freakshow and as soon as they saw the crystal ball both their eyes turned red and they felt themselves in a trance once more.

"This is the greatest moment ever! Nothing could ruin this for me!" Sam exclaimed with a smile.

Her smile dropped when she suddenly heard her mother over a megaphone, "Parents of Amity Park! We urge you to stop this morbid assault on the morals of our children!"

Along with her parents were so many other parents of Amity Park and also other citizens who didn't exactly like the idea of Circus Gothica being in town. All the Goths booed in response.

"Are those your parents Sam? Oh no my mother's here as well!" Andrew exclaimed as he noticed a brown haired woman with hazel eyes wearing a pair of jeans, a dark grey shirt and black boots. Her name was Kimberly Isabel Knight or most people called her Kim instead.

Sam groaned and whispered, "Why can't they have day jobs like regular parents!"

Freakshow jumped on a box and said, "Don't the let the rantings of the close-minded norms beat you down. Show them your true colours! And when I say colours I mean all black! Make them see you for who you are!"

"Make them see us for who we are" Danny and Dayla muttered in a trance, both their eyes became red.

All eyes were on them when they both shouted in unison with smiles, "Hey everyone! We're Danny and Dayla Fenton, Sam Manson and Andrew Knight! We all cut school and we're proud of it!"

All the Goths cheered for them, Andrew and Sam then watched as a Goth came up and painted both Danny and Dayla's shirts black with face paint.

"You two are one of us now" The Goth said.

"SAM/ANDREW?" Jeremy, Pamela and Kim asked in unison as they all saw them.

Sam and Andrew face palmed themselves, they were in trouble now! Danny and Dayla broke out of their trance as all four of them were dragged back to Casper High and now stuck in Principle Ishiyama's office with their parents sitting down in front of her desk to await punishment.

"Some might call this little act of rebellion a cry for attention but I call it a cry for detention" Ishiyama said.

"I'm surprised at you Andrew! You've never cut school before! Accident or not" Kim said looking down at her son.

"Nice job guys! Maybe I should've cried 'Hey! It's Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane!" Sam whispered angrily.

"Sorry! I don't know what came over me back there" Danny said. Dayla then added, "Me neither"

"It was bad judgement that's what! Next time think before you both act" Jack said pointing his arm out.

A small blaster then came out of his jumpsuit and blasted goo all over Pamela and Jeremy. They both frowned at Jack and Maddie, Pamela then said, "Obviously the apple doesn't fall far from the overbearing, orange jump suited tree!"

Both Maddie and Jack stood up angry at that insult, Jack then asked furiously, "You got a problem with jumpsuits?"

"Jack let me handle this. You got a problem with jumpsuits?" Maddie then asked furiously as well.

"Samantha I forbid you from seeing these two or any other of your troubled friends" Pamela said.

"My friends are perfectly normal!" Sam protested.

They all then watched as Mr Lancer slammed the door opened and revealed Tucker dressed up as Sam with a wig, make-up and all!

"This is so wrong!" Ishiyama exclaimed covering her face with her hands.

Meanwhile back at Circus Gothica Freakshow walked into the tent and commanded holding his staff, "Slaves centre ring!"

All the performers from the opening ceremony removed their disguises and revealed themselves to be the ghosts that had been robbing all those places for the past two days, they all gathered in the centre ring in a straight line.

"For generations my family has controlled ghosts with this! Untold power and all they could think to do was to entertain the masses, whereas I have found a much more profitable use for you minions" Freakshow said as Goliath brought forward a case filled with stolen goods. "And as soon as our newest members of our cast joins us, this entire town will be mine for the taking!"

He looked at his crystal ball and smiled as it showed him an image of Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms. The next day later that afternoon at Casper High Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were all in the library doing detention for cutting school and for making Tucker cover for them.

Sam looked at her ticket and said, "I wanted to experience something horrific and unimaginable, this isn't what I had in mind"

She looked back up in disgust as they saw Mr Lancer sitting in front of them cutting his own toe nails. **(A/N Okay that's just gross!)**

"We can always go to the circus tomorrow that is assuming we're not grounded and your parents allow me and Dayla within two hundred feet of you" Danny said.

"That's still a little extreme though, putting a restraining order on you two" Andrew said.

"Guess we'll have to settle for the live web cats of opening night" Tucker said as he turned on his PDA to reveal Freakshow on the screen.

"Creatures of the night, unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica!" Freakshow announced.

Danny and Dayla once again looked at Freakshow's staff and suddenly felt themselves in a trance and they said, "Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica"

They both stood up and began to head towards the door but only to be stooped by Mr Lancer who asked, "And just where you think you two are going?"

Danny and Dayla's eyes changed to a full red colour and they both smiled evilly, they both turned invisible and overshadowed Mr Lancer. They both made him walk into the closet and then phased out of there in their ghost forms, Danny then locked the door with the key. Sam and Tucker's eyes widened in fear because Andrew was in the room which could risk him finding out their secret!

"Garden of the Purple Dragon! Let me out! Let me out!" Mr Lancer demanded as he began to bang on the door.

"Hey ghosts we've never before in our lives! Stop causing trouble!" Sam shouted nervously.

"No such thing as too much trouble! Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica!" Danny and Dayla said with grins and then they phased out of the building and left.

Andrew then stood up and said, "Come on guys we better follow them"

Tucker and Sam gave him strange looks and then Tucker then tried lying, "Uh what are you talking about Andrew? We don't know anything about those ghosts"

"Guys don't worry, I know that it was Danny and Dayla" Andrew said.

"You did?! When?! How?!" They both asked with shock expressions.

"Remember when all the ghost hunters were in town a few weeks ago, well I saw Danny and Dayla transform at the Nasty Burger when I went to go and study for a test with her. That's why Sam I was there during the opening ceremony yesterday. But don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone, I know they are both good and not evil like everyone says they are" Andrew answered.

Sam and Tucker both sighed in relief. Tucker then said, "Well let's get a move on"

"Oh no! That would mean skipping detention and going to the circus!" Sam said sarcastically. Andrew and Tucker just gave her strange looks but then she said, "Hello? Irony"

They all then left and headed straight for Circus Gothica. At early evening Freakshow was running a show, he stood in the centre ring as a spotlight shone down on him.

"Please welcome the performers who put the death in death defying acts, The Grim Reaper and The Gothic Witch" Freakshow announced as he gestured towards the high wire above him.

Walking across the rope was someone with a Grim Reaper cloak on and holding a scythe, walking behind him was female teen wearing a long witches dress, black hat and a black mask. The audience gasped as they stopped in the middle of the rope and wondered what they were going to do, everyone could see that there was no net underneath them and knew that if they fell they were doomed. To everyone's amazement Gothic Witch leapt into the air while Grim Reaper balanced on his weapon and held her up by one foot, the audience cheered and roared in excitement.

Sam, Andrew and Tucker arrived at the circus and split up in different directions, Andrew went with Sam and Tucker went off on his own. Sam and Andrew went inside the cast only section and looked around for Danny and Dayla.

"What are you two doing back here?" They both heard a voice ask. They turned to see Freakshow standing there with his staff.

"Woah! Freakshow! This is so cool!" Sam said with awe.

"Ah Sam focus!" Andrew said. Sam shook her head and said, "Oh yeah! Um we're looking for our friends who were acting kind of weird"

"Oh that narrows it down to everyone in this tent! HA! HA! HA!" Freakshow said jokingly.

He suddenly got a little annoyed when he saw Grim Reaper and Gothic Witch enter the room and said, "What are you two dolts doing?! Get back out there and do your encores!"

Both of them removed the hood and mask from their faces to reveal Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms, both out of the trance.

"Sam? /Andre?" They both asked with confusion.

"What's that? Is that free will? Obey me minions!" Freakshow demanded pointing the staff in their faces.

Danny and Dayla both felt themselves being placed back under his power once again.

"You're controlling them?" Andrew and Sam asked with anger.

"Get them!" Freakshow commanded.

They both screamed when they both were suddenly grabbed by them and blindfolded. A few minutes later, Freakshow was back in the centre ring doing the next act.

"Please welcome two new vict…uh talents to the high wire in their first and final performance!" Freakshow announced and once again directed the audience attention to the high wire where Andrew and Sam where standing on the rope blindfolded while Danny and Dayla stood on the platform.

With one swipe of the scythe Danny cut the blindfolds off them and they both screamed as they wobbled a bit almost losing their balance at the sight of how high they were off the ground. Tucker ran in and was shocked to see them up there.

"Guys!" Tucker shouted.

"Guys listen. You both don't want to do this, you're both being controlled!" Sam said. Andrew then said, "It's Freakshow! You have to break free of the spell!"

But all Danny and Dayla did was smile evilly at them and then with a laugh Danny cut the rope with his scythe and sent them hurtling towards the ground screaming. They both then lost their smiles and broke out of Freakshow's control as they saw them falling, they both then flew down and grabbed them both saving them just before they could hit the ground and while the audience cheered, Freakshow frowned in anger and walked over with the staff.

Danny and Dayla placed them both on the ground and held their heads in pain.

"Guys! Don't scare us like that!" Andrew exclaimed.

They were both back under Freakshow's control as they went right into their faces and growled, "How should I scare you?"

They both walked away leaving them with Freakshow who walked up to them and growled, "Consider that a warning children"

He walked back to the ring, Tucker then ran up to them and exclaimed, "Geeze guys you both nearly gave me a heart attack! Can we take time off from all this Goth stuff and look for Danny and Dayla?"

"Tucker that was Danny and Dayla! In those costumes" Sam said.

"Freakshow is controlling them both with some kind of crystal ball which explains all their behaviour in the past two days" Andrew said.

"Come on guys! We have to save them!" Sam then yelled and they all left running out of the tent, only to run into Sam's parents and Andrew's mum outside along with other protesters.

"Sam? Shouldn't you be in detention?" Pamela asked with a frown.

"Uh…Lancer let us out" Sam lied.

"Are we late for the protest?" They heard Maddie ask and turn to see them holding some signs and Jack holding a large bazooka in his hand.

"I brought the riot gear" Jack said and then he accidently fired the weapon destroying Pamela and Jeremy's signs.

Pamela frowned at Jeremy who then protested, "What? I didn't invite them!"

"Hey isn't Danny and Dayla supposed to be with you?" Jack asked them. Pamela then walked in front of him and said while holding a document, "Not according to this restraining order they're not"

"Well they're not here and they're not at school. So where are they?" Maddie asked.

The answer to her question was at the Amity Park Museum, the alarm went off and all four of Freakshow's ghosts phased out of the place carrying different kinds of stolen goods. Danny and Dayla then phased out of the building with their hands glowing, Danny had a crown on his head and Dayla was wearing a really priceless necklace around her neck.

"Ecto butts in gear!" Dayla shouted as she and Danny fired a few ecto blasts at them making them move.

"This party is just getting started!" They both exclaimed and then flew off.

They both looked down to the sounds of sirens and saw that they were being chased by the police in their cars. They both smiled evilly and fired their ecto blasts at their tires, causing them to pop and swivel off the road.

Sam was in her room watching the news as the reporter announced, "In wake of parental protests, Circus Gothica ringmaster Freakshow made this challenge to his critics"

Freakshow then announced on the news, "I'd like you to attend a free performance for parents, police and other concerned authority figures. Come and see the show and see for yourselves that we're harmless entertainment"

The news reporter then announced as she showed a video of Danny and Dayla stealing in their ghost forms along with Freakshow's other minions at a bank, "In other news police got a break at the recent rash of mysterious robberies as a security camera revealed the ghostly culprits"

With a wide grin Danny and Dayla flew up to the camera and destroyed it, Sam turned off the TV and then turned to her computer as she heard the webcam ringing and answered it to reveal Andrew and Tucker on different screens.

"Guys! Did you catch the news? We gotta do something to save Danny and Dayla!" Tucker exclaimed.

"How ironic is it that I'm stuck under house arrest while my parents go to a free Circus Gothica show?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Only slightly ironic that your parents your right about it being evil" Andrew then said.

Sam threw a ladder out her window and climbed out, she was about to run off when she was caught by Grandma Manson who was looking at her with a smile.

"And just where do you think you're going bubala?" Grandma Manson asked.

"You don't understand Grandma! My friends are in trouble and if I don't do something about it right away…" Sam began to exclaim when she was cut off by her as she said, "You know I had a wild streak when I was your age"

She pulled out a photo album and showed her a picture of herself when she was 14 on a scooter. Sam then looked at her in confusion and asked, "Why are you showing me this?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'm old and babbly or maybe you should sneak out and help your friends while I'm lost in my memories" Grandma Manson answered winking at her.

Sam smiled, kissed her on the forehead and then ran off to meet up with Tucker and Andrew, Grandma Manson took off her jacket to reveal her wearing one of Sam's shirts and then placed on a wig while saying, "This is so wrong but I dig it!"

Meanwhile at the circus Pamela, Jeremy, Kim, Maddie and Jack were all sitting with each other in front row seats getting ready to watch the free show, but Pamela and Jeremy were getting more annoyed with Jack as he accidently spilt some food and drink on them.

"Is he on the list of things you don't like about this circus?" Jeremy asked. Pamela then answered, "Right now he is the list!"

Meanwhile Sam had arrived at the train, she then gasped as she saw two shadows, one of them was bat shaped and they were both approaching her, she quickly hid under the train to avoid being found.

"Sam is that you?" Andrew asked.

"Guys?" Sam asked back as she came out and frowned as she saw Tucker wearing a bat on his hat.

"Is this a great Circus Gothica hat or what?" Tucker asked.

Sam just slapped it off his head with annoyance. They all then went inside the train cart and found it was filled with all the stolen goods from Amity Park, they all then gasped when they saw Freakshow's staff standing in a pile of money.

"There's the crystal ball!" Sam exclaimed.

They were about to grab it when they were suddenly blasted out the door by Danny and Dayla, they all looked up to see them floating beside Freakshow, the train then began to move along the tracks further away from them, they all stood up and began to chase after it.

"NO!" They all screamed.

"Yes scream! A shame that anyone who might help you is too busy enjoying my free show! HA! HA! HA!" Freakshow exclaimed as the train went faster and faster.

Meanwhile back at the circus tent the audience watched as Lydia phased into the tent and floated in the centre ring, she removed her hood and then sent her tattoos everywhere attacking and scaring the audience, everyone screamed in fright at the sight.

"GHOSTS!" Jack and Maddie yelled out as they stood up.

Pamela, Kim and Jeremy headed for the exit but when they pulled back the curtain, they found that they were all trapped by a brick wall.

"We're trapped!" Kim exclaimed. Pamela then wrote down, "Okay that is object able, immoral and obnoxious"

Back outside Sam, Tucker and Andrew stood on top of metal bars as the train moved underneath them.

"We have to jump!" Sam shouted.

"You crazy! I can't jump!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam then shouted back, "And I can't abandon Danny or Dayla!"

"Neither will I!" Andrew said in agreement.

They all then jumped onto the train and held on. Sam then said, "Plus I'll never hear the end of it if my parents find out they were right about them being evil"

Back in the tent the audience was still being terrorised by Lydia and her tattoos, Jack and Maddie ran over to the centre ring and stood in fight positions.

"Stand back everyone!" Jack shouted.

Both their jumpsuits suddenly started sprouting all different types of blasters from their knees, elbows, heads and belts. They both then started spinning in circles as the blasters activated and began destroying each one of Lydia's tattoos one by one, Lydia was then blasted back and out of the circus tent. Maddie landed in front of Pamela and Jeremy.

"I ask you again, you got a problem with jumpsuits?" Maddie screamed out.

Kim couldn't help but laugh as Pamela and Jeremy raised their hands in defence and gave them weak smiles.

Back on the train Sam, Tucker and Andrew were running across the roof heading towards the front of the train in hopes of stopping it, unfortunately Freakshow along with his remaining minions and Danny Dayla heard them from inside the treasure room and frowned.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Freakshow commanded.

Elastica, Midget-Ghost and Goliath all phased through the roof bringing them to a stop and Danny and Dayla phased from behind and cut their escape. They all gasped when they Danny and Dayla grinning at them.

"Guys it us! Sam, Tucker and Andrew! Your best friends remember?" Sam tried.

After a few moments of staring at them, Danny and Dayla suddenly felt confused as they broke out of Freakshow's control.

"Guys? I….I…." They both began to stutter as they fought against Freakshow's hold.

Both their eyes were suddenly changed back to red as Freakshow gained control of them again and they both said, "We are ghosts! We have no friends!"

Freakshow climbed up on the roof of the train holding the crystal ball while saying, "Don't waste your breath children, they are under my control now"

Back in the tent Jeremy said to Jack and Maddie, "We owe you Fenton's a debt of gratitude and an apology"

"Save it for the bake sale! We need to bust out of this tent!" Jack exclaimed.

"Leave it to us. If there's one thing we Manson's know how to do is whip an angry mob of parents into a frenzy" Pamela said.

True to their word all the parents attacked the walls and before they knew it, the wall was destroyed and they all ran out of the tent. Jack, Maddie, Pamela, Jeremy and Kim all headed towards the RV as Jack yelled, "We'll cut those spooks off at the pass!"

Back on the train Freakshow ordered, "Well don't just stand there finish them!"

Tucker noticed that they were coming up to a metal roof and he then suggested, "Maybe you should hold that thing up a little higher?"

Freakshow did just that but he gasped as it was suddenly knocked out of his hand and was sent flying through the air towards them, Tucker jumped up to try and catch it but missed as it barely touched his hands, they all then watched as the staff was caught by Danny and he landed on the roof with Dayla beside him.

"Way to go man! Give me five!" Tucker exclaimed and held his hand up, but Dayla just blasted him back into Goliaths hands were he was held still.

"Very good my minions. Now boy bring me my staff" Freakshow said.

However Danny and Dayla looked at him and the staff in confusion unsure what to do, Dayla suddenly dropped to her knees gripping her head as a headache began to form.

"Fight it guys! He's not holding the crystal ball anymore, you are Danny so fight it!" Sam tried and then Andrew said, "You can do it guys! He is not the boss of you!"

Freakshow grabbed onto them and shoved them away, nearly causing them to fall off the side of the train.

"SILENCE! Obey me ghosts! Bring me my staff" Freakshow commanded again.

Danny kept looking more confused than ever a headache started to form in his own head and Dayla's one got worse as she continued to fight for control.

"We both saw you two on that high wire, you both were fighting him the whole time! So fight him now!" Sam pressed.

"You're not just ghosts! You both have friends who care about you and you two are not evil! Fight him!" Andrew then pressed.

Danny then gripped his head and shouted, "Quiet all of you! I need to think!"

"MY HEAD!" Dayla screamed as she managed to stand back up.

"STOP THEM NOW!" Freakshow commanded as he became angrier.

They were coming over the bridge when Midget-Ghost and Elastica started making Sam and Andrew walk backwards towards the ledge. Sam then said, "Well it's the crystal ball or your friend's guys! Your choice!"

They both then fell backwards and screamed, "Not literally!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SAM! ANDREW! NO!" Tucker screamed.

"Sam? / Andrew? SAM! / ANDREW! " Danny and Dayla both screamed in fright and then flew off the train straight for them.

Danny let go of the staff and both he and Dayla reached out their hands to grab them. Danny grabbed onto Sam and Dayla grabbed onto Andrew bridal style and flew back towards the train, the staff continued to fall and as soon as it hit the ground it smashed into a thousand pieces. Danny and Dayla felt themselves no longer under Freakshow's control and their eyes turned back to normal.

"Are you two okay?" Sam and Andrew asked in unison.

"I think so. Dayla how about you?" Danny asked. Dayla answered, "Yeah. What happened? I can't remember"

"Neither can I? It's all a blur. We did some pretty bad stuff didn't we?" Danny asked.

Sam smiled and answered, "Nothing you can't fix"

"Wait Andrew you know about us?" Dayla asked. Andrew smiled, "Yes I do. I'll explain later I promise"

Dayla just smiled as they all landed back on the roof of the train with the others.

"Good maybe you can convince Tiny to let go of me" Tucker said.

All of Freakshow's minions suddenly broke out of the crystal balls control and their eyes were no longer red. Goliath then let go of Tucker.

"What happened? Where are we?" Elastica asked in confusion. Midget-Ghost then asked with hope, "Are we free? Finally free?"

"Only one way to find out" Danny said with a smirk and all of them then grabbed Freakshow and phased him back into the treasure room.

Freakshow looked up in fear as he was surrounded by his now ex-minions who were all smirking at him with wide grins.

"Okay uh when I called you uh minions it was really a term of endearment like, 'I love my minions'" Freakshow lied nervously.

"You wanted a big haul? Try this in for size" Dayla said as she and Danny fired up their energy and blasted the loot causing it to fall on top of him.

The train stopped as they were surrounded by police, Maddie, Jack, Pamela, Jeremy and Kim. Danny then suggested, "So what do you say we stick around and explain to the cops we were being controlled by an evil ringmaster"

All the ghosts however just turned intangible and left. Dayla then said, "I had a feeling that would be their answer"

They both then phased out of the room and met with Sam, Tucker and Andrew outside where Andrew explained everything to them knowing their secret. He was officially made a member of Team Phantom, Danny and Dayla transformed back into their human halves and stood with their friends along with their parents as they watched Freakshow being shoved into a police car. All the credit for Freakshow's capture was given to Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew!

"Nice work kids! You caught that weirdo Goth punk thief red-handed" Jack said with pride.

All of them smiled at each other as Pamela then said, "I'm just happy you're all safe!"

"More than safe they're heroes!" Jeremy exclaimed with a smile.

"We're so proud of you" Maddie said. Kim then said, "I am too. You kids did a great thing tonight"

The next evening however at the Manson's library….

"BUT YOU'RE ALL STILL GROUNDED!" All of the parents shouted.

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were all sitting at the table being forced to study as part of their punishment for sneaking out.

They all looked down at their books wasn't expecting this at all.

"Grounded shmounded! This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Grandma Manson exclaimed as she gestured towards Sam who was being forced wot wear one of the dresses Pamela bought her.

Sam frowned as she said, "I know! But it was the only way I could convince them to lift their restraining order on Danny and Dayla"

All the parents and Grandma Manson left the room and allowed them to be alone.

"At least Freakshow's in custody and all the stolen goods were returned" Danny said.

"Yep and another bright note, we have a new member of Team Phantom" Dayla said and they all smiled at Andrew who returned a smile back.

Tucker then asked, "Why do I get the feeling we're forgetting something?"

They all then wondered but then they all remembered Mr Lancer and exclaimed, "OH SNAP!"

Mr Lancer was still trapped in the closet at Casper High banging on the door screaming, "IS ANYBODY OUT THERE! LET ME OUT! THIS IS SO WRONG!"

He walked away from the door in despair, a janitor then walked in and placed his mop in there and said, "See you Monday"

He then locked the door before Mr Lancer had a chance to get out and he once again began to pull and bang on the door trying to get out. Poor Mr Lancer!

 **THE END**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Well that's then end of Season 1! AWESOME! Season 2 will premier sometime this week or next week so stay tuned and make sure to review!**

 **Mikaela2015**


End file.
